


Lost In Your World

by Sunburstlotus



Series: Lost In Your World. [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesiac Avatar Wan, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Rebirth, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, What-If, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 132,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburstlotus/pseuds/Sunburstlotus
Summary: "Will you accept the gift of life? Are you sure that you are willing to fight again? To feel pain and agony? Very well."Avatar Wan is thrust back to life with no memory of his past, and in a new world, with another Avatar. Regaining his memory comes with much soul searching at his mission and who he truly is.Mature Chapters- 33, 35
Relationships: Wan/Korra(Avatar)
Series: Lost In Your World. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075649
Comments: 32
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

**_Will you accept the gift of life?_ **

**_To start over fresh and new?_ **

**_Your friends and family are long past_ **

**_Your memories will be wiped clean_ **

**_Leaving nothing but the letters of your name_ **

**_And the powers you possessed?_ **

**_Ah, indeed_ **

**_There is another like you_ **

**_The Spirit of Light chosen her Avatar once more_ **

**_Are you sure that you are willing to fight again?_ **

**_To feel pain and agony?_ **

**_Very well Avatar Wan_ **

At first, his sight was blurry, only taking the faintest of images over time, however, the images began to clear. He didn’t quite know, but whatever it was he wasn’t waiting to find out. He struggles against his bonds that attached his wrists to the table. He pulls from it with all his might but to no avail. He curses himself as the metal door slides open. A woman steps in, her hair a mixture of salt and pepper, her posture was firm. 

On the side of her face going across her cheek, a ruddy faded scar. She examines the papers for a moment, then her green eyes broaden. She quickly changes to a more as she slams the papers down the table making the younger man flinch. 

“Alright, I’ll make this quick.” The woman announces sharply, her eyes begin to narrow. 

“Who are you?"

“What?-” The man starts to panic, the older woman's cold gazes seeming made the younger man freeze.“Do you not remember the  _ mess  _ you made?  Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property?” She said by memory, the younger man shakes his head side to side.

“I don’t even know who you are lady, What is this place?" The man's voice cracks, the tension palpable as he attempts to defend himself despite the confusion.

“Bending  **all** four elements, What are you? Who is your accomplice? What is your name?" The older woman yells

“My name is...Is-” The man stumbles on his words, the older woman crosses her arms as struggles to gather his words ultimately he couldn't get them out.

“What is it!?” The woman shouts, slamming her fist on the table. 

“I don’t know my name, I don’t know anything!” He retorts, a few seconds later the door slides open once more to reveal a man in his forties. His head was shaved and he wore orange and red robes. He walked in, taking a glimpse at a younger man then towards the older women who arched her brows.

“Lin, you are looking radiant as usual.” The older man said attempting to charm Lin, she rolled her eyes at this.

“Cut the garbage, Tenzin. This man is  _ not the _ Avatar, he can’t even remember his name.” She retorts as her gaze went back to the man. “There were hundreds of witnesses Lin. The spirits have plans to help Korra and a second avatar may be the help we need" 

Something inside the man’s head sparked up like he discovered a piece of a puzzle. He recognized the name Korra, as soon as he figured it out he became more confused.

“drop the charges against him, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages. I’ll take him under my wing”

“Fine. Get him out of my sight.” The cuffs open at her command and the man promptly stands up, he hastily rushed out with Tenzin not wasting a second more.

“Thank you” The man mumbles as they were both heading out of the police station. He didn't know why they were helping him in the first place, however, his question was answered.

“I believe you’re an Avatar. The proof is too much to ignore. Do you remember anything from previous lives, Something about your own?” Tenzin inquired, the man appeared to be somewhere from the past or maybe a remote place away from Republic City, strange enough he went into the Avatar State before Korra even unlocked Airbending.

“No" He shuts his eyes. He tries to remember his name however he hardly thinks of the letters, he only got three letters "W-A-N" 

“Wan. Wan?"

Wan felt his mind start to forge something with this new information. “My name is Wan. That’s all I really remember. Everything else is blank" His memories were like sand they sink in between his hands but his name was one rock that he can hold, it wasn't a lot but it was enough.

Tenzin smiles as he lay his hand on Wan’s shoulder, “Well, Wan. I can assure you're in good hands. I’ll take you to air temple island.” Wan eyes shot open as he saw the new world he was living in. Huge buildings that he thought reached the skies. 

**Lost In Your World.**


	2. Welcome to Republic City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support for this, during this pandemic since all of you are at home (hopefully). I'll update more often, maybe I'll finish book 1 or at least half of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, resulting in two Avatars existing at the same time. Wan and Korra. Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_Lost in your World_

_Book I: Air_

_Chapter I: Welcome to Republic city_

Wan follows the air bender master though a seemingly endless corridor. People dressed in yellow and orange robes pass by with their own lives to attend to. Wan seems like a young child, curious about everything around him. The door slides open to reveal a modest bedroom set with a bed, table, mirror, and window. "This is where you'll be staying," Tenzin explains, Wan stares blankly for a moment then turns back around to face the taller man. "Thank you, Tenzin," he says gratefully. Tenzin nods. "If there's anything you need, I'll be here." With that, he slides the door closed and lets Wan be to himself.

Tenzin panics as he paces into his office; he has to tell Korra eventually about Wan and he doesn't know how the headstrong Avatar will react. Luckily for him, Korra is in the Southern Water tribe. The man rubs his temples, his head is aching. He is lost in his thoughts until the ringing whacks him back to reality. He picks up the phone, his eyes widening in pure fear. Avatar Korra is in Republic city and arrested.

Tenzin hangs up, now he is concerned. Keeping this from the public is his first choice but now that Korra has revealed herself to the world, the rumor of the Dual avatars will thrive. Tenzin doesn't want to think of the consequences of two avatars existing at the same time. Really he has no choice at this point, it is truly inevitable. Wan and Korra must meet each other.

A few hours later, Wan is watching the tides on Yue bay. He exhales as his body relaxes, a tiny bit of peace in the chaos. That is until he hears a voice within earshot, "What do you mean there's a Second Avatar!?"

Wan tenses up from the female voice, he quickly turns his head. "Korra, calm down, he doesn't remember who he is-" Wan stands up as Korra hikes towards him until they are centimeters apart. "So you’re him." Her voice drips with venom while her cyan gaze rips through him.

"Nice to meet you?" Wan’s mouth goes dry; he has to admit that the younger girl is terrifying- she looks as if she is about to kill him. "Look, I have no idea what's going on!" He protests, raising his hands protectively in front of him.

"So you're not taking my place?" Korra’s eyebrows arch curiously, Wan sighs, his shoulders relaxed, a bit annoyed at the whole situation. He honestly hadn’t even known what an Avatar was, but he had looked into it and he apparently fit the category and so did Korra. 

"I don't know… I lost my memory I guess, honestly, I don't know who I am. I just ended up here." Wan glances back to the bay. "Sorry if I caused any confusion, I'm not here to replace you. I just found out I’m the avatar for some reason and somehow I could help you." 

Korra’s aura completely changes as if something about what Wan had said has made her trust him. Her hand lands on his shoulder, "I don't know why you can bend the four elements, or anything about your memory loss, but I will try to help you find out who you were," she promises. 

"Thank you. In return, I will help you bring balance...I think that’s what an avatar does?” Korra chuckles. Wan breathes a breath of relief; he is on her good side and he intends to keep it as such. ”No, you’re right, I’m kinda new at Avatar stuff too, well, I can’t bend air nor enter the avatar state, every time I try.” Korra blows an annoyed raspberry. “Nothing but you and Tenzin can help me!” Wan glances to his right side as he scratches his hair. “About that, I don’t really know how I did the whole Avatar state thing, it was... an accident?” Wan’s voice goes up a pitch as he looks at Korra with a nervous grin.

“Guess you're in the same boat as me bud, we’ll figure it out sooner or later. So what’s your name?”

“My name is Wan.” 

"Korra." With that they shake hands.

A man opens a door, then closes it softly behind him. The man is lean; fit behind his back are two Kai sticks, he glances at his leader, who simply stares at a map of Republic City, hands behind his back, lost within his thoughts. Though the man doesn’t want to intrude on the leader, it is necessary. “Amon, there seems to be a rumor going around,” he begins hesitantly.

“The Dual Avatars, I heard.” He simply states, his voice slightly annoyed. Then he waves it off, “It is nothing more than a distraction, Lieutenant."

“Sir, the radio."

Amon turns on the radio, absorbing every piece of information, “We’re putting the rumors to rest,” says Korra’s voice from the radio “There are two Avatars, the other’s name is Wan.” Amon's eyes widen under the mask, but he still keeps himself composed. Reporters begin asking questions right off the bat, eager to get the two avatars’ answers. “Avatar Wan, why were you brought here?” A female reporter yells. Another joins in, and they all begin to scream for attention.

“I don’t know why I was sent here, I honestly don’t even remember who I am.” Wan answers on the mic, as another hand rises, waving frantically to get noticed. “Does this mean you and Avatar Korra have moved to Republic City?” 

“Avatar Korra, Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday? Another asks.

“Avatar Wan, what do you mean you don’t remember?” 

"Look, I don’t remember anything about my past. I may not remember but I do know that in my heart I could help this city and help my fellow Avatar," Wan announces confidently. This, in turn, influences Korra to say, "Yes, we are definitely here to stay, but honestly we don't exactly have a plan yet, see, me and Wan are to go through training. But, I do know that Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality." Korra finishes.

"We're so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!-" The radio is shut off by the Lieutenant as he looks at his leader.

"Amon, how would you like to handle this?" He asks, already anticipating his orders, "So, the rumors were true." He turns his head towards his second in command. "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."


	3. Leaf in the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In DJ Khaled voice) Another one.

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_Book I: Air_

_Chapter II: Leaf in the Wind_

"And the final round goes to the Buzzard Wasps!" Korra reads from a newspaper. She puts it down with a huge smile on her face, while Wan slurps noodles. "Huh, who thought they would win?" Wan adds through a gulp, Korra looks at the older man and huffs playfully, "You have no faith, Wan!" The second Avatar laughs, then smirks. "No, I know where to place my bets!" Korra rolls her eyes and averts her attention to Tenzin. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?" Korra suggests. Tenzin scoffs at the idea. "That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." 

Korra sighs as she rests her head on her hand, absent- mindedly playing with her wooden chopsticks. "Come on, Tenzin, I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid! Plus it would be good for Wan to see some action, and maybe it would help him with his memories!" 

Tenzin only sighs at the female avatar’s pleas. "Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. And I doubt that Wan would regain his memories by watching a pro-bending match. So, for the time being, I want you both to remain on the island." Wan and Korra are both disappointed at this answer, Wan glances around the dining room to see men with blue-white robes in every entryway. “So that’s why you're keeping me and Korra trapped with wired guards?”

“The White Lotus, I’m surprised you don’t know them,” Korra corrects as she continues to eat. Then she shoots an annoyed glance at Tenzin, “Trying to watch my every move, Tenzin?” Wan continues to eat as Tenzin explains his reasonings, Korra meanwhile begins to get bored, then she simply sighs, “Alright, you’re the teacher” 

“Wan, I'm aware that you do remember how to bend?” Tenzin asks, Wan gave an uncertain nod, he was somewhat aware, but it was too complicated for Wan to make out. Again, another rock that he could hold with grains of sand under his feet. “I'm not exactly sure but I’ll give it my best shot.” Wan smiles softly, he wasn’t too confident, but it was worth a try, wasn’t it?

Both Wan and Korra changed into air nomad attire as they followed Tenzin to an outside wooden shed hallway. “You excited?” Wan asks, trying to start up some conversation. “I never really was airbended before, so this would be new for me,” Wan mused, Korra smiles slightly. “I think you’ll get a hang of it,” she says, playfully hitting Wan. Tenzin honestly didn’t think they would become friends this quickly, he is quite thankful for this. “Often, the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality.” Tenzin explains. "For Aang it was Earthbending.'' 

"Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite to an Airbender as you can get." Korra glances around, a bit saddened by this. However, Wan gives her a soft grin. "Don't worry Korra, you'll get it eventually." Korra begins to smile again, he strangely knew how to make her feel better- though they were in two different predicaments, they were the same, two avatars trying to find their place. "Let's begin your first lesson." Tenzin begins, and they go out to the courtyard. As they climb a few stairs, they see the airbending children, Ikki jumping up and down, Jinora standing solemnly and Meelo who is waving his hands in the air.

Behind them, there is a circle filled with several wooden gates, all standing in a different direction. The elemental symbol of airbending is applied to every gate. "Korra and Wan are gonna airbend! Korra and Wan are gonna airbend!" Ikki repeats, full of bubbly energy that makes Wan feel a tingle of excitement. "What's that contraption?" Korra says, slightly amused as she puts her hand on her hips. "A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending.” Tenzin answers. “Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" 

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them." The eldest child explains. Korra smiles as she crosses her arms, giving a confident vibe. If that was it, then it should be a piece of cake. "Seems easy enough." 

"I don't think it'll be that easy," Wan replies, he looks nervous, like they are missing something, and as if the universe heard him, Tenzin begins to air bend, blasting a gust of air towards the contraption making it spin in all types of directions. "Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning!" Ikki adds, still jumping up and down. Wan gulps as he tenses up, Korra starts to look worried as well, murmuring, "I take back what I said." Tenzin takes a leaf and lets it go; it flutters through the gates with ease. "The key is to be the leaf, Flow with the movement of the gates- Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora, to Wan's surprise, goes through the gates with ease, gracefully turning and twisting. "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Tenzin adds, Wan nodded, taking in everything he says, he felt he had done this before in a way. Jinora exits through the other side of the airbending tool with the same airbending technique, and the gates begin to spin faster again. 

"Wan, would you like to go first?" Tenzin asks, Wan takes a deep breath, trying to relax. "Be the leaf in the wind," he repeats to himself, stepping in. At first, he is hit with a wooden panel, and he abruptly steps back. "You can do it!' Ikki cheers, giving Wan the fuel to go in and without a second thought he begins to weave his way through. Once he is on the other side, he airbends it back up again. "Incredible!" Tenzin says in awe. Wan walks back towards the group slowly. "So, how did I do?"

"I knew you would get it easily," Korra smirks. But her face quickly morphs into a fearful expression as she approaches the contraption. She steels herself, exclaiming, "Let's do this!" She runs face forward, but she quickly collides against the first panel she encounters. Being thrown to the side, she slams right into the next one. Wan’s face grimaces in pain and he calls, "Korra, Relax!"

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora adds.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki jumps up, Meelo makes up a wired dance with his arms. "Be the leaf!" He encourages. Korra, in the middle, begins to get frustrated. Losing concentration, she crashes into another panel and falls down, hearing shouts of, "Korra! You alright?"

"No!" 

Tenzin sighs as he shakes his head in disappointment, her first lesson in air bending has been disastrous. Wan helps the water tribe avatar up as they walk back, or in Korra's case, drag back.

* * *

"Air bend!" Korra pushes her arms out in front of her, aiming towards the paper, hoping for a gust of wind to appear. Korra opens her eyes; she glances at the paper, seeing Lin Beifong. Her face turns sour as she tries the move again. Korra punches into the newspaper, incinerating it with fire. Wan takes a few steps down from the stairs, Korra sighs in despair, "How did you do it, Wan? Y' know, airbend?" Wan’s face turns a bright red, he quickly tries to find the right words. "I have no idea, I feel like I know it but I don't" 

"Memory loss, yeah, I know." Korra waved him off. "I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender."

"Well, you kinda have to… Avatar and all." Wan crossed his arms, Korra sighs exasperatedly, then she peeks up. She grabs Wan by the hand and pulls him to where the sound is coming from. Korra and Wan listen closely, Korra clenches her hands, excitedly shaking. Wan leans in closer in anticipation, he holds his breath for a second. Then the radio was shut off. Wan and Korra have identical faces of horror, Wan’s head drops down, his black hair covering his face. “Right at the best part.” 

“Korra and Wan.” Wan sighed as they revealed themselves to Tenzin. “Hay,'' Wan starts, clearly nervous. “I thought I made it clear. You or Korra listening to this distracting nonsense.” Korra protests hurriedly. “But it's their radio. And technically, you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one.”

Tenzin struggles to find an explanation, he recomposes himself "You both know what I mean, I don't want to hear about this again." With that Tenzin left the two Avatars to themselves. 

After meditating, Wan stretched his body getting any stuffiness out. He relaxes and rolls his shoulders. He runs into Korra again, who looks out at the pro-bending arena out by Yue's bay. "Hay Wan, Can you do something?" Korra starts, still looking out into the open water. "Sure"

"I'm going to see a pro-bending match, Can you cover for me?" 

"I don't know, I mean I'm all for it but Tenzin may-" Korra sighed, then smiled to reassure Wan ``It'll be quick, I'll be back on air temple island in less than an hour."

"Alright, it wouldn't hurt" Wan strode passed pretending he didn't see a thing as Korra runs to the bay and dives in. 

* * *

Korra blasts fire left and right at the contraction and with a bang it blasts out, Leaving everyone shocked. Wan, who was kinda used to Korra's temper was surprised at this. "That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure." The Air master said almost meekly then it was quickly replaced with anger "What is wrong with you?!" 

Korra pointed at Tenzin "I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"

"Korra, It takes time" Wan sighed, Korra pointed her frustrations at the other Avatar "Oh and like you'll know anything about it, you're a prodigy at everything, sometimes I think you still have your memory and you're lying about it!" Wan remained silent for a short while, trying to not burst. "But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is that you're a terrible teacher!"

"No, it's you." Wan retorts defending Tenzin, "You're not even trying to be better, you're just complaining because some things don't come naturally to you, do I complain about my memory that should come naturally !? No, I figure it out and learn it!" Wan finishes, walking away from the female avatar. "Not everything is handed in a silver platter!" 

Korra walks her own separate way, the airbending master sighs as Meelo recites argument picking up burned pieces of wood and throwing it all over the place. 

* * *

Wan airbend himself up to the roof glazed outside Yue's bay, he looks up at the sky glittering with thousands of stars. "Why? Why do I even bother…" He rests his chin on his palm slumping. His thoughts consumed him as he wondered what his purpose was, why was he even here? He escaped his thoughts for a moment when he heard the radio. " Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but... I-I think this replacement player could be ... no, there's no way!" Wan peaked by going upside down. "Wan, I wanted to speak with you, Have you seen-," Tenzin says to the male avatar but before he could say another word the radio announcer seemed to be in complete shock. 

"You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks!"

Tenzin glares at Wan, who looked completely shocked as he was "I didn't know she'll do this! I thought she was just going to see it!" Wan exclaims, Tenzin turned a furious shade of red. "Wan!"

"What did I do?!" Wan voice cracks, "Never mind, we'll discuss this later. I'll get her myself!" Tenzin storms off leaving the amnesic Avatar completely bewildered. He listened to the game intensely, at first Wan sighed then he heard some good news.

"Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!"

"Go KORRA!" Wan struck his fists in the air "The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!" 

"Knockout!" Wan screams in victoriously doing a little dance "WOOO!" Wan got odd glances from the white lotus, but the second Avatar could care less. "The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can not believe it!"

"Believe it!" Wan yells at the radio, as he does a little shoulder dance "I KNEW SHE'LL BEAT EM'!" 

The next day was a good one, the sun was out and Wan was feeling good. Korra ran towards Wan. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I understand that we are both Avatars but we are very different and you're right, I wasn't really trying." Korra sough as she finished, Wan had a slightly smug grin. "You did well out there." Korra rolled her eyes knowing what was coming next. "But you did at first get your behind kicked.." 

"Yeah, but Tenzin's teachings worked. I guess I needed to find another way instead of blaming someone"

"Ah! So no more blaming the teacher?" Wan had a wider grin, Korra crossed her arms. "No more blaming the teacher" Korra recited a bit annoyed. Wan hugs the other Avatar, then runs off. "Come on! You don't wanna miss practice huh?" 

"You're on old man!" Korra runs after Wan.


	4. The Revolution

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_ Book I: Air _

_ Chapter III: The Revolution _

"Is that all you got?" Korra taunts, wiping her nose with her fists. Wan grins. "Not by any shot!" Wan punches blasts of fire, Korra dodges and quickly makes the earth beneath Wan shake. Something in Wan's subconscious makes a cloud out of air. He sticks a raspberry out at Korra, who in her regard looks very unnerved. "No airbending!" Wan laughs as he lands. "Sorry, I can't really help it…" 

Korra rolls her eyes. "I'll let it slide this once, old man." 

"I'm not old…" Wan says; he looks up. "I think I’m 20… maybe?" Korra sighs. "I can't wait till you get your memory back."

"Yeah, me too. How is the pro-bending team?" Wan asks, sitting down on the stairs, Korra leans beside a wall, her shoulders fall as she closes her eyes. "We can't enter the tournament." Wan's face falls quickly "Why? You guys won!"

"Yea, but we need thirty thousand yuans. In short terms, a lot of money." Korra’s shoulders relax as she turns to see Mako walking towards them. Wan smirks widely as Korra blushes a bit, you could see the blood rush to her brown cheeks. The amnesic avatar chuckles. "Oh, so this is the famous Mako." Korra glares at Wan, who in response laughs, "Ah, your crush, huh?" Korra's cyan eyes narrow. "Shut up." Then she regains her composure, as Mako finally approaches them.

"Ahem. Oh. Hey, Mako." 

"Is that...?" Mako starts, glancing at Wan, Korra smiles. "Yep, this is Wan." Mako looks completely unchanged, but there is a hint of surprise on his face.

"The second Avatar, right?"

"Yes," Wan shrugs, as he looks at Korra. "I just appeared out of thin air." Wan exaggerates the thin air by making his fingers wiggle as his hands float in the air. "Anyway, have you seen Bolin?" Korra crosses her arms. "Wow, Nice to see you, too." She retorts sarcastically, while glancing to the side, "No, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?" 

Mako looks to the side then shakes his head, a bit worried. "Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later, nice meeting you Avatar Wan." 

"Wait!" Wan stops the young firebender. "Maybe, we can help look for him?" 

He raises his hand to brush him off. "No thanks." Korra sighs and grabs his arms gently. "Hey, cool guy, let us help you. We can take Naga." 

"Who's Naga?" Wan and Mako ask in unison, Korra has a big old grin almost as if she is proud. "My best friend. And a great tracker."

They travel across the republic city streets on the back of a polar bear dog, aka Naga. Wan is behind both Korra and Mako. "Your best friend is a ... polar bear dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense," Mako comments; Korra smiles a bit. "Well, she isn't my  _ only best _ friend. It feels like Wan and I have known each other forever.”

"Even though we met 3 weeks ago." Wan adds, the other Avatar laughs. "Yeah, but I'll take that as a compliment, city boy." They arrived at Central Station; in the middle was a statue of Fire Lord Zuko holding a burning flame. Mako unmounts while Naga looks around. "Well, this is his usual hangout." He sees a group of kids playing with each other, Mako decides to approach them. "You guys saw my brother around here today?"

One kid turns, he smirks a bit. "Perhaps. My memory's a little... _ foggy _ ." He wipes his nose with his left hand then leans in. "Maybe you can help  _ clear it up _ . _ "  _ He opens his hands, suggesting he wants money. Mako rolls his eyes at the suggestion. "You're good, Skoochy. Humph, a real pro." He hands him a yuan bill, which the kid puts in his back pocket. Wan and Korra are behind Mako, Wan gives a stunned expression while Korra has a more disappointed one. "Yeah, I saw him."

"Where?"

"About noon." 

"What was he doing?" 

"H-he was performing. some kind of monkey rat circus. And then-" Skoochy pauses as he repeats the same open hand pose. Mako rubs his temples then gives him one more yuan. Wan wants to snicker at that, but he remains silent for now. "And then what? Why did he leave?" Mako presses for more, the kid leans in with his hand on the side of his mouth. "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something really big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!" With that, he runs away from the trio. "What was that about?" Wan finally asks. Mako turns to the male avatar. "Sounds like there's a turf war brewing, and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it."

They get back on Naga and continue their search for the young earthbender. "So where we headed?" Korra asks, looking forward. "The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully, Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet." 

"The Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up wit-" Korra pauses as Naga begins to get aggressive and starts running, chasing after something. Wan yells- being in the back he is feeling the full throttle. Naga continues to chase, and Korra continues to pull the reins, however it makes no aid. The little fire ferret climbs a street light. "That's Pabu."

Wan sighs a breath of relief as Naga finally stops. "No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack." 

The little ferret comes down and brings his nose forward to touch Naga's, before jumping on her head and running down her back to climb onto Mako's shoulder, who briefly smiles at the animal. "We gotta hurry."

Once they reach the triple threat headquarters, the trio and animals stand right in front. Mako tenses up rather quickly. "Something's not right. There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious." Wan nods as Mako goes against the window looking inward, luckily no one was there. Korra busts the doors open with a powerful kick. The small party enters the warehouse, which is empty besides broken furniture. "Bolin?" Mako calls out. The engine to a truck roars, the trio runs to see the truck and five motorcycles drive off. In the truck, Bolin and Shady Shin are gagged. "Bolin!" Mako shouts.

"Let's go now!" Wan runs after the truck, the others follow. Three mask figures throw smoke grenades that explode, expelling huge grey clouds. Wan bends the air around him, pushing the smoke away from the group. The mask figures quickly escape. "Naga, come!" The Polar bear dog complies, Korra and Wan begin to chase after the motorcycles. Mako follows up, Korra gets on top of Naga, grabs Wan's hand and helps him up. Lastly, Mako is mounted. Wan and Korra send fire blasts which the motorists avoid. Korra earth bends cracks within the earth which they avoided again, then the second one is lifted up by her earth ramp. Wan air bends a gust of wind. 

The motorists stop for a moment, one throws a bola at Naga's feet, which sends her three riders flying out and crashing on the ground. Mako is sent sliding on his back, Korra starts to get up on her knees. Wan pushes himself off his stomach. "You okay Wan?"

"Couldn't be  _ better. _ " The Avatar stood up, spitting some blood from his mouth. The chi blockers swiftly and elegantly jump up to fight the trio, effectively splitting them. Wan holds his own using a mixture of fire and air, swiftly making slices and blasts. The male chi blocker is one step ahead of him, with every attack, he dodges, and when Wan is down, he attacks. He jabs at Wan's pressure points, making the amnesic avatar’s right arm limp. "What the-?" His second shock is the end of him, as his back is targeted by the other chi blocker making him go limp completely. He flops on the ground next to Korra and Mako. The chi blockers surround them, then out of saving grace, Naga chases Pabu with a squeak after the three waste no time and escape with the gas covering their tracks.

Korra struggles to get up, Wan lays there completely dumbfounded. Mako helps Wan up, the water tribe avatar pets Naga. "Good girl…" Wan tries to bend but to his horror, nothing. "I can't bend… No, no, no." Korra panics as well; Mako approaches them both in their mist of panic. "Calm down, it'll wear off." Wan sighs, relieved. Korra calms herself. "Those guys were chi blockers." He pulls his right glove tighter, fixing it a bit. "They're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon?" Wan questioned, "Who is he?"

"The anti-bending guy with a mask?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists." Mako simply explains, he crosses his arms in frustration. "Urgh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Korra places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We are going to save your brother, I'll promise you that." 

"Well, let's keep looking," Wan says. "He has to be  _ somewhere _ in his city."

The sun rises high over the republic city skyline, giving off its glorious radiance for all to see. Wan snores as he sleeps on the grass, Wan yawns as he pushes himself up, whipping his tired eye. He sees Korra right in front of him, and stretches his arms in the process of standing up. "How long have I been-"

"Equality now! Equality now!" A voice shouts over a microphone. Wan covers his ears from the sudden noise. He and the duo walk up towards the protester. "It’s too early for this yelling!" 

"I'm guessing you're a Bender trying to suppress me!"

"Yes I am a bender, I'm just saying people don't want to hear that noise too early." Wan retorts, annoyed at the sudden disturbance that the man made. "You cannot silence me, Avatar!" Korra walks up unamused as well. "You."

"The Dual Avatars are here to silence us, but we can't be stopped!" Korra promptly swats away the megaphone under a squeal of the protester. She grabs the man by the shirt, and before Wan can start to object to her methods she starts to speak. "Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says defensively, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I think you do."

"Korra, This isn't-" Korra lets go of the man and kicks the table, the earth beneath the table rises to let the protester fly off. Wan sees leaflets with a picture of Amon thrown off and rain down upon the area. Wan picks one up and gives it to Korra for her to read. "Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o'clock," Korra reads. Wan begins his own integration. "What is the Revolution?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three!" Korra again grabs the man that spoke, lifting him off of the ground. "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it." Korra threatens the man, who surrenders promptly. "No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"What exactly is coming to him?" Wan pushes further, however, someone blows a whistle. "Hey! What's going on over there?"

"The Avatars are oppressing us!"

Korra lets go of the man and the trio runs off, Wan snatches a handful of them as they escape on Naga. They stop by the bridge, Wan looks at the map and the leaflets, stroking his goatee. "They don't want us to know about their revolution, so they must have put a map on here."

"So like a Puzzle?" Korra asks, looking at one and becoming increasingly annoyed. Wan responds with a nod. "There are four different images," Mako adds. "Bingo." Wan takes one and starts comparing them to the city map. "There. That's where they'll hold their rally."

  
  


Later on, at night, the trio watch from another building. "This is the place." Mako starts putting on his hat, the same as Wan, while Korra puts on a flapper hat. As they walk towards the factory, Korra grabs hold of Mako's arm. "I'll make us look less suspicious. Wan, you're my big brother." Korra instructs, Wan just sighs and goes along with it. "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." The man says sternly, Wan pulls out the leaflet. "You mean this?" The man eyes it and gives a kind smile. "The Revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister."

Mako, Korra, and Wan enter. They walk to the meeting place and look out over the gathered crowd. It seems like there are thousands upon thousands of people waiting before an empty, but lit podium on another side of the large factory. 

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place," Mako says, his voice a bit worried but composed. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin." 

Wan nods as he and Korra weave through the crowd, and the show begins. The lights shine on one spot of the podium, and a voice echoes from a speaker. "Please welcome your hero, your savior... Amon!" Amon emerges from a trapdoor on the stage with a line of Equalists behind him. A spotlight is turned on, illuminating the leader. Wan’s copper eyes widen a bit. Amon walks to the front, taking a microphone. "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders." He paces across the podium. His voice was filled with disdain and Wan could feel it. He shifted a bit, uncomfortable by his words.

"This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face." Wan and Korra share glances, as the crowd gasped astonished. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Dual Avatars have recently arrived in Republic City. It is truly an anomaly that two avatars exist at the same time." Korra and Wan hide their faces as the crowd boos. "And if they were here they would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, they are wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering." He points aggressively to the audience. "It has been the cause of every war in every era!" Korra grinds her teeth in anger. "But that is about to change."

Korra looks surprised, and Wan remains quiet. "I know you have been wondering, ‘What is the Revelation?’ You are about to get your answer." The trio exchange worried glances. "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatars have failed humanity." Wan sports a look of anger. "That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me power." Korra and Mako exchange a glance and Korra nods. "That will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

Wan eyes widen sharply and he gasps. "How is that even possible?" He says to himself silently, "That's impossible. There's no way." Korra says meekly.

"This guy is insane." Mako whispers and as if the universe could hear them, Amon spoke once again as a man bound by rope was brought forth. "Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." The crowd boos and the prisoner responds by spitting violently at the crowd. More Benders are rushed to the front of the crowd in a line, Bolin in the midst of it, gagged up and tied. Korra begins to approach but Wan stops her, shaking his head. "Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this." Mako starts, and Korra groans, "Then come up with a game plan."

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non benders. his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness." Lieutenant lets the man go. He fires the bolt at the Equalist leader who ducks underneath it, grabs hold of Zolt's wrist, and twists it around and away from him. The lightning crashes into the stage, before hitting the ceiling as Amon turns his hands further away, grabbing his neck then pressing his thumb on the top of his forehead. Wan's throat goes dry, watching with his own eyes as his lightning turns into fire, it seems like a dying animal, Amon’s prey. The former bender collapses weakly, he tries to fire bend at the leader but nothing happens. "Wha ... what did you do to me?" Wan can't help but feel sympathetic- the man has lost what was part of his identity.

This plants fear in his heart, Korra is beside him, her eyes saying it all, terror. Both of the Avatars feel an unfamiliar feeling that both of them despise. The world was still for a moment. Wan shudders. If he lost his bending…

What would be his purpose? 

“Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!” Amon raises his hand and the crowd cheers the man explosively. The next person is untied and forced to fight for their bending. Wan turns to Mako “An idea would be great right now,” Wan starts as the line gets thinner and thinner. “See those machines?” Wan turns to see the water steamers. “They're powered by water and steam. If you and Korra create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck out of here.”

"Good luck," Wan says as he and Korra grip hands, the trio go their separate ways. Wan and Korra enter through the side. Wan begins to untie the red wheel and Korra begins to unscrew a smaller section. "Hey you two!" The dual Avatars look up to see the same man at the entrance, he is huge, filling up the entire hallway, blocking the exit. Wan looks up and down. "Hay, my brother, is there any problem?" He asks in a friendly voice. The man demands, "What are you doing back here?" 

"Looking for the bathroom?" They said in unison, cracking an innocent grin. The doorman takes out a wrench. "Hey, let's resolve this peacefully." Wan disarms the man with a kick that sends the wrench clattering to the floor. "Now!" Wan yells. Korra comes up behind him as Wan dodges his attacks. The more the man tries to hit the two the more he hits the pipes. The doorman retrieves the wrench and tries to swing it at Korra. Wan high kicks him, as Korra moves away again, aiming at the pipes. 

Korra uses the scarf to pull the man into a turn, flinging his entire body into the machine, knocking off all the vents that were holding down the steam. "We make a good team!" Korra smiles, the duo begins bending the water around them making the steam engulf everything in its path, clouding everyone and everything. The crowd begins to run. Meanwhile, Amon vanishes in the shadows. Mako grabs Bolin and they head towards the exit. The two brothers emerge from the balcony exit and run over to a ladder. Lieutenant charges his Kai sticks with electricity; he swiftly attacks the bending brothers, taking them both out. He looks at their unconscious forms on the floor. 

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." In a matter of seconds, an earth chuck slams the equalist fighter onto the wall, then to his knees. "I wouldn't count us out just yet," Korra smirks. "We will resist your revolution!" Wan adds as Lieutenant collapses, then Korra whistles, "Naga!" The polar bear dog comes to her friend's aid. The duo carry the brothers to Naga and the three of them ride her, while Bolin is kept at the mouth. Lieutenant struggles to get up, then he stares at the Avatars escaping. "The Dual Avatars!" He shouts, and several equalists run after them.

"Let them go," Amon commands. "They're the perfect messengers to tell the city of my power." 

Wan gazes at Yue bay once more, sighing. It was a relief to be back home, but he is still uneasy. Korra is talking to Tenzin about Amon; discomfort and worry can be seen on his face as she explains what happened. Wan closes his eyes.

_ No bender is safe. Not even the Avatar. _


	5. Voice of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a ROLL.

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_book I: Air_

_Chapter IV: Voice of the Night_

Wan twists and turns in his bed, in his dream he is paralyzed just as he was when the chi blockers attacked him. On his knees, as chi blockers surround him, Wan looked up to see Amon walking towards him. "When I take your bending away, you will be nothing to no one." Wan screams in a cold sweat, he looks around to see his room completely peaceful. He sighs, as he goes to warm himself some tea. "It was just a bad dream," he recites to himself; his muscles tense as he pours the hot tea into a cup. He takes a few sips and relaxes. 

That morning, the United Republic Council meets sharing the discussion about Amon and the Equalists. "There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice," the representative of the northern water tribe says. Tenzin groans as he glares at Tarrlok, however he keeps his temper. 

"Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non benders."

The fire nation representative respectively turns to her colleague, intrigued by this idea. "Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even Head-up such a task force?" Tarrlok rises from his seat then bows. "It'll be my honor Homura, to accept such a duty." 

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?" Tenzin bangs the table as his anger at the other man rises. "All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man. Yakone." Tarrlok points a finger at Tenzin, making his point, "Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head-on."

Tenzin has had enough and he rises from the table. "This is a completely different situation!" He points at Tarrlok completely enraged, "And how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!" 

Tarrlok turns to the airbending master. "Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads." He turns to look at the other three representatives as they glance at each other.

"Eventually, he will come for all of us benders. Our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?" One by one they raise their hands, outnumbering Tenzin. Tarrlok smirks as he slams his gavel down on a platform.

Wan and Korra practice their airbending techniques to the music of the radio. "Your footing is wrong," Korra smirks. Wan rolls his eyes and they move in a cycle. "Whatever."

"You know, you’re fun to tease." Korra smirks. "I don't take you _too_ seriously. " Wan uses his right foot to make Korra lose her stance before she hits the ground. Wan catches her by her hand. "Who's off now?" When Korra is pulled up they both hear the radio static then both Avatars’ eyes widen.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution." The two glance at each other, then look back. "But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear." Soon after the music is turned back. Wan and Korra again stare at each other both sweating out of their minds. "Let's keep practicing," Korra gives a weak smile, Wan nods in solemn understanding. They keep practicing their stances and movements in utter silence.

Afterward, they go for dinner, Wan sits next to Korra. They bow their heads as Tenzin begins a prayer. "We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-" Before Tenzin could finish, Tarrlok walked in from the doorway. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" 

Wan eyes him for a moment but remains silent. Tenzin rises up facing the man. "This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner."

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tenzin narrows his eyes while glaring at him. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" He sighs- the man is right. "I suppose so." He takes a seat, Pema turns to her husband, glaring at him. He takes his hands out signaling he is helpless.

Tarrlok walks over to Korra and Wan, "Ah, the famous Dual Avatars, Avatar Korra and Avatar Wan. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, a representative from the Northern Water Tribe." He bows, Korra and Wan stand to bow in acknowledgment. "Nice to meet you as well," Wan smiles, but he instantly feels distrust. The three sit down, kneeling. Wan begins to sip his tea; Ikki begins to talk to the older man. "Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady?" She sniffs at the older man. "You're weird." Wan is beginning to laugh but keeps himself composed. 

"Well aren't you ... precocious?" Tarrlok replies in an awkward fashion. Then he directs his attention to the Dual Avatars. 

"So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

Wan took a bite of his food, then nodded. "Thank you, we try our best." Korra smiles a bit. "I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy we're here."

"Republic city is blessed to have one Avatar, but two is an honor." Wan sighs- something in his mind tells him he has a motive of some type. "Please, Councilman, get to the point. You didn't come here just to meet us." Tenzin's eyes widen, he is a bit shocked that Wan would thwart the man’s flattery so effortlessly. 

"Well, you're a person who gets right to business. I admire that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you and Avatar Korra to join me."

"What?" Tenzin gasps, Korra’s eyes widened. "Really?" Wan just observes the man, he isn't too sure but something tells him to not buy it.

Wan gave him a questionable look "And why us, exactly?"

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you. Both of you"

"I would have to decline," Wan says. "I would have to as well," Korra adds, this was a massive surprise to both of the councilmen. "I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd both jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too," Tenzin says quietly, then he begins to think for a moment while the conversation continues. "I appreciate the offer, however, I must regain my memories. It's really important that I do." Wan sips his drink, Korra adds on to this with her own explanation, "I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that."

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city. Plus, it could help Wan learn the ropes of his duty and possibly return his memory."

"Councilman Tarrlok. Our decision is final. Now please leave us," Wan says firmly. Tarrlok sighs in defeat, then he chuckles a bit. "Very well, But I'm not giving up on you two just yet. You may change your mind, Avatar Wan- not all decisions are set in stone. We'll be keeping in touch. It was a pleasure meeting you both." With that he walks out, Ikki waves at him. "Goodbye three ponytail man!" Wan groans once he finally leaves, "I don't trust him. Something tells me he won't stop till we join his little 'task force'."

"I fear you may be right Wan, however, I'm very proud of you both for standing your ground." Tenzin says. "Well, let's eat!" Meelo yells.

  
  


The next day, Wan meditates and breathes in deeply as he hears the ocean waves crash. Again, he is trying to focus on his memories. So far, he can see nothing. Then he hears a voice. "Delivery for Avatar Wan." The man looks exhausted but he bows and gives him the gift. It’s a few expensive gifts such as melons and a few other trivial things. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Pass, but tell him thank you for the gift." Wan focuses back on his meditation. He groans, "Will the guy ever give me a break? My answer is final. Now I'm talking to myself, great." He lays back, looking at the clouds, and exhales. "Hay." Korra sits next to him. "Hay." Wan smiles. "He sent you something too?"

"Yeah, he is relentless,” Korra agrees. “Also, Bolin gave you this, as a thank you gift from saving him from Amon." Korra hands him a note that had been drawn pretty badly, with a rainbow drawn on it. Wan chuckles at the note. "Tell him thank you, it looks nice!" 

"So, whatcha doing?" 

"Watching the sky, thinking about why I am here. The usual."

"Hum. Can I join you?" Korra lays back, looking at the sky. Wan smiles. "Yeah, that would be nice." The Dual Avatars watch the clouds above as the sun sets. "Are you scared?" Korra asks suddenly, looking at Wan, he reluctantly nods. "I'm scared of Amon, I'm scared that I'll lose the few rocks that I have in a sinkhole of sand." Wan sighs, Korra looks over to her right. "I'm afraid too, I'm afraid that I'll become-"

"Nothing?" Wan finishes, Korra’s eyes widen, then she nods in agreement. "That's why I didn't join Tarrlok's task force." Wan remains silent for a moment. "To be fair, I had the same explanation, but I have a feeling we can't trust Tarrlok." Wan closes his eyes. "Something in my mind tells me that I’ve been through this type of thing before, but I don't know what."

"You'll figure it out,” Korra reassures. “In the meantime, let's go eat." Korra stands up. "Let's just agree to not tell anyone but us, Okay?" Wan stands up and shakes his hands. "Yeah."

The next day after training, Wan's eyes widen as he sees a brand, spanking new Satomobile in a pretty little red bow. He sees the two children play with it. "Ah, it's better off with them," Wan smiles as he walks to the courtyard, but before he goes out to see Korra, Tenzin approaches him. "Oh hay, how's things going?"

"I just talked to Korra, I was hoping I'll find you so I can speak with you as well."

"Well, I'm here, so we can talk."

"Tarrlok's gifts are becoming more extravagant," Tenzin starts off. Wan laughs, "Yeah, he's really trying to get me to change my mind- not going to happen!"

"Wan, are you alright? I talked to Korra, she seems to be different, you as well." Wan shrugs "How different can an amnesic person be?" He was very tense but was hiding it.

"Wan, you know what I'm talking about. It's alright to be afraid, the whole city is afraid. The important thing is to talk about our fears because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance." Tenzin places a hand on Wan's shoulder. "Right, I'll keep that in mind," Wan says as he looks up and smiles. "If you need to talk, I'll be here." With that Tenzin leaves, Wan's face changes to a more saddened one. Later on that evening, the dual avatars are talking, clearly worried about Amon. "Avatar Korra, Avatar Wan.'' The same man walked towards them. Wan groans "Look, we are not joining his task force. No matter how many gifts he sends our way."

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation." Wan wasn't expecting that, Korra grabs the invitation from the man's hand and looks at it. "It's a Gala." Korra eyes widen, she looks at Wan. "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in both of your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance." The man bows, Korra frowns as Wan rolls his eyes. "Fine. It gets the man off of our backs, we'll go."

Later at night, the City Hall is filled with lights, and on the side are two huge banners with pictures of Korra and Wan on them. The Airbender family and the dual Avatars walk in to see an enormous crowd of people. Wan wears a black suit with a red tie, while Korra wears a traditional water tribe dress. Once they show themselves, the crowd claps for them. Korra smiles a bit. "All this for us?"

"Don't buy into it, he's planning something." Wan crosses his arms "Yes, I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting is, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." Wan nods as Tarrlok approaches them, saying, "So glad both of you could make it, Dual Avatars. If you'd excuse us, the city awaits its heroes." He pushes away, and Korra and Wan follow along, annoyed. They are led to an older man, who is a bit on the bigger side, but he has a very friendly aura.

"Korra, Wan, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." Wan and Korra bow. "Pleasure to meet you," Wan puts up a smile as Hiroshi says, "We're all expecting great things from both of you." Korra looks down. "Right, greatness."

Wan turns to see Mako, with a beautiful girl on his arm, and Bolin. "Hey Korra! Avatar Wan!" Bolin says as he shakes his hand. "It's so great to meet you! Thanks for saving my butt, did you get the card?" Wan smiles. "Yeah, it was nice."

"Oh good, good, that's great!" Bolin sighs in relief, Hiroshi then gestures to the girl beside him, "This is my daughter, Asami."

"It's lovely to meet you two. Mako's told me so much about both of you." Asami says. Korra crosses her arms, irritated, mostly aiming it at Mako. 

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?" Korra says, slightly annoyed.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped," Bolin replies. "WHAT!?" Wan yells, as his eyes widen. "Are you okay?" Korra's expression softened. Wan still was in amazement of how Mako made it out without a broken limb. "I'm fine. More than fine. Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!" Wan smiles in pure glee. "That's great! Go fire ferrets!" Wan cheers, Korra smiles a bit at Wan's spirit. In a nick of timing, Lin approaches them both, Wan gulps as he sees Lin. "Chief Beifong, I believe you have already met the dual Avatars." Lin glances at Wan. "How're your memories?" She says firmly but with a softer undertone tone. "It's still gone. I'm starting to get a few things back, I think," Wan answers.

"Hum." Then she turns towards Korra; her attitude completely changes and she glares at her. "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

Korra sighs as she leaves "Why is she nice to you?" Wan shrugs, somewhat shocked by the sudden change in attitude. "I have no idea, and she wasn't nice, more neutral. What did you do to make her so angry?" 

"I... ugh, broke the law?" Korra smiles sheepishly. Then in a matter of seconds, before Wan can say anything else, Tarrlok pushes Korra on the stage, leaving Wan in the cold. Wan stands next to Tarrlok, glaring at the man, who says, "If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions."

"Avatar Korra, Avatar Wan. You both witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" the 1st reporter asks. Before Korra can start to speak, Wan steps up. 

"It's a problem- he could harm people outside of the city. We should deal with this in a swift but favorable manner," Wan answers confidently, Korra turns to him and smiles, knowing he has her back.

"Then why have you both refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatars, shouldn't you both be going after Amon? Isn't that the swiftest manner?" The other reporter asks, "Well, I agree with Tarrlok about going after Amon. But I don’t agree with the method that he imposes." Tarrlok’s teeth clench in his mouth, the other avatar is smart. He sends out a secret signal to ask Korra more questions than Wan.

"And what about you, Avatar Korra, why are you backing away from this fight?" Wan recognizes that Tarrlok is aiming after Korra; she goes on the defense mode, making her the perfect target while he goes on offense.

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra says, getting defensive, just as Tarrlok planned.

"You both promised to serve this city, aren't you two going back on that promise now?" The first reporter asks once more, "Avatar Korra, do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?" Another reporter asks.

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?" 

"Korra, let's go," Wan whispers, but Korra is getting overwhelmed. "Are either of you afraid of Amon?" 

"I am not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." As soon as Korra says that, her face shows regret as she realizes the trap she has fallen into. Wan’s eyes narrow as Tarrlok rushes in, taking Korra in a hug.

"There’s your headline, folks!" Wan groans as he walks down. Korra looks down in regret, as pictures are taken of the two of them and their faces are lit up by flashes.

Wan confronts Tarrlok afterwards. "Anything you need, Avatar Wan?" Tarrlok asks. "I know what you did, I'm amnesic, not stupid." Wan retorts, facing him eye to eye, he points a finger directly to his chest. "You manipulated Korra and I know it."

"Well, she can't turn back now." He says, grinning. Wan’s eyes narrow. "I'll join."

"Really, I thought your decision was final?" Wan’s eyes darken with rage for a moment. "I'm not a fool, you targeted Korra because you knew she would fall under pressure because I diverted your made-up questions while Korra wouldn't. Once she joined, I had no choice but to follow, not because I want to, but because I want to keep her safe. Nothing more, nothing less." Wan finishes.

"Very clever. Well, I'm not sure I want you on my taskforce now. I mean, you could be a liability." Tarrlok said. The Avatar clenches his fists but his face remains calm. "I'm joining, if not you'll have your press asking why one Avatar is in it but not the other, especially since he had a change of heart. If you can manipulate the press, I can too." Tarrlok glares at Wan, who smirks, "So, would you like to deal with me or the press? I know you don't like your image being _tarnished_ . _"_

Tarrlok relented, Wan has put him in a tight spot. Clearly, he would be harder to control. "Fine, just don't cause any trouble, Avatar Wan."

"Fine, and by the way, I'm not your puppet," Wan smirks as Tarrlok glares at him leaving. 

For the next three days, the task force is the dual Avatars' main chore. In the city meeting, Tarrlok lays out a plan. "My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats borough. According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore, where Equalists train chi blocking in secret." Tarrlok says, pointing at the exact spot. Wan and Korra, once they have arrived, peer into the window, seeing men and women chi blocking. Wan gathers water and so does Korra. "Ready?" Wan looks at the other Avatar, Korra breathes out. "Yeah."

The task force floods the room and freezes it, several yelps are heard in surprise. The task force earthbenders break through the wall, causing several chi blockers and trainees to leap back. Wan, Korra, and Tarrlok enter the room. Wan uses water to freeze three chi blockers. A chi blocker throws two grenades that have green gas filtering out of them, while another opens the door and escapes. Wan uses air to contain the gas. "I'm going after those two!" Korra yells, rushing to try and catch them. "

Korra runs through the narrow hallway but she trips over a metal line. A chi blocker leaps from the ceiling. "Korra!" Wan knocks out a chi blocker with an earth wall. However, another one comes behind him, armed with a bola. Wan throws water and freezes the man. "You okay?" Wan offers a hand, helping Korra up. "I'm fine, thanks." she answers, a little embarrassed.

"No problem, we're Avatars. We stick up for each other." Wan hugs her; Tarrlok comes down as Korra and Wan part. "We make a good team," Tarrlok says. Wan could roll his eyes to the edge of the universe at that statement, he scoffs at the other man as Korra crosses her arms. "Yeah we do."

The next day, both avatars stand next to Tarrlok as he makes his grand speech. "The Dual Avatars have bravely answered the call to action. With all of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists." Tarrlok says.

"Question for the Dual Avatars!” A female reporter pipes up. “Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." Korra says, grabbing the microphone, going in front of the two men.

"Amon, I challenge you to a duel, no task force, no chi blockers, not even Avatar Wan. Just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this. If you're man enough to face me." Wan’s mouth drops in disbelief as Korra walks from the stage, he runs towards a back room and pulls her aside.

"Are you nuts?" Wan whispers harshly, and she answers with equal force in her voice. "No, I'm done playing this game. I don't want you to come or talk me out of it."

"You forget that you aren't the only Avatar here," Wan retorts. "I know that, Wan." Korra responds, her voice getting louder. "Do you want to die?" Wan remarks. "Even worse, have your bending taken?"

"I need to do this alone."

"No, you don't. We're scared and that's okay." Wan says, and Korra averts her eyes from Wan's gaze.

"Not anymore."

"He won't play fair, Korra! If you're going to do something stupid, at least let me be in it." Korra exits the room, shaking her head. "Don't follow me."

Wan facepalms; protecting Korra means seeing the person he is most afraid of. But he'll do what he has to do.

Wan takes a boat and airbends towards the island, once there he waits, out of Korra's sight. Around midnight, nothing happens. Wan sighs in relief, then he hearees Korra’s voice. "Wan, come out, I'm not mad at you." Korra calls. Wan comes out, a bit surprised that she knew he was there, but nonetheless relieved.

"Personally, I'm glad he didn't show up." Wan crosses his arms, "It looks like Amon isn't coming, let's go."

Korra and Wan walk back to the boats, but before they could get there, a bola is thrown at their feet. Wan yelps as they are pulled into the base of the statue. Wan and Korra gasp as more than ten chi blockers for each Avatar are there, surrounding them. Both of the Avatars fight but are quickly overpowered. 

They both lay there as four equalists take them by the arms and force them to kneel. Amon steps out of the shadows, Wan gasps as he starts to approach Korra.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar."

"No!" Wan yells, and Amon turns to him. "Ah, The _other_ Avatar. Wait your turn, I'll get to you next." He turns his attention back to Korra. He is about to touch her face, she turns away but he grabs her by the chin.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your and Avatar Wan's bending right now, I won't. You'd both only become martyrs. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demises, but I assure you both, I have a plan. And I'm saving you two for last. Then you, Avatar Korra will get your duel, and I will destroy you _both._ " He turns to Wan.

"Now, Avatar Wan, you may be a rarity, an anomaly. But it makes no difference, I will end you. And once that does happen, you may protect your fellow Avatar, but it'll end the same." With that, both of the Avatars are knocked out by a direct jab at the shoulder.

Wan wakes up to see Tenzin running up to the Dual avatars. "Korra! Wan! Are you both alright?" He grabs both of the Avatars on each side. "Amon. He ambushed us," Korra says. Tenzin panics for a moment. "Did he take your bending?" Wan and Korra simultaneously unleash a flame in their hands. "No, we're okay," Wan says. Korra's eyes water, and at the same time, Wan's do as well. They both pitch forward and sob on Tenzin's chest. "It was horrible! I could have lost something that is a part of me!" 

"You were right... We've been scared this whole time." Korra looks at Tenzin, her voice cracking, Wan holding on tighter. "I don't know what to do! I don't want to lose this part of myself that I know so well!"

"Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them." Tenzin says, his warm hands placed reassuringly on the Avatars’ shoulders.


	6. Knockout Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter, Yes we are nearing the end of Book 1 but there is a lot to go in. By the way, this is two episodes of LOK into one. Please comment and tell me what u think!

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_ Book I: Air _

_ Chapter V: Knockout Memories _

The Male Avatar pours a cup of tea; after the first meeting, and crying all night, he feels a bit better about Amon and the equalists. Wan sips the warm jasmine tea and sighs. After he and Korra quit the task force, so far Tarrlok hasn't really pushed them. He stretches his arms as he sits down at the breakfast table. "Morning," Tenzin smiles. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," Wan grins. "I'm glad to hear it, I was wondering if we can focus on recovering your memories. How much have you been meditating?" Wan sighs as he relaxes a bit "Well, a lot, and it seems nothing comes up." 

Tenzin strokes his goatee, humming to himself, the Airbender master only sighs. "Well, focus and we might get some answers."

"Okay," Wan starts. "And hay, I don't trust Tarrlok, I fear he may be plotting something." Tenzin nods. "I agree, I'm glad that you noticed it. You're quite clever."

"Thanks!" Wan smiles as he goes forward with his day. He decides to surprise Korra with a visit. He knocks on the side of the entrance to the gym. Korra's face turns bright. "Wan!" She hugs him tightly. "Huh, never thought I would be here?" 

"So, whatcha doing?" Korra playfully fist bumps his shoulder. "I was bored so I decided to come and see you." Wan winks. "So... I was thinking. That we should have an off day." Korra puts her hand on her hips as Wan smirks. "Off day?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, like a day where we... hang out." Wan rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Bolin, you can come too," Wan smiles; the earthbender just shakes his hands in front of him. "No no, I mean, it's an Avatar day and I'm not an Avatar, I mean-"

Wan rolls his eyes, waving him off nonchalantly. "I mean, three is better than two. It'll be fun, I’ve never really explored the city, so why not?" Korra just smirks, "He’s right."

"Alright fine, I mean two Avatars and the best Pro bender. What could go wrong?" Bolin puts his arms around their shoulders. "After you win this match." Wan bets.

That evening, Wan is sat on one of the benches. His face is covered in red and white. "Folks, after a year of waiting, the Pro-bending Championship is finally here! Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket. And I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen!" Shiro Shinobi announces. "And we have a special guest cheering on his fellow Avatar!" Wan stands up, cheering, "GO FIRE FERRETS!" 

"He's got a lot of spirits! Wow, he is just so excited!"

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets! And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos!" The Ring announcer yells. "KORRA!" Korra turns to see Wan waving his hands, giving her a thumbs up. "SHOW EM' WHAT YOU GOT!" Korra smirks a bit and nods. The bell rings and the teams battle it out. Wan watches excitedly, grinning like a little kid, watching every flame, chunk, and stream with passion. He mainly watches Korra who moves gracefully across the game.

"Round two!" 

"Go KORRA! GO KORRA!" Wan repeats as there's an easy knockout.

"Round three!" And before he knew it the game was over. "All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament!"

"Yes!" Wan shakes his fists. "Woo!" Korra smiles at Wan, who waves, yelling, "You did GREAT!" 

In the changing station, Wan rushes in and hugs Korra tightly, lifting her a little off her feet "Woah!" Wan lets her down. "That was amazing, I'm so proud of you Korra!" Korra sighs as Mako walks out with Asami. "What's wrong, you won right?" 

"It's nothing Wan," Korra sighs. "Well, there is something Korra." Wan looks at her, his copper eyes were warm and bright.

"Mako"

"Oh, I'm not a love expert. But, I know that when you find that person, he'll love you for who you are," Wan smiles, and Korra blushes. Bolin approaches the Avatar. "Soo... ugh, Wan. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"I want to um, go out with-"

"Not without me Kiddo, sorry, but we agreed on an Avatar night out." Bolin sighs. "Yep, of course. You're like a big brother to her."

"Aren't you not supposed to date within a team? I mean, it would be awkward at the least"

"I  _ can _ hear you know." Korra sighs as she walks towards the guys. "Let's go, besides, I'm pretty hungry." 

"Agreed." Wan adds on.

At Narook's Seaweed Noodles, the trio eat a big bowl of noodles. Wan slurps a mouthful of it, gulping it up. "Wow, this is great! Who knew Water Tribe food could be this tasty?" Korra chuckles. "Authentic too." 

"That's great, 'cause this is my favorite joint. See? You love Water Tribe food, I love Water Tribe food, just another reason we are so great together."

Wan sighs. "Welp I can't help it, this is a date and I'm the third wheel," he jokes. Korra rolls her eyes. "Nah, but yeah," she blushes. Wan bangs his head on the table. "Hey, who's that creepy guy over there who keeps glaring at us?" Bolin turns back and glances.

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact." Wan does the opposite and looks. "Oh, he’s wired.'' Wan exaggerates the d by making it last longer. Korra glares at him too. "Uh-oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude." Tahno walks towards them, Wan rolls his eyes as he approaches them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets and their little cheerleader. Pro-bending saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar."

"Here we go," Wan pinches his nose, As Korra rises up from her seat, going past Wan, as he says, "You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons." 

"You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" Korra glares, and Wan smirks a bit. "Don't mess with her, she can get  _ real _ ugly." Wan looks to the side wanting to see what happens now. "Go ahead, test her," Wan taunts. "Go for it, I'll give you the first shot," Tahno smirks. "Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you. If you hit him, we're out of the tournament," Bolin whispers hurriedly, as Korra and Tahno stare at each other. Korra whistles, and Naga bursts through the window roaring at the water bender. Tanho falls back but is caught by his friends; he throws his hair back and continues on. Wan bursts out laughing, then the rest of the trio laughs as well.

"That was  _ hilarious _ ," Wan bangs the table. "Korra, you did it again." Bolin sighs and stares at Korra. "You are one of a kind, Korra." 

"Welp, I had my fun. Enjoy your date," Wan smiles as he got up from his seat, he winks at Bolin, who grins, "I need to meditate anyway." 

"See you later Wan." Wan waves goodbye as he walks out, going back to Air Temple Island. He takes a ferry back home and glances at the stars. His mind wonders, as always, why is he the second avatar? 

Tenzin had repeated that he was an anomaly, a good one at that. Wan can't shake the feeling that he has been here before, in these situations. Tarrlok was the first example, he was ruthless in getting him to join his task force. He outright told him no, and told him until he had no choice. Even then, he still went in with Korra in mind.

Korra and him were alike as well. 

Wan feels the boat stop, he jumps off and proceeds to bed, stretching his arms, then rubbing his eyes. 

"Come on Jaya!" A younger version of Wan chases Jaya who dogs him at every corner. "You can't catch me!" The younger boy teases. Wan instantly wakes up; he ignites a flame in his hand and runs towards Korra's room, which is just two doors down. He opens the sliding door in a panic. "Korra!" 

The female avatar groans; she wipes the sleepiness from her eyes. "What is it, Wan?"

"I had a flashback, I think it was a childhood memory." 

"What?" Korra sits up; she pats the bed beside her, signaling for Wan to sit down, which he does. "Tell me everything." 

"It wasn't that much, it was just me and this kid, Jaya, playing." Wan sighs. "It doesn't actually matter." He waves it off, Korra rolls her eyes. "Yes, it does. Your childhood memories might lead to bigger things. You  _ have _ to tell Tenzin!" Korra then points to Wan's chest, pressing against it. "No. Exceptions." She glares at him, and Wan puts his hands up in submission. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell him."

"Good." Korra lies down but before she falls asleep Wan shakes the Water Tribe girl on the shoulder.

"Hey, Can I...sleep with you? I'm kinda lonely right now."

"Yeah."

They sleep on opposite sides of the bed, both snoring rather loudly, stretched out on the small bed. Yet, they were at peace.

As the sun graces the two avatars with its light, Wan yawns as he whips the sleepiness from his eyes, Korra groans, putting her pillow on top of her head. "It's morning already?" Wan yawns again.

"The morning is evil," the other avatar murmurs as Wan sits up from the bed. "It's not so bad," Wan shrugs. "Besides, you have to go to pro-bending practice and beat that prick." Wan takes the pillow from Korra, who in response snatches it back. "Five more minutes."

"Fine. I'll be counting." Wan stands up and goes back into his room. "One, two..." Wan begins to count loudly, Korra in response gets up. "I'm up!" Korra shouts, annoyed at the amnesic avatar’s counting, Wan laughs in response. 

* * *

  
  


Later on that night, Wan and Korra are eating at another Water Tribe restaurant After another pro bending match. They sit at a small booth as Wan eats his noodles. "What happened tonight?" The Water tribe avatar sighs, as she rolls her eyes. "Nothing," Korra starts, as she lets her head rest on the palm of her hand. "No, you guys were...awful. You made it by the skin of your teeth!" Korra finaly relents, Wan was going to find out anyway.

"Me and Mako had an argument about me dating Bolin, then we both were messing up on the first and second round."

Wan chokes on his noddles, laughing he bangs the table. Korra looks at Wan with a mixture of shock and anger. "What's so funny?" 

"I told you, dating within a team like that is a  _ dead _ end. You might as well not try." Wan slurps up more noddles then eats a piece of meat on the side. "I mean, Korra, you're in a team, it's not going to work if it's just competitive. I may be amnesic but I know a disaster when I see it." 

"I really like him…"

"Yeah, you like Mako. The cool firebender who shows zero interest in you as far as I know and he's dating Asami whose father is supporting your team! Now call me whatever you like but do you really want to put yourself in that situation?" Wan prompts as he leans his chopsticks over to her in a pointing motion. Korra crosses her arms and leans back on the seat. "Too late for that talk Wan."

"Wait, why?"

"I kissed Mako and Bolin saw and… Mako admitted he liked both me and Asami," Korra sheepishly admits. Wan’s left eye twitches, then he bangs his head on the table in disbelief. "Korra."

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations, you are in love with a player boy." 

"He's not a player boy!" Wan sighs as he facepalms, shaking his head. "Korra, he’s dating a girl with tons of money and he has a crush on the avatar- that's you. Call me stupid but there's something up." Wan sips his drink silently as Korra's jaw drops; he can’t hide a small smirk.

"Wan, no, that's not like him." Korra frowns. Wan only tisks. "Okay, I just hope your heart doesn't get smashed to pieces. Be mindful that Mako is going to break someone's heart, and it might be yours. There are no winners in this competition, in my perspective." Korra smiles a bit. "You’re really wise, you know that?"

Wan hums softly, averting his gaze. "Doubtful, but thanks. Your noodles are getting cold." Korra chuckles as she slurps some of her noodles. "Tarrlok has been bothering me about his task force," Korra says in between bites. "Here we go. Korra, you know he used the press to push you to that limit right?"

"I know," Korra says looking down in shame. Wan smiles. "Ah don't be upset about it, it wasn't your fault." Wan waves it off then adds on, "I...Gave him a warning…" Wan had a bit of a mischievous grin to him, Korra’s eyebrows arch as she looked up. "What  _ warning _ ?"

"That I'm not his puppet," Wan starts "and if he can manipulate the press, so can I." Korra grins a bit. "Wow, I'm  _ shocked _ you said that," she says, a bit sarcastically. Wan laughs a bit, blushing. "Yeah, not surprising I know."

"Thank you…For being there for me."

A waiter walks towards the two; he gives them the tab. "Anything else?" 

"No thank you," Korra says as she pays the bill with a couple of yuans. The man leaves. Korra stretches as she and Wan get up. 

* * *

Wan, while Korra is gone to practise for the finals, is practicing his firebending. Wan practices shirtless and with his hair in a man bun. To his surprise, he is getting better every time; he remembers moves that he didn't know he was capable of before. He listens to the radio as he practices breathing, then the radio is interrupted. Wan turns to the side, alarmed. "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon." Wan glares at the radio as if Amon is right in front of him. "I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they are heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences." With that the radio goes silent. Wan clenches his fists in anger, grinding his teeth. Wan quickly puts on his shirt and takes a ferry to the city. 

He enters the city council hall, opening the door. "Wan?" Korra smiles. "Wow, you came too, huh?" Wan nods at Korra. "If you're going to cave into Amon, you are all wrong," Wan announces, his voice loud and clear for the whole room to hear. "I'm not a pro bender like Korra but as one of the Dual Avatars I highly disagree with closing down the stadium, you're only going to give Amon what he wants." 

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" Korra turns to him, Tarrlok stands up. "Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once." 

"Oh, now it's really bad if you two agree," Wan mumbles. "The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena," Tenzin announces. "No!" Mako and Bolin gasp in horror. "You can't!" Bolin shouts; Wan merely sighs in disappointment. "You’re letting Amon win, think about it! If he can get you to close the Arena he could weave his way in and eventually his plan would work. I understand that innocent lives are at stake but more lives will be if you relent to Amon!" Wan finishes.

"Wan is right, Tarrlok you have to reconsider," Korra adds.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." But before Tarrlok can strike the gavel, a metal cable knocks it out of his hand. Tarrlok gasps. Everyone turns to look toward the entrance of the courtroom as Lin pulls the cable back. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Dual Avatars." 

Wan and Korra blink silently, Wan rubs his ears. "I'm sorry, did I hear that right?" Wan glances at Korra who nods, "Yeah, I can't believe it either." Lin rolls her eyes at the two avatars’ surprised expressions. "You do?" Tarrlok starts. "I guess she does?" Wan asks himself. "I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"Thank you!" Wan shouts, raising his hands in the air. "We must prevent the conflict between benders and non benders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin." Tenzin retorts, but Tarrlok raises his hand trying to pause him. Wan then groans to himself as Tarrlok had that sudden smirk that he knew all too well. "Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our  _ esteemed _ Chief of Police has in mind." Tenzin crosses his arms and grunts.

"If you keep the arena open, my metal benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks," Lin explains,Tarrlok leans in closer. "Are you saying that you will  _ personally _ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?"

"Now wait just a-" Wan starts, but is cut off by Lin who says determinedly, "I guarantee it." Tarrlok smirks and says somewhat sarcastically and a bit scornfully, "It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote." Tarrlok raises his hand and the rest follow. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals." Tenzin shoots a disapproving look at the other man. The Fire Ferrets cheer, Wan glances at Tarrlok, suspicious, but smiles.

Later on, Wan and Korra approach Tenzin and Lin who are at the end of a conversation. Korra starts off, "Excuse me, Chief Beifong. I wanted to thank you for your help," but before she can continue the older woman walks out on the dual avatars. "Okay seriously, what is her problem?" Wan exclaims. "Even when she's on our side, she's against us!" Korra adds. Tenzin sighs, both of the avatars’ experience with Lin hasn't been so great, so it is understandable. "I've known Lin since we were children, she's always been..." Tenzin pauses. He has to find the right word to describe the chief. "Challenging."

"Challenging? No, more like terrifying. The first time I met her she gave me a panic attack," Wan says. Korra snickers at that, then asks, "What did Aang do to make her hate the Avatar?" 

Tenzin turns away. "My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues... are with me."

Korra and Wan glance at each other as the female avatar gasps in realization. "Wait. No Way. Wan, you wouldn't believe this."

"Believe what?" Wan questions; Korra clenches her hands into fists in pure excitement of realization. "It all makes sense now!" She opens her palms, then she puts her hands on Wan's shoulders. "Tenzin and Beifong, Beifong and Tenzin, they were-"

"A Couple," Wan and Korra say in unison, the dual avatars turn their heads towards the air bender master who flushes and looks around nervously. "Where did you get an idea like that Korra?"

"Ha! Your wife," Korra responds by pointing at him, smirking. "Criminy! I'll have to have a word with her." Wan laughs. "It all makes sense now, the resentment, everything. I didn't know Pema stole from Lin. I'm surprised that she didn't arrest her!"

"Oh, she tried. Anyway, Pema didn't  _ steal _ me, Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in li- Why am I even telling you two this? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it!" Korra and Wan have a very pleased expression. "Huh, Beifong hasn't," Korra cajoles as she crosses her arms. 

"Of course she has! Anyway, this is none of your business!" Tenzin walks away from the laughing dual avatars who wave at him teasingly. "Goodbye heartbreaker!" They say in unison, then they burst out laughing again while Tenzin lowers his head in shame.

"Who would have thought?" Wan says to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the equalists begin to pack up cargo in a large truck with Amon above them watching their every move. Lieutenant approaches his leader who turns in acknowledgment of his presence. "I just got word. The council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open." 

"Perfect. Things are going according to plan."

* * *

Later on that night, the match is starting and Wan is sitting next to both Tenzin and Lin; both of the older people are quite surprised how vocal Wan is. "That Kid is really rooting for her huh?" Lin jokes. Tenzin sighs, "Yes, he’s a big fan of it." Then in a few more moments, Tenzin becomes loud and angry. "Oh come on, refs! There was some funny business in that last play!" 

Wan laughs, he looks at Tenzin, very amused. "Wow,  _ you _ know about pro-bending rules?" Tenzin begins to compose himself. "He had to brush up," Lin adds. "I've been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disk outside of his zone." 

"Well spoken," Wan grins. They continue watching the game, and by cheating and paying off the refs, the Wolfbats won. Wan gets up in uproar as the whole crowd becomes rambunctious. "What the actual-" Wan starts, but then he sees a few people begin to pull up face masks. "Oh no," Wan begins, but before he can stop it, it is too late. Both Tenzin and Lin are electrocuted. Before he knows it, Wan is confronted by a few equalists and electrocuted as well. He screams in agony as he quickly goes unconscious. 

Korra looks up from the water and ses electricity in Wan’s area. Her eyes widen as she realizes that something is wrong, Lieutenant charges his Kai sticks and jabs them in the water, knocking Korra and her team unconscious. Amon, without breaking a sweat, takes out all three of the Wolf Bats bending without hesitation. Once done he is handed a microphone and he walks up to the center of the arena for all to see. 

_ "Haven't you heard the legends? I'm not like other-" _

Wan’s eyes flutter as he opens his eyes, but he pretends to be unconscious. "I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City." Wan’s eyes widen, from his little viewpoint he can see a line of equalists. "So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens." Everyone is in fear at this exact moment, children hugging their mothers. "Mommy, is he going to take my bending?" A child whispers. Wan squeezes his eyes shut tightly, feeling an unknown power within him grow.

"Just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight, these men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate." The spectators gasp in fear and shock. A child cries loudly to their mother. Wan can't take this anymore, this has to end  _ now _ **.**

"Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid. It's time to take back our city!" 

An Equalist checks Wan to see if he is awake, the amnesic avatar closes his eyes, acting like he is unconscious. Once he is gone, Wan mumbles, "Korra.."

Amon continues. "For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" 

Amon raises his fist in the air, and an Equalist airship appears above the Pro-bending Arena. An area of the glass dome is smashed and ropes with platforms on the end are lowered down through the hole. Amon and his followers grab on and are lifted up. Wan stands up finally and attacks every chi blocker near him with a ferocity none have ever seen from him. Then he makes a run for it as he jumps in the water for safety. Korra, who is awake now, makes a massive water cyclone while he makes a cloud appear under his feet. He reaches his hand out to Korra who grabs on, he lifts her up in the air, then she is grabbed by Lin’s cables which also propel her up towards the roof. Wan leads the charge, attacking Lieutenant with fire and air, Korra and Lin join in with their own skills, both beating the equalists together. Wan flies with his own cloud, holding Korra tight, but his arms are tiring. "Korra, I can't hold on any longer!" Wan and Korra glance up at Amon who is rising on the platform, looking down on the two.

The Dual Avatars punch a wave of fire at Amon, who simply walks away. Wan’s cloud dissipates and the two fall. Wan grabs Korra and by airbending, loosens the fall. Wan and Korra are met by a wire cable that they hold on to firmly, and they land on the stands. Wan and Korra hug, while Lin helps the two up. "You two okay?"

"We're okay," Wan smiles. "Thank you," Korra adds as they both get up. Mako rushes toward Korra and Wan, followed by Bolin, they hug the two Avatars. 

"I'm glad you're both okay," Mako smiles. Lin looks ashamed as Tenzin approaches her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand." 

"We all did. He played us all. Republic City is at war."

  
  



	7. The Aftermath

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_Book I: Air_

_Chapter VI: The Aftermath_

"I can't believe this is happening." Wan rubs his temples as he and Korra visit the bending brothers after their forceful eviction from the Arena. "I know, but I think things will get worse before they get better," she admits.

Wan throws his hands in the air. "Great, now you're pessimistic." Korra simply shrugs as she looks up at the sky, gray and muddy just like the environment of the city. Once they make it inside, Korra runs up the stairs. "Guys, great news! You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me and Wan!" Korra smiles and Wan waves, while Mako averts his gaze awkwardly, trying not to hurt the dual Avatars' feelings. Bolin jumps up to Mako's silence, "Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion! From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us."

"Welp, this was a waste of time," Wan mumbles, crossing his arms. Korra is disappointed, though she doesn't want to show it.

Asami walks up the stairs behind the dual Avatars, holding the fire ferret. "Oh hey, I was hoping you two would stop by." Pabu leaps off of the girl and hopped on the ladder. Korra begins to get irritated and her face does not hesitate to show it. She crosses her arms. "Me and Wan were just about to leave, right?" Korra glares at the taller man, who is dumbfounded. "Yeah, we were just about to go…"

"So, I guess I'll see you guys around, sometime." Korra glances towards the brothers, then Asami drops into the conversation again. "Why not tomorrow? I'd love to have you both come to visit the estate," Asami smiles. But before Wan can accept Korra cuts him off completely. "We have Avatar things to do," she starts, Wan looks at her questioningly,

"Don't you mean-" Korra punches Wan on the shoulder. Wan winces, then he smiles, chuckling uncomfortably. "Yep! Avatar stuff… Good old Avatar duties." Korra grins with her eyes closed, as Wan shoots a quick glare at her. Bolin holds up Pabu and talks as if he was Pabu, with a high-pitched voice and an accent, as he waves Pabu in front of his face. "Come on, Korra!" Pabu waves his paw. "We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool, it'll be fun!"

Korra laughs. "Alright Pabu." Wan breathes a sigh of relief as Asami walks next to Mako and Bolin, waving. "Great, we'll see you tomorrow." Wan and Korra go down the stairs in a rush, both trying to make it out of the exit as fast as their feet can take them. "That's your rival," Wan says, finally slowing down once they are out of the Arena, Korra scoffs at the other Avatar. "Yes, isn't it obvious?"

"You don't have to be so mean to her, she's trying to be nice," Wan says, a bit astonished at Korra's disliking to her. "Give her a chance, she's more than what meets the eye." Korra's gaze turns back to Wan. "Fine. _**One**_ chance." She exaggerates this by holding one finger up. "See, that wasn't so hard! Come on, let's head to the police station."

Korra and Wan step into the police station. Wan turns his gaze as Tahno walks towards the two, looking like a completely different person. His hair isn't as well-groomed as before and he looks sluggish at best. "Hey," he says, his voice sounding completely broken and exhausted. "Tahno?" Korra asks, a bit shocked by his new appearance. "I'm so sorry," Wan says, hugging the man, then parts from Tahno. "Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending."

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent." Tahno then puts on a look of determination, he glances at both Wan and Korra.

"You two gotta get him for me." Wan and Korra nod in agreement, and before they knew it, Lin, Tenzin, and Hiroshi Sato walk up to the bench in the midst of finishing a witness report. "Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know," Lin says as she turns towards the former water bender, "I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done." Wan hums a bit as he watches Hiroshi leave. Korra turns to Wan who is deep in thought. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't that seem a bit _overdramatic?"_ Korra smirks, teasing the other Avatar with a joke. "You are just suspicious of everyone huh?" Wan shrugs it off nonchalantly, "Hay, I just have a hunch. I could be wrong." Wan can't shake the feeling that Hiroshi was off- from the tone of his voice and how... _fake_ he sounded. He had seen how non benders who were on the side of benders and their nation acted around Amon and they were terrified, unable to speak.

Maybe he is overthinking, and the man has the flare of the dramatics. Or maybe something more is hidden under that nice rich man facade.

Wan can't tell, but he would find out soon enough with time.

He just has to hope he is wrong and again overthinking.

The next day, Korra and Wan ride on Naga to the Sato mansion, it is enormous and lavish at the very least. Wan's mouth is wide open to the point that a fly could get in easily; Korra has a similar reaction. "How rich is this man?"

"Rich," Wan says in awe as they walks up the stairs. The Buttler opens the door to greet the two and leads them to the natatorium area of the house. "The dual Avatars have arrived," the butter announces to the trio, who are in their swimsuits. "Hey!" Mako smiles, and Asami glances at the two. "Glad you guys made it!" Bolin emerges from the water with his arms out. "Welcome to paradise!" Bolin then begins to swim on his back. Wan and Korra sit down on the bench; Korra grunts to herself "Looks like you guys settled right in." Her voice has a hint of sarcasm which Wan notices instantly. Mako doesn't seem to care or even notice as he swims in the pool right in front of Asami.

"Pretty much," Mako says, then he adds in a playful tone, "Except, someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." Asami catches up to the fire bender, kissing his cheeks, to which Wan sticks out his tongue in disgust. "Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Wan hums, watching the three swim, he glances towards Korra, who is trying to keep herself from bursting with jealousy. Then in the nick of time, Bolin gets out of the pool next to Korra, with Pabu on his shoulder. Both are dripping wet. "This is the greatest place in the world! Watch this, watch this!'' Bolin then changes his tone to be more formal. "Fetch me my towel, good sir."

"Yes Master Bolin." He grabs the folded towel, walks towards the earthbender and begins to pat him clean.

"Master Bolin! Ha, I love this guy. Don't forget Master Pabu."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." The Butler puts the towel over Pabu, who is still sitting on Bolin's head, and rubs him dry. A moment later, Pabu's fur becomes bushy, and he squeaks. As the butler turns around, Bolin jumps into the pool again and the butler, annoyed, walks back to his waiting spot.

"Poor guy. He probably doesn't get paid enough." Wan mumbles, Asami swims over to the two. Korra in dismay says, "So, what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess, shopping, makeovers…"

"Hay hay, I'm not in that category, okay-" Asami climbs the ladder out of the pool, and turns her head to face Korra and Wan. "I had something a little more exciting in mind, that _both_ of you will enjoy."

Later on, they are led to a racing race track. All five of them sit down on the stands, Wan's eyes are filled with glee. "Pretty cool, huh?" Asami asks the dual avatars. "Now this is more like it," Wan says as he watches the Satomobiles race each other, Korra smiles in awe. Wan gave her a smug look of 'I told you so' that Korra waves off. "Way cooler than a makeover," she says, Asami glances at the two. "This is where Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles. You two been behind the wheel?" Wan chuckles pating his leg. "Funny joke."

"I'm serious," Asami grins. "I want to know."

"No, I don't know how to drive...anything. Korra knows how to drive a polar bear dog and that's about it." Wan points to Korra who shrugs. "I don't even know if you can consider that driving," Korra says. "You want me to take one of you for a spin?" Asami asks, Korra is the first one to jump on board while Wan stays behind- he is more of a spectator than an on the wheels guy. The race between the two satorace-cars is intense, to say the least, Asami makes it by the skin of her teeth, but she does, and with ease. Wan watches the two girls talk for a moment, making the older man grin. Once Korra comes back, Wan just whistles to himself. "You're right, Asami isn't so bad."

"What? Oh sorry, I couldn't hear you!" Wan teases; this earns him a punch on the shoulder and a half-mad, half-joking Korra. "You heard what I said, old man!" Wan begins to flush. "I'm not old Korra. Why do you call me that!?" Korra simply closes her eyes and crosses her arms. "Because you're fun to tease, that's why."

As the group enters the mansion, Bolin pushes Wan to the side, and Wan shakes his head. Korra, after asking Asami, walks upstairs to the restroom. Wan waits a while, lost in his thoughts, then Korra rushes down, grabbing Wan's hand. "Let's go now," she whispers harshly.

"You're both leaving? But I thought …" Asami starts, Korra turns and puts up a smile to Wan's surprise. "Uh, sorry! I forgot, we're supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!" Wan awkwardly waves goodbye, once they left Wan pulls his hand from Korra. "What was that?" Wan asks, his voice thick with confusion.

"Wan, you might be right. Hiroshi _was_ overdramatic."

"Wait...I Knew it!" Wan snaps his fingers, he is getting the wrong vibes. The older man strokes his goatee in his thoughts. "We need proof," Wan muses, Korra then smiles. "Then we know who to talk to."

* * *

"So, you and Korra think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't have the proof but something is up," Wan says as he crosses his arms. "It isn't too far fetched- Cabbage Corp is Sato's competition and last time I checked you want to crush your competition," Wan explains. Korra adds on with her own information, "And I overheard a phone call between Hiroshi and someone else, it sounded like he was talking to Amon."

Lin and Tenzin glance at each other as the Dual Avatars continue their explanations, and Wan expands on Korra's accusation. "Not to mention that Hiroshi is a man with _money_ and _technology_. Bonus, he's a Non-bender. I doubt that a bender would join Amon's revolution. Now, I'm not saying non-benders instantly join Amon cause but it's something we should look into. If Amon can have a flying airship, he has the technology and he's not the type to have someone out in the open with it."

"You have a point, both of you. He does have the means and he has a motive." Lin starts. Wan leans in closer, "What is it?" He presses them to give more answers and Tenzin relents without hesitation.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break-in." Wan frowns at this realization. Though he would be thrilled to have more information on Sato, it breaks his heart for him to hear that.

Korra gasps, "That's terrible."

"Yeah, but it gives more background." Wan says he is still a bit pained but focused, he wanted for his gut to be wrong. He knew that wasn't going to happen. "It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time," Tenzin states. Wan hums, "Money, Tragic background and Advanced Technology. I hate to say it but might be with the equalists."

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely," Lin says.

* * *

After gives the okay to search every future industry's factories, it turns out nothing was fruitful. Every box is opened and every crevasse is checked. Nothing comes from it.

Wan sighs, a bit relieved, but embarrassed, while Korra is unwilling to give up. She hops off Naga to confront her friends, and the conversation gets more hostile. The older man jumps off Naga and saunters up to the two teens, interrupting the argument between them. He stands next to Korra, and Wan turns to Mako, who scowls at Korra. "First off Mako, you're being completely ignorant. Just because Mr. Sato threw a few bucks at your way doesn't make him a hero. Also, don't think Korra's doing this out of jealousy of your relationship with Asami. Not everything revolves around you, I'm the one you should get mad at for this, not Korra." The two teens are speechless at Wan's statement. Mako glares at Wan, the older man scoffs at him. "Don't make yourself look stupid."

Korra smirks a bit, she follows Wan as they both leave. "Well, that went...well?" Korra starts, Wan sighs, "No leads, no proof. Just great," he finishes off with a sarcastic tone. Korra pats his back "We'll find something, I still believe me and you have too many motives to not give this one up." Wan smiles warmly at Korra's pep talk; she gives a warm smile as well. In the midsts of an affectionate moment, a worker approaches them. He places a note in Korra's hand as he walks past her. Korra, completely surprised, looks around to see who handed her the note, but no one is there. She opens the note and reads it.

"Just our luck, Wan." Korra hands the note to Wan, who begins to grin, a little too gleefully at that. "The game is still on," he murmurs. Wan and Korra rush up to Tenzin and Lin and Wan hands the note to Korra for her to read aloud. "Looks like is hiding something," Wan simply states as Korra starts reading,"If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight.".

Later on that night, the four of them are under the silk road, waiting for the Worker. He eventually comes, signaling to Korra and the others. The Warehouse worker comes out from hiding behind the pillar of the bridge, and they all turn their heads.

"Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non benders. But I didn't sign up for this… This war."

Wan nods. "It's okay, Amon is going to the extremes of what most people want- equality."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asks, and the Warehouse worker turns to the chief. "He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists."

"We knew it!" The dual avatars proclaim confidently, the man lifts up the collar to hide his face more. "And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon."

Tenzin's hand rises in confusion. "But we searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Wan nods, folding his arms, "Every nook and cranny"

"That's because he has a secret factory," the man answers. Korra asks, determined to get more, "Where?"

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion," the man finishes. Wan facepalms as he remembers that Korra and him were there a few days ago. "It was right under our _feet._ "

* * *

Asami and the bending brothers are hanging out with each other, then out of nowhere the metal bender cops burst into the living room, causing Bolin to raise his arms in fear. Asami stands up, both surprised and enraged at this intrusion.

"What are you doing here?"

Lin steps in, turning to Asami. "We have reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion." Asami narrows her eyes. "I think I would've noticed if there was a factory underneath my house." She shakes her head disbelievingly. "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin questions; the teenager scoffs, then answers, "In his workshop, behind the house." Back in Hiroshi's workshop, metal bender cops guard the entire area as they all stride toward the place. The metal bender cops burst into the workshop to find no one in the room. "Dad? Hello?" Asami calls, but she receivs no answer. An officer approaches Lin bearing some reports. "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin walks into the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. She raises her left leg and metal bends her left shoe, removing it to expose her bare foot. She steps on the ground, then in mere moments she finds something.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside."

"What? There's no tunnel!" Asami protests. Lin glances at the floor and metal bends to remove the metal layer, exposing stairs and an elevator. Wan whistles, his pitch going down in everyone's silence. "Well then, the little birdie was right."

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation," Korra says to Asami. "Maybe you don't know everything about your father." She shifts her tone somewhat sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Officers," Lin announces. "Into the tunnel. Be cautious." Officers promptly walk toward the stairs. Mako, Bolin and Asami start walking with them until they are stopped by Lin. "Uh-uh, you three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

As they walk down, Korra turns her head and looks at the three in despair as Mako turns his head away with guilt. Wan gently puts his hand on Korra's shoulder.

The elevator takes the group down until it stops, and they cautiously walk into a massive space that has posters of Amon hanging up all over. There are large robotic machines on every side. "Not your average backyard workshop," Lin comments.

Korra looks at the large robotic machines. "And I'm guessing those are the new weapons."

"Technology and Money," Wan muses, as Lin and Tenzin also look at the machines. "Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?" Tenzin says. Suddenly, a metal wall shoots up to block the entrance with a clang, that makes them all jump. "Guess he heard us coming," Wan nervously says. Lin quickly tries to bend the metal wall but to no avail. "I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong," Hiroshi's voice announces through the speakers, as green lights flicker on. Wan covers his eyes at their intensity. Once his pupils adjust, he glances up and his eyes widen in alarm as the robot springs to life.

"It's solid platinum. Not even your renowned mother could bend metal so pure," he says inside of the metal tank. Korra walks up, saying, "Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no good Equalist! Come out here and-"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of you and your other friends' bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more ... equal."

"That source was a set-up! You lured us down here!" Lin yells as the mecha tanks come closer to surround the benders. "Guilty as charged." The Equalist proclaims, as Wan takes up his bending stance. "Well at least we know that you're fake," Wan mumbles. Hiroshi shoots out a grappler to capture them. The four avoid it as another mecha tank attacks the metal bender cops, but they dodge it as well, shooting out cables to wrap around its arms. Two more cops run up, metal bending cables to hold off another mecha tank. Lin dodges the grappler then earth bends herself in the air. She bends metal daggers from her armor, landing on the head of the mecha tank. She shatters the glass with a stab, missing the Equalist inside who dodges quickly. She keeps going, forcing the machine to move backward and fall over.

While Lin sabotages the mecha tank, Hiroshi moves his own mecha tank forward as Korra attempts to no effect. Tenzin and Wan airbend Hiroshi Sato back from Korra.

Lin struggles to deliver another blow but is grabbed from behind with a grappler, knocking her forward. She is flung across the room and lands badly on the ground; she and her officers are now unconscious.

Tenzin, Wan and Korra help each other as they use their bending to push Hiroshi Sato's mecha tank into the corner. "Give up, you're surrounded!" Wan yells as he attacks. Hiroshi shoots a grappler at Wan and he dodges. Korra earth bends a rock out of the ground and quickly fires it at Hiroshi. Wan adds on with a blast of air, trying to knock the mecha suit down. At that moment, she and Wan are grabbed and shoved by two mecha tanks' grappling hooks, knocking them unconscious by slamming them against a metal pipe.

"Wan! Korra!" Tenzin cries out at the Dual Avatars' defeat; he uses his airbending to cushion their falls. The two grunt as they hit the floor. Tenzin turns his attention to the mecha suits, now he is all alone. Tenzin fights off Hiroshi Sato and an Equalist, using his airbending and an air wheel to evade their attacks. He jumps up, but Hiroshi shoots bolas. Tenzin is ensnared in one, and he groans in pain as he is electrocuted. He lands roughly on the ground, now unconscious.

Hiroshi Sato exits his mecha tank and climbs down; he gazes around his warehouse and smiles proudly. "Well, I'd say that was a near-flawless test run." He turns his gaze to the Equalists, pointing at the unconscious people. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!" He commands.

Suddenly a hole is bent from the ground; Bolin pops up from underneath along with Mako. They look around until they notice with horror the metal benders being dragged into the trucks. "Oh no!" Bolin exclaims.

"Korra was right. We gotta do something, quick!" Mako murmurs harshly as he and Bolin try to get closer to the four. The bending brothers grab both Korra and Wan and hoist them behind their backs. When they are going to grab Tenzin and Lin, they are spotted by Hiroshi and the Lieutenant.

"Not so fast boys," Hiroshi says, conducting electricity from his gloves. Bolin grins nervously. "Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow! What a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion." He chuckles a bit, Mako glares at Hiroshi and furiously says, "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Dual Avatars. It was all just a big cover."

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!" The man yells, but before he can attack, he hears his daughter's voice, and he stops abruptly. "Why?" Asami asks with a small sob. Hiroshi looks towards his flesh and blood, as Wan and Korra begin to regain consciousness, unknown to him. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. But now you know the truth, please, forgive me." He points at the group of benders. "These people, these _benders_. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've _ruined_ the world, but with Amon, we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere!" He takes off one of his gloves and offers it to Asami. "Join me, Asami."

Wan and Korra watch in silence. Asami glances at her father with uncertainty as she hesitatingly steps toward him. She looks at the glove, shaking as she reaches for it. She slips the glove on, and Wan stares at her with an expression of sadness and disbelief.

"I love you dad," Asami whispers. And with that, she thrusts the glove towards her father, electrocuting him until he is unconscious. Mako, Korra, and Wan are stunned at this ruse. Asami takes out Lieutenant with little to no stress. Lin wakes up as the other mecha suits notice them. Wan grabs Tenzin and pulls him up. "Let's get out of here!" He urges. They rush back to the hole that Bolin made. Right before the mecha tanks can capture them, Bolin earth bends the hole shut.

* * *

Wan watches as the airship leaves the Sato mansion, sighing as he rests his head on the glass. "You alright?" Korra walks up to him; Wan takes a long deep breath. "I'm fine, just a bit shaken by... that." The amnesic avatar closes his eyes. "Lin is resigning," Korra says bluntly, this makes Wan's eyes widen sharply. "What! Why?"

"Tarrlok played her." Korra looks up at Wan with, somewhat concerned, and a bit angry at Tarrlok. "If it isn't Amon or Hiroshi, it's _him_ ," Wan says to himself as he looks down at the city.


	8. When Extremes Meet

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_Book I: Air_

_Chapter VII: When Extremes Meet_

Wan rushes out of his room; he accidentally trips on a male air acolyte. He quickly regains his balance and helps the other man up. "Sorry about that!" He yells as he hurries out, panting as he gets to the teenagers and the Airbender kids. "You’re late," Korra teases, the amnesic man just ignores her. "Welcome to Air Temple Island," he says, catching his breath. 

The group laughs at Wan's entrance. "I ran as fast as I could," he says, smiling a bit. "So I guess everything is going smooth?"

"Yeah, some air acolytes handled their stuff." Korra points with her thumb. "That's good. Well Ikki, let's begin the tour" Ikki grins as she nods, ecstatic. She begins to walk them around the island. The girl is hard to keep up with but manageable. Bolin tries to mimic her at a fast pace.

"I have a couple of questions, is this a vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And the final question, how many trees are on this island?" He bends down to look at Ikki, the girl thinks for a moment then answers. "Yes. Yes. No. No. Ten thousand five hundred and fifty-two." Everyone is silent momentarily. "So, where are we going to be staying?" Mako asks. "You're a boy," Meelo starts. "Boys have to stay on the boys' side." 

"Except Wan, he stays two rooms from Korra,” Ikki adds. Wan blushes, rubbing the side of his neck. "I kinda want to be close to her in case anything happens," Wan explains. Jinora puts her hands together and smiles. "I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." Jinora and Mako, and lastly Bolin, walk away.

Korra then kneels to Meelo’s height, asking, "Why don't you go with the boys too?" Meelo then turns to Asami, smiling and showing his missing teeth. "We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman." With that, he runs after the bending brothers and Jinora. 

"Wan, Ikki and I will take you to your room. This way," Korra says to Asami, gesturing. They walk through the empty corridors. Ikki rushes near the nonbender women, giving a matter of fact tone to her voice when she asks,"Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?". Wan’s eyes shoot wide open, then he glances at Korra who stops in her tracks as her eyes widen in horror. She glances at Asami and Ikki in panic. "Wow, kids, they are something." The amnesic avatar chuckles a bit as Korra processes what the younger girl said.

"Oh, uh, no. I wasn't completely aware of that," Asami says, a bit shocked. Korra grabs Asami's arm and drags her further along the corridor. Wan holds in his laugh for a while as Korra slides the doors open and moves to the side, gesturing to Asami to enter the room. As Asami and Wan enter, Ikki walks up to the room to follow, but Korra goes in after Wan and turns to the door, glaring at the Airbender girl. Then she slams the doors shut in front of her making her step back hurriedly.

"Hey!" She cries.

"Run along, Ikki!" Korra yells through the door as Wan starts bursting out laughing. "And what's _so_ funny Wan?" She glares at Wan, who composes himself quickly at the realization of Korra's anger.

"Nothing, nothing!" Wan puts his hands up, defending himself. Korra then sighs and scratches her head awkwardly. She turns to Asami. " Here's your room." 

"I know this is a little simple compared to what you're used to," Wan adds. Asami smiles a bit at the man."I think it's really charming." She paces to the window, looking out at the bay. "And the best part about it- nothing here reminds me of my father." She turns her head back to look at Korra and Wan.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Then the trio hear someone bang on the door. Korra turns as she points at the door, irritated. Wan again holds in his laugh as Asami's eyes widen at Korra.

"Ikki! I swear, If you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna-" Before she can finish, Tenzin slides open the doors. Wan busts out laughing at Korra's embarrassment. Korra shoots a glare at Wan then smiles back at Tenzin nervously.

"Uh, Tenzin! Come right in." Tenzin sighs then walks toward them, "Good day, everyone. Asami, welcome to the island." Asami bows down in acknowledgement and so does Tenzin. "Thank you for having me." 

Tenzin then turns his attention to the Dual Avatars. "Beifong's replacement, Saikhan, is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should all be there." Wan frowns as he sighs, exasperated. "I have to see Tarrlok, don't I?" 

"I'm afraid so, Wan." 

"Great." Wan pinches his nose as he composes himself, oh how he loathes Tarrlok with a burning passion. He lowers his shoulders in defeat. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

At Police Headquarters, a large crowd is standing at the front with Saikhan at the podium. The councilmen, policemen and the Dual Avatars stand in a line behind the new chief. Wan tries to keep a straight face, but in reality, all he wants to do is punch Tarrlok's smug face.

"It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok." Tarrlok nods his head as reporters take his picture, Wan quickly scowls at him, averting his eyes back to the front. 

"That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him." Korra, Tenzin, and Wan turn their heads to Tarrlok with surprise. "You have got to be _kidding_ ," Wan and Korra mumble in unison. 

"The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force" Wan tries to remain calm and breathes in, using the breathing techniques that Tenzin taught him. Saikhan slams his fist down on the podium hard, making Wan lose his peace again, alarming him a bit. "Until we quell this insurgency."

Korra whispers to Wan, "What is that weasel snake Tarrlok up to now?" Wan just sighs, relaxing his shoulder, "Same as always, wanting a trophy for absolutely nothing," Wan shrugs as they gaze at Tarrlok with disdain. After the crowd disperses prior to the inauguration, Tarrlok gives Homura a handshake, then bows after them in their direction. Tenzin walks towards Tarrlok, then accusingly says, "I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was _legal_."

Tarrlok simply waves him off, chucking a bit. "Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist." Tarrlok puts his right hand on his heart giving Tenzin a smug grin. "Did you ever consider that Saikhan simply recognizes my _talents_ and wants what is best for this city?"

"What talent?" Wan murmurs as he and Korra walk up right next to Tenzin. Both are aggravated, particularly Wan. "Well, Avatar Korra, Avatar Wan. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to both of your returns to my task force." 

Wan chuckles in his face, "You really think _we_ care about your little vanity project? Our answer is no, as usual."

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure both of you will come to your senses like in the past." Tarrlok says, a bit surprised, but nonetheless unbothered.

"Come to our senses?" Wan deadpans as he rolls his eyes. "Really? because I thought we were already in them." Korra huffs, then she then points at Tarrlok. "You know, Tenzin has been right about you all along. You played me, You _tried_ to play Wan, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief too."

"Well, I got news for you. You need us, but we don't need you. We are the _Dual Avatars_." Wan high fives Korra, smirking. Both feel that they have beaten Tarrlok’s games. Tarrlok momentarily pauses then smirks, "You, Korra. You're not, in fact, the Avatar." Korra's expression grows confused and Wan’s eyebrows arch a bit. 

"You are merely a _half-baked_ Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going?" Wan clenches his teeth and fists, and Korra’s eyes widen at the shock and hurt of what Tarrlok is saying. It was like Tarrlok whips out a knife and jabs it towards her, aiming below the belt, and she gasps in pain as it stabs her. Tarrlok thrusts the knife deeper into her,saying "Made any _significant_ progress with that?" Korra looks down in defeat. Wan then steps up, giving a reassuring hand to Korra. "I'll handle him," Wan whispers, then he looks up at Tarrlok. 

"How's catching Amon, is your task force making progress with that Tarrlok?" Wan says with the same attitude. Tarrlok’s eyes widen in alarm and he smirks "Well,-"

"Your task force is a **joke** . Don’t flatter yourself, you're not as talented as you think Tarrlok. Just because the new chief kisses the ground you walk on doesn’t make you less of an idiot." Tenzin was in shock at Wan's insult. Wan folds his arms, Tarrlok tries to say something again but Wan glares at him "I'm not finished!" He yells, "I may have memory loss but from my recent memory, I know that you're pathetic and sad. Let me be the one to remind you, You're **_not_ **that special.”

“Hum, might I ask. Why are you here, again? Isn’t there supposed to be _one_ avatar?”

“Why are you here?” Wan smirks, “Oh, so you’re attacking my sense of existential crisis! Ha, sit down before you hurt yourself Tarrlok. I wasn't insulting you, I was only describing you, and my descriptions aren’t as two-faced as you which in of itself is ugly. So, let me slow this down for you since you're quite the man-child. If I ever hear you speak to Korra like that again, I'll personally and gladly Put.You.In.Your. _Place_."

Everyone is silent, Tarrlok is in shock, then he composes himself, enraged at Wan's comment. Wan smirks a bit, "Going to cry? I know that hurts your fragile ego," he taunts as he puts on a compassionate facade.

He glares at Wan, as he goes eye to eye with the Avatar, "If you both will not be part of my task force, then you best stay out of my way." With that, he leaves.

Korra and Tenzin are in shock, Wan hugs Korra over her shoulder. Korra smiles softly, a bit sad, but she is overjoyed to hear Tarrlok get insulted like that. With that, they leave to go back home on Oggi. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've memorized nearly all of the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air!" Korra rants. Wan sits beside her, rubbing her back as she downcasts, "I'm a failure"

"No you're not, you just have to break the wall," Wan ensures her, patting her back. Korra turns to Wan. "He’s right Korra," Tenzin adds.

"Amazing advice, I'll get right on that," Korra sarcastically says, sighing a bit, while Wan still rubs her back. "Yeah, I know. That comment hurt...Badly." Wan compassionately averts his gaze. Tenzin adds on to that, "You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?"

Korra huffs again, annoyed. She says, "No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure, too." 

"Wan, Have you?” 

"No. I can't really contact my 'past lives'...or even know my own."

"Humm, You may have both made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?" Wan’s eyes widen, and Korra begins to think. "Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly even remember them."

"Speaking of that, I had a childhood memory." Tenzin turns around towards the two with his eyes widening "What? Wan, Korra. Did you see anything of importance? Did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?"

Wan sighs as he rests his head on his palm saying, "No." Korra says a bit softly, "I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?" 

"I'm not sure, but I urge you to both meditate. Korra, I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something." 

* * *

Wan looks out on the bay, meditating. This place always gives him peace of mind. He exhales as he opens his eyes to see the night sky. Then, his ears pick up sobbing noises. He stands up and follows them to see Korra crying her heart out, sitting on the ledge on Air Temple Island.

"You okay?" Wan asks, Korra peeks up and tries to wipe her tears. "I'm fine," Korra smiles, but Wan shakes his head. "I know you're hurt by what he said." Korra can't hide it anymore; she sighs, then puts her arms out. "I can't do anything right! I can't airbend, I can't contact Aang! I feel like Tarrlok is right, I am half baked." Wan pats her leg. "You’re just trying to find yourself, like me." 

"How are we supposed to save this city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever.”

Wan then helps her jump down and gives her a big bear hug, she hugs back. "Don't let anyone try to crush your spirit, I know that you'll break through it and be the best Avatar and partner ever," Wan smiles, crying a bit too.

"Korra!" The Dual Avatars look up at the new voice, Pabu comes out from the bushes, his head peeks out and chirps. Wan chuckles a bit as Pabu runs toward Korra and climbs on her shoulder, licking her tears. "Korra."

The trio have finally found Korra and Wan. "There you are. Are you okay?" Bolin asks as he reaches down to get Pabu again. "Yeah, I'm fine… now." Korra smiles a bit, still a bit sad but alright. "I'm guessing Wan helped you a bit huh?" Asami adds. Wan nods, wiping his own tears. "Yeah, we just had a talk."

"I just feel like...I'm the worst Avatar" 

"No that's nonsense, you are amazing!" Asami gasps, giving Korra a boost of confidence. Wan arm hugs Korra. "Yeah, and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all of the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid! " Mako adds on, "And he wasn't alone! He had his friends with him. Look, the arena might be shut down, but we're still a team, the new Team Avatar!" Bolin opens his arms.

"Actually, Dual Team Avatar. If we count Wan being an Avatar too," Mako says. Asami hums. "Or Team Avatars?" She muses. Wan huffs a bit jokingly and says, "I'm just making things complicated aren’t I?"

"No! Of course not," Bolin chuckles awkwardly, then he whispers, "You kinda are though…" Wan chuckles a bit. "Well it doesn't matter what our name is!" Bolin announces in a dramatically hopeful way. "Dual Team Avatar is a yes for me," Korra interrupts, "Dual Team Avatar it is!" Bolin announces. "We got your backs," Mako says, "We can save the city together." One by one the Dual team Avatar put out their hands on top of each other. Korra finally puts her hand down. "Let's do it!" 

Meelo suddenly descends on their hands, farting loudly by his airbending. Everyone looks in horror and disgust at the boy, he then lands and raises a hand up in the air. "Yeah let's do it!" He yells, then he blinks and lowers his hand."What are we doing?" 

Dual Team Avatar chuckles heartily. "I'm going to need to wash my hands now," Wan says off the bat. Later on, the team prepares for their first equalist hunt. "Get ready, Republic City. You are about to be patrolled by Dual Team Avatar." Bolin pats his bicep. Korra punches her palm and very enthusiastically says, "All right, Lets ride." 

"We are not riding Naga, there are _five_ of us," Wan remarks as he stops the Team from getting on Naga, Korra visibly slumps, a bit disappointed. "Yeah, all right. Any other suggestions?" Asami flips her hair, then she places her hand on her chin. After she thinks for a second, she says, "I think I have the answer." 

The garage opens to reveal a brand new Sato mobile, the car revs its engines and drives out of the garage. Asami smiles a bit now with her racing glasses. "You think that'll do?" 

Dual Team Avatar smiles as they hop in the car. Korra, Wan and Bolin are at the back while Mako sits next to Asami, the firebender pleased with the "I like the Dual Team Avatar style." 

With that, Asami changes gears and drives off.

Dual Team Avatar drives around in the heart of the city, the team’s attention is on the radio as the scanner starts up with the police, communicating with each other. Asami turns the radio up, then her face turns bitter. “My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why.” Dual Team Avatar listens, then Asami stops the car as a truck and several Equalist motorcyclists rush through the traffic. “Well, it looks like we found them,” Wan says. “Let’s get ‘em!” Korra yells, pointing to her left. Asami pushes on the gas and changes gears. A bunch of cars move out of the truck’s way as it pushes through, with the Dual Team Avatar in pursuit. Asami pushes the gas harder, trying to keep tails with the truck. “Korra! Bolin! Wan! Give me a ramp! Now!” The trio complies, earthbending a massive ramp that sends them flying. Mako lightning bends and aims for the equalist motorcycle, the chi blocker falls to the ground. Bolin strikes with his own set of earth darts, hitting another one. The rest of the chi blockers use smoke gas to blind them, the amnesic avatar quickly bends the smoke making it clear for Asami to see again. She makes a sharp turn to the right. “They don't know we made the turn. Okay, get ready!” Asami once more changes gears to speed up the car. She rams the equalist, flinging them into the air before landing on top of the bonnet. The fight is quick and swift. Afterward, the two avatars and their team are taking photos in front of the captured equalists. Wan catches a glimpse of the angry councilman walking towards them. “Go ahead, _gloat,”_ Wan smirks, Korra does the same and nods.

“Avatar Korra, Avatar Wan, what do you think you're doing?”

“Your job- Oh wait..” Wan mocks and Korra adds on with, “Oh, Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up _finally_ . Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you.“ She puts her hand out, Wan hugs Korra by the shoulder. “We did **_all_ **the hard work.”

“What you two did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals!” Tarrlok yells, Wan initiates a yawn and places his hand over his mouth. “Like what you did, flooding buildings and tearing up the city? Oh, sorry about that, at least we did the job and not just smile at the press.”

“Wan, isn’t that strange?” Korra starts, Wan turns her, placing his hand on his left cheek. “What is it?” Korra places her finger on her chin raising an eyebrow. “I didn't see Tarrlok's _joke_ of a task force or the cops the whole time.” Korra shrugs innocently, mocking Tarrlok in the process. “Oh! Is that right?” Wan says a bit too loud, then glares at Tarrlok. “If it wasn’t for Dual Team Avatar they would have gotten away. So much for putting you in charge of catching Amon, it’s almost like putting a Hog-monkey in charge of a military. Just Incompetence.” Tarrlok points to the two in an unknown fury, “This is both of your last warnings. Stay out of my _way_!” Wan smirks as he turns back and drives away. 

"I say that went well,” Wan says as Dual Team Avatar smiles victoriously at Tarrlok’s fury.

* * *

The next night, Dual Team Avatar waits for the next police scanner, eating take-out dumplings. Wan takes a huge bite of one, humming in delight, then the radio scanner starts buzzing, getting the attention of the team. “All available units, please respond to the fifty-six hundred blocks of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution.” The team hops into the car, and Bolin jumps in the front with Asami. Wan jumps in the back, then Mako lets Korra go in first, saying, “After you.” 

“What a gentleman, thanks!” Mako helps her into the car, Asami adjusts the mirrors, narrowing her eyes at Mako and Korra. She changes gears and drives off to Dragon Flat borough. Once they make it, police are everywhere and it is pitch dark. “Why is the power off?” Korra asks. The car stops and Asami takes off her glasses. They see hundreds of non-benders protesting the police in anger, they are being held off by a blockade of metal.

Shakan then speaks through a microphone, “All non benders, return to your homes immediately!” 

“Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!” one man yells, then the rest cry out in agreement 

“What is going on?” Wan gasps as rage starts to boil in his chest at the injustice, he steps out of the car, confronting the chief. Korra and the team follow. “You benders can't treat us this way!” a woman yells at the chief, then her younger child tugs on her shirt. “Mommy, the Avatars!” The people turn to Wan and Korra, “Please, help us! You're our Avatars too!” she pleads. Wan turns to Korra. “I’ve had enough with Tarrlok,” He murmurs. Korra can already tell that he is at his threshold of keeping himself from hurting the other man. She nods in agreement, then she and Wan go past two metal benders. “Everyone, please stay calm. We’re gonna put a stop to this,” Korra announces. Dual Team Avatar finds Tarrlok talking to another task force member, he turns to see Korra and Wan. “What are you doing, Tarrlok?” Wan says as calmly as he possibly can, but his voice has a furious undertone that no one in the world ignores. “You and your playmates shouldn’t be here, Avatar Wan. this is none of your business.”

“Taking people’s rights _is my business.”_ Wan retorts, trying to not hit the man in the jaw. Korra steps beside Wan and points at the councilman. “You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals!”

“This is an Equalist rally.” Tarrlok points at the people, saying, “There is nothing innocent about it.”

“I don’t see any weapons!” Wan finally reaches his point of rage, he can no longer hide his anger. “You're just saying that because you want power over people, you're proving what Amon says about benders!” The veins pop out of his fists as he holds himself back from throwing a punch, Asami joins in standing up to the water bender. “They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back.” Tarrlok furiously turns to the trio and spits, “They are the _enemy_! Round up all these Equalists!” Tarrlok commands the cops, they comply as they begin to earth bend the ground beneath the protesters, raising them up to load in the trucks. People begin to flee in panic. “Enough!’ Wan yells as with all his might, he earth bends the people back down, letting them go free. Tarrlok snarls at Wan, then with water snatches Asami by the hand and puts cuffs around her wrists. “You're under arrest!”

“What? You can’t do that!” Mako exclaims, Tarrlok then smirks a bit as Asami is taken away by his task force. “Actually, I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator.”

“Let her go!” Mako yells, Tarrlok then points to Mako. "Arrest him and his brother!” The cops metal bend the coals around their wrists and pull them towards them. “Tarrlok!” Korra earth bends two huge rocks, one on each side. “Unless you and Wan want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple.”

Korra feels a hand on her shoulder, Wan shakes his head. “He's not worth it. I understand you want to hurt him as much as I do.” Korra sighs, then drops the rocks, listening to Wan, then Tarrlok. The brothers are loaded up on the truck. “We’ll be alright” Bolin calls out, Wan then yells, “We’ll try to get Tenzin on this!”

“So sad to see your little _Dual Team Avatar_ broken up. You had a good run,” Tarrlok smirks. Korra walks up to him but Wan holds out his arm to block her from charging. “Let’s go,” Wan says to Korra, with that they leave the scene and get in the car, Korra, unfortunately, having to drive. Tarrlok then turns to Wan with an all too familiar smug face. “No witty remarks, Avatar Wan?”

“No, I’d be wasting my breath.” Korra changes gears and presses the gas a bit too hard, driving off. The Dual Avatars speed through a little too fast until they somehow, by a miracle, hit a porchlight near the Yue bay, making the lights and alarms go off. “Great driving Korra,” Wan sarcastically sighs, closing his eyes and resting his elbow on the edge of the door. Korra jumps out of the car and kicks it. “Every time we have an upper on Tarrlok he keeps beating us!” Korra yells as she paces around the block. “Tarrlok is power-hungry garbage that won’t stop trying to control us!” 

Wan just listens, nodding his head and reflecting on what happened. “Can we go home?” Wan says in the midst of Korra’s rant, the female avatar sighs and relents, “Yeah.” Wan gets up from the car and closes the doors, him and Korra taking a long walk to the port of the island.

* * *

Wan and Korra wait in the police headquarters for Tenzin, Wan paces around, almost meditating to keep himself from lashing out. Korra does that for him, banging on the counter, trying to get the person in the back’s attention. “Hay!” Tenzin walks up to the two. “I came as fast as I could. Are your friends all right?” 

“Well, we don’t know,” Wan starts but Korra then yells, “These knuckleheads won't tell us anything!” Tenzin then places his hand on both of their shoulders and sighs, “I'll take care of this.” He then spots Chief Saikhan, who sees him and tries to avoid him. However, Tenzin confronts him. “Saikhan, a word please.” Saikhan sighs then faces the Airbender. “Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?”

“No, it cannot. Three of The Dual Avatar's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately.”

“They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business.“

“Oh so police business is taking people’s rights and rounding them up like cattle just because they are non benders?” Wan sasses, rolling his eyes in the process, “They should be released, too.” Korra adds on, “All Equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat.”

“They weren't a threat in the first place dimwit!” Wan yells, losing his temper, Tenzin’s eyes widen, “Those people are entitled to due process under the law!” 

“You’ll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok.” Wan’s mouth widens in momentary shock, then he grits his teeth. “Oh I plan to,” Tenzin says, raising his finger. “At the council meeting, first thing in the morning!”

“Lin was so much better than you,” Wan mumbles. Korra grips the chief’s chin over the counter “You are the worst chief of police ever!” She moves his head up and down, Wan smirks, “Bootlicker.” 

“Korra, calm down.” Tenzin pulls Korra from the chief. “I’ll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient,” He says to Korra, then he turns his attention to Saikhan. “But you are really the worst, ever!”

* * *

Korra looks out of the window, watching small bits of snow fall down. She can’t stand it, her being responsible for this happening to her team. She puts her boots on and sneaks out of the island with Naga. She has to confront Tarrlok, on her own. The female avatar busts open the window and steps into Tarrlok’s office, over his desk is a huge decorative waterfall with a sign. Tarrlok glances up to see Korra waiting for him, he turns to his pager. “Are any of the other council members here?”

“I believe not sir, everyone has gone home.”

“Then you should do the same,” Tarrlok says as he narrows his gaze at Korra. “Are you sure sir?” 

“Yes, leave us.” The assistant complies, leaving the two alone, bowing. “We need to talk,” Korra says sternly. “Where is your partner, Avatar Wan?” Tarrlok asks, his eyebrows arched, Korra scoffles, “None of your business, this is between me and you, Wan isn’t involved.” Tarrlok sighs, “You obviously have something on your mind? Spit it out.” 

“Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people!” Korra retorts. Tarrlok tilts his head to the left. “And you don’t?” Korra is taken back by this, then she grinds her teeth. “Of course not!”

“Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends? See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share.” 

“We are _nothing_ alike!” 

“Look, I'll make you a deal. You _and Wan_ fall in line and do what I say and I'll release your friends.”

“So you did that just to get to me and Wan?”

“I’m waiting.” Korra pauses for a moment then glares at Tarrlok. “No, I won’t bow down and be your puppet.” Tarrlok stands up and turns his back to Korra. “You will regret that decision.” Korra clenches her fists then points at the older man, “You need to be stopped, you're just as bad as Amon!” Tarrlok’s eyes widen, enraged. “I've tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible.” He turns around and bends a sharp stream at Korra, who barely dodges it. She rolls over and earth bends at Tarrlok, making him lose his balance and hit the wall. Korra shoots a blast of fire, Tarrlok protects himself with a dome of water and begins shooting icicles at the Avatar. Korra punches them with her fist but one catches her shoulder, Korra makes a wall to protect herself as Tarrlok sadistically keeps throwing the ice darts. Korra earth bends the wall behind the waterfall, sending Tarrlok flying back, he catches himself with a railing, Korra then walks towards Tarrlok, towering over him. “Still think that I'm a half-baked Avatar?” She earth bends the wall around, making Tarrlok lose his grip and fall.

Korra jumps off and lands, hitting the ground and creating a hole in it. She gets up, panting heavily and completely consumed with anger. Tarrlok moves away in fear. “You’re all out of water, pal.” Korra ignites flames in her palms and begins to charge, however a strange force stops her in her tracks, her flame dissipates, Korra can’t move no matter how hard she tries, she is pushed to her knees as Tarrlok stands, bending her. Korra's eyes widen as she grunts and screams in pain. “You're in my way Avatar, and you need to be removed.” Tarrlok smirks rather sadistically at Korra’s agony.

“You're a bloodbender!?” She manages to speak, Tarrlok chuckles, “Very observant.“ Korra screams again as she feels her limbs being twisted, not too much to break them but enough to hurt. “It’s not a full moon...how?”

“There are a lot of things you don't know about me.“ With that he moves her up and flings her to the side of the wall.” Korra faints at the agony of the hit and the bloodbending, Tarrlok then moves her to the back of a truck, she opens her eyes to find he has bound her with rope. “Where are you taking me?” 

“Somewhere that no one will find you, say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again!” Korra screams as she unleashes fire from her mouth, Tarrlok quickly closes the door. Korra closes her eyes as she feels the truck moving. “Wan, please, save me.”

Wan slides open the door to Korra’s room, his eyes widen to see that the other avatar is gone. 

“Korra? Korra!”


	9. Out Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil short but whatever lol. Anyway thanks for the Kuddos and love. Please, comment I really would like to hear what you thnk!

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra. Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_Book I: Air_

_Chapter VIII: Out Of The Past_

"Korra? Korra!" Wan rushes through the empty corridors of the island, desperately scanning every inch. "Maybe she'll be back by morning," the amnesic avatar repeats to himself, as he walks back to his room, praying that he is right. Yet, his spirit almost screams in panic. Wan in the morning turns on the radio. To hear the announcement he’s been dreading.

Korra is missing

Korra is thrown into a small metal box, the door is shut and locked. Korra bangs on the door, screaming. Korra rests her head on the door, panting heavily. "Wan, please. You're a smart man, know something’s up, please." Korra then slides down, Tenzin's voice comes into her mind. _'I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something.'_ Korra relaxes, going into a lotus meditation position, she focuses on the visions that she had. 

* * *

Wan opens the door to Tenzin's Office, hearing the conversation. "My guess is the Equalists are hiding underground in the maze of tunnels beneath the city," Lin says. Wan's mouth drops at the sight of Mako, Bolin, Asami and Lin, as he looks at Tenzin, who shakes his head. He nods in understanding as he paces into the room. "The Equalists, they didn't take Korra," Wan suggests. Tenzin and everyone in the room glance at each other, then at Wan, confused and a bit worried. "Wan, that's crazy. The crime scene has evidence," Mako argues. "Why was Korra at city council hall anyway?" Wan asks, crossing his arms; his gut, and spirit are screaming at how wrong this all sounded.

"She asked Tarrlok to release them, then the equalists came," Tenzin replies. "Amon isn't sloppy like that," Wan starts, slamming the table. "I saw the man and his tactics, he left zero evidence on Avatar Aang memorial Island and if it was, it would be a gamble. Why would he even know where Korra was at? The equalists attack to make a statement, they just don't attack a random place just because. Amon wants me and Korra."

"What are you saying?" Lin asks, her eyebrows arch as Wan continues. "Tarrlok plotted this," Wan announces, the room goes still for a moment. Tenzin strokes his goatee, then sighs. "I'm not sure Wan, accusing Tarrlok would be a gamble until we have all the evidence." 

"Korra was abducted by Tarrlok, I feel it in my soul Tenzin! You've got to trust me on this!" Wan yells at the older man. "The more time you waste on believing Tarrlok and his 'evidence', the more Korra is slipping through our fingers!" Wan slams his fist on his palms, the feeling is too much to ignore. "He’s a convincing man, but is beyond idiotic. He had an agenda with Korra from day one, then when she wouldn't get his way he had to get rid of her!" The former chief turns to Wan, she seems a bit worried for the younger man, like he has lost his mind.

"Wan, I know you...dislike Tarrlok. However, we have to go by what he said what happened, not some theory, we'll check underground for the equalists and if Korra's not there we'll go with your idea."

Wan bitterly leaves the room, slamming the door shut. If no one is going to believe him, he will do it himself no matter how far he needs to go. Wan rushes downstairs, determined to prove that Tarrlok is the cause of this mess. Wan finally makes it out to the bay. He takes a boat since he has no time to ride the ferry. He begins to water bend the boat to the city, which takes at least ten minutes. Wan finally makes it to the port, people are bustling but there is a mist of anxiety. Wan walks himself around the city for a couple pf hours. When he finally makes it to the city hall, to his dismay there are police everywhere. Wan grunts as he walks away from the crime scene, not wanting to confront Tarrlok just yet. 

Wan then suddenly hears his name being called, he spins on his heel to see the pagerman, who cowers in fear. "Come quickly…" Wan glances around then follows the man to a narrow street corner. "So, what's the hold-up?" 

"Tarrlok is lying, I saw him." The slender man admits, glancing to the side, trying to make sure no one can hear him. "The equalists was a cover-up, Avatar Korra confronted Tarrlok and-"

"And what?" Wan’s eyes narrow; the man looks like he has seen a ghost "What's your name?"

"Ping, Avatar Wan." He bows, and Wan places his hands on Ping's shoulder. "Ping, I need you to tell me what happened, I need to know." Ping gulps, he fidgets with his fingers as Wan's eyes stare into his soul. Ping gulps and whispers, “Tarrlok… He’s a Bloodbender." Wan’s eyebrows arch. "Bloodbender?"

"Yes! It's a dark form of waterbending where you control the person's body by its blood. You need a full moon to do it," Ping says in a panic as he looks around, then glances back at Wan. "It was outlawed by Master Katara decades ago, there was this man named Yakone who was notorious for the dark art, he could bend people without a full moon, and in raw daylight!”

“And?”

“Tarrlok bloodbended Avatar Korra without a full moon!”

Wan’s eyes widen as he is hit with an intense flashback, he sees the republic city call, with numerous people sitting, a man in the front in handcuffs, and five members on the council. “The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every other time except during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is **impossible** to commit.” 

Wan clenches his fists at this flashback, it comes hard and fast, Ping quickly holds Wan as he sinks to his knees. Wan eyes glow white, as the memory floods his brain. 

“In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. Why, I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, single handedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison.” The gavel is struck, Yakone rises up from his seat and within mere moments the whole room is unable to move. Aang reaches out to try and stop him but even he is unable to resist. Yakone forcefully makes Toph levitate towards him and uses the keys to release himself. He shakes his hand off, having a very similar smirk that Wan can’t help but notice. Wan’s eyes return back to normal and he gasps for air.

“Avatar Wan!” 

“Tarrlok, he’s the son of Yakone! That’s how he bent Korra without a full moon!” Wan looks at Ping, who is sweating out of his mind. “Ping, you have to confess!”

“But-”

“But nothing, you are a witness. Please, be brave, don’t cower to Tarrlok.” The male avatar stands, glancing at Ping as he breathes heavily, the other man looks undecided for a brief moment, averting his eyes nervously, then he looks up, determined. “Alright! I’ll witness.” Wan gives a smile. “I’ll back you up.” They leave the alleyway to see Tarrlok entering the city hall building, Wan opens the door right behind Tarrlok as he says, “I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her!”

“No Equalist was here, you planted the evidence just as Wan suspected!” Tenzin points at the man glaring at him.

“Really, how stupid do you think we are?!” Wan yells, Tarrlok turns to Wan. “You bloodbended Korra without a full moon, and who is the other person that could do that? Yakone! Tarrlok is his son!”

“That is outrageous!” Tarrlok exclaims, getting more enraged with every second. Tenzin and the rest gasp. “Really? I told you Tarrlok, you’re an idiot. May I present the first and only witness, Ping.” Ping steps forward, saying, “It’s true. He took her. I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage, he blood bent Avatar Korra without a full moon!” 

“Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!” Tarrlok yells.

“Bloodbending is rare and it’s noticeable,” Wan starts.

“Sorry Tarrlok, you lost,” Wan says, and Tarrlok glares at him. “You left one loose end. _Me_.” Everyone prepares to attack. “Don’t make this harder, where is Korra?’ Tenzin demands. Tarrlok looks around, then his eyes glint, everyone is now in his control and screaming in agony. One by one, each becomes unconscious, all except for Wan. Who is stuck and screaming, Tarrlok points at him. “You, Wan, are coming with me.”

* * *

Korra stops meditating, wiping her eyes. “Aang, this whole time, you were warning me- UGH!” Korra feels herself being blood bent, then the door opens and Wan is thrown in with Korra. Immediately, the door is slammed shut. The female avatar gasps and rushes to help Wan, who groans in pain. “Wan!”

“I’m alright,” Wan grunts, his voice hoarse. Korra smirks as she leans on the door. “My life is a disaster thanks to you two!” 

Wan chuckles, “You ruined your own life.”

“Wan, figured it out huh? So Tarrlok, your little bloodbending secret's out? And I know how you blood bent me without a full moon. You're Yakone's son.”

“Correct,” Wan says, smiling at Korra. “Aang gave me a little flashback as well.” Korra’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really?” Wan nods, Tarrlok then growls, “I was his son, but in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you, you two ruined everything!” 

“Why thank you, I take that with pride- that we ruined your plans,” Wan sasses, crossing his arms. “Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go!” Korra yells, Tarrlok then smirks as he walks up the stairs. “Oh no. No, I'll escape and start a new life. And you're both coming as my hostages.” Wan gasps, then he and Korra bang on the door. “You won’t get away with this!” As Tarrlok walks up the stairs, within his sight he sees Amon and the equalists waiting for him. “Amon!”

Korra and Wan look up at the ceiling, gasping. “Just my luck,” Wan mumbles nervously, as the equalists behind him begin to draw their weapons and take up a fighting stance, saying, “It is time for you to be equalized.”

Tarrlok laughs as he raises his hands. “You fools. You've never faced bending like mine!” With a wave of his hands, the group falls to their knees, Amon is still standing, and with minor struggle and bone wrenching sounds he continues to walk forward, resisting Tarrlok’s blood bending, Tarrlok takes a few steps back, trying again, but he fails. His eyes widen in horror as Amon steps ever so closely. “What- what are you?”

“I am the solution.” With that Amon reaches out and grabs the other man’s hand, twisting him back, jabs his hand in his neck and presses his thumb on his forehead. Korra and Wan glance at each other at his screams of agony and terror.

“I'll take care of him. You four retrieve the Dual Avatars. Do not underestimate them. Electrocute the box to knock them out before you open it.” Wan and Korra’s eyes widen as they hear the equalists come down the stairs, and they look at Korra’s armbands. Korra takes them both off and gives one to Wan, they hock them to the top. 

Lieutenant pulls out his kai sticks, activating the electricity. “Payback time.” He jabs the sticks, shocking the box. Wan and Korra cry out, pretending to be electrocuted. After a while, Lieutenant stops, pulling his kai sticks back. “Open the box and tie them up.” One of the equalists opens the door to see Wan and Korra ‘unconscious’.

Korra bends a huge burst of fire from her foot, forcing them back. The dual avatars leap from the box, some bolas are thrown but they dodge them. Wan throws his fist into the earth, causing a ripple effect that makes every equalist fly. “Let’s go now!” Wan yells, the two rush out the house and burst through the door. Instantly, they catch a glimpse of Amon. Korra bends sharp icicles and hurls them towards Amon who dodges, giving Wan and Korra time to escape.

The Equalists go next to Amon, who calmly scolds them, “I told you not to underestimate them.”

Wan and Korra snowboard using their waterbending, then they trip on a stump, sending them flying and landing in the snow, falling unconscious. Once they wake up Naga approaches Korra, licking her back up. Wan grunts as he gets up as well. “Good girl,” Korra helps Wan up then they both get on Naga, weak but okay. Naga, once at Republic city, howls and Dual Team avatar follows landing with Oggi. Wan gets down first, holding Korra by the shoulder. Mako rushes to get to Korra, which is surprising to Wan. “How did you two escape?” Lin asks, Mako then pushes everyone back. “Give her some space.” Mako then grabs Korra and holds her bridal style, Wan turns to Asami as she has a pained expression on her face. “I was so worried. Are you all right?” Mako asks, Korra looks up at him and smiles. “I'm fine. I'm glad you're here.” She leans into Mako’s chest. Wan blinks awkwardly, “Well, That was out of nowhere.” Tenzin approaches Wan, who asks, “How’s Ping?”

“He’s alright, and I should've trusted your instincts.” Wan waves him off. “It’s fine, I’m just glad it’s over,” Tenzin hums. “I managed to get a flashback from Aang,” Wan mentions offhandedly, Tenzin’s eyes widen, “Is that how you found out?”

“I guess I recognized the smirk. Let’s go home...I need a nap.”


	10. Turning The Tides

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_Book I: Air_

_Chapter VIII: Turning The Tides_

Wan finally, after a long day, gets his well-deserved nap, regaining his strength with every hour. Tarrlok was taken by Amon. The dawn finally graces Republic city, Wan yawns, and is greeted by a huge pile of food- rice, and veggie dumplings. Korra is already digging in, Wan sits down and begins to eat. “Morning,” Wan takes a bite of his dumplings. “Wow, this is good, Pema.”

Pema stands up, taking Korra’s clean plate. “Thank you, we're so thankful you're both home safe.” Asami stands up and helps Pema with the plate, “Let me help”. Both Pema and Asami go to the kitchen to help wash the dishes. “Korra, Wan, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened.”

“Well, you already know Tarrlok is Yakone’s son,” Wan starts, crossing his arms, “Aang managed to contact both of us through visions.”

“Amon took Tarrlok and took his bending,” Korra finishes, her face turning serious, “I’m wondering how he showed up, it’s like he just pops out of _nowhere,_ ” Wan complains, rubbing his temples, ”He’s becoming more unpredictable and it scares me.” Wan sighs as he tries to relax from what has happened but him capturing them was close for comfort, too _close_. 

Tenzin glances at the two with a worried expression. “This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatars, I fear Amon is entering his endgame.” 

Pema and Asami in the kitchen continue to wash dishes, then all of sudden Pema doubles over in pain, holding her stomach. Asami quickly grabs Pema’s shoulder, asking, “Are you okay Pema?” Pema merely smiles and nods, she picks herself back up slowly. “The baby is kicking really hard, I’m fine.”

“Should I get Tenzin?” Asami asks, concerned. Pema waves her hand, closing her eyes. “No reason to worry him, it’s nothing.” Mako walks through the doorway carrying a teapot. “Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea.”

“You're a firebender. Boil it yourself!” Asami yells as she continues to wash her plate. Pema and Mako glance at her in confusion, Wan stops his travel to the kitchen and leans up against the wall.

"I'm- gonna step out in case you two want to talk," Pema says, smiling as she walks out the room, but she grimaces as she leaves. On the way she sees Wan and chuckles, "You are too much, Wan," she gently slaps him on the shoulder.

Wan shrugs, smiling sheepishly. "I can't help it." Pema shakes her head. "Well, don't get caught, young man."

"I won't." Wan leans in again, hearing the argument unfold,

"Is there something we need to talk about?" 

"I've noticed how you treat Korra. How you acted when she was missing." 

Wan's mouth widens as he hears a dish being dropped in the sink as well as a wet rag.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?"

Wan nods like he's responding to Asami, and mouths, 'Yes, he's a playboy, leave him!'

"What? No! She was taken by a crazy blood bender! How did you expect me to act?"

"Wan acted very differently than you did and is closer to Korra then we are." Wan blinks and chuckles to himself silently.

"I like Korra, she's great. You've been keeping the truth from me this whole time." Wan extends his hands dramatically and mouths, 'Thank you!' 

"The truth? About what?"

Wan facepalms and shakes his head disapprovingly. 

"Stop acting dumb! You're really going to make me say it?"

"Yes! Because I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The kiss, Mako. I know."

Wan’s mouth drops in shock, he leans in closer to hear the rest of the argument.

"I- Well I- Bolin told you, didn't he?!"

"Don't blame your brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?"

Wan puts his hands up in the air and comes back to the wall.

"Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?"

"Well, there might not be any relationship to worry about later."

"Ooo," Wan mumbles, pretending to walk into the kitchen as Asami walks out and Mako follows behind her. Wan whistles as she makes the hot water with the left teapot, then brings it back to Korra. He sits down next to her, pouring her cup and pouring his. Everyone nearly leaves the table Korra glances at him. “Is something wrong?” Wan sips his tea and shakes his head, then puts his cup down. “This is the most drama I’ve ever seen and I’m amnesic.”

“Wait- I’m lost.”

“Let’s just say Asami knows.” Wan continues to sip his tea to Korra’s shock, “How-”

“The chatterbox of Dual Team Avatar,” Wan answers as he once again puts his cup down on the table. Korra facepalms. “Bolin, right?” Wan chuckles a bit, “Wan, thanks for saving my butt.” Wan simply smiles “I got captured too y’know.”

“Yeah, but you were on to Tarrlok way before,” Korra points out, then she blushes slightly. “I’m glad I have you on my side.”

“I’m glad to have you too Korra,” Wan blushes, then they both hear a loud explosion, they quickly stand up and rush outside. Next to them is Dual team Avatar who heard the explosion as well. “We heard explosions, what's going on?”

Lin answers solemnly, “Republic city is at war.”

Dual Team Avatar quickly gets out of the boat and at the bay, Wan is overwhelmed by the explosions and sirens, but keeps his head up. “Where did you two park the car?” Asami asks. Wan's finger goes up as his mouth opens. “Ugh-” Korra points in the car’s direction, it has crashed into a pole and has tons of tickets. “Wow, nice parking job,” Asami sarcastically remarks.

“Hay! You guys got arrested and left me and Wan alone with the car! I made it very clear I don't know how to drive.”

“She tried her best, I guess,” Wan smirks, teasing her a bit. Korra visibly slumps, shaking her head. Bolin takes a ticket from the windshield, and looks at it. ”How are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?” His brother takes the tickets from his hand and burns them to Bolin’s horror, and he gasps. “Relax, the city is under attack. The police have more important things to worry about.” The team hops in the car despite it being completely wrecked, Mako sits in the front with Asami, who in response glares at him. “Why don't you sit in the back? With _Korra._ ”

Wan glances downwards as his eyes widen a bit and he looks side to side, he is tempted to tell them not now but the drama was kinda interesting to him Korra says absolutely nothing Mako then huffs then says “I will.” He moves to the back then Bolin moves to the front, The dual avatars remain silent as Asami starts the car. “Wow, ” Wan says under his breath, Mako stares at Wan, who looks back and shrugs. The car backs up and Asami turns the wheel and steps on the gas. Once she spots something, she drives around a corner. Bolins bends two earth ramps beside the car. “JUMP!” 

Dual Team Avatar jumps off of the car before the car slams into the mecha tanks by the ramp, four mecha tanks surround dual team Avatar. The benders of the team attack, the mecha tanks try to grab each one, however they evade their attacks. Wan sends blasts of air in rapid succession, while the benders attack the metal tanks. Asami goes for the equalists that try to put Tenzin in the back of the trunk, she ambushes them, electrocuting them with her glove. More come her way and she dodges them with ease. Tenzin gets up and nods at Asami. “Thank you.” Tenzin then rushes to help Mako and Wan. Tenzin positions himself under the mecha tank and bends a sharp stream of air launching the tank up, and it lands on the city's hall dome. The Amnesic Avatar’s mouth drops in awe and shock. Korra runs up to Tenzin asking, “Are you all right?” 

“I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon.” 

Wan then turns his head and his eyes shoot open in terror. “We’ve got a problem.” Tenzin glances out to Yue’s bay as he sees an equalist airship headed towards Air Temple island. “No,” Tenzin says in horror. “We need to get back to the island!” Wan yells. Tenzin then blows a silent yet high pitched whistle signaling Oggi. 

Tenzin and Dual Team Avatar make it back to the island, they all dismount and the Airbender master runs to his children, hugging them tightly. “Oh, thank goodness you're all right!” Mello climbs on his father's shoulder then pulls on his head. “We beat up the bad guys!” Tenzin glances to Lin who crosses her arms, “You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?”

“I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well.” 

Tenzin looks at all of his children and smiles.

“Go on, be with your wife.” 

* * *

“Rohan,” Tenzin smiles, Wan simply watches with a smile on his face. Even in the darkest of hours, there is still some hope and light left, and he hopes that someday he’ll find his own light in the darkness. Korra then walks in with a saddened look, “I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming.” Tenzin glances down at his newborn son, Ikki says worriedly, “Everything's _not_ gonna be fine, is it, Daddy?”

Wan’s heart aches at that moment, he averts his gaze then leaves the doorway to go outside with one mission in mind, that has been there from the very beginning but now clear as day for the first time in his remembered life. _Protect his home and family._

Amon may have turned the tides today but tomorrow is a new day and he _will_ fight back, till he loses his bending or dies, his deep copper eyes filled with an unbreakable determination that will not waver, he looks up at the sky as more airships approach the island. Tenzin approaches the younger man, his hand touches his shoulder which startles Wan for a moment. “I already told Korra to leave the island.”

“I know, we have no choice, all we can do now is wait and strike at the right time.” 

“I already sent word to the United Forces, I want you and Korra to protect each other.”

“I understand,” Wan embraces Tenzin with a strong hug, “Stay safe.” Tenzin pats his back gently and smiles slightly. “You too, Wan.” The two men part. “Tenzin, if we're leaving, we'd better do it now,” Lin calls out, Tenzin rushes to his sky bison that his family and Lin are already on the back of. “Oggi, yip yip!” Oggi flies off, leaving the island. Two airships chase after Oggi while another one attacks the island, it shoots a cable near the team, Dual Team Avatar take their stances but the white lotus guards get in front of them. “Leave, we’ll hold them off,” one guard yells. Korra whistles, calling Naga, once she arrives she climbs on. “Everyone, get on now!” Dual Team Avatar complies. “Let’s go, girl!” Naga runs away from the equalists, Wan glances up then sighs, annoyed by Lieutenant. “Incoming!” Lieutenant slides down to attack them but Naga, even with five passengers on her back, attacks him with her right paw, smacking him down to the ground as they run past a cliff.

“Nice one, Naga!” 

Naga runs to the pier and swims, Korra and Wan bend a large bubble around as they swim to safety. They emerge from the water near a huge drain pipe, they all get off of Naga and watch air temple island getting raided. Wan hugs Korra from her shoulder, pulling her close. “We’ll find a way.”

Korra embraces Wan and the other avatar closes his eyes, Mako places his hand on Korra’s shoulder, saying, “Let’s get moving.” Korra nods as he escorts her inside the tunnel, Asami looks disdainfully at them but Wan’s hand lands on her shoulder. “You okay Asami?”

“I’m fine,” Asami glances at Mako and Korra, who are walking beside each other. “He isn’t good enough for you or Korra. I knew he was playing you both.”

“Why don’t you stop her then?”

“Korra makes her own choices, if she wants Mako, that’s her business,” Wan says as he crosses his arms. “I think you’ll be good for Korra,” Asami starts. Wan chuckles at the thought, “Nah, we’re just friends, besides, she’s aiming for Mako even though Mako is technically with you-”

“Not anymore.” With that, Asami walks deeper into the tunnel and Wan follows. He looks back at his home with a heavy heart, then moves forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we are near the end of Book 1, I want to thank all my followers and supporters in all three platforms this is on! Please comment, favorite, and follow! It’ll mean the world to me, oh and stay safe and stay inside, get ready because the finale will be a wild ride!


	11. Skeletons in the Closet

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_ Book I: Air _

_ Chapter IX: Skeletons in the Closet _

__ “It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal, and he has the Dual Avatars on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!” Hiroshi’s fists go into the air and the crowd swells up, near the back three chi blockers, they walk towards a clump of bushes. The female earth bends the rock revealing the hole; each one jumps in and the woman closes it back. Wan pulls off his mask. “The nerve of that man,” Wan hisses, Korra nods then adds on, “The Dual Avatars on the run. We’re not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em.” Korra punches her own palms, the other avatar shakes his head, “No, we need to strike at the right time.”

“Wan’s right, General Iroh's coming with an entire  _ fleet  _ of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running.”

“Yeah and soon this whole thing will be over.” 

Korra frowns at the two men, “I hate this ‘being patient’ stuff.” Wan smiles a bit, “Hay me too, but we have to, it’s the only way we’re going to really win this fight.” Korra sighs as they continue to walk through the tunnel to a hidden camp. Asami smiles as Bolin plays with Pabu, the women turn to see the trio approaching. Asami glares at Mako up and down, spitefully saying, “You were gone a while.”

Wan awkwardly moves out of the non bender's range of fury as Mako rolls his eyes. “We were  _ doing _ reconnaissance.” Asami crosses her arms and turns away from the fire bender. “Whatever, you can have Korra if you want.”

Korra does the same as Wan, backing away from Asami’s wrath. Mako is startled for a moment, “What do you mean?” he asks. Asami rolls her eyes, “We’re done. Go have Korra, seems you love her more than me.” 

“What? Look, can we talk about this later?” Mako rubs his temples, then looks at Asami who glares at him with anger.

“There is  _ nothing  _ to talk about. We. Are. Finished.” 

“Ouch.” Wan mumbles to himself, Gommu then pops up unexpectedly between Wan and Korra, making the Dual Avatars nearly scream. “Welcome back! I hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served.”

Later on, the group is sitting in a circle with bowls in their hands. As Gommu pours stew into the empty bowls, Korra glances at the brown liquid with chunks, she still smiles but a bit awkwardly from the food. “Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days.”

“Honored to oblige. My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called ‘Equalist’ policies. We got benders and nonbenders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree; we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist.” Wan gives a gentle smile as he sips some of the stew, he is still for a moment his eyes bulge in shock. He gulps it down hard, fighting the urge to throw it up.

Bolin completely eats it up. “ _ Mmmm. _ This is the best-tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!”

“I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!” Gommu smiles, Wan runs off, his stomach can’t help but rumble, meanwhile, Asami spits it out and places it on the ground. Pabu begins to eat it. 

* * *

The next morning, Dual team Avatar waits outside of the drainage pipe; Bolin scans the area with the telescope. Wan crosses his arms waiting as the wind blows his hair. “Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can,” Korra says. Mako spots a few battleships, “They're here!” Bolin rushes to put the telescope back on his eye. Wan squints his eyes, as he scans for any weapons. Wan ponders for a moment, he is, well... confused.

“Wait a second, where are the Equalist airships?” Korra ponders as well, Wan strokes his goatee. “Wan, any theories?” Korra turns to her Avatar partner who is baffled by this. “I don’t understand, they should fight back.” Wan paces back and forward still thinking. “Please don’t tell me they outwitted you,” Mako says.

“I can’t figure out their move okay?” Wan retorts as he continues to pace around in a circle and then a light bulb turns on, but not in a good way. “Oh no.”

“What’s an ‘Oh no’?” Korra says nervously. “They must have planned this perfectly, if they have Hiroshi on their side then-” the team hears a buzzing sound, Wan sighs exasperatedly- behind the skyscrapers is a group of airplanes. Wan throws his hands up. “How does this man find the time to invent this!?” 

The planes drop bombs on the ships, bombarding them all over, Korra rushes to the water and dives in. Wan air bends a cloud under his feet to help in the sky. Wan fire bends at the wings of the planes forcing them to crash into the water, Korra meanwhile water bends a massive waterspout and bends out large ice spikes to take a plane down, but the damaged plane hits Korra, Wan hears her scream and rushes down to catch her. They both end up falling in the water by a bomb that was thrown in the water, lucky for the dual avatars they make it out. They both emerge and swim towards a nearby ship which is also being destroyed with bombs. General Iroh II falls, crashing into the water, Korra and Wan grab him on each side and swim him to safety. The man coughs and looks up. “We gotcha, don’t worry,” Wan says. Iroh smiles weakly, “Dual Avatars? You saved my life. Thank you.” Korra and Wan water bend away from the wreck.

Later on, Korra heals the general’s wound. “I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft,” he mentions. Wan crosses his arms. “I didn’t expect that either,” Korra closes her eyes as she finishes ,“Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us.”

“No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one,“ Bolin adds; Wan simply nods in agreement. “Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet,” Iroh says confidently, as he stands up holding his wound. “The second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?” Korra winks, grinning, “I know the perfect man.”

Gommu begins to set up the telegraph message, behind him is Dual Team Avatar and Iroh. “And  _ who _ is the recipient of this top-secret message?” 

“Commander Bumi. The second division of the United Forces,” Iroh replies. Korra glances at Iroh, “Tenzin's brother?” Gommu stretches his forearms and cracks his fingers, Iroh nods. “Yes, a bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet.”

“Tenzin’s brother...wild? That’s not what I expected but alright,” Wan closes his eyes, shrugging, “Ready, sir.” Gommu taps the telegraph as Iroh speaks, “Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach the city until you receive the all-clear.” Gommu finishes the telegram. Iroh pulls out a Republic City Map and places it on the table.

“Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city.”

Mako points near the mountains. “They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range.” Wan and Korra glance at each other. “Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn.” The group leaves, Asami lingers, then she looks up bitterly saying, “It’s time to face my father.” She then follows behind them, Korra and Wan stop. “Wait, I'm sorry, but we’re not going with you tomorrow.” Korra says, “We are sick and tired of Amon playing cat and mouse with us, we should end this on our terms.”

“We’ve already talked about it” Wan adds, as he looks at the team, “We need to do this alone.”

“That's not a good plan. We need to stick together,” Iroh argues.

“I'm not waiting for him to hunt us down. Our guts tell me it's time to end this, on  _ our _ terms.” Korra retorts.

“Korra, Wan, this is not a mission you two should be handling alone.”

“They won’t be alone, I’m coming with them,” Mako declares to Korra and Wan’s shock, Iroh puts his hand on his chin in deep thought. “Hmm ... My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I.” Wan smiles and bows, “Thank you.”

* * *

The sun rises above the horizon once more, Wan changes to his equalist gear, pulling the glove, his nerves are wild but the amnesic avatar keeps his cool. Today is the day that he’ll fight back. He watches everyone say their goodbyes, unsure if it’s their last. Wan says goodbye as well. Asami, Bolin, Iroh, Naga, and Pabu go their separate ways while the trio go theirs. The Trio swim underwater with an added water bubble thanks to Korra, they arrive on the shores of air temple island; they put on their masks and climb up the rocky shores. They see an equalist airship that Amon boards. “There he is,” Wan mumbles.

“We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns,” Mako says.

“We ambush him,” Korra finishes. They walk towards the temple but they stop when they hear a voice behind them. “What are you three doing here?” Wan turns his head to see Lieutenant and chuckles a bit, “We just got transferred, sorry if we alarmed you.”

“Well, you're all getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the Arena today.” 

“Ah! the Arena, sorry I have a  _ horrible  _ memory, but what is that again?” 

“The rally,” Lieutenant says annoyed. Wan points his finger at the man. “Right!” Korra interrupts Wan, then she bows, “We'll be there, sir.” Lieutenant walks away and Korra arm bumps Wan, who winces. Korra whispers, “There's another way in.” The three sneak away and walk to another part of the island, Korra lifts a wooden panel on a wall and they climb in. “How do you know this, yet I don’t?” Wan asks with a sassy undertone. Korra sighs, “Maybe because you don’t explore enough. Let’s hide in the attic.” They climb up through the attic's trapdoor, Wan is the one who comes out first, once he turns his head, he says, “You’ve got to be kidding.” 

Tarrlok is sitting behind the bars, his hair all over the place, the rest crawl and out Korra’s eyes widen “Tarrlok?” The three take off their masks, Wan huffs, now officially done with nearly everything. “I don't suppose you're here to rescue me,” Tarrlok says. Wan rolls his eyes as he says, “Well we had no idea that you were here.” 

“Are there other prisoners on the island?“ Korra asks, Tarrlok simply shakes his head. “I’m the only one.” Wan puts his hands out, waving his arms saying in a sarcastic tone. “What makes you  _ so  _ special?” Tarrlok lifts his head up and replies, “I'm Amon's brother.”

Wan’s jaw drops, Korra gasps at this reveal. “Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe, he's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was.”

“How do you know exactly? For all we know you could be lying. You have a very long track record for it,” Wan retorts, pointing at him accusingly. Tarrlok sighs, “His blood bending, it felt exactly like his.”

“So, how did a  _ bender  _ become the most anti-bending person in the world?” 

“It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang member, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother, a warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years. Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father. Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill.”

Tarrlok goes on, “The good days were behind us from that moment, Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed "hunting trip," where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother. A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need for the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in this newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen. Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us bloodbend each other.”

“My brother ran away, My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered. And he passed away, a few years later,” Tarrlok finishes. Wan is speechless, he has no words to say at that moment. Korra is the same but she manages to say something, “That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard.”

“Avatar Korra, Avatar Wan, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you both. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world.”

“I forgive you, but I won’t forget,” Wan says, a bit sternly,” You may have a sad story but that should not be an excuse for your actions.”

“That, I can understand.”

“So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending,” Korra ponders. “I don't know  _ how _ he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak,” Tarrlok says. “Welp, so much for the ambush plan, but I’ve got something better,” Wan says, with a sly smile on his face. “All this time, he's been lying about spirits and his past, but now that we know the truth, we can call him out on it.”

“At the rally,” Mako adds on, making Korra smile with glee. “We could take away his true power!”

“And the revolution is over,” Wan finishes, then he turns to Tarrlok. “Thank you, your help really changed things.” Tarrlok simply nods, Mako starts to leave but Wan stops him. “We can't just leave him here.”

Tarrlok stands for the first time within his cage. “Go, Amon can't know that anyone spoke with me.” He grabs the cell bars. “Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story.” 

The dual avatars nod, then they run towards the trap door and close it.


	12. Endgame

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_Book I: Air_

_Chapter X: Endgame_

The Arena is fully protected by the equalists, everywhere are banners and posters of Amon, his supporters crowded into the area. The trio are now back with their disguises and their arms behind their back. Wan nods, giving the signal that it's time, they sneak inside the rally. Amon rises from the podium as the crowd cheers out in adoration.

“Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion! When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world-”

“What an _amazing_ story, Surely it couldn’t be a lie!” Wan yells out sarcastically, Amon’s eyes widen as the trio takes off their masks, revealing themselves. Korra then adds insult to injury by saying, “We know, Amon, or should I call you **Noatak**?” Amon’s eyes narrow under his mask, Lieutenant quickly looks for orders from Amon. “Should we take them out?” he suggests, Amon takes a step forward, glaring at the trio and raising his hand. “No.” Then he turns to the crowd. “Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Dual Avatars. Let's hear what they have to say.” Wan points at Amon, leaning on the rails “Amon isn’t the man that you think he is!” He announces, “The spirits didn’t give him the power to energy bend and if the spirits weren’t angry why would they bring _two_ avatars into the world!?”

“He uses bloodbending to take people's bending, Amon is a waterbender!” Korra finishes, the crowd gasps and begins to murmur among themselves. “Could it be true?” one man whispers, “That’s crazy,” another turns to his wife.

“You're _desperate_ , Dual Avatars. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort.”

“Okay, since you wanna play that game!” Wan yells, “I have proof that you’re a blood bender and a hypocrite beyond wild imagination. The only thing that can grant energy bending is a Lion turtle and the only person that can _truly take_ someone bending is The **Avatar**. Doesn’t it sound awfully strange that a boy from a farm somehow with _no_ spiritual connections would get energy bending?” Amon smirks under his mask, “You've always been clever, Avatar Wan. I'll give you that, however, your theories are _incorrect._ ” Amon unveils his hood and unties the back strings that hold his mask to his face. He gently takes it off, revealing his scarred face. While Korra and Mako gasp, Wan’s eyes narrow, trying to get a better look at it. “Tarrlok wouldn’t lie about something like this.”

“The Dual Avatars are lying!” a man cries out as Amon places his mask back on his face,

“Well they don’t believe us!” Korra yells at Wan, who continues to glare and is somewhat deep in thought. ”We said what we had to. Let's get out of here,” Mako urges. Once he turns around he sees equalists behind them spinning their bolas ready to attack.

“I wouldn't leave yet, Dual Avatars. You'll miss the main event.”

Wan’s eyes widen, and he makes a small gasp as he sees a part of the stage rise with Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo tied to each pole and gagged. “No!” Wan screams, “I thought they got away, we saw them get away!” Korra says in disbelief, Amon then raises his hand, “Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever.”

Wan shakes his head, he is in a state of rage and shock. He clenches his fists tight. “I won’t allow you to do this!” Wan roars, his muscles getting tense. “You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me,” Amon says to Wan mockingly, Wan’s fists are engulfed with flames, his fire grows hotter as his anger begins to take hold.

“ ** _Gladly_**.”

“We need to stop him.” Korra turns to Wan, whose very aura tells her everything she wants to hear. “He’s trying to bait you both,” Mako says quietly, however, Wan ignores it completely, “We need to save them!” Korra protests, Amon then turns to the airbenders as he begins walking towards them. “The Dual Avatars need to be reminded of the power I possess.” Mako generates lightning and directs it towards Amon, who rolls over and dodges it. Korra and Mako run vertically on the walls using their firebending to keep themselves balanced while Wan flies with his cloud and lands on the stage, avoiding all attacks on him, targeting Amon and the equalists with hot bursts of enraged flames, getting them away from the air benders, Korra and Mako join him. Korra ungags Tenzin and with a flame on her finger, she melts the chains. The crowd disperses, running out of the arena.

“Where are Pema and the baby?”

“In prison.”

“Beifong?” Korra asks as she breaks the chain with her legs. “I don’t know.” Once free he goes into the battlefield, helping Wan and Mako as Korra frees the kids. Wan makes a large stream of air, knocking Amon off of the stage and smashing him onto a wall. The group run backstage and into a hallway. “That should distract him.” Wan’s gaze turns to Tenzin. “We’ll make a diversion, you run!” The master Airbender turns to his children in a hurried manner. “Let's go get your mother and the baby.”

Mello raises his fisted hands yelling, “Prison break!”

Amon opens the other door and the group goes their separate ways, Wan airbends Amon back which works temporarily, Korra bends a wall of fire to buy them time. Amon jumps through the firewall and he scans the room the trio entered, then his ears pick up the doors swinging slightly.

He enters the room, Wan hears Amon’s footsteps near Korra’s hiding place, Wan begins to close his eyes, sweating as his hands tremble in fear. Then his adrenaline rushes through him as he hears Korra cry out in pain. Wan rushes out of his hiding place, attacking Amon with everything he can and so does Mako. They both surrender to Amon’s bloodbending as Korra has. He raises them up then slams the three down and makes Korra go in a kneeling position. “No” Wan shouts in horror. “No no no!” Wan repeats over and over, Amon’s hand presses on the back of Korra’s neck. “No!” Korra cries out. “Korra!” Mako cries out, Amon presses his finger on her forehead. Wan’s heart sinks to his stomach, he is beyond words and he is gripped with horror. His mouth goes completely dry as he hears Korra’s voiceless cry. Amon lets her go, letting her body slump face down to the ground.

“I told you I would destroy you.”

Amon moves on, walking towards Wan. “What did I tell you-” before he finishes he is stopped by a door opening. He turns his head, standing behind him is Lieutenant who is lost for words at the sight, “Everything the Avatars said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend them.” He furiously takes off his mask and steps on it aggressively as he takes out his kai sticks, preparing to attack. “You hypocrite, I dedicated my life to you!” He advances towards Amon, however, he is bloodbended up in the air. “You've served me well, Lieutenant.” With that he kills the man and casts him aside. Amon's attention goes right back to Wan, who struggles to break free. “As I said before, I will destroy you both.”

Wan screams, Amon’s eyes widen under the mask as Wan breaks free of his control and blasts a powerful gust of wind and fire powerful enough to make Amon lose consciousness. Everyone in the room is freed of his control. Wan scoops Korra up, bridal style. Mako follows after Wan, the two men run out of the room and into the hallway.

Korra looks up at Wan. “Wan, my bending” she mumbles. He replies, “It’s going to be okay, we need to get out of here-”

Wan and Mako freeze, making Wan lose his grip on Korra, sending her sliding, and she stops on a nearby corner. Amon again paralyzes Mako and throws Wan up and down like a rag doll. Amon forces the Amnesic avatar to assume a twisted kneeling position.

“I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that. It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. _Almost._ ” Wan closes his eyes as the bloodbender’s tight grip is on his neck.

“I’m sorry, Korra” He whispers, his voice full of regret and terror, Amon’s thumb is near his forehead

“No!”

Wan feels a gust of wind that makes Amon once more lose his grip on Wan and Mako. Amon is thrown back, flying. Wan’s eyes sparkle with joy, he feels his heart flutter. “Korra, you can airbend!”

Amon grounds himself and looks up, he is bewildered at this turn of events, “Impossible.” Korra glances down at her hands, “I can airbend?” She stands up straight and proclaims, “I can airbend!” Korra pouches blasts of air with a fury like no other, Amon attempts to dodge but nothing avails. He slides to the end of the hallway, and he groans, reaches out using his bloodbending and stops Korra’s next attack. Korra struggles, Wan stands at the same time Korra breaks free of his grip.

“No.. you...don’t!” The dual avatars roar in unison, Korra kicks, and Wan punches an enormous gust of wind that throws Amon out the window; his mask falls off as he plunges to the sea. His supporters gasp and rush to see what happens.

Amon’s mask floats up from the sea, Korra and Wan embrace, and they help each other walk to the broken window, Mako grips his arm and they look down at the people protesting, Wan sighs as one man says, “You bending tyrants!”

“Evil Dual Avatars!” Wan closes his eyes when he hears a burst of water, he looks up to see Noatak bend a water spout, gasping for air, as his scar is washed away. The crowd gasps, “He's waterbending!”

“He is a bender!” another calls out, “I can’t believe it”

“The Avatars were telling the truth”

“Hypocrite!” a woman screams, Noatak’s enraged gaze turns to Wan and Korra who reciprocates it. Noatak jumps in the water, Mako attacks with blasts of fire which the waterbender dodges. “He's not getting away!” Wan jumps from the window, he airbends a cloud and chases after Noatak.

“Wan!” Korra cries out, Wan flies at the highest speed that he can get, following the bloodbender. Wan attacks with blasts of fire, trying to hit Noatak, the other man rises out of the water, attacking the amnesic avatar with ice daggers. Wan dodges, he bends a water whip grabbing Noatak by his arm, still chasing him. Noatak uses his left arm to make another set of daggers that scrapes Wan’s right leg, Wan cries out in pain consequently losing his cloud and plunging in the water.

Wan emerges above the water, gasping for air. He scans the area for Noatak but finds nothing, he slams the water in a fit of rage.

* * *

Noatak emerges from the trap door to Tarrlok's prison, and the councilman glances up. “Noatak.” The other man walks to his prison. “It's over, brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you.” Tarrrlok sighs deeply and adverts his eyes from his older brother. “Our father set us on this path; fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys.”

Noatak opens the cell door. “Leave with me now. We have a second chance. We can start over, together. Please, you're all I have left in the world.” Tarrlok glances up in awe and gets up, hugging his brother. “I accept.”

* * *

At Republic City’s bay, Dual team Avatar, Tenzin’s family, and Lin wait for the united forces to show. Wan limps to Korra and hugs her. “I couldn’t get him, I’m sorry,” The amnesic avatar regretfully says. “I’m just glad that you're okay, you had me worried there,” the female avatar embraces him again. “Yay, Uncle Bumi's here!” Ikki announces cheerfully; on the ship, Bumi yells, “Waaaa-hoooo!” and claps his hands. Wan stares at the man with a surprised expression. “Huh, I guess General Iroh was right, he is _crazy, The exact opposite of Tenzin._ ”

Tenzin sighs to himself, and mutters, “Great, now I have to entertain my brother.”

Meanwhile, in the middle of the sea, the two brothers are in a speed boat, Noatak is driving. “The two of us together again, there's nothing we can't do!” Tarrlok sits in the back confused and angry, he glances at the electric gloves and back at his older brother. “Yes, Noatak.”

The older man smiles, then chuckles, “Noatak. Hmph, I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name.“ Tarrlok takes a glave from his left side and unscrews the lid to the gas, he closes his eyes and breathes in steadily. “It will be just like the good old days.” He places the glove on top of the opening, Noatak smiles as a tear rolls down his cheek. “Yes. it will be.”

Tarrlok electrocute the full tank and the boat explodes, taking the two brothers with them ending the tragedy of a story.

* * *

A few days later, Wan frantically bounces his legs in the waiting room, he is praying that everything will be okay. The door slides open, and Katara steps out, then closes it. Everyone in the room stands to wait for the elder waterbender to speak. “I've tried everything in my power, but, I cannot restore Korra's bending,” The elder says regretfully. Wan shakes his head in denial. “Try again, you’re the best healer in the world, please!”

“I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed.”

Wan’s hands go over his mouth, his gaze is on the ground, he doesn't know who he is, how can he help the entire world on his own- Korra slides the door open, walking out. She then places a hand on Wan. “You will be a great Avatar,” Korra says with a broken heart. “I can’t do this alone,” Wan’s eyes swell up with tears, Korra’s hand leaves his shoulder as she walks out of the room. Wan tries to reach out, but she is gone too soon. Wan sits down and he is trembling in fear; Mako rushes out of the house and follows Korra. “Korra, wait!’

Korra turns her head to the side. “Go away.” Mako grabs her hand before she can continue to walk, “I will, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you.” Mako’s hands crease Korra’s chin she pulls back. “Wan is the avatar now, I mean, go away, back to Republic City. Get on with your life,” she retorts, “You don't need to do me any favors.” Mako stops her once more, “I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Listen, when Tarrlok took you I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again, I realized ...I love you, Korra.”

Korra runs off and jumps on Naga, “I can't.” Naga runs off, Tenzin puts his hand on Mako’s shoulder. “We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened”

Korra, with Naga, finally arrives on a cliff above the sea, Korra hops off of Naga’s back and the polar dog bear waits for her. Korra walks further to the edge, she looks down; tears fall from her eyes and roll down her face. Korra finally breaks into a sob, as she sits down hugging her knees an older man walks next to her and waits. Korra wipes some of her tears, she is aware of the person. “Go away Tenzin, I want to be left alone.”

“But you called me here.” Korra peeks up at the new voice and turns around to see Aang. “Aang?” Korra stands up and Aang smiles, “You have finally connected with your spiritual self.”

“How?” Korra asks. “When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change.” Behind Aang is the entire Avatar cycle, Aang’s hands touch Korra’s heart and forehead, restoring her bending. Korra opens her eyes, “Wait! Who is Wan, do you know his memories?”

“All within time Korra,” Aang says, “When the time comes, he will know the truth of his past.'' Korra closes her eyes once more and smiles, “Okay.” With that Aang and all the avatars disappear. Korra's eyes snap open, glowing pure white; she bends all four elements. Once she exits the avatar state she turns to see Mako smiling at her, Korra jumps up and hugs Mako. “I love you too.” They share a passionate kiss. The two ride back on Naga, Wan runs out of the house. Korra then jumps out and hugs Wan tightly. “You’re not going to face anything alone.”

“Wait, why?” Wan asks, “Didn’t you-oh! You got your bending back!” Wan cheers, hugging her again, picking her up, Korra laughs as Wan spins her around. “This is great news!” Wan drops her, Korra coughs as Mako and her hold hands. “Korra was incredible, she entered the Avatar state.” Wan fist bumps Korra. “Aang restored by bending,” Korra explains, Wan’s eyes widen in awe. “Woah, can you restore people's bending?”

Korra shrugs, “Worth a try”

Later on, Korra uses the technique that Aang showed her to restore Lin’s bending. Korra's eyes glow and light emits from her thumbs as she uses energy bending. When Korra has finished, Lin gets to her feet and simultaneously lifts several large rocks into the air at once. Wan just smiles while everyone else is in awe. “Thank you,” lines bow, Korra nods in acknowledgement. Tenzin smiles as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, Avatar Korra.”

Korra smiles brightly as her eyes sparkle with pride.

* * *

A man paces across a plain. All throughout the area streams of water flowing and rocky formations all across make a Yin and Yang symbol, which is enclosed by a chain of mountains. Two bubs of light, one light blue, and one deep purple. In the center of it all is a tree with no leaves and as old as time itself, inside it is a spirit, it is red and its markings dark red.

“Vaatu.” The man bows, “I just got word that-”

“The human that locked me up in this prison is back from the _dead_. This is good news, I can truly kill him by my own means.”

“It’s said that he has no memory at all of his past,” The man adds. Vaatu chuckles, “Thus he has no memory of our battle, see to it that he _never_ will. If he has no memory of anything that happened ten thousand years ago, he and the other avatar will be easier to manipulate and soon I’ll have the keys to my freedom, and I’ll destroy them and _Raava._ And you, Unalaq, will be my Avatar.”

Unalaq smiles then nods, “And your era will begin _gloriously._ “ Unalaq returns to the physical world, he has six and a half months until Harmonic convergence comes.

**_End of Book I_ **


	13. Rebel Spirit

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_Book II: Spirits_

_Chapter I: Rebel Spirit_

_It’s been half a year since I arrived at Republic City, Things have been looking up for everyone. Korra is currently training with her airbending and fully in control of the Avatar state. Bumi, the crazy man, that I actually like, moved in with us, and retired. Tenzin seems to get annoyed by Bumi from time to time but hey, he’s family. Korra and Mako’s relationship, to my surprise, has gotten stronger. I’m happy for them, they seem to be doing really well. Speaking of Mako, he became a cop and works for Lin, not surprising since he's a serious guy. Bolin, bless his soul, is_ _still_ _pro-bending, since the original fire ferret team left. Yes, my pro bender fan heart was broken by that, but it’s understandable. Though, I went to a few matches and tried to support Bolin...The matches are just, dead awful. I’m really the only one cheering for them. Asami is trying to keep her father's business that is now hers running since Future Industries was with the Equalists. Yeah... You can see why that isn’t working out too well. But Asami tells me that she has a plan, I hope she does it for her sake. Oh, and the council has been disbanded, and now we have a president._

_And me? Well, I still have amnesia. Tenzin thinks that a trip to the air temples will somehow help me regain my memories, I honestly don’t believe it. I’ve been reading nearly a whole library of books to catch up on my history and I’ve picked on philosophy. Tenzin keeps feeding me more information about it. Honestly, I don’t know who I am...I try to enter the Avatar state like Korra but I always fail. Tenzin says I’m really spiritually stuck and don’t know why. I meditate daily yet I can’t see anything! I went to a healer and she says she doesn't know why this is happening to me, it’s honestly frustrating and I wish I knew the answers._

“Wan!” Wan snaps out of his thoughts and closes his notebook, hiding it under his bed, as Korra slides the door open with a wide grin on her face, the Airbender kids pop up behind her. “Wanna race?” Ikki asks, jumping up and down, Wan smirks at Korra. “I’ll beat you today that’s for sure,” Korra taunts Wan, who rolls his eyes then tisks, “In your dreams Korra.”

“Let’s see what you got old man.”

Pema is walking, holding Rohan, and some groceries. The four racers zoom past her, nearly knocking her over. With Wan in the lead on an air scooter, she throws the vegetables in the air, as she spins in between the racers. “Sorry, Pema!” Wan calls out, Pema catches the food and sighs.

The racers swiftly turn around the airbending training gates, The five jump off the platform. Wan turns to Korra, giving a confident smile, as he is once again in the lead. Korra looks forward and with a bit of focus she enters the Avatar State to Wan’s annoyance, Korra uses the extra power as a boost, passing through the paifang gate as the finish line. Bumi waves a flag signaling the race is over. Wan, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo pass through the finish line as well. 

Bumi coughs from the dust, once it clears up he announces, “Avatar Korra is the winner!”

Korra exits the avatar state, Wan marches up to her and crosses his arms. "You know using the Avatar state is cheating right?" Korra simply rolls her eyes at the older Avatar.

"Come on Wan, wouldn’t you use the Avatar state for little things?"

"No, and definitely not to win a silly game." Wan sighs as he massages his temples, Korra and Wan jump at Tenzin's voice. "The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket! Korra, you are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate!" 

Wan blows a raspberry at Korra when Tenzin scolds her. "Clearly you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections, not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending and Wan, I wouldn't stick your tongue out, you need to regain your memory and be able to enter the Avatar State." Tenzin crosses his arms.

"Who's immature now?" Korra smirks at Wan, he responds with a simple answer; "Still you." Korra then turns her attention to Tenzin, “I have mastered airbending!” Korra punches a few air blasts and once she finishes puts her hands on her hips smirking “See? Mastered.” Wan claps for her in a sassy manner, “Such _mastery_ . What did you do, punch at a bunch of bushes?” Wan chuckles, Korra rolls her eyes at the male avatar, Tenzin simply sighs as he places his hand on his forehead. “You've mastered _Korra_ style airbending, now you need to master real airbending. Hopefully, our visit to all the air temples will give you both the inspiration you need to look more deeply into your studies.” Wan’s shoulders sink as Korra crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, both appalled and irritated.

“We're going to have a wonderful time! Now that the president is in office and I'm not needed on the council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra and Wan the attention they need.”

Bumi hugs his younger brother on his side, “Hah! Relax ... I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along just to see ‘Vacation Tenzin’.”

“You’re not invited,” Tenzin sighs. 

“Great, _more_ attention.” But then Korra brightens up as she looks at Wan, “I can’t wait to show you the Glacier Spirits Festival in my hometown. They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks.” The Airbender kids grin widely and cheer as they run around Tenzin, who looks defeated. Wan smiles at Korra, “I think that would be a nice trip.”

“Yep. There's Vacation Tenzin. And you can't stop me from going to the festival, Mom already invited me.“ 

Tenzin’s eyes narrow in frustration, then Wan laughs at the entire scene before him.

* * *

Wan hums as he writes in his journal, staring at the night sky, the ship is headed towards the southern water tribe for the festival. Wan heard great things about it so he is pretty ecstatic to see it, Korra joins him by sitting down beside him, and Wan quickly slams the book shut, ‘Korra! What are you doing here?”

“Nothing, I just wanted some company.”

“What about Mako?”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Korra waves it off, still staring at the stars, “Remember when you first went on an air scooter?” Wan snickers, Korra playfully hits him, “You don’t mention that ever!” Korra smiles as they continue their banter, “I’ve never heard someone fall flat on their face that hard.”

“Why do you torment me like this Wan?” Korra playfully pouts, Wan just chuckles and places his hands on the back of his head, he simply smiles, closing his eyes and hearing the waves crash against each other, Korra closes her eyes as well hearing the ocean crash.

* * *

They have arrived at the south pole, everyone has said their greetings towards each other, and there is much hugging and laughter. Wan is wearing a red scarf with black boots and black fingerless gloves, his orange brownish sleeves are longer, going to his wrist for warmth. A large royal ship arrives at the port that catches Wan’s attention. The people cheer and clap, Wan leans to Korra whispering, “Who are they?”

“My uncle and my cousins. The royal family of the Northern Water Tribe,” Korra answers, Tonraq crosses his arms as he sarcastically says, “The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. _Hooray_.” Senna places her hand on his left shoulder, “Just relax, he’ll be gone, sooner or later.”

Unalaq and his children depart the ship, walking down the plank to the pier, accompanied by guards. Bolin glances at his children with a flirtatious smile, “Who are the lovely ladies?” Korra gives him an amused smirk, “ That's Eska and Desna, Desna’s a guy.” Wan busts out laughing from Bolin’s embarrassment, Mako looks at his brother amused as well, Bolin chuckles awkwardly. “Hay it’s alright Bolin, I can’t tell either,” Wan jokes, polking at the earthbender a bit, Wan then whispers to Korra, “Seriously though, I have no idea,” he exaggerates the ‘a’. “Desna is the one with no blue makeup,” Korra chuckles, then she shakes her head at Wan’s silliness. 

“Got it.” 

Unalaq and his group approach Wan and Korra’s group. Tenzin and his family stand behind the last group, Unalaq turns and bows to Korra, “Good to see you again, Avatar Korra.” Korra bows back in acknowledgment, then she gestures to Wan, “This is Avatar Wan, my Avatar partner.” Unalaq bows to him as well. "A pleasure to meet you, Avatar Wan, it is quite abnormal for two avatars to exist at the same time,” he starts. Wan bows back, “A pleasure, Chief Unalaq, and I hear that a lot.”

Unalaq then turns his attention to his brother. “Tonraq,” he says in a cold fashion, “Brother.” 

Wan, Mako, and Bolin are at shock of how the two brothers address each other.

* * *

Unalaq, Tenzin, Tonraq, and the Dual Avatars walk around the Carnaval. Wan is fascinated by how everything is so bright and lovely. Wan smiles at two water tribe children playing tag with each other. Unalaq begins to speak, "It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits. Even during the most hallowed times."

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. It's fun," Korra says; Wan nods in agreement, "It's my first time here, and I _already_ want to beat Korra at some games," Wan jokes, hugging Korra by her shoulder. "This _festival_. Used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth." When the group turns to the left he sees Bolin doing nearly the exact same thing as Unalaq was referring to. Korra shakes her head amused, Wan facepalms and chuckles a bit.

"Traditions change. It's not the end of the world," Tonraq retorts, "Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters. Some traditions have a purpose." Unalaq frowns, Wan turns to the chief. "Wait, Angry spirits? What's going on?"

"I'm surprised the Avatars don't know about that. Apparently, you both haven't been given all of the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe. Wan, I might be able to help you find your memories."

Wan hums a bit, stroking his goatee, Korra smirks, "I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits. Airbending is getting pretty boring."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Wan says as he is deep in thought, "Tenzin is Korra and Wan's instructor. He can give them all the training they need," Tonraq says, crossing his arms, Unalaq begins to walk away from the group unconvinced, "So you say." 

* * *

The banquet in honor of chief Unalaq is simple yet lavish, Wan and Korra are sitting together at the grand table, beside them is Korra's family and at the other side is Unalaq and his children. "This is actually really nice, Chief Unalaq," Wan starts the conversation out gently, and he replies, "This is nothing. When this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits dancing in the sky."

Wan is now completely amazed by this description, "Wow, that sounds beautiful." 

"It was." Unalaq replies, Korra then adds, "I've never seen that." 

"And that is a shame since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you. To help you fulfill your destinies. There are two Avatars for a reason, a grand future is coming for the world." 

"So what do you mean, you might help me with my memories?" Wan asks, Unalaq sips his drink and places it down, then turns to Wan. "You have no recollection of anything before you appeared?"

"I honestly didn't remember anything when I came to Republic City. I was just...dropped off." Wan shrugs. "hum, how strange? Your memories must be in there somewhere."

"I tried, Tenzin says I'm spiritually stuck." Wan shakes his head, a bit frustrated. "Perhaps it's something you _shouldn't_ remember?" Unalaq suggests. Wan gives him a questionable glance. "What?"

"Why would the spirits bring you here without any memory, maybe to give you a second chance from your past sins?"

"What? I-" 

"Every Avatar before you both traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father who kept Korra secluded at the South Pole." 

"I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here?" 

"But why? Why would Tenzin and Tonraq do that?" Wan asks. "We all did what we thought was best for her," Tonraq answers, to which Korra responds, crossing her arms, with, "Who I train with should be my decision, Dad, not yours or Tenzin's."

Unalaq stands to give out a speech, "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course."

Unalaq sits down, Wan feels slightly more uncomfortable by the minute with Unalaq. The feeling was **_more aggressive_ ** than Tarrlok showed himself, but trying to push it down wasn't helping him either. Wan exhales, Unalaq seems pretty somber, too somber for his liking. 

He has been growing wearier the more he is around him, Wan closes his eyes trying to silence his spirit, he doesn't want to cause friction between him and Unalaq since he might have what he's been searching for. Wan isn't even paying attention to the show that was brought on by Varrick, his mind is once again not present, he wonders, soon he is brought back by a light tap on his shoulder. 

Wan turns to see Unalaq, with his same somber demeanor. "Are you alright, Avatar Wan?" The amnesic avatar nods sharply, "Yes, I'm just thinking." Wan gives a small grin, "I'll be okay."

"You seem to be a very intelligent young man, you think much in-depth," Unalaq says, Wan is a bit flustered at the comment but nonetheless pleased, "Thank you." 

* * *

Wan walks with Korra around the festival as they play a few games here and there. Wan shares a large fried dough drizzled in powdered sugar. Wan rips a piece of it off and throws it into his mouth. "Your cousins are wired," Wan mentions offhandedly, "No offense." Korra takes another bite, "Nah, you're right, they smell like old ladies." Wan chokes for a split second, then laughs. "I know! What are they, the freakish twins?"

"I never really got along with them too much," Korra sighs, a bit stressed out, more than usual. "Is it the Unalaq and training thing again?"

"Yeah, and Mako too." Korra pulls off a huge chunk of the fried dough, eating it. "Tenzin thinks we are his prisoners or one of his kids!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree."

"Finally-" Korra throws her hands at the sky but Wan interrupts Korra from her victory, " _But-_ " 

"Always a 'but', huh?" Korra mumbles grudgingly, crossing her arms, Wan simply embraces Korra on the side. "Yeah, I always look at two sides of the coin. What I'm saying is that Tenzin is like a father to us, remember in Avatar Aang's memorial Island, when we had our first confrontation with Amon and how terrified we were?"

"How could I forget?" 

"Tenzin comforted us and made us feel okay. Unalaq may be giving us spiritual wisdom of the cosmos but he wasn't there for us in our worst."

"I never thought of it like that," Korra says as she slowly realizes. Wan parts from her, taking the last piece of the treat. "Yeah, I know." 

"So what should we do?"

"No idea," Wan shrugs, as they walk up to a carnival game, "I'm in the same boat as you, trust me, if I knew I would have told you." Wan hands the man two tickets and they are handed the balls to play the game. "Now do you wanna play or not?"

Korra smirks, "You’re on." They begin to throw the balls, aiming for the target.

Later at night, Wan and Korra are sleeping against Naga, in a warm house. The wind blows softly as the bells chime, awakening the polar bear dog. Naga runs outside, in the process waking the Dual Avatars. Wan and Korra run outside, the polar bear dog howls. "Quiet, Naga, you'll wake everyone up!" Korra says, Naga licks Korra's face and continues to howl. Wan walks further out as he notices a dark figure. Bolin and Mako both run outside as well. “What's going on?" Bolin yawns.

"What is that?" Wan says as a dark entity zooms towards them. It attacks Wan, pinning him to the ice wall, leaning towards him. Wan’s eyes widen in fear, Korra then attacks it with fire. "Let him go!" Korra commands. The spirit attacks, distracting the spirit from Wan, the spirit moves away from the attack, freeing him. The spirit then slams into the two brothers, knocking them back down the hill. Tonraq and Tenzin rush to their aid, Wan attacks with fire and so does Korra. "Korra! Wan!' Tenzin calls out, Tonraq tries to capture the thing in ice, but fails as its tendrils free itself and grab Tonraq, Korra, and Wan, throwing them to the side. The ice explodes and the spirit is free once more.

Tenzin goes in front of the spirit pleading, "Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" The spirit turns to Tenzin, then bats him away. Korra and Wan recover, and they both stand up.

"You alright?" Korra asks, Wan just nods. Korra steps forward with focus as she enters the Avatar state. Korra rises from an Air tornado, catching the attention of the spirit; she attacks with blasts of fire, hitting the spirit a few times, but her attacks seem to have no effect. The spirit grabs her with one of its tendrils, slamming her into a nearby stack of boxes. 

Wan rushes over to Korra, intending to protect her. "It's me you want!" Wan says, going in front of her, the spirit starts to hit a blow on Wan but is halted by a stream of water that begins to encircle it. 

Wan helps Korra up and they watch as the spirit is completely encircled by the water. Unalaq gracefully moves his arms as the water begins to turn gold, Wan’s mouth is slightly agape at the sight. "How does he do that?" Korra asks, her head turning to Wan, who shakes his head. "I don't know."

The spirit begins to change to that same color. As the water falls to the ground, the spirit walks away, before disappearing into thin air.

"Go in peace," Unalaq bows, finishing his technique. Wan and Korra walk to them, Tenzin and Tonraq rush up to Korra and Wan. "Are you both alright?" Tenzin asks, Korra glances at her uncle, "How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" 

"As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know."

"What about me, are you going to teach me?" Wan asks. Unalaq then turns to Wan, "My priority with you has changed, if i train with you, we need to unveil your past."

"Wait a minute, Wan is my partner! He's not going to be left aside," Korra argues, Unalaq then says, "That's not my intention Korra, I will still teach him as well but his memories are of most value." 

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra and Wan still have much to learn. And I hope that going to the air temples will help them connect with the past Avatars." Tenzin says.

"The air temples will teach them **nothing**. Only I can give them the training they need to be complete Avatars. Have you even helped Wan unlock his memories?"

"Enough, I've told you that will not happen!" Tonraq yells, Korra then gets in the middle of the three older men.

“Look, I know you guys care for me and Wan ,but can you hear us out?!"Korra yells, looking at the three grown men, "All of us were powerless against the spirit attack, though you may not like it Tenzin, Unalaq has the tools that we need."

"You will always be our teacher, and you’re like a father to me. But, we need to learn from Unalaq. If the spirit attacks are as bad as he says, we need to do something about it." Wan adds

Tenzin places his hands on Wan and Korra, then embraces them. "I understand your decisions if you both feel like it's right."

Wan and Korra nod. "It is, we'll meet back up with you later on," Korra says, Tenzin nods and bows, "We'll meet again Dual Avatars." Unalaq’s eyes narrow at the farewell, Tenzin walks away. 

* * *

Korra and Wan watch as Tenzin leaves the south pole on Oogi with his family, Wan smiles as he watches Korra wave goodbye. 

"I'm proud of you," Wan says, "You didn't let your anger get the best of you."

"I'm glad that Tenzin took it well."

They both hold hands as they look at the horizon. Unalaq comes from behind them, "I know this was a hard decision, for the both of you." Wan and Korra turn to face Unalaq. "But it was the right one. Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for the Dual Avatars."

Meanwhile, a little girl waves her fan, walking amongst the crowd. Her eyes white as snow, her skin like the finest copper and her dress made of purple silk. Most do not stare because they can’t see her.

She sings a little song, as she waves her tiny fan, her little voice carrying itself.

_Memories and legends are forgotten_

_Throughout time._

_Do you trust me?_

_Though the seas of lies?_


	14. Southern Lights

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_ Book II: Spirits _

_ Chapter II: Southern Lights _

Korra and Wan are riding on Naga. "So, you excited for the first day?" Korra asks, Wan behind her closes his eyes, "I guess." 

Korra turns her head for a split second, her expression filled with worry, "You okay Wan?" Wan groans, "Just a slight headache, I'll be fine." Once they arrive, Unalaq is waiting for them. Korra and Wan dismount Naga. "You're early," he says.

"What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting." Korra grins and puts her fists together, Wan rubs his temples, trying to relieve the pain, Unalaq quickly notices, "Are you alright?"

Wan smiles, waving the other man off. "Oh yeah, yeah." Korra puts her hand on her hips and points at Wan with her thumb. "He just had a small headache."

"Humm, I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits, Korra. I'm here to help begin your spiritual training. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long-neglected spiritual center of your tribe, the South Pole."

Wan’s headache worsens, though he keeps it to himself. "You're going to train us at the South Pole?" Wan asks, keeping the pain at bay. "We will do more than just train. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves, and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you both."

Wan nods, though his brain is about to burst out of his head, he is more than willing to push through the pain. Then he hears a little girl giggling. It's brief but it frightens the Amnesic Avatar to his core. Once again he zones out of a conversation, asking himself,  **Have I've gone crazy?**

"Wan- Hello?" Korra waves in front of his face, snapping Wan out of his trance, "He needs to be ready for the mission to the South Pole," Unalaq says to Korra, The female avatar replies with "He will be."

* * *

Korra begins to heal Wan's forehead with water. "You’re tense," Korra mentions, as her hands move fluently with the water. Wan closes his eyes, trying to loosen up, but his spirit tells him otherwise, again he ignores and relaxes. After a few minutes, his headache recedes. Wan breathes a heavy sigh, Korra finishes and bends the water back into the bowl. "I think I'm alright now." 

"Good, come on, we need to get started on the mission," Korra says as she opens the door, Wan follows. 

The group has already packed and Wan gets on the camel yat. The group is tense- it is due to Unalaq and Tonraq being in the close proximity to each other. Everyone is there including Bolin with his snowmobile. 

"Well, let's get moving." 

* * *

Korra, Wan, and Unalaq on their respective animals begin to have a chat. "So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" Korra asks, a bit curious about Unalaq's real goals. Wan is as well, Unalaq replies simply with, "You'll both open an ancient spirit portal."

"What spirit portal?" Wan asks, pressing for additional answers, his eyebrow arches. Unalaq then replies, "At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World, but it has long been closed." 

"Why?" Wan pushes further. "It is not said," Unalaq says a bit more firmly, Wan scoffs and rolls his eyes, "It had to be closed for some  _ reason _ . If not it would be open," Wan argues, "I would like to know why we need to open this mysterious portal?"

"If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

"Humph," Wan says; his suspicions are coming to the surface, "And what do you mean...In time, is there some type of deadline?"

"Yes, There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the winter solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal." 

Wan relents and pulls back from his interrogation of Unalaq. Nevertheless, still, his spirit is on all-time alert and he doesn't know why. He also doesn't know why the spirit portals sound so... _ familiar. _

But one thing is for certain, his awful feeling of dread and  _ darkness _ about Unalaq wasn't going away. Naga howls, as she senses something. Wan turns as the fog begins to clear, Bolin shrinking says, "What is that?" He points at the figure,

"Dark spirits," The Dual Avatars say in unison, as soon as they said that, the fog picks back up. "Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp," Tonraq says as he begins to drive off, and everyone else follows.

Later on, the whole group is close together for warmth near a fire. "Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?" Korra asks, Bolin then scoots next to Eska and grabs her arm "Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?"

"My brother doesn't like ghost stories," Mako says.

"Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle duck," Eska says, in a tone as monotone and dry as you can get, Wan shivers at how creepy Eska sounds. "Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real.The spirits are angry because he's here." Unalaq glances toward his brother then back to Korra and Wan. "Korra, Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why has he  _ never _ taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, this is not the time." Tonraq sighs, Unalaq glares at him, "You're right. You should have told her a long time ago."

"Let's not fight, please," Wan says, trying to de-escalate the atmosphere. Korra's father looks at his daughter. "I left the North Pole because...I was banished."

"Why?" 

Wan knows that Korra is slowly getting more furious, Tonraq closes his eyes and breathes in heavily. "Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe. Twenty years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. I drove a group of barbarians out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack them on such hollow grounds. They thought wrong."

"We captured the barbarians, but in the process, we destroyed the forest. I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything, the entire city. Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and started a new life."

Korra stands up, completely infuriated by this new information, "I can't believe you kept this from me!"

Tonraq looks at his daughter, "I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family."

"Why did you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me!" With that Korra leaves, hot and angry. Wan stands up and glances to Tonraq, "I'll talk to her." 

Wan, after a good minute of searching, finds Korra. who paces around in her own bitterness. "You wanna talk about it?" Wan starts, Korra looks at the male Avatar. "Why, why is so much kept from me?" 

Wan shrugs, "I don't know, but I have a question for you. Did you ever really care about the North Pole, I mean before the big banishing thing?" 

"No?" Korra says, a bit confused at where wan was going. "And he has always loved and cared for you, right?" Wan says, smiling a bit, Korra nods.

"Then why did you get so upset, other than the whole secrecy thing?" 

Korra is silent for a moment. "I have...no idea. Why did he do that?"

"Maybe because Unalaq told you in the  _ crappiest _ way, and the  _ crappiest _ moment possible, just to make you mad and burn up like a firecracker,” Wan states as he points at Korra. "So you don't trust Unalaq?" she asks.

Wan nods, smiling. "I knew you would catch on. He answers my questions vaguely and doesn't give me  _ everything  _ I need to know. I've been nervous to tell you this, but after what I saw, you needed to know." Korra embraces Wan tightly, "What would I do without you?" 

"Let's get back to camp," Wan says, the Dual Avatars walk back to the small camp. Korra rushes up to her father, giving him a large hug. "I love you, Dad. I know you do it to protect me but please, don't hide anything from me again. I just want you to tell me the truth in the future."

"I promise I will." Tonraq nods and pats his daughter’s back, Wan sits down and smiles, and Korra sits between Wan and Mako once more. Unalaq glares at Wan but the male avatar catches it, he glares back, telling him non verbally 'I'm on to you.' Unalaq quickly hides it, but it’s too late.

Wan is now on high alert.

* * *

The group stands in front of the massive Everstorm. Wan’s eyes broaden from the mass of it, the group begins to reach the South Pole through the Everstorm.

It begins to get a bit more rigorous the deeper they go in. "We have to turn back," Tonraq yells, getting ready to turn back

"We can't!" Unalaq retorts, turning to his brother. "The solstice is tonight. We're so close."

"This mission is too dangerous, we're leaving!"

"No Dad." Korra says, looking at her father. "You have to go." Wan’s head sharply turns to Korra "What?" 

"The tribe needs you. Go home. We'll be back soon," Korra says as the storm begins to worsen, Tanroq turns to Wan. "Protect my daughter." 

The Amnesic Avatar nods, "Stay safe," he adds with a wave. Tonraq turns his snowmobile back, the group looks at him. Wan turns forward, "Let's get moving!" The group after, in silence, reaches the south pole, as it is encased in a frozen tundra and in the eye of the Everfrost. There are a number of trees, their trunks covered in frozen ice."We are here," Unalaq announces.

Wan and Korra dismount and walk towards the forest, Wan feels one of the tree branches and strangely feels like he's been here before, in another place…

In  _ another _ time.

Wan can't place his finger on it, but it is an overwhelming sense of deja vu. While Unalaq speaks to Korra, Wan feels each and every tree near him. He dares not to tell Unalaq his strange feelings. Korra taps on his shoulder, snapping Wan out of his trance once more. "You are really...zoned out aren't you?" Korra smirks. Wan clears his throat then blushes, "Sorry."

The Dual Avatars go deeper into the frozen forest; Wan and Korra find a glowing blue orb of light. "This is it," Korra breathes, Wan's head leans to the side. Korra tries to punch it but Wan stops her, he walks towards it in almost a mindless state. "Wan?"

Meanwhile, In Southern Air Temple, Jinora awakens from her slumber and walks through the hall of statues in a daze. She breaks free from her daze in shock and surprise, finding herself in front of the statue of an unknown Avatar made of wood.

"Who is this Avatar? He looks familiar," Jinora says to herself.

"Touch the portal," Wan says; Korra and Wan press their hands against it. Both of them go into the Avatar state, Wan sees flashbacks of himself in another  _ era _ wearing a very olden attire for winter, reaching out for a golden beam of light while being pinned down.

In space he sees all the planets aligned  **perfectly** .

Wan collapses at the intensity of this vision, everything goes black for him. 

Jinora gasps as the statue begins to glow, and the man's eyes are unlike the rest of the statue that glows gold. His eyes glow  _ white. _

* * *

Wan eyes flutter open, to see Korra waiting for him to awaken. He holds his head, as he sits up from the bed groaning, "How long have I been out?" 

"Two days, you were completely knocked out." Korra holds his hand tight. "What happened, Wan?"

"I-I don't know." 

Korra looks down, "Wan, I have news. Unalaq’s troops are here." Wan’s eyes widen. "What! That means that there could be civil war!"


	15. Civil War of Water and Mind

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_ Book II: Spirits _

_ Chapter III: Civil War of Water and Mind _

Two days, two days he's been out and this is what he has to  _ deal _ with? Wan barges into Unalaq's throne room, opening the large doors with his airbending. The doors close back with their own weight. Unalaq sits in the dark, awaking from his meditations. "Wan, you’re awake." 

"Northern troops are in the Southern water tribe’s land!?" Wan thunders, and his voice echoes throughout the palace. Unalaq is taken aback by this new tone. "I am their chief. I'm uniting, not invading."

"Well, we have  _ very _ different views on uniting. Last time I checked, an army equals  **war** ," Wan sasses as he points at the chief accusingly, "You are not telling me the  _ whole  _ truth, are you? I've kept myself silent about you but no more!"

Unalaq stands from his throne, "Tell me, Wan, why did you collapse after opening the portal?" Wan hisses, as he takes a step forward, "As if I'll tell you, I don't trust you-"

"And," Unalaq interrupts him, "Are you  _ really _ an Avatar?" 

Wan gasps and looks up and down at him with disdain. "I can bend all four elements!" He retorts, Unalaq hums then walks down the steps. "True, but that is not enough to verify, besides,  **_never_ ** in history have there been two Avatars." Unalaq circles around him, Wan glares at him, clenching his teeth.

"Who's the fraud? The one who is born to it or the one who appears out of  _ thin _ air?" Wan clenches his fists, as Unalaq continues his interrogation. "I am very suspicious of  _ you _ ," Unalaq continues, "If you can't handle the energy of the portals, what makes me so sure you are truly an Avatar and not some mentally ill man who can hear and see things?"

Wan’s eyes are downcast, he clenches them, ignoring everything that the older man throws at him, yet he is slowly starting to believe it. 

"However, I have my suspicions of you. I'm sad to tell you that your memory loss... is  _ permanent _ . I tried to find anything I could to help you by talking to the spirits, but it’s gone-"

"No! I saw something, I saw  _ me _ !" Wan clenches his shirt at his chest, Unalaq deeply sighs, "It's only an illusion, you were seeing things. I'm afraid you have gone mad." 

"I saw it, you're lying!" Unalaq sits back on his throne, "I suppose, you need time to reflect on this, I'm afraid no one can help you." Wan turns away and walks out of the throne room, but before he exits, he hears one final thing from Unalaq. "And if your memories are unrecoverable, then you might have committed a past sin to the spirits and this is their punishment for you."

He walks out, then runs as fast as his feet can take him. He runs to the hill in the far east, then he begins to break down weeping, hugging his knees, and he stays there for a couple of hours. He doesn’t believe Unalaq, but the chief made it seem so real.

"Wan?" 

Wan doesn't know how long it’s been, but he wipes his tears dry and sniffles, "I'm okay." Of course a lie. Korra sighs, sitting next to the male Avatar. "You're not." 

"I am," Wan says, his voice wavering, as he tries to hide his tears. Korra rubs his back as Wan wails, "Unalaq said my memories are gone...forever." 

"What?!"

"I've been hearing and dreaming, I think I'm going crazy!" Wan throws his hands out in front of him, Korra sighs, then she admits, "Unalaq says that an Avatar shouldn't faint from that energy… he says-"

"That I'm a fraud, and a part of me believes him. I tried everything Korra!" Wan chokes up, "Mediation, healing, everything! I can't even help you face the spirits! Maybe I did something so terrible that I deserve this."

Korra looks at the sky, "I don't believe him." This makes Wan peak up and look at her. "I won't let him insult you, or anyone I love. Once this is over, we are going back to Tenzin. You being hurt almost every day by him isn't worth this light show." Korra gives Wan a hug, as he sobs his pain away. "Don't let him take your spirit, with or without your memories, you're still the best Avatar partner." 

Wan gives a small smile as he wipes his tears, Korra then stares at an aerial view of the Southern water tribe, Korra offers her hand and smiles. "Let's try and prevent a civil war,  _ together _ ." Wan takes her hand.

While Mako and Korra are on a date, along with the most strange couple in existence, Wan takes a walk, though Korra's reassurance earlier helped him. It didn't ease his doubts about who he was though- maybe Unalaq was right…he’s an evil person in punishment.

Wan closes his eyes, feeling the cool southern breeze on his skin. His eyes snap open as he hears the same little girl voice, giggling. Wan looks around frantically, the fog starts to pick up on the frozen streets. The amnesic avatar tries to decipher where the voice is coming from and he finds his answers as a little girl walks out of the fog. She holds a purple fan, hiding most of her face. She wears a purple and white hanfu. Her skin is dark bronze, and her eyes are closed. 

Grinning, she begins to sing,

Rumors, Rumors

So many Rumors 

Secret legend come forward

Shall I tell you, This Secret Legend?

How about shaking someone's hand?

To make it go away.

Rumors, Rumors

Shall I tell you the truth?

She holds out her hand, Wan grabs it, and images flood his mind once more. Once Wan recovers, the little girl then speaks, "The truth will always unveil itself." with that she walks away, disappearing into the fog once more, leaving Wan shaking in fear. "Was that...real?" He asks himself, he rushes to the house and shuts the door. He grabs a notebook and tries to draw what he saw.

"The portals, the portals!" Wan repeats over and over, he draws a somewhat detailed drawing of two portals coming together and a tree in the middle. Wan clenches his hair, as he draws the planets aligned, as he saw when he opened the southern portal. "What does this mean!" Wan screams. He draws and draws until it consumes him and he falls asleep on it. 

Korra rushes in to see Wan asleep over scattered pieces of paper. Korra manages to pick one up with him still sleeping, and looks at it the one with the portals. "Woah."

* * *

Wan awakens, he sluggishly saunters to the main room. Korra separates from her father and looks at Wan. "Is he alright?" Senna asks, Wan rubs his eyes and nods. The door is kicked open, Korra is on her feet in an instant. 

"Tonraq, Senna, you're under arrest and will stand trial," Unalaq says, as four northern soldiers step into the room, surrounding them and preparing themselves.

"What did they even do? They're both innocent!" Wan yells. 

"For what crime?" Tonraq asks.

"For conspiring to assassinate me." 

"This is outrageous!" Wan argues, walking towards the chief, as fire engulfs his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Wan." 

"I know you're hiding something in regards to the portal, even though I may be a fake Avatar and insane to you, I can assure you I will find out the truth!" 

"You can't do this!" Korra proclaims, "They did nothing wrong!"

"It's alright, Korra," Tonraq says as he stands up. "Wan, calm down." Wan stops bending and exhales, Tonraq then turns to his brother, "We'll come quietly"

A waterbender steps forward and freezes Korra's parents’ hands, then leads them out of the house. Korra stands silent for a moment, in disbelief. She breathes heavily then tries to rush out of the house, "No, Please!" Wan hugs her, holding her back, she fights him for a moment then breaks down into sobs. 

"It's gonna be okay," Wan says as he hugs her, stroking her back. Korra wails into Wan's chest, "It's not fair!"

"I know, I know." Wan hugs her tight, Unalaq then glances at Wan who seethes at the man, his eyes narrowed. "Rest assured," Unalaq says, "I have appointed judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the fairest and honorable man I know."

"They had nothing to do with the rebellion!" Korra sobs, facing her Uncle, streams of agony rolling down her face. Unalaq faces Korra trying to ‘reassure’ her, at the same time completely emotionless. "I'm sure you're right. Then we should have nothing to worry about. The trial will be held tomorrow at dawn. I hope this matter will be settled then." 

Wan comforts the female Avatar as Unalaq leaves with the rest of his soldiers. Wan feels Korra's sobs grow even stronger and he holds on to her tighter.

After a while, Korra’s sobs grow weaker and she looks up at Wan. Her light blue eyes are wet from tears, it breaks Wan to see her like this. "Tell me it'll be okay," Korra whispers.

"It will," Wan holds her hand tight, "We've got to stay strong, take deep breaths." They both inhale and exhale, shivering. Korra begins to finally calm down enough, to where she stops crying. Wan smiles, "There we go, take nice deep breaths." 

Korra wipes the stray tears from her eyes and face, "Do you think Unalaq is lying about the portals?"

"I saw a little girl and when I touched her hand, I saw...me." Wan holds Korra's hand and leads her into the room where all the drawings are. "I saw this," Korra mentions as she picks the drawing from the floor up. "What I saw wasn’t a hallucination, it looked  **real** . Unalaq is hiding something and I  _ need _ to find out."

"Unalaq is not telling us everything."

* * *

The trial that was held, to no surprise to Wan or Korra, was a hoax from the start. Wan is honestly trying not to hurt Unalaq, his leg bounces as he tries with all his soul to not retaliate. The questions are incredibly generic, Wan can't help but get the feeling that an idiot wrote them.

Every time Korra or Wan answer a question they get dismissed or cut off completely. Wan fights back, and he is threatened to be sent to prison.

Oh, the cherry on top? The verdict takes  _ less _ than a minute, which the male Avatar nearly bursts at. The judge finds Senna innocent. 

Everyone else he sentences to death.

Korra is the first one to threaten to take the judge's life. Wan, however, remains silent. But his silence means a thousand words, he is keeping his tongue shut before he cuts someone with it. Unalaq unsurprisingly jumps into the rescue, asking for mercy for the men. Their sentences then change to life. After, the men are sent away,

Korra and Wan exchange glances at each other and nod.

  
  
  


Hotah is driving home, then he hears a roar. He looks at his side mirror and gasps, he speeds up by pressing the gas but Wan earth bends a wall in front of the satomobile, which crashes against the wall. The door is ripped open and Naga looks into the car, then pulls the older man out and throws him to the ground in front of Wan. "Let's chat, shall we?" 

Korra then pulls him off of the ground by his shirt, "You have  _ fifteen _ seconds before Naga gets her afternoon snack, I'd suggest you'd better start talking," the water tribe Avatar threatens as Naga growls. 

"I have a family, a wife, and children! I'll do anything, I can pay you! Just let me live," Hotah pleads,

"Wrong answer!" Wan yells, "Ten seconds bud!" Korra adds on.

"I was just following Unalaq's orders!" 

"Go on," Wan says, a bit calmer but still having an aggressive edge to his voice. Hotah swallows hard, shaking his head. "I-I said too much."

"Oh, that's too  **bad** " Wan throws an ice dagger near his head, it misses by design. "Okay!" Hotah cries out in terror, "I've worked for Unalaq for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair! He wants Tonraq out of the way, just like when he got Tonraq banished!"

Wan walks up to the trembling man, as Korra sets him down, "You are going to tell me _every._ _Single._ Thing, that Unalaq kept under the rug, starting with the banishment, understood?" 

Hotah nods frantically. "If you miss a single part, so help me spirits," Wan says menacingly. 

"Unalaq hired the barbarians that attacked the Northern Water Tribe years ago, then told them to hide in the spirit forest so that Tonraq would go after them and get himself banished!" 

"He wanted Tonraq out of the way so that he could become chief! Then during the trial, he gave me orders to let Senna go and to sentence everyone else to death! That way Unalaq could pretend to make me change my decision to life in prison in order to keep Tonraq out of the way while keeping Avatar Korra on his side!"

"Why!" Korra demands as her anger rises. "I don't know! I swear I don't know! I just know he has plans that he needs you both for! And that Tonraq will try to stop him!"

"Does he want war!?"

"No! He says that if there's a war it'll just be a temporary setback!"

"For what! The portals?" 

"I don't know, He never told me!" Hatoh cries and trembles, hugging himself. Wan turns to Korra, "We need to close the southern portal, something tells me that someone did it for a reason." 

"I'm in, but as for this coward?" Korra points at Hotah who is still trembling in fear. Wan makes an earth cage for the man with little air holes. "That'll keep him for a while. He better hope someone finds him  _ eventually. _ " 

"Wan, we need to get my father out of jail. At this point, a civil war is inevitable." 

"I know, and we are."

Korra and Wan finally arrive at Varrick's office and tell Asami, and Varrick who is in a platypus bear suit, what Hotah did.

"I'm busting my father out of jail," Korra says bluntly. "I need your help."

"Are you sure?" Asami asks, crossing her arms, "If you do this, there's no going back. It'll be a war."

"Unalaq has already started one. Will you help us?" Wan asks the businesswomen, who respond with, "Of course I'll help you guys." 

"Count me in!" Varrick exclaims.

The door opens and Bolin and Pabu walk in, Bolin wearing a blue robe similar to his girlfriend with spikes, his hair combed into a bowl, and wearing an edgy version of a betrothal necklace, with a skull on the front and spikes around it. 

"What in goodness name happened?" Wan says, glancing up and down at the earthbender, at the same time trying to not burst out laughing.

"I told Eska I want to break up, so she said we can get married now." Bolin then whispers. "Save me."

Wan smirks, quite amused at this, "Well, don't flirt with a girl that looks like a creepy old doll." 

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl a betrothal necklace," Korra says to try to restrain her laughter but failing miserably. 

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo," Bolin says drily. Wan coughs then jokes, "Well, I know who wears the pants in that relationship, and it's  _ not _ you." This breaks Korra's hold on her laughter.

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast," Varrick says, "Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now, gather around Ping Ping. Let's talk plan."

They all step closer to Ping Ping and discuss a plan.

* * *

Wan knocks out a guard with a medium sized rock, knocking him out clean, he takes the keys and tosses them to Korra, who unlocks the door and freezes in terror- the room is completely empty. 

"I'm sorry Korra, you'll never see your father again," Unalaq says at the beginning of the hallway, the Dual Avatars turn to him. "Where's my father?" Korra demands.

"On a ship, headed to the Northern Tribe." Unalaq answers. "He'll serve out his sentence there." 

"Bring him back!" Korra barks. "No," Unalaq replies simply. Wan then steps up, "I know why you don't want to teach me and tell me lies about me and my memories! So tell me what happens

when the two portals collide huh, they turn to gold, and what else?" Unalaq remained silent, Wan smirks a bit. "So you  **_do_ ** know don't you?” the male avatar says, eerily calm. 

"Why would anyone even listen to you?" Unalaq starts, glaring at Wan. "You have no memory of who you are, you have no spiritual connection to the past Avatars and even if you did it would be minimum to none. You are nothing more than a man with amnesia that so happened to be another Avatar. An abomination." 

Korra steps forward, her rage nearly consuming her. She is nearly three seconds away from attacking but she has a few words to say before that moment hits. 

"How dare you! You are nothing more than a jealous man who wants more  _ power _ . You have no idea what he is capable of being! He struggles every day to learn and adapt, while you manipulate and lie to get what you want! You were always jealous of my father, you got him banished so you could become chief, and I bet it just  _ killed  _ you to learn he was the Avatar's father. You're afraid of Wan because he's learning something that you don’t want us to know, and as soon as we know what that is. It’ll come back to  _ you _ .”

"All I want is to help the  _ true _ Avatar," Unalaq argues, in a sympathetic tone, then he points at Wan aggressively. "This man is leading you down the wrong path, Korra."

Korra narrows her eyes, her fury now reaching peak levels, "No, _you're_ leading down the wrong path! First, you invade my tribe, then you arrested my father. And now you insult my partner!? You are not worth dealing with for that pretty little light show! And whatever you're hiding, trust me we'll _find_ out. So don't you **dare. ever**. talk to Wan like that **_again_**!" Korra attacks with three fire blasts, which Unalaq neutralizes with water from his pouch. Unalaq throws an arc at Korra. Wan has had enough and attacks the Chief with a blast of air that knocks Unalaq to the back of the prison wall.

“If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save your father!” Mako yells, Korra turns to him. "Then let's go!"

They reach Varrick's boat as he is preparing to take off, he and his assistant, Zhu Li, still wearing the platypus bear costume.

* * *

"Where's your dad?" Bolin asks Korra.

"On a ship headed North," Korra says, walking to Varrick, "Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure," Varrick says nonchalantly, then, "Once you get us past our friends from the North." Wan rubs his temples as he looks out to see the blockade. "Of course. How do we get out?"

"If only we had a plane to get us close to those ships, we could waterbend them out of the way?" Korra ponders, Wan smiles as he high fives his avatar partner. "Now that's good thinking."

"A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?" 

He pressed a button and a hatch in the deck of his ship opened, a plane rose from it, similar to the equalists’ but painted blue instead.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Bolin asks Varrick, who turns to the earth bender.

"Why? In case the boat sinks of course!"

"There's no runway," Asami points out, "How do you plan to take off?"

"Zhu Li!" Varrick calls out to his assistant. "Take a note! 'Build runway'."

"Yes sir." Zhu Li says somewhere in the platypus bear. Wan strokes his chin, a light bulb goes off in his head making the amnesic avatar smirk, "I think I have an idea."

Asami puts on her goggles, Mako and Korra are on the wings of the biplane. The engine starts stirring. Korra gives Asami a thumbs up. Asami starts the biplane and starts moving forward.

Wan follows on a cloud, as the plane starts to pick up momentum. "Korra, Mako. Now!" Wan calls out, the two fire bend behind the plane, letting it take off successfully. "Yes!" Wan cheers as he follows the biplane, Korra enters the avatar state near the blockade, bending an enormous wave pushing the battleships aside, leaving a wide enough gap for the yacht. 

"Nice!" Wan gives her a thumbs up.

They pass through the blockade, both Wan and Korra glance around at the vast ocean looking for a ship. Wan points at one that he spots. "Look! Korra, I think that's where your father is!" 

The team invades the ship, though they crash the plane. Once on, they integrate one of the guards, and they rush to where Tonraq was held. Korra kicks down the door to the prison and everyone exits. Once Korra sees her father, she rushes up and hugs him. "Dad!"

"Korra." Tonraq parts from his daughter, confused. "You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash."

"Well, I had to, you need to know something," Korra starts, "We can explain later, right now we need to get out of here." Wan hurriedly runs to the top of the ship and everyone else follows. Once Wan is done dealing with the attackers, they all wait for Varrick to pull up alongside them. 

"Unalaq set everything up to the smallest  _ inch _ , he wants to control all the tribes and he has an agenda with the portals," Wan tells Tonraq.

"How do you know this?" 

"We interrogated Judge Hotah. Unalaq hired the barbarians to get you banished in order to become chief, then he ordered Hotah to play the entire trial out the way it did," Korra admits, Wan then adds on with, "Unalaq is planning something that involves the portals. A spirit girl came to me and gave me images of the portals colliding."

"So, once I knew the truth, I couldn't just sit by and do nothing."

"My own brother betrayed me…" Tonraq growls in anger, one of Tonraq’s men comes forward asking, "What's our next move?" 

"I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place," Tonraq says, narrowing his eyes, enraged.

"You have our support, Chief Tonraq," one waterbender says. "Me too." Wan adds on, thinking to himself sarcastically, 'War, Great.' 

"I'll be proud to fight alongside you Dad."

"Thank you," Tonraq says to both of them, "The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but without help, we're finished. Korra, Wan, have to get the President of the United Republic on our side."

"We'll try our best," The Dual Avatars say in unison. 

Later on, Dual team Avatar watches as the waterbenders leave back to the Southern Water tribe, that's when Bolin decides to start talking.

"I really need to thank you guys," Bolin says to Wan and Korra. Wan scoffs, now completely aggravated, saying, "For what, starting a Civil War? The exact opposite of what I wanted." He crosses his arms.

"Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up." 

Wan facepalms hard as he closes his eyes, "That doesn't equal a breakup, Bolin. That equals abandonment. A war can not break someone up for you." Wan throws his hands to the window, showing him a gigantic wave coming near them. "Take a look, Bolin! What is that!" Wan shrieks. 

The earthbender rushes to the telescope and looks through it, his mouth drops in horror. He slowly moves away, "That would be my darling Eska. Quick question. Is this boat fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?" 

Varrick shows them a big old grin and says, "Why do ya think I built this boat?" He shoves the throttle, and the boat moves away from Eska rapidly.


	16. Peacekeepers

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_ Book II: Spirits _

_ Chapter IV: Peacekeepers _

Wan picks up books left and right, turning page by page. Finding anything like what he drew in the southern water tribe. So far, books in the Shu-Ha library show him nothing. He slams a book shut, and places it in the pile of books that he already read. He has nearly read an entire shelf of books, he groans in frustration. The librarian walks up to Wan, "Wan, I'm afraid there are no books on the subject that you're looking for." 

Wan deeply sighs, he slumps and he closes another book while shutting his eyes. She sympathetically rubs his shoulder, "I know dear, you're looking for answers but can't find them in the one place you wanted." 

Wan stands up on his feet, he then glances at her, "Thank you, Ms. Nami. You've been a huge help no matter what." The woman places her hand on her heart. "It's nothing, anything for my favorite reader. You’ve been coming here almost every day for the past six months."

Wan gives her the drawing of the portals combining, Ms. Nami takes her glasses out and observes it carefully. "This is what I've been looking for, at the South and North pole there is a portal. Me and Korra opened the south one, the spirits gave me a vision of the portals opening and colliding, turning gold.”

"Amazing, but I'm afraid I have no knowledge of this, however, if the spirits gave this vision, for the Avatar it must be of great importance...a warning perhaps?" 

"That's what I was thinking!" 

"Well, If I don't have the answers, someone else would," Nami finishes, Wan shakes her hand then puts all the books up. The Librarian gives the man back his drawing. "Thank you Ms. Nami!" He rushes out of the library.

"You’re welcome!" She calls out, waving, 

* * *

Unalaq in the war room observes the General's speech, and he replies with, "Leave them. My brother's no threat to us up there. Increase security around the spirit portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority." The general bows and walks out of the room. Unalaq turns to the map of the Southern water tribe, with his hands behind his back, his eyes narrow. He has underestimated Wan and that little light spirit, Wan is close to unraveling his memories thanks to her. Worse for him that he can't find the little thing since she disappeared into thin air. 

He needs to think of a plan and quickly. If Wan finds out who he actually is...Unalaq will most definitely fail at his goal. Korra is also following in Wan's example, she defends him fiercely.

Unalaq begins to truly think things out, he needs to get rid of Wan for  **_good_ ** . He is a risk, a wild card. However, he could be of use if  **_all_ ** his memories were  _ gone _ . Molding him perfectly, without the fight or intelligence.

The door opens, his two children walk into the room, Eska is in a wedding dress with her make-up and hair ruined. 

"I need you two to go after the Dual Avatars. They are the only ones who can open the Northern spirit portal," Unalaq commands, still staring at the map.

"But Father, you said that Wan wasn't-" Desna argues but Unalaq cuts him off instantly.

"I told Wan what he  **needed** to hear, we still need them both."

Eska snarls, furious at the mention of the Dual Avatars, " _ I'll _ find them. Korra stole my husband."

"I need them both  _ alive… _ " Unalaq calmly states. Eska sighs, somewhat disappointed. "Fine."

"One last thing, when you find Wan, aim for the head, not deadly."

* * *

A huge number of people have assembled together near the Southern water tribe cultural center, while police vehicles have been assigned to control the protest. Wan and Korra lead the crowd on top of Naga. Wan holds a paper lotus with a candle, like most protesters. Some even have their own sign however they are in peaceful protest. 

Wan hears northerners yelling and screaming at the southern water tribe protesters. Though he has no real national heritage, he stands by Korra. Then they hear a loud explosion, Wan looks up, gasping, as the cultural center is in flames. As the crowd disperses, Wan and Korra use waterbending to put it out with a nearby fountain. 

Mako rushes to Korra and Wan. "The Northern Water Tribe is out of control!" Korra shouts, Mako glances at Korra, "I saw a firebender running away from the blast. The North might not be responsible for this."

"What?" Wan says in shock, Mako nods at Wan. "Then something isn't right…" 

"They must have hired them!" Korra retorts, Wan shakes his head in disagreement. "No, they would use their own soldiers...Mako, I have  **_a lot_ ** on my plate. Can you look into it?"

"Korra told me, and yes I'll look into it." 

The next day, Wan and Korra arrive at city hall. "Have you found anything yet?" Korra asks as they walk up the steps, Wan shakes his head, a bit saddened. "No. I haven't found one thing on the portals fusing together." 

"Hey, you two finally made it! Wan, how's the investigation going?" Varrick says ecstatically, hugging the amnesic avatar on the shoulder. Wan shrugs "Nothing, I haven't found a thing." 

"Well kid, I know that the fire nation has a grand library that might be the key. Though it's not my thing per se, you look like the type to read books."

"That's great and all but I'm a bit nervous, President Raiko won't listen to us." Varrick also pulls Korra in, as she looks at him a bit awkwardly. "Don't worry. I was a big contributor to his election campaign. He and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets!"

Inside the office, the Dual Avatars come in and each one of them shake the President's hand, and take a picture. After that, they all sit down on guests' couches. Wan is next to Korra, while Varrick is in another seat, and so is President Raiko. "Now, how can I help the Dual Avatars and my most generous supporter?"

"Unalaq's troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces to help," Korra answers, Raiko has a concerned expression on his face that Wan can see in an instant.

"I'm very concerned about what's happening down there. But I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters."

"Mr. President, Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe! He lied his way onto the Northern throne," Wan argues a bit firmly, Varrick adds on to this saying, "Mr. President, the Republic is already involved in this conflict. The North attacked our cultural center last night."

"Believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice." 

Korra glances down and tries to remain calm, she looks back up to him. "My family is going to get whipped out,  _ please _ you have to help them!" the female avatar pleads. 

"Sending troops is not something I can do at this time. But I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution. Now, I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over." 

Korra and Wan stand up, hugely disappointed by his decision, and bow. "Thank you for listening to us," Korra says solemnly. WIth that, the three walk out. Raiko has a guilty look in his eyes as he sighs and continues to work.

* * *

After speaking with Varrick, Korra walks up to the United forced harbor to see General Iroh, "Thank you for seeing me, General Iroh." Korra gives him a handshake, "Where is Wan?" Iroh asks Korra girns a bit at the thought of Wan. "Trying to find out about the portals, anyway, The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly."

Iroh then puts his hand on his chin. "I see. Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some  _ routine _ training maneuvers. And let's say we were to  _ accidentally _ run into a hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

Korra smiles slyly, "I guess you wouldn't. Thank you!" 

"Swapping old war stories?" Korra turns to see Raiko walking to the two, clearly upset. Iroh stands up straight and salutes. "Mr. President."

"I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief?" Raiko asks, glancing at Korra before turning to the general.

"Of course not, sir."

"Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I  _ clear _ ?"

"Crystal, sir!" Iroh answers. Raiko then turns back to Korra, "Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again."

"As you were, General Iroh." With that he leaves, Korra closes her eyes, saddened and frustrated. "What will I do now?" Korra hugs herself, Iroh sighs, "I'm sorry. My hands are officially tied."

"Thank you." Korra smiles softly before she walks away, Iroh's hand goes on her shoulder, and he brightly says, "But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends with the Avatar, and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

Korra smiles at this news, "Wan and I were going to head to the fire nation to go to the grand library to do more research, we can get two things out of the way at once."

"Good luck to you both." 

Korra opens the door to Wan's room as he continues to write notes, Wan turns to see Korra still fuming from something but he stands up. "We're heading to the fire nation alone," Korra announces.

* * *

Later on, the two are on a motorboat, in the middle of the ocean. Korra is driving it, while Wan is in the passenger seat she cries a bit. Wan looks at her with compassion. "Is everything alright?" Wan asks, Korra breathes in then speaks, "Me and Mako are done, we broke up." 

"Why?" 

Korra wipes more tears from her face, the girl is emotionally overwhelmed, "We had an argument." Korra begins to pull herself together, as she focuses on driving. Wan sighs and closes his eyes but he is interrupted by a bump. Wan sharply turns to the back to see the twins attacking with waterbending on jet skis. 

"Korra!" Wan screams, Korra turns to her back and cusses to herself, tries to advert them but fails. "You ruined my wedding!" Eska screams as she attacks with a stream of water, Korra drives over to the left to dodge it. Wan uses his bending to destroy the jet skis, but they glide on water and soon catch up with them.

"No one steals my Bolin!" Eska attacks again this time, destroying the Dual Avatars’ speed boat, throwing them overboard. Wan emerges from a cloud while Korra a waterspout. They both go after the twins and after a battle, the twins run away. Wan sighs in relief, then a giant dark spirit leaps out of the ocean. Knocking the two apart, the dark spirit serpent lunges up, so quickly that before Wan can notice it consumes him.

"Wan!" Korra shrieks at the top of her lungs, her eyes glow white as she attacks the dark spirit. "Let him go!" Then she bends the water around using Unalaq's technique and it works. Wan drops from the cloud of golden dust, unconscious. Korra jumps up and catches him bridal style. Korra then with all her strength water bends them to a nearby island. 

Korra flops on the shore letting Wan go. Korra lays him flat on the shore and begins pressing against his chest with her hands and blowing air into his mouth. Wan coughs up some water and groans.

"Wan, thank goodness!" 

"Who's Wan and who are you?" Wan groans. Korra looks at Wan with horror, Wan pushes Korra away from him and tries to run but doesn't have the energy. He collapses to the ground. "No! No!" Korra sobs, she picks up Wan and begins to run as fast as her legs can take her. "Help! Anyone Help!"


	17. Beginnings

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Avatar master of all four elements can bring balance, however, something unprecedented occurred, two Avatars exist at the same time. Wan and Korra, Wan, however, lost his memory and must relearn what it means to be the Avatar at this time and find who he is.**

_ Book II: Spirits _

_ Chapter V: Beginnings _

Wan’s eyes flutter as he is in and out of consciousness; all that goes through his mind is one word:  _ Raava _ . Korra, no matter how tired, keeps moving.

"Raava" Wan mumbles, chanting that name over and over. Korra finally makes it to the Golden temple. Korra rushes up the steps holding Wan in her arms. She goes through the open door getting the attention of the sages, "Help us please! He has no memory, not even of his name!" Korra blabbers in tears, the sage hugs her and takes Wan. "Avatar Korra, calm down, we will help him." 

Korra tries to remain calm by taking deep breaths,the Shaman turns to see Korra still in tears and the sage holding Wan. "He doesn't remember, he had amnesia already but now it's worse!"

"Calm down child," a sage says as she tries to soothe Korra, the other sage puts Wan on the table. "Raava. Raava. Raava," he repeats. Korra points at Wan, "What is he saying! He said that over and over!" Korra wails, the Shaman uses her firebending to read his energy. "A dark spirit has infected his body…" 

"Why not me!" Korra screams. The Shaman turns to Korra, "Wan is a danger to Chief Unalaq’s plans. The power with his memories is great, we must unlock them and purge the darkness before it destroys his half of the Avatar Spirit."

"Take him to the healing waters," she commands the sages, who pick Wan up and rush him away. "Avatar Korra, walk with me." Korra wipes her tears and follows the older women deep into a cave, the men sage lower Wan into subterranean spirit waters. 

"Let the waters cleanse the darkness that plagues your spirit, let the waters unlock your hidden memories," the sage chants, Korra hugs herself, praying for Wan.

Wan opens his eyes in the spiritual plane, he is bathed in purple light, he is floating in the water. He sees a reflection of himself but in blue. "Who are you?" Wan asks.

"Who are you?" His reflection asks then his reflection turns to Aang, "You must regain your memory, or what you created will fall."

Aang's reflection turns to Roku, "In order to remember, you must regain your connection with her. The one you aided." 

"Who did I aid?!" Wan yells, holding his heart, "What did I create?" Roku's image then turns to Kyoshi's as they continue to speak, "That is for you to remember, if you don't, Korra will fall, You will fall. Darkness will engulf the world, our era will end." 

"How do I stop it?" Wan asks, the image disappears and all the Avatars say at once, "Go Back. Find Raava again. Find  **_yourself!"_ **

Wan screams as he is thrown to a different area. Wan turns to see another reflection of himself but this time he is  _ way _ younger, he has spiky hair and baggy clothing, he is surrounded by a white aura.

"Are you Raava?" Wan asks. 

_ "No, but I can help you find her. I'm your memories personified after you were revived from the dead, I was kept in the Avatar cycle until you recovered them."  _

"Dead? Avatar cycle? Who am I?" 

_ "You wanna find out?" _ Memory Wan asks, holding his hand out, smiling at him. Wan hesitates for a moment then takes his other self’s hand. _ "Let's take a walk through memory lane shall we?"  _

Younger Wan ran with a confident grin, going from each street corner, behind him were three brothers with weapons. "No one steals from the Chou brothers!" The younger brother cried. Wan smirked, "Really? Because I just did!" Wan turned a sharp corner "You’re dead!" The eldest yelled.

Wan smirked as he went up a balcony, "Actually I feel quite alive!" He jumped down and landed safely while the Chous flopped down. Wan kept running, the brothers chased after him, "Stop!" They were stopped by bird poop. Wan slid down the roof tiles of a last house and landed on the balcony. He eats a piece of bread, then the elder Chou landed in front of him. 

"Hey, fellas...Just in time for lunch!" Wan threw bread at the Chou before he could escape again. The middle Chou tripped him over his staff, making Wan lose his momentum. He was grabbed up by the older Chou and thrown into the mud.

Wan dusted himself off from it groaning, he began to walk home, to his old treehouse. He climbed up the stairs and entered it. A younger man sat on the ground to the left and sighs. "You stole from the Chous again didn't you?" he said. Wan tossed him a piece of bread. "Yeah, and I've got nothing to show for it." 

"I told you it's a bad idea."

Wan sighed and shook his head, "Better bruised up then starving to death, besides, they have plenty of food for everyone yet they don't even give it to the lowest of the caste." Wan walks up to the closed off part of the treehouse with a purple cloth hiding him, Wan leans the other bread out. "Hey, Yao, I got some food for you." 

The man took the food with his branch-like hands, ate it, and hummed in delight. "Thank you, Wan."

"No problem." Wan sat down, the opposite of Jaya who ate the bread. The animals looked over Wan's shoulder at him and his roll. Wan smiled and gave the bread to them. "Wan, eat," Jaya said, Wan shook his head, "I don't need it." Wan poured himself some cold tea, and looked up, dreaming. "If only there was some way to get into the Chous' food cellar. We'd be eating like, well, like the Shai."

"Wan, we're the outcasts of society, a Belek. If you do you could be killed, or worse, banished…"

"No, don't get banished. You don't want anything to do with those spirits. They'll get inside ya, scramble up your mind, turn you into me. a monster!"

"Yao you're not a monster," Wan said, confronting the older man the best he could, Jaya then said, "Don't do anything crazy, Wan. You just gotta accept the world is the way it is. The Shai have power. And the Belek don't. And you are a Belek. You can't really change the caste system." 

Wan sipped his tea, then looked to the side, narrowing his eyes. 

* * *

Korra can't help but be worried, she sits down with the shaman drinking tea. She has now calmed down but still. "Rest Avatar." She says simply as she drinks her tea. "This is my fault," Korra says with guilt overwhelming her, the Shaman shakes his head, "No, you had nothing to do with this." The older woman smiles as she sets her cup down. "Relax your mind and spirit…" 

Korra nods as she gets on her feet and walks to her room. Korra flops on her bed and looks up to the ceiling. Her breathing is getting more relaxed, she closes her eyes. ' _ Korra' _ a voice calls out for her, her eyes snap open. "Who's there!" 

The voice vanishes, Korra glances around the room. Once her suspicions have been calmed, she falls asleep.

* * *

Wan returned back to the house the next day, as Jaya and Yao played a board game, the two turned to Wan who stepped into the house. Jaya smiled, "Wan, you're back."

"Did you bring some goodies for us?" Yao said rubbing his hands together, Wan merely smirked. "I wouldn't say that," Wan then made a small flame appear in his hand to his two housemates' alarm. Yao scrambles to the back screaming, "Wan, What did you do? You can't steal from the lion turtle!" Jaya said. 

"Oh really? because I just did," Wan smirked smugly as he crossed his arms. "Are you crazy? You could get us all  _ killed _ !" Jaya yelled at Wan, who closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm tired of being scared and never showing my face, I'm tired of being treated worse than dirt just because I am a Belek. Jaya, aren't you tired of them taking whatever they want and us having to suffer for it?" 

Jaya and Yao glanced at each other, "We have to fight back, we are bigger in numbers and we'll do it  _ tonight. _ "

Later on, a group of Beleks and Wan as their leader at night walked to the Chous' palace with masks on. They walked up to the Chous' palace walls. "Hey, Chous! Open the gate, and let us in!" Wan commands, meanwhile at the top, Chou the elder looks at them with disgust. "What are those filthy disgusting Beleks doing here? How dare he give commands with such a low status!"

"Don't worry father," The middle brother said as he bowed. "We'll handle them."

Wan waited, narrowing his eyes as the brothers came out of the gate. "Give us food that you're hoarding for the upper castes and we will leave you be. That's all that we ask for." Wan said. A moment of silence followed, then laughter. "You dare give orders to a Shai? Oh, you foolish foolish Belek, we have the weapons, you are powerless."

"Powerless huh?" Wan crossed his arms, then he punched fire towards the brothers, opening the gates up. "Get as much food as you can!" Wan yelled as they entered the palace courtyard and Wan blew down the door. Everyone in the small group raided the place. 

"You might be right Wan, we can fight back," Jaya said, Wan turned to see the Chous with their soldiers behind them. "Jaya, get everyone out of here and safe...I'll hold them off." Jaya got everyone out while Wan fought the battle on his own.

Wan leaped forward and scattered the troops with a powerful firebending blast. He threw another blast to keep two soldiers at bay. A soldier came at him with his spear aimed at Wan's chest. Wan grabbed hold of the weapon and used it to turn and swing his attacker against older Chou. Wan used his own momentum to keep on turning and hurl the weapon away. As his back is turned the Little Chou seizes his moment and jumps onto Wan, clasping on tight. Wan tried to toss his attacker, firebending in a circle to keep the four people surrounding him at bay. He manages to throw Little Chou, though he held on to Wan's mask and took it with him.

He bowed and raised his hand, "You win! Please have mercy on me!"

Wan’s eyes widened, as he held the fire in his hands he wanted to end it there yet he felt like the very thing he swore to fight… the fire dissipated and he was tackled by the soldiers. Little Chou gets up as Wan is captured. "Even when you do have the power you're too weak to use it. I expect nothing more from a cowering Belek." 

Wan looked down in shame.

* * *

Outside the city in front of the lion turtle as Wan, the Chous, and soldiers stand on the outcropping before it. The Chou family stood in front of Wan who had two soldiers holding him back.

"Tell me who else was involved in the rebellion, and I might take mercy on you."

Wan looked up and defiantly said, "No. I won't bow down to you Shais anymore!" The elder Chou was in outrage and spat in Wan's face in anger. Wan scrunched up his eyes from the spit. "Wan, of the Belek Caste you are hereby banished!"

"And give back the fire you stole!" Wan was pushed in front of the lion turtle and he bowed before it. "Great lion turtle, I am sorry for what I've done and i accept my punishment but please, let me keep the fire so that I may protect myself."

**"Never again may you return to this city. But I will allow you to keep the power of the element."**

"Thank you." 

Wan was thrown into the spirit wild’s entrance, he walked alone into the forest.

* * *

Korra practices on her bending outside on the beach to take her mind off of Wan. Every time she thinks of him, she would either break down in tears or at the very least feel depressed. Once again she hears the same voice in her head calling her name. 

_ Korra _

Korra’s fists clench in frustration, this was her fault, Wan lost all his memory because she didn't fight hard enough. She went back into her room, as she stared at the sealing again lost in her thoughts. The voice got louder, Korra breathed in and out. "Who are you?" She finally asks the voice.

_ My name is Raava _ . _ I'm glad that you finally responded to me _ . __

Korra sighs, "Well, sorry Raava. I've been having a rough time lately." The female avatar closes her eyes, now she knows who Wan was calling out to.

huh.

_ I understand. You care for Wan deeply, as do I. _

"So, Raava, do you know who Wan is?" Korra, asks, trying to take her mind off of the sadness she's feeling.  _ Yes, would you like me to show you how we met? _

"Yes! More than anything…" 

_ Focus on the sound of my voice, and I'll show you. _

Korra focuses and she closes her eyes as the world changes around her. She is in the middle of a valley with cherry blossoms and huge mountains.The world looks like one huge old painting. Raava, now in humanoid form, stands right next to her. Her hair is white and blue and so is her hanfu. Her eyes are blue and her skin is deep copper.

"Where are we?" Korra asks, looking in awe at the beauty of the scenery. "Ten thousand years in the past, a vision if you say," Raava answers. Korra turns to her, " _ Ten-Thousand!?" _

"Yes." 

Korra hears a loud banging noise, she turns her attention to two huge kite- like spirits, one black, and one white, locked in battle, destroying their surroundings as they go.

"What is that!?"

"That is me and Vaatu," Raava answers. 

"Who's Vaatu?" 

"The force of Darkness and Chaos, we've been in a consent battle since the beginning," Raava says, looking at Korra.

"So where is Wan in all this?" 

As soon as she says that, a fire blast is shot, between the two spirits. Korra's eyes broaden and her breath is taken away at that very instant.

"Wan?"

"Stop, or you'll destroy everything!" Wan yells. Raava then responds by keeping her hold on Vaatu, "This doesn't concern you, human!"

Korra is in shock as she sees the battle unfold before her very eyes, she sees Wan… He is in different clothing for the time period, he is there  _ alive _ . Raava remains silent, as Korra watches what happened on that fateful day.

"If you're a friend to spirits, then use your fire to help me break free!" Vaatu pleads to Wan, while Raava keeps him under control. 

"Don't involve the human. This is between us."

"Please, save me. She has tormented me for ten thousand years." 

"Let him go!" Wan attacks Raava, trying to free Vaatu, Raava throws him back and the two spirits continue their fight. Wan emerges out of the bushes, he glances at the last thing that kept Raava and Vaatu together. 

"Oh no," Korra gasps as she realizes what is going to happen, "Wan No!" She screams at him. Raava sighs, "It has already been done, this is only a memory."

Wan firebends at that connection, breaking it. As soon as they're separated, Vaatu flies away to rest atop a nearby mountain, while Raava screams and shrinks slightly. 

"Thank you, human, you have done a great service to the spirits." With that, Vaatu flies away. Korra covers her mouth in terror of what he has done. Korra watches Wan stare in confusion at those words. "Wan, what have you done?" Korra whispers in horror.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Raava speaks. Wan turns and walks up to her angrily, pointing an accusing finger. "Yeah, I helped a spirit who was being bullied by you!" 

"You are gravely mistaken. I was keeping him under control," Raava says. "And what gives you the right?" Wan retorts. Raava leans in closer. "You don't know who I am, do you?”

"Should I?"

"Yes, My name is Raava." Wan looks surprised. "That spirit you freed is Vaatu. He is the force of darkness and chaos. I am the force of light and peace. Since the beginning of time, we have battled over the fate of this world. And for the past ten thousand years, I have kept darkness under control and the world in balance."

Wan looks down ashamed, "Until  _ you _ came along." 

"So by freeing Vaatu, I let chaos into the world," Wan says looking down. "Precisely. The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation!" She says sharply, "and it's all your fault."

  
  


Wan in the spirit water, still half unconscious says, "Raava, I found you." 

The shaman and the sages wait and observe him.

"Should we pull him up?" Karu asks.

"No, he is reconnecting to his deepest memories. He must confront his own past if he is to move forward in this era. We can only hope he'll survive his ordeal." 

Wan opens his eyes again in the spiritual plane gasping, having more flashbacks.

“ **This** is why humans have no place in the business of spirits!" 

"This world is home to all of us and what happens here is  _ everyone's  _ business." Wan retorts. 

"Thanks to you, this world may cease to exist! I only hope I can track down Vaatu before it's too late." 

"Please, let me help you."

"I don't want your help! Don't interfere with me again, human." With that Raava flies away. Korra whistles, "Wow, um let me guess...this isn't the last time you two will run into each other." 

"Yes," Raava says, then in an instant they teleport to an Air nomad lion turtle, and Vaatu is there, as he turns other spirits dark. He looms over the city, and Wan narrows his eyes in resentment. "Vaatu."

"So we meet again, human." 

"Why is the great spirit of the darkness here but not his other half?" A man asks, Wan flinches slightly, nervous and awkward at that question. "Ugh. I can explain that later." He then runs up to Vaatu.

"Leave these people in peace. They've done nothing to harm you!" Wan turns to see a woman clutching her children as a dark spirit is about to strike. Wan fire bends at the spirit, protecting the women. He attacks the other dark spirits with fire.

"So he was originally a firebender, that means...if you're the Avatar spirit...then Wan is-"

"The first of many." Raava smiles, Korra gasps in astonishment. 

Wan is the  _ First Avatar…. _

"How is he alive?" Korra asks.

"Wan was randomly chosen for a second chance at life. His memories of his first life were wiped clean except for the things he needed. However, once you both opened the portals, Wan's memory had to be restored to him."

"Why?" 

Raava then shows Korra the planets aligning in space. "Harmonic Convergence. When the two portals in the north and south combine. That is when Vaatu and I must battle for the fate of the world. If one portal is open...it's bad enough, if both are open, Vaatu would have enough strength to break free from his prison and the world as you know it will end." Raava takes a breath then continues.

"When Wan released Vaatu, he grew stronger while I grew weaker. Wan offered to help me and to fix his mistake. The only way to defeat Vaatu was to gather the other three elements, Air, Water and Earth. But he could not carry all the elements, due to his chi paths being limited to one element at a time. So I had to pass through his body and combine our energies to exchange the other element. Harmonic convergence at that time was a  _ year _ away. Once it was close we traveled to the South pole. I was so weak that I had to be carried in a teapot."

"That's the reason why I couldn't airbend six months ago, my chi path was broken?" 

"More blocked, Wan's new body is designed to hold four elements as well as you, you can bend the four elements without me carrying it for you. Thus I can give my power to both of you more efficiently, but your chi path to air was blocked until-"

"Noatak took most of my bending."

"Yes, all that power had to go somewhere and it forced your air chi to open. Noatak used his blood bending to destroy the chi paths, Aang and I had to heal and restore it."

"So, what's the prison for Vaatu and how can Wan bend all four elements in the past without you passing through him?"

Raava once more transports them to where the two worlds meet. Korra watches Wan as he emerges from the southern portal holding Raava in a teapot, he is on a cat deer as well. He pulls back his red scarf. Vaatu emerges from the northern portal. "Are you ready for our final battle, Raava? Thanks to our friend separating us, I think this time I may be rid of you once and for  _ all _ ."

Wan jumps off of Mula, placing Raava down as well, and he steps forward defending the light spirit. "Before you get to her, you'll have to go through me!"

Vaatu chuckles in amusement at his bravery, "No human can stand against me!"

"Haven't you heard the legends? I'm not a regular human anymore." He attacks Vaatu with his fire, he flies away to avoid the blasts. However, he turns back and knocks Wan away, sending him flying with one of his tentacles.

Wan rolls and grunts, "I lived ten thousand lifetimes before the first of your kind  **_crawled_ ** out of the mud!" Vaatu fires a purple beam of darkness at Wan, he screams in agony as he is knocked back again.

Korra closes her eyes, she can't stand Wan being thrown around like a rag doll even if this was ten thousand years ago. It reminds her too much of when he was blood bent by Noatak. 

"It was I who broke through the divide that separated the plane of spirits from the material world!" Vaatu fires again. Wan grunts as he ricochets over the ground. Wan slowly gets up, his face filled with rage.

"To hate me is to give me  _ breath _ . To fight me is to give me  _ strength _ . Now prepare to face  _ oblivion _ !" He prepares to fire another one but Wan propels himself with his firebending to avoid it, then he drops back to the earth hard. He tries to get up but collapses, he reaches out to Raava, desperately calling out, "Raava! The only way to win is together." Raava flies to Wan, going inside him, encasing Wan with unstable white energy.

Vaatu attacks with his tendrils, Korra sees the whole fight and she notices some bending moves that are all too similar. The cloud move is a huge one that Wan uses even in the current time. Wan makes a decent stand against Vaatu, but as he gets blasted left and right, Korra notices that he is slowly getting more unstable. Vaatu pins Wan down at the edge of the southern portal. 

"The Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. The era of Raava is  **over."**

The spirit portals bend over to connect with one another, once at contact, it turns to gold. Vaatu glows purple. Wan glows blue briefly, showing Raava's sigil on his chest. He puts his right hand behind him, touching the portal. 

Vaatu gasps as he looks back in shock, and releases Wan. Wan is basking in blue light, he falls down on his hands and knees and his eyes glow white. He cries out as white lights shoot out of his mouth and eyes, enveloping the area.

Korra shields her eyes from the overwhelming light As the light subsides, Korra smiles widely as Wan emerges and his energy is stabilized. He begins to attack Vaatu this time, winning. "He’s...He's amazing!" Korra cheers, Raava smiles at Korra's awe. Wan traps Vaatu in an air bubble, which he secures with rings of all four elements. He uses his bending to guide the bubble to the hollow of the tree. He imprisons Vaatu.

Wan exits the Avatar state for the first time, and announces to Vaatu, "This is your prison now. And I will close the portals so no human will ever be able to physically enter the Spirit World and release you!"

Korra's jaw drops, "Wan closed the portals! He knew someone did it for a reason because he had a reason." 

"When Harmonic Convergence was upon us, he did not give up. He was brave and had such courage I have never seen from a human before. He defended me in the mists of Vaatu's strength and power. We're bonded now and forever."

"I know what we gotta do now…" Korra says, Raava‘s hand touches her shoulder. "Indeed, and I will be there for both of you...now wake up. Wan will awaken soon." 

Korra gasps as she wakes up, she breathes heavily for a moment. She runs to where Wan is being held.

It takes a few minutes but Wan's eyes snap open, glowing white, He jolts up, gasping for air. The Shaman, Korra, and the two sages walk up and look down upon him from the mouth of the cave.

Wan remains silent for a moment as his eyes widen, then says, "I remember…"

"Do you know who you are?" The Shaman asks, the room stands still as Wan's head rises to face them.

"My name is Wan, and I'm the First Avatar."

* * *

Korra, Wan and the shaman reach a grass clearing where bison are grazing. "We've been raising this herd of air bison since the Hundred Year War. I never thought I'd be able to present one to the Avatar let alone the First Avatar." The shaman has a small smile, Korra turns to her. "Thank you for all your kindness. I wonder how long we've been away."

"That I cannot say, but you both do not have much time left. The Harmonic Convergence is only  _ weeks  _ away."

Wan looks at Korra, "We  _ need  _ to close the southern portal, before Vaatu has a chance at escaping," he says firmly.

"Right." 

Korra and Wan ride on top of a sky bison heading to the air temples. 


	18. The Dual Avatars' Guide

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars, masters of all four elements, can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book II: Spirits _

_ Chapter VI: The Dual Avatars' Guide _

The ride to the air temples is silent, Wan is still marinating on the fact that he has been dead for nearly an entire era, while Korra is still not getting over the fact that Wan created the entire avatar cycle from one near world-ending mistake.

In short- awkward tension.

"So… First Avatar huh?" Korra starts off, "Yeah, I am the first…" Wan replies, still keeping that same tension in the air. "This won't change anything within us, right?" Korra asks a bit worried, Wan waves her off, "What, pfff no. I'm still me but with a lot of memories now."

"...what was it like, fusing with Raava?"

"Scary, really  _ really _ scary. I didn't know what I was doing- wait how do you know that?"

"Oh, you know." Korra smirks. Wan facepalms, "Of course, Raava! She let you see my memories didn't she?"

"Yeah, you got yourself into a lot of trouble ten thousand years ago didn't you?" Korra teases a bit, smirking when Wan blushes. "Yeah, I was reckless."

" _ Oh I know. _ "

"Yeah yeah, just get your shots Korra, I know you're itching for it."

"Oh no, I'm waiting to get my hands on Unalaq, so I can choke the life out of him.  _ Fake avatar? _ I can't believe him, the disrespect was enormous," Korra rants. Wan chuckles, then shakes his head. " _ No no no no _ ,  **I'm** going to get my hands on Unalaq because he knew about Harmonic Convergence and lied to my face. Even worse, I think he knew who I was."

"It wouldn't surprise me," the female avatar shrugs as she directs the sky bison to turn right.

"I can't think of a motive, Vaatu  _ hates _ humans, that's been said and shown. Why would he go so low for him unless he's desperate…" Wan strokes his goatee as he thinks.

"He could be," Korra mentions having a small grin on her face, "he was literally stuck in a tree by you."

"No, Vaatu doesn't just admit when he's been beaten. If Unalaq wants us to open the portal, he  _ knows _ Vaatu is waiting in his prison. He could very well be weaponizing Vaatu to his own goals."

"Good theory, detective Avatar Wan," Korra jokes, as she continues to guide the bison. "Do you even know where we are going?" Wan asks Korra who grins a bit, "Tenzin has been drilling me on his itinerary. I hate to say it, but it's very useful right now."

"Oh yeah, I  _ forgot _ about that," Wan snickers to himself, Korra turns to Wan, glancing at him up and down. "Seriously, do you have a bad memory in general?"

Wan shrugs as he gives an amused grin, "Hey, what can I say...I'm prone to amnesia."

"Oh come on!" Korra shouts, the first avatar laughs after he calms down, Korra smiles. "You never change do you?" she sighs happily. "Nope. Same old me, just in a different time."

The Duo finally make it to the Eastern Air Temple.

* * *

Wan and Korra enter through the courtyard, to the airbending kids' excitement. "Wan! Korra! They're back." The kids hug the Avatar Duo, Tenzin stands up along with Kya and Bumi. "I missed you guys too." Wan rubs Ikki's hair making it a bit messy, "How did you two find us?" Kya asks. Wan points to Korra, "She did all the mapping."

"Tenzin's itinerary. We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City," Korra replies.

"See!" Tenzin turns to his siblings, "This is why having a plan is important."

"It's so great to see you all again!" Wan smiles as he glances at everyone. Tenzin looks at Wan with confusion, "It's great to see you too, but why aren't you both training at the South Pole?"

Wan noticeably flinches at that question, "Ugh." He draws out the sound for a few seconds, then he admits, "So ugh, yeah, there's a Civil War."

"What!" Tenzin gasps, "Wan, when did this happen?"

"You don't know about the civil war?" Korra asks in shock, Tenzin is completely stunned just as everyone else in the outside area is. "What? No. We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation."

Wan glances at Korra with an awkward expression. "This is going to be a long day…" He mumbles to her. "Okay, do you want everything or just the important stuff?" He asks Tenzin.

"Just tell us everything," Tenzin says. Wan and Korra glance at each other then take a deep breath. Korra starts the explanation, "Alright, I'll go first, we opened a spirit portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the South, Wan started having visions of the portals colliding."

"Unalaq told me that I was a false avatar, and we started the Civil War. While Korra looked for allies for the southern water tribe I studied the portals but came up with nothing." Wan adds on, the family either looks confused or bewildered.

"We were attacked by my cousins when we were headed to the fire nation and then by a giant dark spirit that swallowed Wan whole, I freed him but then he forgot who he was completely."

"Then I found my memories and it turns out I was alive ten thousand years ago; I am the first Avatar. And then I realized we shouldn't have opened the portal in the first place, and now we need to close it again!" Wan exhales and sighs; the entire area is silent, Tenzin briefly smiles for a moment as his suspicions of Unalaq were true. "And that's what you missed," Korra finishes.

"I knew this would happen," Tenzin says, in the midst of the silence.

"So Wan, ten thousand years ago... you imprisoned this dark spirit Vaatu in the Spirit World?" The three are sitting on a bench in a garden. "Yes." Wan replies. "I was the lucky winner for a second chance at life. That's why I'm here now."

Tenzin bows on his knees at Wan's feet to his shock, "It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Wan."

"Woah woah, Tenzin, please! I'm the guy you met six months ago, you don't have to do the formalities."

"Oh, I'm never going to forget this," Korra mumbles to herself smirking. Tenzin gets up and sits back down, "My apologies,"

"It's fine," Wan says awkwardly. "Anyway…" Korra starts off, "I think my uncle is trying to free him."

"Think? Oh, it's an I  _ know _ . He has been hiding Harmonic Convergence from us, and once I confronted him at the prison, he was silent like he couldn't defend himself." Wan argues, he wished he would've used his instincts more with Unalaq, he guess that his memories were too alluring to ignore so he followed along like a puppet.

Unlike Tarrlok, Unalaq knew what to say and how to say it to him and it made the first avatar even more pissed.

Wan curses himself a thousand times, though most of the blame was not his since his memories were gone and he had no idea about Vaatu or why he closed the portals.

"I knew Unalaq was hungry for power, but never realized how far he would go to get it." Tenzin turns to Wan, who nods in agreement. Wm closes his eyes and he slumps down with his palm holding his chin up.

"Well, I think that he's trying to weaponize Vaatu to some degree, But I don't understand why he would go with a human?" Wan replies.

Tenzin puts his hands on both of the Avatar's shoulders. "We must focus on setting things right before he can do any more damage."

"How? Unalaq controls the southern portal with all his army."

"Maybe so, but there's one thing he can't control...The spirit world." Wan says having his signature grin, Unalaq may messed things up but they can fix it.

"A journey to the Spirit World. All my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment." Tenzin stands and faces the two avatars and bows, "I will help you both. Today, we enter the Spirit World."

* * *

Wan, Korra, and Tenzin begin to meditate beside each other, Meelo is ringing a bell, while Ikki is playing a horn by airbending. The first Avatar's left eye peeks open. "You in the spirit world yet?" He asks Korra. "Nope," she says, "Tenzin?"

" I would be if Meelo could ring his bell at the appropriate intervals."

Meelo is saddened by this as he stops ringing the bell, "Aww, did I do it wrong?"

Tenzin gets up and exasperatedly says, "Let's try something else," as he walks away. Korra and Wan stand up, then look at Meelo. "You did good kiddo," Wan gives the little Airbender a thumbs up, he smiles and rings the bell loudly.

They try another location, then another one and each and every time Tenzin had a problem with one thing or the other. They restart the meditation inside the temple and under a statue of Avatar Yangchen.

"Focus Wan. Focus."

"I am," Wan mumbles, Tenzin then says, "No talking. Feel the energy of the universe."

"But you just- Never mind." Wan sighs as he refocuses back to his peaceful center. Tenzin opens his eyes and gets back on his feet, "Wan, I'm trying to concentrate here! I don't think this location is going to work either."

"Okay," Wan starts as he stands on his feet, "Tenzin, you've been complaining about every tiny little thing lately, If it isn't the bells it's the smoke and if it isn't the smoke it's me talking. What is your deal?"

Korra stands up as well, right next to Wan. Tenzin sighs, "Well, nothing is feeling right to me."

"We don't want to rush your feelings, but we're kind of in a hurry. How did you first get into the Spirit World? Let's try that," Korra suggests, Wan nods in agreement. "That would be a sure-fire way to get there."

Tenzin adverts his eyes, "Actually I've never been in the spirit world."

Wan's jaw drops at this revelation, while Tenzin's family peers inside the temple. "You've got to be kidding," Wan mumbles as he rubs his temples, as his nerves are getting bad. "You're telling me that you never went to the spirit world at  _ all _ ?"

Pema then steps up, holding Rohan in her hands. "But you used to spend days in the temple meditating."

"Trying to get in. It never happened. It's my greatest shortcoming as an Airbender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang." Tenzin ashamedly downcasts, as he closes his eyes.

Wan covers his face with his hands, groaning.

Bumi then chuckles at his younger brother, "Welcome to the 'I Disappoint Dad' club."

"If you've never been to the Spirit World, how were you planning to get Korra and Wan into it?" Kya asks, Tenzin turns to his older sister and says, "I've spent years studying the techniques and theories of ancient spiritual leaders. Now that The Dual Avatars need me, it must be my time."

"Tenzin, I love you but we don't have time to wait for you to maneuver around this. Harmonic Convergence is almost here, I cannot let Vaatu be free again."

"You have to trust me. I can help you both," Tenzin pleads to Wan, then Kya speaks up, "There might be another way. Jinora, is there something you want to tell Wan and Korra?"

"Jinora? She's too young and untrained to have any knowledge about spiritual matters."

"Actually, I think I do know where they need to go to get into the Spirit World," Jinora says. Then she calls out in the seemingly empty air, "You guys can come out now." Out of nowhere, bunny dragonfly spirits appear, flying all around the group. They gasp in awe.

"Bunnies!" Meelo says.

"Actually they're bunny dragonfly spirits."

A light pink one comes up to Wan and cuddles him. He pats the spirit's head, "Hey little guy."

"I knew it. It looks like she does know something about spiritual matters." Kya snaps her fingers while looking at her brother. The spirits fly out of the temple and the two younger children gave them a chase.

"How long have you been able to contact the spirits?" Wan asks, a little surprised at this new revelation. Jinora shrugs, then says "I don't know. I guess I've always kind of had a connection with spirits."

One spirit flies back into the temple and next to Bumi. "I think this one likes me." He chuckles, Wan is completely stunned as he looks at the scene before him. The spirits aren't attacking humans or berating them as he was used to eons ago, it's the exact opposite.

"Are they here to help?" Korra asks as the spirits descend beneath the cliffside.

"I think they want you both to go down there." Jinora says. Tenzin looks awfully suspicious at this, "I don't know. The spiritual energy is historically strongest near the temple."

"Tenzin, the spirits are telling us something and we're going to go  **follow** ." Wan crosses his arms over his chest. Bumi then adds, sliding over to his younger brother, teasingly, "If we need to go to the Tenzin World, we'll call you."

Korra, Wan, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, and Jinora are riding atop Oogi while following the dragonfly bunny spirits in the process. While Tenzin guides the air bison, the rest sit on the saddle. Jinora sits next to her aunt while the Dual Avatars sit next to each other. Bumi is in his own space with his new spirit friend.

Jinora glances at her father then back at her aunt, " I think Dad's mad at me."

Kya rubs her shoulders consolingly, "Your father's not mad. His pride's just a little bruised since he isn't able to see spirits like you."

"You have a gift," Korra smiles at the younger girl, Jinora then looks at Wan and leans forward, "I can't believe Wan is the first Avatar and he's here."

"Well, I didn't even know until a few days ago," the young Airbender smiles widely, "Can you tell me how it happened?"

"Well, it's a very long story but I'll condense it. I became the first Avatar by fusing with Raava, the Spirit of Light."

"You're pretty amazing," Korra smirks as Wan starts to blush, "What? I'm not  _ that _ -"

"The Avatar is part spirit? Of course! Just like the statue," Jinora gasps. "What statue?" Wan asks.

"When we were at the Southern Air Temple, I was drawn to this old carving. I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was you, Wan."

"When did this happen?"

"It was on the solstice," Jinora answers. Wan eyes broaden, "That's when I and Korra opened the portal… I distinctly remember me fainting and having visions of Harmonic Convergence."

"Woah."

Oggi lands where the spirits stop, Wan jumps off and lands with his air bending cloud. The first avatar is the first to follow the spirits and the rest follow; the spirits led them to an airbending circle surrounded by rocks. The rocks are overgrown with vines and have an airbending symbol on them.

Korra notices the air nomads symbol and points to it, getting Tenzin's attention. "There are carvings on them."

"This is an Ancient Airbender meditation circle," Tenzin says. Jinora looks around, "There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place, but it feels really strange."

"I feel it too," Wan adds as he feels the stones, he closes his eyes trying to focus on it.

"We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony," Tenzin says, Bumi's eyebrows arch, "What are you talking about?"

"Dad taught it to me. This site has been neglected for many years. A cleansing ceremony will help strengthen its connections to the Spirit World."

Wan's hands part from the rock, he feels a shiver on his back.

The group go into a meditative position as Tenzin bends the smoke from an incense burner. As the smoke reaches the dragonfly bunny spirits, they fly off. As he bends the circle of smoke the ground rumbles, then explodes with a swarm of the bat-like dark spirits. They go up in the sky then swarm the group. They all retreat to the nearby rocks for cover. The dark spirits fly out and back into the circle. Korra, Wan, and Tenzin attempt to bend at the spirits, they are overwhelmed and the dark spirits fly back to the circle, causing everyone to cower to the ground.

"What are we going to do!" Bumi yells, Wan runs out to the dark spirits. Taking a deep breath, he begins to bend the water around the dark spirits, trapping them in an enclosure. He begins to purify the spirits, as they glow a golden color.

"He learned it," Korra gasps as a small grin appears on her face. The purified spirits dissipate in a golden glow. The overgrown vegetation on the circle eventually retreats and disappears.

Wan bows, "Go in peace."

Korra runs up and ambushes Wan with a hug, "I can't believe you learned that!"

"Well, I had  _ some _ help," Wan winks. Tenzin walks up to Wan, "You've come a long way."

"Yeah, Unalaq may be a despicable man, but his spiritual power is amazing. He didn't even  _ want _ to teach me, so I learned it  _ myself. _ " Wan fist bumps Korra. Tenzin looks down, ashamed of himself, "He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you both into the Spirit World."

"Tenzin, Unalaq wanted me to not remember for his own selfish gain. You've been like a father to me, you guided me and helped me to know who I am."

"Unalaq taught me just to spite Wan," Korra says, "You thought of us both, and loved us both equally and were meant to help us." The two hug Tenzin who is shocked at first but then embraces them with a warm smile. "I won't let you two down."

"We know you won't," Wan smiles, they part from each other. "The ancient airbenders must have built this site. If we meditate here, we'll be able to enter the Spirit World."

"I think that it's not meant for you," Kya says a bit bluntly, but at the same time gently.

"What?" Korra looks at the women, "I think Jinora is meant to guide the Dual Avatars."

"Jinora will not enter the Spirit World! She's not ready for the dangers of the other side, but I am. I've spent years training, studying, and mastering everything there is to know about the Spirit World."

"I know, but we don't have the luxury of waiting…" Wan says as his hands gesture to the sky. Jinora walks up to her father and holds his hands.

"Aunt Kya is right. I can guide Korra and Wan into the Spirit World. I'll be alright." Tenzin looks and with his daughter, he closes his eyes giving a deep sigh. "Perhaps I will never have the connections with spirits like I always wanted... like my father wanted me to have."

Jinora hugs her father, "It's okay, Daddy."

Tenzin smiles, "I'm proud of you." He turns to the Dual Avatars. "Go. Close the portal. We'll wait here and keep your bodies safe till you return."

Wan and Korra nod, "Let's go then."

Wan, Korra, and Jinora meditate in a circle, while Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin watch on. For a moment the area is still until Korra and Wan's eyes snap open white.

Wan stands up in the spirit meadows with pink flowers and green grass, along with Korra and Jinora.

"We're here," Wan announces, "The Spirit World."

* * *

"You failed me, Unalaq," Vaatu says, the calmness under his anger is not unnoticed. "What? Avatar Wan's memory is-"

"His memory is  **restored** . He remembers our battle, he remembers  _ Raava. _ He remembers his first life!" Vaatu booms, Unalaq's eyes widen, "How? I-I thought. I won't fail you again," Unalaq gets on his knees.

Vaatu scoffs at the human. "I hope that you won't for your sake, Harmonic Convergence is nearly upon us. Lucky for you, you have a chance to redeem yourself. Even though my connection to Raava was severed by  _ him _ . I can still feel her presence. Both her halves are here, in the spirit realm."

"I'll find them."

"No, The Dual Avatars will find  _ you. _ "


	19. A New Spiritual Age

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars, masters of all four elements, can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book II: Spirits _

_ Chapter VII: A New Spiritual Age _

"Isn't it amazing?" Jinora gasps as she looks around the spirit world, Korra is a bit apprehensive as Jinora and Wan look around in awe. "Let’s be carefull, okay?” she begins to walk over to the duo “you never know when we'll run into some dark spirits." She accidentally touches a flower that morphs into a pink butterfly and flutters away with sparkles trailing behind it. "Wow," Wan glances at the spirit flying above. Jinora begins to follow it. "It's like it's made of jewels! The spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are at home."

Wan reaches out to the young Airbender running after her. “Jinora wait!” Korra follows but she accidentally steps on a spirit meerkat hole. She trips a bit but regains her balance. The spirit pops out partially and yells at the frightened female avatar. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you giant clod!"

"Sorry," Korra apologizes, moving back from the hole. The spirit scoffles ignoring her apology asking,"This is a residential area, in case you hadn't noticed. Who do you think you are, stomping through here like that?" 

"Well,I'm trying to catch up to my friends. Me and him.” Korra points at Wan’s direction and as if Wan knew, he turns his head shaking it aggressively. “We are the dual Avatars.” Another one bursts from the ground and sniffs Korra, crossing its arms, "Not impressed." Korra slumps then straightens herself, "I'm trying to find the spirit portals? We opened one." 

"I heard Unalaq did that," a meerkat says. Korra rubs her temples, getting more irritated by the second. "Why would you think that? No, Unalaq did not open it, we did!"

"Well if you two opened it, how come you don't know where it is? Huh?" it questions more aggressively, Korra getting more frustrated sasses, "Well maybe we were in the South Pole in the physical world. Does that explain it?" She folds her arms with a victorious smile, thinking she has won the debate but her victory is short- lived. "Nope!" Another one yells. Wan, in the mists of Korra’s argument with the mercat spirits, slowly walks up to her saying "Korra, we have to go, they're not going to help us." However, more and more pop up, insulting Korra with every turn. Korra shuts her eyes tightly and out of anger and instinct she uses her bending to try to move the spirits back but nothing happens. "Great," Wan mumbles to himself, knowing that the spirits are now even more angry. Korra awkwardly stands still in her bending stance. She blinks a few times, Wan facepalms as she looks at her hands. “Spirit world, right?” One meerkat spirit points at her.

"Did you guys see that?! She tried to bend at us, in our own holes! Get her!"

The spirits attack,jumping onto Korra. She manages to dodge some, but they latch onto her and turn into purplish globs. Overwhelming her, Jinora turns and gasps at the sight, rushing over to help. "Korra stop, you're making them more upset!" Wan yells,while trying to pull off the globs to help her. Jinora joins in, helping Wan pull the spirits globs from her. The other meerkat spirits march around them in a circle, causing the ground to open into a bottomless pit. The trio fall in screaming, crash under the water; the three hold their breaths and hold onto each other's arms. 

Wan turns his head for a second and panics, his face filled with dread. He screams, getting the attention of Korra and Jinora. The girls scream as an enormous spirit fish approaches them, and fast. The trio starts to swim away but the current pushes them back as the spirit swallows them, and they are teleported to a river that spirals down a rocky slope. Wan catches his breath as he tries to reach for Korra and/or Jinora but fails. He shouts as the river forks and Jinora goes one way, Korra the other and Wan another way. 

"Korra! Jinora!" Wan screams as he falls from the waterfall, into nothingness. Wan crashes roughly on the ground. He grunts for a moment and slowly gets on his feet, he begins to glance around and runs in any given direction. "Korra!" He calls with his hands on his mouth of extra volume. "Jinora!" Wan turns to see five dark spirits staring at him, they launch to attack him, glaring, as they show their sharp jaws, each one sharp enough to bite down and rip someone’s arm off. Wan makes a run for it, ducking as they attack him. Wan keeps running until he is overwhelmed. It feels too familiar to what he experienced in the spirit wilds ten thousand years ago but worse, he feels like a helpless child without protection. The First Avatar becomes increasingly anxious, in the dark forest dark spirits begin to creep around him and taunt him. "Korra!" Wan cries out now in tears as his voice begins to get childlike.

"Korra, please, where are you?" A young boy sobs, his hair is defying gravity as it sticks up in spikes. His clothes are now battered and torn. He wears an orange robe with black torn shorts. His teeth have a little gap in between. His ears are somewhat larger than his head. The little boy begins to sob against a tree,a dragon bird spirit, now hurt, whimpers. The boy looks up and approaches the hurt thing. "Are you okay?" Little Wan asks as he rubs its head, he looks at its wing which has a hole in it. Little Wan hears approaching footsteps. He gasps as he holds the spirit close. “Stay close little buddy” He whispers to it, as the boy puts on a brave face and stands. “Who’s there?!” he yells

"Stinky?”

Wan eyes shot wide as a spirit comes out of the wilderness, Little Wan gasps, “Aye-Aye?”

Aye-Aye grins, “Always getting yourself into trouble are you?” Little Wan rushes up as he hugs the spirit, Wan holds the dragon spirit in his hands. “Come on, let's get you out of this dreadful place.” Aye offers his hand to Wan, who takes it, holding the other spirit in his right hand. The spirit leads him out of the dark forest, Wan has the little dragon spirit in his hand. "I'm glad you came to visit Stinky, it was getting boring here. You came just in time." Little Wan chuckles.

"We're having a little tea party, as Iroh would say to celebrate May-Jim's wedding." Wan gasps in awe as he sees the clearing with a house. Korra turns from the table and runs to Wan, who has also turned into a child. "Wan!" She giggles as she hugs him making them fall back, Korra on top, "You're here!" Korra grabs Wan's hand and leads him to the table. Wan tries to catch up as much as he can. Aye Aye teleports to the table, Korra helps Wan sit next to her, as well as getting the two bird spirits together. "This is Jim and May, they're getting married," Korra gestures to the frog spirit pair, introducing them to the first little avatar. Wan eyebrows arches as he says "How can you get married, when you're-"

"Complete opposites? I know!" May says, Jim sighs a bit happily, "I tried to fight it, but she really grew on me." Wan and Korra giggle, Iroh begins to slice a piece of cake as Aye- Aye sits down. "The Spirit World is very mysterious, but so is love. Help yourself to some tea and cakes." He hands Korra and Wan a slice. "They are spirit cakes, so you won't gain any weight-" Iroh chuckles as he pats his bulging belly. "Of course, you won't lose any either!"

Wan takes a fork and eats the piece of the cake, and hums, "This part of the spirit world isn't so scary with a whole bunch of spooky spirits." Wan imitates claws with his hands,and growls with his teeth, Korra giggles, covering her mouth, blushing. Aye-Aye takes the cake away, getting a slice of his own, revealing Wan's old teapot. Wan gasps, his copper eyes sparkle with shock and excitement, he points at the old thing. "My teapot!" Aye-Aye smiles warmly at this, 

“Well, I found it, I didn’t know what to do with it. I don’t know how to make excellent hot water with leaves,” Aye- Aye teases Iroh, the older man chuckles, “Yes, you did old friend, and it’s tea.”

“Tea, hot water with leaves. Makes no difference. Humans are so strange sometimes,” Aye-Aye shrugs, smirking. “Anyway Stinky, you left it after you closed the portals, I found it and kept it as a memory, then I gave it to Iroh”

Iroh smiles at the boy, "Oh, this is my favorite thing here." Iroh pours Wan and Korra a cup. "You can keep it," Little Wan smiles as he finishes pouring the tea. "I think it's safer with you, but it makes me really happy to see someone took care of it." 

Iroh smiles warmly at Wan, "You know, when you make tea in it, you can still taste a little light in every cup." The little dual Avatars sip it, little Wan smiles warmly at it as he closes his eyes, "Yeah, I can taste it."

* * *

Jinora is meanwhile at Wan Shi Tong's Library, Furry-Foot and Jinora descend into the interior of the library. Jinora looks at the library in awe as she jumps off of Furry-Foot’s back. She turns around marveling at the enormity of it."Wan would love this, me and him could just stay in here forever, reading." She muses as she continues to walk around and sighs dreamlingly but her daydreaming is interrupted by an owl spirit swooping down, making a gust of wind as it spreads its wings. "The last human who said that is still here." He speaks as he gestures to his right, and Jinora follows. On one of the shelves, the Airbender sees Zei's skeleton. She gasps for a moment, in horror of the remains. "Professor Zei…"

Wan Shi Tong turns back to Jinora, as she quickly faces him, "I see that you have some knowledge of the past, so you should know that humans are no longer allowed in my library.  **Get out** ." He commands, the airbender's head tilted a bit confused, this isn’t what she expected. "I thought anyone could come in if they brought you some new knowledge?"

"Those are the old rules. Besides, what has a _little_ _girl_ got to teach Wan Shi Tong, he who knows _ten thousand things_?" Jinora crosses her arms and points out, "Well, since you've been down in the Spirit World, the humans have invented the radio."

"Yes, I am well aware of the radio." Jinora goes on the tips of her toes and back down in a respective motion, and hums, "But do you know  _ how  _ it works?" she questions, Wan Shi Tong scoffs, unimpressed and annoyed. Why would she ask a question like that? He knows all things, no child would know more than him. "Of course I do! There is a box, and inside the box, there is a tiny man who sings and plays musical instruments." Jinora shakes her head and her hands go behind her back as she begins her explanation. " _ Actually _ , when we speak, our voices produce sound waves. Radio takes those sound waves and converts them into electromagnetic energy that is transmitted through the spectrum-" 

"Okay, enough," Wan Shi Tong interrupts her, "All right, enough. I did not know this." He turns his head to glare at the Knowledge Seeker, who lowers its head in shame as it walks away, whimpering a bit as well.

"Apparently, I have been fed some misinformation about the existence of tiny men in boxes. Still, I am not interested in that human garbage. Now, go away."

"My grandfather was the Avatar, and I came to the Spirit World with the new Avatar and the First Avatar to find the spirit portals. I would think that you'd wanna help me…" Jinora ponders, not sure that he would help her. She wishes she could use Wan’s guts right now but for now she would have to use her own. 

Wan Shi Tong's attitude completely changes in a bat of an eye, "You came with the Dual Avatars, hm? Well, why didn't you say so! Fine, you may look around. But don't break anything- I'll know." The spirit flies away, Jinora then looks at Furry-Foot.

"Come on, Furry-Foot, we gotta hurry!" They rush to a nearby shelf to begin their search. 

* * *

"They say that the game of Pai Sho was invented by the spirits, although some of them don't seem to grasp it very well," Iroh says as a Lotus spirit is playing against a Lotus spirit that continues to think long and hard for his next move. Little Wan watches in a strange mix of boredom and awe, the spirit scratches its head, "Just hold on. I'm thinking." 

"As you can see, it is a game that requires great patience. But time does not mean much to us here." Iroh explains. Korra looks at Iroh, "How long have you lived here?"

"Oh, I've been here for many years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits. So when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the Spirit World! It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends." Iroh offers a toast to Aye-Aye, who returns the favor. Korra looks downcast and Iroh turns to her concerned, so does Wan.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Iroh asks, Korra looks up sadly.

"We came here with my friend, but we lost her and now we're all alone," Korra says, getting more upset. Wan hugs her, "Hey, we'll find her. Look on the bright side, we have people to help us." 

Korra looks at Wan, who smiles widely to see the wide gap in his teeth, the girl then says, upset, "Jinora's gone and we need to find her! She's lost, and we need to go home!" 

"We're going to find her, please don't get mad," Little Wan says before the darkness and the Spirit World grows and reverts back to the mountain.

"In the Spirit World, your emotions become your reality- especially for you and Stinky, because you are the bridges between the two worlds. You must try to stay positive or else spirits around you will turn," Aye-Aye says. Wan hugs Korra which makes her smile and the sun actually shines brighter. 

"We made the sun shine brighter?" Wan asks.

"Even in the material world, you will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see." Iroh says.

Wan and Korra nod. "I'm looking for my friend. I want her here now!" Korra wishes hard, however, nothing happens. "Why didn't Jinora come?" Wan asks. "I'm afraid finding her won't be so easy." Aye-Aye says gently.

Wan slumps down, crossing his little arms, "Then what are we supposed to do then?" 

"Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else," Iroh replies and Korra looks down to watch the two baby dragon birds playing. "Maybe if you help him find his friends, you will be able to find yours."

Wan gasps and a big wide smile comes on his face, "We can return them home! But ugh, how do we do that?" Iroh chuckles then points at the large mountain with a dark mass on top. "The dragon bird nest is located there, at the top of Hai-Riyo Peak."

* * *

Jinora goes through a part of the shelf and yet she can't find anything. The Airbender sighs as she looks at Furry-Foot, "It's not here either, Korra and Wan are probably waiting for me right now." A knowledge seeker picks a book up off the shelf, Jinora turns to it and asks, "I need to find a map that shows where the spirit portals are, could you help me?" The knowledge seeker goes to look and gives Jinora a book. The girl smiles and rubs its fur as a sign of thanks.

"Thanks, this is it! The Tree of Time! That's where Wan imprisoned Vaatu! The elders believe that as long as the portals are closed during the Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu will remain imprisoned and the battle between good and evil will not be fought again. But, if both portals are open, spirit energy is amplified greatly." Jinora turns to the next page reading out loud.

"During the Harmonic Convergence, this energy will be great enough to allow Vaatu to break free from his bonds, and the material world will again risk being consumed by darkness." Jinora gasps as she turns to her spirit friend, "We have to warn Korra and Wan!" 

"Leaving so soon?" The young Airbender turns to see Unalaq and Wan Shi Tong standing next to each other.

"When Wan Shi Tong told me he had a visitor, I had to see it with my own eyes." Unalaq smirks, "I can't believe Tenzin sent his daughter here instead of coming himself - what kind of a father is he?" Unalaq taunts the airbender girl.

"Better than you," Jinora sasses, then she turns to the owl spirit, "Wan Shi Tong, how can you be helping him?"

"Unalaq has proven to be a true friend to the spirits, unlike the Avatars." 

"But Wan lived with the spirits, he’s more of a friend then he'll ever be! Vaatu will destroy everything in his path. Wan imprisoned Vaatu for a reason!" 

"Don't believe everything you read." Unalaq walks towards the Airbender, she quickly backs up to see Furry-Foot, who turns dark and grabs her by the shoulders. Unalaq reaches the girl and grins with malice.

"Why don't you come with me, so you can do some  _ firsthand _ research?"

* * *

Iroh and Aye-Aye guide the little dual avatars to the foot of the peak. Wan pets his phoenix bird spirit who chirps, Korra then turns to Iroh, "This is scary, can you come with us?"

"This is something that you must do without me. But, you're not alone," Iroh smiles as he gestures to Wan. "You both need one another, You are stronger together than apart. The people who have been coming to the Spirit World lately have brought darkness and anger. So that is what you see now. But you and Wan have light and peace inside of you. If you let it out, you can both change the world around you."

Korra nods and holds Wan's hand, as Iroh continues, "Many things that seem threatening in the dark become welcoming when we shine a light on them. It was good to meet you both. Come visit us again - in this life or the next." Iroh smiles as he walks back down, “I’ll see you around stinky, enjoy your second chance!” Korra and Wan wave as they turn and walk up.

Wan and Korra turn to the peak and hold hands repeating “light and peace” while holding the baby phoenixes. The little dual avatars approach three dogs like dark spirits standing. Wan and Korra then speak, "We're not afraid of you. You're not scary! You just look that way. We have light inside!" The light graces the dark spirits and they turn light and playful. One licks Wan, who laughs. "Can you take us to the top please?" The dog spirits help the dual avatars reach the top to the dragon bird nest. Wan and Korra get down from the dog spirits. 

Wan and Korra place the dragon-birds in the nest, reuniting them with two siblings before they all vanish into pink wisps of light flying upward. The wisps morph into a huge, shimmering pink dragon-bird.

Korra and Wan look on in awe as they form a fully formed golden dragon-bird and fly past the dual avatars, who are now back in their normal ages. The phoenix lands on its feet before Korra and Wan, who mount it next. "Let's end this and close the portals," Wan says as the dragon-bird gives a screech, then spreads its wings and flies away. The dogs follow to where the two worlds meet. The dragon spirit lands letting the dual avatars get off near the southern portal. Before they can close it, they hear, "We meet again, Human." 

Wan and Korra are teleported to where Vaatu is, still in his prison."Vaatu," Wan groans with anger burning in his eyes. He clenches his fists, as Korra stands behind him. "I see you regained your memory, so you've returned as well, Raava with a brand new vessel, Korra is it? Hum?” Korra's eyes narrow at her name being spoken, Vaatu continues, “The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time, I'm going to wipe you both out for good."

Wan grins a bit smugly, crossing his arms. "Sure, you said that ten thousand years ago and you're stuck in a tree. Sorry to disappoint but you're not getting out this time. You and Unalaq’s little plan, that’s  _ over _ .”

Vaatu laughs mocking the first Avatar."Such talk for the human who won by merely sheer luck, you only beat me because of Raava and the elements, without that you’re nothing.”

"We're done here." Wan rolls his eyes then he turns to Korra, "Come on, we’ve got a job to finish." The dual avatars walk towards the southern portal, Vaatu laughs again this time with a malice that Wan catches quickly. He stops for a moment. "Why are you laughing?" He says, still having his back turned.

"You might want to reconsider Wan, that is, if you want to save your friend." The first Avatar's eyes widen as he looks back, "I know how remorseful you felt with your human friends in the past, it would be a  _ shame  _ to let another one slip by."

Unalaq appears behind the tree, then he brings out a levitating Jinora in front of him, as he is encircling her with purple water. Jinora's body slowly changes color to a dark purple. "No!" Wan panics, his voice trembling. Korra's heart drops to her feet in an instant. "Jinora!" She cries out, Wan’s terror soon turns to anger. He points at Unalaq. "I knew it!" Wan seethes at Unalaq, "You want to free Vaatu!'

"Yes, I do," Unalaq responds simply, smirking.

"Why!?"

"Let her go!" Korra yells preparing herself for a fight, Unalaq rolls his eyes unbothered by her threat. "If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you'll both open the other portal  _ now _ ."

"Don't do it!" Jinora cries begging, Unalaq turns to the girl, “Shut your mouth” Unalaq bends the water making Jinora's soul more corrupt. Wan and Korra gasp in horror at how far Unalaq would go to get to them, Unalaq turns to the Dual Avatars grinning evilly. "What will it be? Open the portal or lose your friend's soul forever? Time is ticking, Dual Avatars."

Wan clenches his hands tight, veins are popping out. Wan hates this but he has no choice, they’ll have to figure out another way later. "We'll do it" The avatars say in unison. 

"Good choice."

Wan and Korra walk towards the closed portal, while Unalaq watches closely behind, the dark spirits holding Jinora . The duo's hands hesitantly touch the portal with whirls of energy surrounding itl.The Dual Avatars’ eyes glow white. The portal bursts open and jets out to the sky, Unalaq smiles menacingly while Jinora looks petrified. The dual avatars turn to Unalaq once the portal finally opens. Wan glares at the chief. "Let Jinora go," Wan commands, Unalaq smirks as he attacks Wan, the stream of water hitting his right arm, his flesh turns briefly white and sparkles with energy. Wan screams as he doubles down. "Wan!" Korra kneels over to help Wan but she is attacked as well.

Unalaq keeps attacking the duo as they try to move away, "You both should have gone through the portals!” The dual avatars dodge the water attacks and reach Jinora. Dark Furry-Foot then flies off with Jinora into the sky. "Korra! Wan!" She screams, Wan starts to chase Furry-Foot but is knocked back by Unalaq's water and the dog spirit grabs Korra with its mouth, flexing its jaws and causing Korra to whimper from pain between its teeth. Wan struggles to get up but is attacked once more, sending him flying back.

"You've been a pebble to my shoe, First Avatar," Unalaq says, as an unknown force pulls Wan up. Purple water begins to surround Wan. Wan’s eyes bulge as he feels the corruption creeping up to his torso. "You need to be removed  **_permanently_ ** ,” Unalaq hisses. Korra screams as she sees Wan’s soul slowly corrupted, water begins to envelop him as Unalaq bends it faster, smiling victoriously as it creeps up to his neck. Out of nowhere the dragon bird flies down and with its tail smacks Unalaq and the dog spirit, freeing Wan and Korra. Korra gets up with enough strength and carries Wan's body in her arms to the dragon bird as it takes off. 

Korra hugs Wan's unconscious spirit as they fly off. Vaatu laughs at his plan coming to life, "I'll see you soon, Wan. Once the Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free from this prison that you put me in, and then I will have my  _ revenge!" _

Wan and Korra both awaken back in the physical world. Wan pants heavily as sweat drips down his forehead. Tenzin begins to ask questions once they awaken. "Korra, Wan! What was it like? Did you manage to close the portal? Was Jinora able to help you?"

Wan is in terror, he doesn't know how to even process what happened. Tenzin waits for his daughter to wake up, but she doesn't. "I am so sorry Tenzin." Wan begins to cry a few tears as Tenzin holds his daughter's spiritless body. "I am truly sorry." 

"What happened? What happened to my little girl!?" Tenzin panics as he holds his daughter tighter, Korra can't speak, her tongue is tied therefore Wan has to explain. "Unalaq used her as blackmail, we opened the northern portal to save her but Unalaq deceived us." Wan breaks down in tears fully.

“This is all my fault.”


	20. Night of a thousand stars

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book II: Spirits _

_ Chapter VIII: Night of a Thousand Stars _

Wan can’t bear to watch Pema as she realizes that her daughter's spirit is trapped in the spirit world. Guilt overtakes him like a tsunami washing up a city. He can’t look Tenzin in the eyes, it is unbearable. 

"I should have done more…" Wan mumbles. Everyone turns to him as he looks up with his eyes filled with determination. 

"I promise Unalaq  _ will _ pay and I won't stop until he does."

* * *

The rebels wait looking from the snowy mountains, they all prepare themselves for the next battle. Tonraq looks below to see Unalaq’s troops, a rebel woman walks up to her leader and turns to him. 

"Should we wait for another day? Korra and Wan still might come with reinforcements." She asks, still hopeful for a miracle. 

Tonraq shakes his head, "No, we can't wait any longer." He turns to his fellow rebels and yells, "It's time to take back what is ours! It's time to take back our city!" He announces to the rebels and they all put their fists up in agreement. The rebels with waterbending slide down the mountain, charging at the northern troops. At the tower the guards sound the alarm.

Wan meditates in the garden trying to connect to Raava once more. He can feel her light dancing inside him. He focuses on her voice again.  _ Wan _ .

"Raava, it's good to hear from you again." Wan smiles a bit.

_ Wan, both of the portals are open. You and Korra need to close them before Harmonic Convergence. _

"I know, Unalaq tricked me and it  _ won't _ happen again," Wan growls in slight anger.

_ Wan, calm down, though we don't have much time, we can still remedy this _ . 

Wan takes a few deep breaths, trying to find his peace again, "Yeah, you're right. Do you have an idea where Jinora is?"

_ The Fog of Lost Souls, that is where lost souls who go into the spirit world go. She might be there. It's very difficult to get someone out, however you all might have a chance. _

"Okay, that's a good start." Wan breathes as he opens his eyes. "Raava, I have another question: who was that little girl that came to me when I was amnesic?"

_ Oh, that's Istina. She's the spirit of truth. She sings to humans or spirits that need to know the truth of memory and all things. I called her to help you. _

"Ah, okay that helps a lot." 

"Wan, you ready to go?" Korra asks, coming through the entrance to the garden, 

Wan gets to his feet, "Yeah..." 

Wan walks towards her and out the gate. The two simply walk in the mists of silence, Korra begins to break the ice. 

“This wasn’t your fault you know.” She looks at Wan who downcasts his gaze. 

“Yes, it is.” The first avatar says, Korra sighs, “Wan, this is all Unalaq's fault. Please stop blaming yourself!” Korra closes her eyes, “It hurts me, too, when you do that…"

“But-” Wan is quickly cut off by Korra, her hands grasping his shoulders, though shorter than Wan she makes herself figuratively bigger than him, “Stop.” Korra’s voice is thick with emotion, “Stop holding guilt that isn’t yours. We will get Jinora back, but stop.”

“Okay...” Wan says relenting to Korra, who smiles softly as she lets go of him, then the duo continues walking. 

“So what happened to you and Mako?” Korra glances away from Wan, can she really explain that horrific argument without tearing up? It was bad enough that she confronted Mako aggressively like that. 

“Mako ratted me out to the president,” Korra answers, “I was trying to help my family, so I went to General Iroh for help, but Raiko came and Bolin told me that he did it, I confronted him and we argued and... And he broke up with me...” 

“I hate to say this but, I knew this was coming.” Wan shrugs trying not to hurt Korra’s feelings, though he most likely did. Wan knows Korra and Mako were arguing a lot and other things in the relationship. “It was honestly inevitable.”

“I was too aggressive, I kicked the door open and-” Korra admits as she wipes her tears trying to pull herself together, “I was so angry.” Korra sniffles a little, “He said that he can't be worrying about keeping me from making another mistake, and I said I  _ have  _ a job to do, too, only it seems like he’s always standing in the way of me getting it  _ done _ . Then he said 'Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!' Then he broke up with me.” 

Korra continues to cry, “I’m the Avatar, I have a duty, but I’m trying to protect my family from Unalaq! He just can’t understand that I’m desperate to protect the ones I love!”

Wan rubs her back as she continues to cry, “I understand, sorry if it was a sensitive subject. I didn’t mean for you to get upset.” 

Korra takes a few deep breaths, as she glances at Wan, “It’s fine- I’m just glad I can have someone who understands what I’m going through.” Wan grins as he gives her a small hug, “Yeah, me too.” 

* * *

After a long day of traveling, Oogi lands near the arena entrance, Wan and Korra are the first ones to jump out of the Air Bison sattle, following them are Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi. 

"Mr. President!" Wan calls out to Raiko, this immediately gets his attention and he turns to Wan,

"Avatar Wan, Avatar Korra." He acknowledges them, 

"Sir, I know we've asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't just wanna take over the South anymore. He wants to destroy the entire world." Korra announces to the President, Raiko’s eyes widen in fear, Bolin gasps asking, "Unalaq is going to destroy the world? He really does have a doomsday device?"

"Not exactly, the doomsday device is Vaatu. The spirit of Darkness and Chaos." Wan answers then turns his attention to the president once more. 

"Unalaq is trying to undo the work I did at Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days at least. If Unalaq succeeds, the world as we know it will be over. Sir, we desperately need your help, please." Wan pleads.

"Wait, the work you did?" Asami asks blinking awkwardly, 

"I'll explain, later" Wan replies, sighing. "I'm sorry, my answer is still no," Raiko replies, putting his arms behind his back. Wan then goes closer to the man. "Listen closely, there are lives on the line. Innocents will be killed, I can't and will not allow Vaatu to be free  **again** . A little girl's life is on the line, her name is Jinora."

Raiko then responds in a neutral tone again, "I'm aware that lives are on the line. And that's precisely why my troops are staying here. If the world is going to be thrown into chaos as you and Korra claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry." 

Wan gives off an annoyed sigh and rubs his head. "Fine, we’ll do it with or without you.“ 

Before Bolin can say something the president walks off, Korra gives Wan a pat on the back, comforting the First Avatar as he closes his eyes in defeat. "You tried."

"If you guys need help, I'm here for you." Asami smiles, Bolin chimes in as well, "Yeah, me too." Wan chuckles as he smiles at them, "We missed you guys. And I got my memory back." 

"What?!" Bolin gasps dramatically, "Really!? So what's the work that you did?" Asami adds. 

Wan slightly blushes at his newfound identity, "I'm the First Avatar, trust me the story is long." 

Bolin bows at Wan, who moves back and is very uncomfortable. “I am honored to be in your presence, First Avatar.” Bolin bows at his feet, 

Asami playfully kicks the earthbender, “Bolin stop, you're making him really uncomfortable.” Bolin quickly gets up rubbing his head, “Sorry! Sorry!”

Wan chuckles awkwardly, “I’m the same guy- Wait. Where's Mako?” Korra groans, Asami looks at Korra who sourly states, “Who cares where he is? He's probably sleeping under his desk like a workaholic.” 

Wan whistles in an awkward fashion, “Bad break up?” Asami asks knowingly, Wan nods. “Mako is actually in jail-” Bolin mentions, “Long story, turns out Varrick was trying to start even more war! Crazy huh?”

“What!?” Wan and Korra shout in unison.

* * *

Everyone waits in the visiting area, once Mako comes out everyone claps for him. 

And after, Lin talks to Mako about his new promotion. Mako looks at Korra, who glares at him and turns her back on him. “Korra-” Korra spins around, Mako tries to grab her hand before the female Avatar pulls her hand and grunts at him. 

“I just need to talk to you-” Mako starts, he is quickly cut off by Korra. 

“Forget it, save your breath city boy!” Korra roars in anger, and Mako backs off at her

tone, it wasn’t like her normal outbursts. This comes from hurt and pain. 

Everyone but Wan is shocked at this outburst, “You’ve made it known about how you feel about me.” Korra storms out of the room. 

Bolin eyes the situation awkwardly as Wan gives Mako a death glare, “Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you? Korra and Wan are back, Wan got his memory back and is the First Avatar.” The earthbender looks around then does a very awkward and meek, “Yay!” While waving his hands. 

“So.” Wan starts, crossing his arms letting Mako know he knows what happened. 

“Got anything to say?”

“Uhhh, No? No.” Mako says, uneasy by the tension in the room and Wan's piercing glare. 

Tenzin then steps up next to Wan, "Wan, we don't have much time, we need to figure out how to deal with Unalaq.”

Bolin gives a small grin, “I think I know just the man to talk to.”

* * *

Varrick turns his chair in his surprisingly lavish cell with plenty of amenities, it almost looks like the interior of a house, he wears a slight smug grin. 

“Guys, hey, what do you think? Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell made special. I had a feeling I'd end up here one day.” He winks at his visitors. 

Wan rolls his eyes, “I'm not surprised that you did.” Wan sasses as he crosses his arms.

“Zhu Li, c'mon, we got guests! Whip up a pot of that green tea I love!” Varrick calls to his assistant who walks up with a pot of green tea. 

“Zhu Li's in prison with you?” Korra asks rather surprised. 

Varrick then looks at Korra, confused at that question. “Of course! I don't go anywhere without my assistant. Do you?” 

Wan glares at the man behind bars, “I’m her  _ partner  _ not her assistant _ , _ and this isn’t a friendly cuddly visit.”

Varrick sighs while sipping his green tea, “Don't tell me you guys are still mad about everything that happened. I did some good things, too. Korra, who warned you about Unalaq? I did. Wan, who helped you out with your research about the portals? I did. Bolin, who got you into the movers? I did. Asami, who saved your company? I did. Mako, who got you thrown in jail? I did!” 

While the dual team avatar’s faces soften, Mako’s frown deepens, Varrick takes a moment of self realization then closes his eyes. “Oh yeah, guess that was a bad thing.”

“You stole everything from me and you tried to kidnap the president. Those are pretty bad, too.“ Asami retorts, Wan then points out, “You also tried to instigate a Civil War further by hiring bombers to bomb the Cultural Center.” 

“I wasn't going to hurt him. I just needed to start a war. Well, a bigger war.”

“Well, no big war for you buddy. We’re stopping it!” Wan retorts getting more upset. 

“Where's all the stuff you stole from Asami?” Bolin questions. 

“The 'Future Industries' stuff? It's on my battleship.” Varrick simply says, sipping his tea.

“Battleship!? Okay, you are just wild.” Wan says a bit surprised as he puts his hands up.

“I bought the first one they made! Named her 'Zhu Li'," Varrick responds while sipping his tea once more. 

“They're both cold, heartless war machines.” 

Varrick puts his hand on his heart having an apologetic look, saying, “Look, I'm truly sorry for the mess I caused. Let me make it up to you, take Zhu Li, my battleship, it's yours, and everything on it.”

“Okay, not what we were asking for but we’ll take it.” Wan shugs. 

Bolin then ecstatically cheers; “All right! Dual Team Avatar is back in business, haha!” Bolin grabs the team and hugs them, everyone laughs in the group hug. Lin just smiles.

* * *

Later on at night, on the ship Zhu Li, Korra stares at the vast ocean, Wan walks behind her with a blue blanket. “You cold?” He asks, offering a blanket, Korra smiles, accepts the blanket, and Wan puts it over her shoulders. 

“You know, we can beat him together, right?” Wan smiles, “Your uncle has nothing on the First Avatar.” 

Korra giggles then looks out at the ocean, “Yeah, but I’m worried about my Father.” 

“Your Father is a strong man, I’m sure he’ll be alright.” The dual avatars hug each other, watching the stars.


	21. Harmonic Convergence

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book II: Spirits _

_ Chapter IX: Harmonic Convergence  _

Wan breathes in and out in front of the candle, with each breath the flame gets bigger and smaller, focusing on his breathing while meditating.

While Korra is on the deck, he chooses to practice his breathing. Ten thousand years ago, when he was training with the dragon Xhi, he learned the importance of breathing and keeping a level head with fire, to use the Sun as your source of strength, and not anger and hate. 

His anger at Unalaq grows but he tries to keep himself in a good mental state or Unalaq will use that against him. 

He knows Unalaq will be waiting, and his determination for fixing this mess will be his strength. The door opens, and Korra walks in. 

“Korra, I’m meditating.” Wan says calmly, 

“I know, but you should practice with me, let off some steam?” Korra grins. 

  
  


“The only reason why I’m not like that is because I'm saving my strength,“ Wan responds still focusing on his fire, "I have to keep a level head, to be honest, you should too-” 

Bolin rushes in next to Korra, “Asami got a distress signal from the southern troops! Unalaq destroyed the entire resistance!” Wan’s eyes widen as the flame gets bigger, 

“What?!” The dual avatars speak in unison. Wan’s flame grows enormously as he turns around and quickly gets on his feet. Bolin puts his hands up defensively, Korra smirks as she speaks to Wan, “Like I said; blow off some steam, old man.”

* * *

Dual Team Avatar and Aang's children meet in the compound, meanwhile, Wan talks to Raava while Korra talks to the wounded rebels. Katara starts to keep Jinora's body alive. 

“How long?” Wan asks, looking at the sky.  _ Hours, in your time, _ Raava responds, the group meets up outside the healing hut. 

“Talked to the rebels. They said Unalaq got the southern portal surrounded.” Korra informs, crossing her arms while leaning on the wall. 

“Raava said Harmonic Convergence is hours away, I think we all know what the mission is.” Wan announces,

“Suicide.” Bolin blurts out, everyone looks at him like he's crazy, but Wan nods in agreement. 

“Yeah it is, but that doesn’t matter, what matters is closing that portal.” 

“You know, I was in a similar situation once.” Bumi starts his story, to Tenzin's annoyance. “My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week! When we finally located the only oasis for a hundred miles, it was surrounded by angry sandbenders. I realized our only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above. So I fashioned together a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys-” 

Tenzin interrupts his brother, angrily shouting, “Enough of your ridiculous lies! Can't you see that the fate of the world and Jinora's life depends on what we do here today?!” Bumi looks down in disappointment and hurt.

“Wait- That’s a good idea.” Wan glances at Bumi. Wan’s light bulb goes off and he snaps his fingers, “That’s it! We have a flying bison, there's a plane on Varrick's ship, and I can fly on a cloud. We can attack from the sky!” 

Korra smiles as she looks at Wan, “Always thinking outside the box, what's the plan?” 

Asami then chimes in, “Mako, Bolin and I can use the plane to create a distraction and scatter some of their defenses. Korra, Tenzin, Bumi and Kya can fly into the spirit portal on Oogi when you see an opening. Though your cloud is amazing Wan, best if you go with Oogi.”

Wan nods, “Well, let's get moving.” 

* * *

The twins enter Unalaq’s tent, they glance at each other, then Eska begins to speak, “What are we still doing here, Father? The invasion was completely successful and the Southern Tribe is under our control. The spirit portals are open. We restored balance, let's go home.” 

Unalaq turns to his daughter, snapping at her, “You don't understand! Everything I've achieved so far will pale in comparison with what I'm about to accomplish.” He once again looks at the map.

“What else is there? The Water Tribe is united.” Desna argues with his hands up, Unalaq stands up, he takes the map into his hands. 

“After today, there will be no more Water Tribe, no more  _ nations _ of any kind." He freezes the map then breaks it into pieces, to Eska and Desna's unseen horror. 

"The world is about to be transformed into something  _ magnificent _ and  _ new _ . And I will lead this glorious revolution. Now go outside and get the troops ready to defend the spirit portal.”

“From whom? We've already beaten everyone!" The twins say in unison. 

Unalaq has a small menacing grin. “The Dual Avatars will be here soon, they have no  _ choice. _ ” The twins glance at each other, unsure of their father’s motives, but for the first time; they feel fear.

* * *

The two groups on their assignments begin to split up as they fly to Unalaq’s compound, Wan's eyes widen when he sees the portal, with spirits circling it from above,

“What in the- Unalaq and Vaatu, they know we’re coming.” Wan yells out to the sky bison group, the soldiers from the ground begin attacking the two groups. 

_ Unalaq is using Vaatu’s power! _ Raava yells to Wan and Korra as Oogi approaches the compound, “There are spirits everywhere. I don't see an opening!” Korra screams.

“Let's circle around and see if we can find a way in from the other side.” Tenzin suggests as he tries to find an opening to get through the dark spirits, who spot them and begin their attack. 

Oogi dodges the first attack. “Hold on!” Tenzin yells, Oogi tries to move away from the attacking spirits. The spirits now encircle Oogi. Some of them have already attached themselves to Oogi. Another spirit jumps on, but is quickly airbent away by Wan and Korra. Kya begins to use her water to slam the spirits away. 

Oogi groans as Tenzin tries to keep his bison still in the air, “The spirits are weighing Oogi down! We're losing altitude!”

Bumi with his left foot kicks a dark spirit's forehead, trying to get it to detach from Oogi, “Get off of him you sticky, nasty little blob of goo!” Bumi fumbles, but he grabs hold of it before falling. 

“If I go, you're coming with me!” The dark spirit lets go, bringing Bumi with it, Kya gasps, “Bumi!”

The Dual Avatars begin to get overpowered as the spirits hold Oogi down. The sky bison groans as he begins to fall, everyone on Oogi crashes and is knocked unconscious. 

* * *

Wan groans as he begins to regain his consciousness, he turns his head to see Korra consoling her father. Behind him sit Tenzin and Kya, and in front of him are Bolin, Asami and Mako who were just thrown in, and all of them are tied up. “We tried.” Mako mumbles, Wan looks saddened but then his sadness quickly turns to anger as Unalaq enters the tent, behind him are his children.

"Congratulations, everyone! You've all got front row seats for the beginning of a new world order."

Wan’s eyes narrow, he breathes in and then speaks. "Unalaq, freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful or stronger, it will only make you a  **traitor** to everything good that happened to humanity!"

"You think what you did was  _ good _ ? Driving almost all the spirits from this world?" Unalaq says to Wan, to which he replies, "Like how spirits drove humans to the lion turtles? I would have loved to see humans and spirits live together! This is  **exactly** why I closed the portals! Someone like you wouldn't fall to Vaatu!” Wan retorts, Korra adds on to this with the same amount of spite as Wan. "Even if you free Vaatu, we'll put him  _ right _ back in his prison. Just like Wan." Wan grins a bit, "If I did it once, I can do it again."

Unalaq smirks at this then speaks, "It's true that when Wan fused with Raava ten thousand years ago, he tipped the scales in her favor, but this time I'll be here to level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu." Wan's mouth gapes a bit as Unalaq's true plan is unveiled. It was nothing he could have imagined.

"And together we will become the new Avatar… A dark avatar. Your era is over, Wan.” 

"You're insane!" Wan shouts, narrowing his eyes, "You really think Vaatu is going to give you some type of advantage? You're an idiot, as I expected. He'll turn you into something that I can't even fathom."

"I'll be no more of a monster then you and Korra." Unalaq replies simply, Wan glares at the man in outrage, Unalaq walks towards Wan, towering over the First Avatar. "You are pathetic, I would have expected much more from you, unlike Korra."

"Vaatu and I will be in complete sync, no one could stand against us." Unalaq announces, Wan laughs dryly, "You really are delusional, Vaatu thinks humans are less than insects. You are one massive toddler with power. Dark Avatar? Really? You can't even bend the four elements! You are a joke-" 

Unalaq slaps Wan in the face, the group's mouths as a whole open in shock. Korra begins to lunge at her uncle. Wan grunts a bit, then he spits at Unalaq. Unalaq, enraged, wipes the spit from his face. 

"Whatever world you're hoping to build, Vaatu will suck the life out of it."

Unalaq glares at Wan spitefully saying, "When Harmonic Convergence ends, I'll kill you first!"

"I'd like to see you try." Wan retorts sassily, having a small smirk that enrages the chief.

Unalaq turns to his children “Keep them locked up!” With that he leaves, Korra turns to Wan with concern, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I've felt worse.” Wan sighs as he closes his eyes, Korra turns to her cousins pleading to them, “Eska, Desna, listen to me. You've got to help us stop Unalaq. I know he's your father, but Vaatu has made him completely crazy!” 

Desna glares at the female Avatar as he advances towards her, “You don't know what you're talking about! Our father is the wisest man in the world. If he says what he is doing is right, I believe him.” 

Wan instantly notices the hesitation in his voice and he quickly exploits it. “Do you really?” Wan asks, Desna turns to Wan as he is still enraged, meanwhile Wan seems neutral with an undercurrent of anger, 

“I know deep inside your spirit is saying this is wrong, your father that you knew is long gone. That man is willing to throw his humanity away for power. What makes you so sure that he wouldn’t throw you away once you’ve fulfilled your purpose to him?” Eska steps up as she is beside her brother, who looks very conflicted.

“Father loves us.” Eska retorts, unsure of what she is saying, Wan glares at the twins, “Look around you, he loves nothing! Look at the way he poisoned the spirits, he only treated you as pawns to his game, and don’t you dare deny it!” Wan yells leaning forward, the twins glance at each other, 

“He uses and sucks the life out of everyone!” Wan argues, “So if you have any decency, I would suggest changing sides.”

Eska and Desna are then knocked out by Naga, and Bumi slides in, “Rescue time!”

“Bumi, how-” Wan gasps as he looks outside, to see the towers crashing and burning. 

“Bumi, how did you manage to take out this entire encampment on your own?” Tenzin asks, 

“I did it all with my trusty flute and... Ah, never mind, you wouldn't believe it anyway. Let's get moving.“ Bumi frees the group and they run to the forest clearing, while Mako holds up Korra’s father.

“You run into the portal, I'll try to hold off anyone who comes after you.” Tonraq says as he is still holding on to his side. 

Wan shakes his head walking towards him, “You're hurt, you're not fighting Unalaq. You need a healer.” Wan turns his glaze to Asami, “Asami, can you take Oogi and Tonraq back to Katara and Senna?” 

Asami nods as she runs to Oogi, Korra hugs her father, “This is my fight now.” Korra hugs her father before he leaves, Tonraq embraces his daughter. “I love you Korra."

“I love you, too, Dad.” Korra wipes a slight tear from her eyes and gives him a peck on the cheek. 

After he and Asami leave, Wan faces the group in front of the portal, “Once we're inside, Tenzin, Kya and Bumi you go find Jinora. She's in the Fog of Lost Souls, it's dangerous to get her out, so be careful.”

“Mako and Bolin, you take care of Unalaq, while I and Korra close the portal so Vaatu can't escape.” 

Bolin nervously gulps as he fidgets his hands, Wan notices and closes his eyes, “Bolin, ask away.”

“Okay, worst-case scenario: so we're fighting Unalaq, you and Korra close the portals and let's just say  _ something _ happens to you or Korra. Are we going to be trapped in there for  _ eternity _ ?” Bolin gulps. 

Wan doesn’t know how to answer that, he can’t open the portals without Korra and vice versa, and if one of them dies, it’s game over. The First Avatar replies to this the best way he can, “If this all goes to plan, we will all walk out of here after Harmonic Convergence, if not, then we improvise.” 

The group stands silent, as they glance at each other nervously and concerned. “Let’s go.” Wan speaks up. 

The group runs into the portal, the dark Spirits encircle the Tree of Time as Unalaq waits for Vaatu’s release. Unalaq turns to the portal,and the group enters with Wan and Korra in the front. 

Unalaq jumps on a dark spirit as they all charge at the group. “Tenzin go!” Wan yells, the trio runs the other way to the other parts of the spirit world, leaving Wan, Korra, Mako and Bolin. Korra enters the Avatar state, she rushes forward and unleashes a wave of air that knocks the spirits out. Korra exits quickly. 

Unalaq leaps off the spirit he was on and begins to waterbend. Mako and Bolin attack, while Wan and Korra rush to the portal, once they reach it, with both of their hands and with full force they attempt to close it. Wan and Korra enter the avatar state.

“You're running out of time, Raava. I know you feel it coming.” Vaatu taunts as Wan and Korra close the portal. In space, the planets begin to align. The portal is almost closed but it bursts open, sending Wan and Korra flying back, the two portals collide, sending electric shocks around the portals, Wan and Korra watch in horror while Unalaq wears a victorious smile as the portals turns gold. The portals unleashes a purple energy wave that shocks the world. 

Meanwhile in Republic City, Ms. Nami is setting her books up as the wave passes. She looks out the window to see the southern lights. Her silver eyes bulge in awe, as she drops her books on the floor. 

The entire planet is two waves converged together sealing the planet. Harmonic Convergence has begun. 

The two portals create lightning that hits the Tree of Time for a moment. The lightning stops and the world goes dark briefly before a burst of energy explodes from the tree. Vaatu emerges, rising from his former prison. Wan's heart goes up his throat as he hears Vaatu’s laughter. Wan’s copper eyes are filled with terror.

“No...” Wan whispers.


	22. Darkness Emergence

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book II: Spirits _

_ Chapter X: Darkness Emergence  _

__ Unalaq looks at Vaatu with awe, his plan has finally bore fruit. He turns to Wan and Korra, who glare at Unalaq. “Raava,” Vaatu starts, “Nothing could have stopped this moment, not even your precious humans could keep me in my prison forever. Harmonic Convergence is upon us once more and this time, I will end you and the humans!” Wan clenches his fists as he steps forward, “Think again Vaatu! You're going right back to your prison!” Wan yells. 

Vaatu rushes to Unalaq, and the man offers himself with his arms open. Wan enters the Avatar state, blasting fire at Vaatu and Korra catches Unalaq using airbending, he is lifted off the ground and is thrown out of the spirit world via the portal. 

Wan looks at Mako and Bolin, “Don’t let Unalaq back into the spirit world at all costs!” Wan commands, the bending brothers nod and run to the portal.

“Great, now I have to deal with Vaatu  _ again. _ ” Wan mumbles as he and Korra turn to Vaatu.

“We fight once again Wan, don’t think you’ll be lucky this time!” Vaatu roars as he charges Wan and Korra, who charge forward in the Avatar state. Wan attacks in the air blasting fire at Vaatu who dodges, Korra attacks from behind with earth. Vaatu blasts his beam at Wan who avoids it, and Wan hits Vaatu with another round of fire and water. 

Korra blasts Vaatu with a powerful gust of wind, and the spirit is pushed back. Vaatu grabs Wan by his ankle and flings him, Wan catches himself with his airbending. Korra, now leading the charge, shoots a stream of fire that penetrates Vaatu, Korra goes through the opening using air as a projector, and prepares another attack.

However, Vaatu slams the earth to knock Korra back and uses his energy beam to blast the female Avatar away. 

She screams and is slammed into a nearby rock. Korra takes the hit hard, and as a result she is weakened by it. 

“Korra!” Wan yells, he glares at Vaatu, who begins to focus on him. Wan enters the Avatar state once more, he sends several hits at Vaatu pushing him back and effectively weakening him. Wan throws two earth columns and a fire strike at his opponent. 

Wan rises in an air tornado, and begins to trap him in an air sphere with rings of all four elements. “I'm locking you away for another ten thousand years, Vaatu!” Wan proclaims with Raava behind his voice, Wan lowers himself and begins to guide Vaatu to the Tree of Time. Korra gets up, and smiles at Wan. she rushes up to help him. The two are near the tree and Vaatu is almost in, but before Wan can deliver the final thrust of air, they are both blasted away by water. 

Vaatu busts free from his cage. Wan and Korra get up. Seeing Unalaq prepare another water stream, Wan jumps down, pulling earth from his feet and with a kick throwing it at Unalaq, who tries to reflect with as much water as he can. When Unalaq looks again, Wan and Korra are gone. Unalaq turns his head, he is hit by a gust of air and he is thrown back with a yell. 

Before Wan can make the next hit, Vaatu blasts both Wan and Korra. They are slammed back and they roll on the ground groaning. Wan, panting, gets up, Korra struggles but does so as well. Vaatu approaches Unalaq, Wan attacks again with a blast for fire, but Unalaq blocks with water. Vaatu dives into Unalaq, who screams. 

He grins and chuckles darkly as he stumbles before standing up with the sigil of Vaatu on his chest, and his eyes glowing red. Unalaq approaches the Northern portal and touches it. Unalaq is engulfed with purple energy, he screams and lets out a blast of dark energy from his mouth. A blinding light shines from his body.

Wan and Korra shield their eyes and look in horror as purple smoke comes from Unalaq’s body, he laughs maniacally as he opens his eyes, as his eyes are dark red.

The dark avatar is now born. 

“Korra,” Wan turns to his partner, “We need to kill him, He's too far gone.” 

Unalaq tilts his head, “Mumbling amongst yourselves? I am unstoppable, Dual Avatars.” Unalaq says with Vaatu. Wan and Korra prepare themselves for battle. Unalaq’s hands rise as the earth rumbles, Wan glances down to see vines trapping them both. The two gasp in shock, Unalaq steps forward, each step brings destruction to the earth. Wan and Korra struggle to escape, “Wan it's too strong!” Korra cries out, Wan pulls on it. 

Then he enters the Avatar state breathing fire at Unalaq who screams in pain, then breathes fire at his binds. Korra frees herself as well, Unalaq glares at Wan and Korra- his flesh is charred horribly, but then it regenerates before their eyes. 

“Okay, killing him isn’t going to work,” Korra mumbles. “Then we  _ destroy  _ him.” Wan retorts as he enters the Avatar state, Korra joins in. The dual Avatars attack and so does the dark Avatar.

  
  


Unalaq chases Wan and Korra. Wan attacks with firebending on his cloud, which Unalaq neutralizes with large ice walls. They are now in the physical world as they exit the portal. Korra attacks Unalaq with a sharp air disk, but misses. Unalaq attacks Korra and Wan with ice shards, which Korra blocks. Wan however is hit. He falls to the ground, Unalaq throws Korra off toward the ground and uses his newfound vines to trap Korra and he makes it tighter and covers her mouth. Unalaq exits his waterspout and traps Wan in a fissure. Unalaq begins to close it with his bending, Wan begins to faint as the walls get tighter and tighter.

"Give in, Your time is over!"

Wan closes his eyes as the light grows dim, and he begins to fall unconscious. 

_ Wan, This fight is not over. _

"Raava..." Wan mumbles.

_ Do not give up hope, Vaatu cannot win. Do not give in to ten thousand years of darkness. You are the Avatar.  _

Wan’s eyes open, pure white, as Unalaq tries to crush Wan, fire erupts from the fissure, knocking Unalaq off and freeing Korra in the process. Wan emerges from the fissure with airbending, he is surrounded by white light and the four elements.

“You will _ not _ win!” Wan and Raava say. Wan attacks Unalaq, Korra attacks Unalaq with a fire blast. The two begin to chase after Unalaq, giving everything they got at the Dark Avatar. 

Korra and Wan, in sync, use a water whip to trap Unalaq by his hands, they pull him at the same time freezing his hands. Unalaq uses this to his advantage and pulls them in. Wan and Korra enter the Avatar state. As Unalaq enters his Avatar state, Wan and Korra get closer to Unalaq, his head twists and turns violently, Vaatu emerges from his mouth. Korra and Wan try to attack with fire but Vaatu thrusts himself into Korra and Wan’s mouth, nose and eyes. He forces both of Raava’s halves out as the Dual avatars scream in agony. Unalaq slams her together making her whole again. Wan and Korra watch as Unalaq traps Raava in a water bubble. Unalaq grins victoriously as Vaatu goes back inside him. 

Bolin and Mako are running, now free from Eska and Desna, “He got the light spirit!” Bolin screams, the brothers attack Unalaq, but the Dark Avatar easily defeats them and knocks them unconscious with ice spikes from the ground. 

Wan tries to reach out to Raava, stretching his hand as far as he possibly can. Korra lays on the snow completely weak, helpless as Unalaq starts to unleash his dark bending on the light spirit hitting her. Wan feels the first hit to his soul.

Aang.

Korra feels it as well, her eyes widening at the short but painful stab. However, Wan feels the full blow, he is trembling in the agony. Unalaq delivers another blow, Wan can't take it. He tries to get up however the pain hits him again ten fold. He collapses as he feels another piece of himself vanish.

Roku, Kyoshi.

Wan screams, enraged, The First Avatar stands up again, once more he collapses at the sheer anguish he feels from his soul.

Kuruk, Yangchen, Jung, Lu Lin, Ashita, Salia.

So much knowledge and power is gone. 

" **_STOP!"_ ** Wan wails to the top of his lungs, tears falling from his eyes. Unalaq keeps going, getting more relentless, smiling sadistically at Wan's suffering. Wan feels his soul being ripped apart. Unalaq then summons a whip of purple water. Wan rushes over to save Raava trying to summon every piece of strength left. Unalaq strikes Raava with all his might, Wan's eyes and mouth go agape as he sees his oldest friend die in front of him.

Wan's soul shatters as he feels the last one left, the second Avatar. Her silver gaze and her small sad smile crushes him, she vanishes into golden dust. Wan goes limp as tears fall from his face. 

Raava is gone

Unalaq laughs victoriously, as he sees the golden dust fade into nothing. His laughter turns into madness, “We did it Vaatu, We destroyed Light!” then the man stops, his limbs stiff. “W-What?”

_ Thank you human, you’ve performed a great service to me, but unfortunately however, you are no longer of use to me. _ __   
  


“What, after all I have done?!” Unalaq doubles over as his skin begins to peel, he screams and begins to cry as he feels an overwhelming heaviness in his soul as Vaatu sucks the life out of it. “I’ve been loyal to you! I've done everything you’ve asked me!” Unalaq screams, as his black substance reaches his eyes. Tears begin to fall. 

Vaatu just laughs at him,  _ No, you wanted to use me as a weapon for your petty human needs. I read your deepest thoughts, you really think I would let a human like you to be my Avatar? Foolish Man, you think that you could control my power?! _

Unalaq lets out a high pitch scream as his mouth begins to bubble up with foam like blood. His bones begin to show through his skin. His skin rapidly turns pale.

Korra, still weak from the assault, looks on in horror at the disfigurement of Unalaq, his limbs twisted unnaturally, skin peeling and blood dripping, the man being destroyed both inside and out. 

“Our deal! You owe me, you were freed by me!” Unalaq screams, his voice hoarse as his physical body is pushed to unimaginable pain. _ Ah, how curious. Since when have you ever been in control? _

Unalaq screams as his soul is fully corrupted, Unalaq's husk of a body plummets to the ground. A huge burst of black skinny tendrils from his back bursts, as blood and some of his organs fly out a monstrosity arises unlike anything the world has ever seen, it rises and grows. Desna and Eska, who exit the portal to find this thing rising, back up in horror. It was pitch black, they can hear the screams of Unalaq as his corrupted soul and Vaatu are transforming into something diabolical.

Into a  **monstrosity** .

A freak of nature, Wan and Korra are lifted up by the shoulder with the help of Mako and Bolin who watch in terror. The monstrosity rises then it speaks, “N̸o̷w̸,̷ ̶t̸e̸n̶ ̶t̵h̸o̷u̴s̷a̵n̵d̵ ̴y̸e̷a̴r̴s̶ ̵o̶f̵ ̷d̴a̴r̴k̴n̶e̸s̸s̶ ̶b̶e̷g̵i̵n̴s̴!̶ ̴”  _ (Now, ten thousand years of darkness begins!)  _ The monster declares as it reaches up at the portal transporting itself, leaving a huge shock wave that throws everyone behind, making them fully limp.


	23. Light In the Darkness

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book II: Spirits _

_ Chapter XI: Light in the Darkness _

__ Ms. Nami rushes outside writing down everything that she is seeing, so far nothing worth while other than the spirit lights. She continues to jot down and draw what she sees, but also enjoying the view, she sees out of nowhere a bright and it crashes down, the woman drops her pin as she sees the monstrosity. She screams in horror, she scrambles to go back to her house. “I̴t̸'̵s̸ ̸t̸i̸m̵e̵ ̶t̵o̸ ̸t̸a̶k̷e̵ ̴b̷a̷c̵k̶ ̶t̶h̷e̴ ̵p̸h̸y̴s̶i̶c̸a̷l̵ ̸w̸o̴r̶l̴d̷.̵ ̵” ( _ It's time to take back the physical world.) _

General Iroh watches from his ship, his eyes widen as the monstrosity walks to the mainland. “Fire, fire everything! Destroy this creature!” The United Forces firebenders attack it with all the fire power they have, but it proves fruitless.

It waterbends a wall to stop the blasts, before sending the wave toward the battleships, scattering them. The monstrosity wraps his tendrils around the statue of Aang, before it throws it into the sea.

* * *

Tenzin walks up to unconscious Wan and Korra casting a shadow over them, ”They're over here!” Tenzin kneels by the dual avatars’ side while his siblings run in from either side to tend to Mako and Bolin.

Kya uses the back of her hand to touch their foreheads, “They're gonna be alright. But I need to get them into some spirit water. Right away.”

The three carry the group with one more trip to get Bolin, and put them all in a nearby stream, Kya begins to heal them, a stream of illuminated water passes over them. After a few moments the four gasp as they shoot forward, Tenzin sighs a breath of relief, “Thank goodness you're all okay.” 

“Did you find Jinora?’ Wan asks, getting up, “Yes, but she says the world was in danger.” Tenzin says, "She was right." Wan and Korra sit down, Wan's gaze is on the Tree of Time.

"Were both of you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?" Tenzin asks, the Airbender hopes for good news; however, once he hears Wan's raw painful laugh he knows that something’s wrong. "Vaatu, fused with Unalaq," Korra answers, Wan looks at the team, with a flicker of anger in his deep copper gaze. 

"D-Don't you get it? Vaatu won, He killed Raava! And she won't come back for another ten thousand years!" Tenzin's heart goes up to his throat, he holds his breath for a moment. His eyes widen like saucers as he speaks the most unbearable words of doom. "If that's true, then-" 

“No. I am too young to live through ten thousand years of darkness!” Bolin panics.

Wan and Korra's tears run down to their cheeks. Wan hugs himself as he sobs. "The Avatar cycle is over, Vaatu's Era has begun." Wan announces. "We're so sorry Tenzin..." Kya's hand rests on Tenzin's shoulder as he sees the Avatars break down at their defeat. 

"They need you, more than ever." Kya says, Tenzin approaches the Dual Avatars and kneels to their level. "Let go of your attachment to who you think you are, and connect with your inner spirits." Wan spins towards Tenzin, "Haven't you heard what I said?! Raava is  _ gone _ . It's  _ over _ ."

"I'm not talking about Raava. Raava is not who you both are." Tenzin says, then he sighs, "Come, I want to show you both something." Tenzin paces onwards not wasting a second of time, Wan and Korra glance at each other, both of them sigh and follow. He stops at the Tree of Time, its roots seem to keep the spirit world itself intact. 

"Why are you showing us Vaatu's prison?" Korra asks as her eyes gaze upon its thick trunk in the middle, a void that looks much like a hollow eye. 

"Because this tree had a history long before it held Vaatu. This is the Tree of Time. And the legends say its roots bind the spirit and physical worlds together."

Wan is in shock and awe, he wasn't aware that this was the Tree of Time. "So, you think this will help us?" Wan asks. "Yes. I have read that long ago, the ancients would meditate beneath this tree and connect with the great cosmic energy of the universe. Sometimes even binding souls together for a short amount of time" With that Tenzin lifts himself up with a gust of air, Korra follows. Wan uses his cloud, once inside the tree begins to show them visions of their past. Wan gasps as they witness everything they had been around them. "Amazing..." Wan's breath was stolen from him in an instant, "These are our memories..." Korra whispers.

"The Tree of Time remembers all, the most powerful thing about you both is not the spirit of Raava, but your own inner spirits. Korra you’ve always been strong and fearless. Wan, even with your amnesia, you were always brave and intelligent." The memories shift into Wan's first life and everything that happened within it. One particular memory shows where Wan was feeding helpless animals. 

"Wan, you became a legend because of  _ who _ you are, not  _ what _ you are. You weren't defined by Raava anymore then you are now."

The tree's aura changes into a deep red as it shows the monstrosity destroying Republic City, The dual avatars’ chests tighten, "it's going to destroy the world!" The male Avatar yells as his head spun towards Tenzin's gaze, "You'll have to help them." he says. 

"How- they're halfway around the world!" Korra proclaims as she points at the vision, "Do as the ancients once did. Connect to the cosmic energy of the universe, bind your spirits together to create one being, you are stronger together than apart. But be careful, too long and you will lose yourselves.” 

"Do you think we could do this?" Wan mumbles, Tenzin's hands gently touch both of the Avatar's shoulders as he gives a firm nod. Both Wan and Korra embrace the Airbender master with a hug.

"Thank you for not giving up on us," Korra says, Tenzin smiles softly as he glances at both of them, "I'm so proud of you both." With that Tenzin starts to leave however he watches the Dual Avatars meditate, facing each other. Wan's former life memory shows once more. 

_ "If you and Vaatu have the same fight every ten thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?"  _ Wan formerly asks. 

_ "He cannot destroy light, anymore than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other." _ Raava replies.

It switches to Iroh, saying,  _ “You will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see.”  _

Unalaq’s voice is faint, but it is heard,  _ "Find the Light in the Darkness." _

Wan wakes up, his in the void of space with a bright orange glow, he turns to see Korra with her hair down with a blue aura, and both are naked. They are drawn to each other, they move closer and closer until they lock fingers, they press against each other's forehead and a bright light consumes them both.

The new being projects themself, it is both blue and orange, its colors fluid and dancing off of eachother. Their hair is down to their back and moves fluidly with every turn, they wear simpler and combined versions of the dual avatar’s clothes.

Two pairs of eyes and arms, they have the Avatar’s main physical characteristics together in harmony. They have a combined height of Korra and Wan. 

Once they walk out of the tree, Dual Team Avatar is in awe and shock. They look up at the portals and fly up to the top and use their energy to follow the monstrosity.

“They’re beautiful-” Bolin gasps, “You can say that again,” Bumi adds, still in awe.

* * *

The sirens go off for evacuation, as the monstrosity lays havoc on the city, a bright light, not unlike a shooting star, hits the monstrosity with all the four elements. It falls back and looks up to see Wanorra floating above it with a cloud under their feet. “Y̵o̸u̶r̵ ̴s̶o̷u̴l̶s̶ ̶w̶i̷l̵l̷ ̶b̴e̶ ̶d̷e̸s̴t̴o̴y̸e̶d̴ ̵ ̵” (Your souls will be destroyed) Wanorra makes the four elements circle around them, each arm bending an element. “ **_You’ve taken someone away, and we will destroy you to get to her.”_ **

The monstrosity attacks the fusion with its tendrils, however they use water to block this attack and they use it as a counter attack, though they are significantly smaller, like an ant to the monstrosity, they do heavy damage. 

The monstrosity gets up and uses its tendrils to try and trap the fusion, but it proves to be their advantage as they pull the monstrosity to them then bend a power stream of water knocking it far back to the mountain side. They press their hand on its chest but find nothing. 

Wanorra in a panic searches but finds nothing, the monsticty laughs, “Y̵o̸u̶'̴r̸e̵ ̸l̸o̸o̵k̷i̵n̶g̷ ̷f̵o̵r̸ ̵s̵o̶m̷e̷t̷h̴i̸n̶g̸ ̴t̷h̷a̸t̸ ̸i̴s̴ ̵g̴o̴n̷e̶.̴” (You're looking for something that is gone.) It ensnares Wanorra with its tendrils, “ ̴R̸a̷a̵v̸a̶ ̷h̸a̸s̵ ̷b̴e̸e̴n̷ ̸d̶e̸s̵t̴r̵o̵y̶e̸d̵.̷ ̴A̶n̵d̸ ̷s̴o̸o̵n̶ ̵y̸o̷u̷ ̶w̸i̸l̷l̴ ̶b̴e̷ ̷t̴o̷o̵!̴ ̷” (Raava has been destroyed. And soon you will be too!)

The monstrosity fires a close range beam that made the fusion scream and collapse to the ground.

_ W- Korra, I have an idea… It might be risky and we might die. Do you trust me? _

_ K- Yes, what's the plan? _

_ W- We go inside it and get Raava out, she’s in there, I know it. _

_ K- It’s sucide, our spirits... _

_ W- This is our only hope. _

_ K- Alright. _

The fusion bravely makes a run for it and runs to the monstrosity, it lets them do it knowing the only thing they will find is death. It laughs.

Meanwhile with Dual Team Avatar, a swarm of dark spirits begin to approach the Tree of Time. Mako steps back a bit then yells, “They’re coming for Wan and Korra!” Mako swiftly generates lighting and directs it towards the swarm. The team attacks with their native element. 

Wannora looks around in utter darkness as tendrils chase after them. The two hold harder than they ever have. All they can see is darkness, even worse the deeper they go, the more corrupted their spirit gets. 

They keep swimming, slowly losing hope, Wanorra clenches their eyes hard, then their eyes widen. A beating heart heard, Raava is so tiny as an infant child. The fusion swims closer, The monstrosity uses his tendrils to grab the fusion. They reach forth despite the pain and the tendrils pulling them back. Wannora screams as they finally with the tip of their fingers touch the light. A huge explosion of light surrounds them, freeing them from the corruption. The monster looks inside its chest and gasps. Wan and Korra pull Raava out and themselves. The two are now split; they rise up standing tall, and in Korra’s hands is a small Raava. Korra’s hands oen she flies up, as the dual avatars look at the monstrosity, "̴I̴m̴p̷o̵s̷s̸i̶b̴l̵e̸,̷ ̸N̵o̶ ̸h̴u̷m̴a̵n̷ ̶s̵o̸u̸l̴!̶-̷ “ (Impossible, No human soul!-)

"Haven't you heard the legends? We're not regular humans, We’re Dual Avatars." Wan and Korra speak as one, they begin to bend streams of water, seemingly dancing around each other in a circle while spirit bending. The monstrosity is encircled by the water as the dual avatars begin to purify it, the duo move in a yin-yang pattern, Wan being Yang, Korra being Yin.

“N̶o̶!̷” (No!) It cries out as Wan and Korra finish the dance and purification, The monster vanishes into golden dust. They both bow with their fist in their palm. “Go in peace.” They say in unison, Raava flies to the duo, “Harmonic Convergence is nearly over. We must return to the Spirit World so we can fuse once again.” 

Wan opens his hands up, letting Raava rest there. He closes his hands and glances at Korra, who nods. Korra hugs Wan as they teleport. 

Dual Team Avatar is forced to retreat into the hollow still attacking the spirits along with the newly joined Eska and Desna. The spirits soon swarm the hollow entrance, then a beam of light descends, illuminating the Tree of Time and dissipating the dark spirits. 

Wan and Korra return, Wan opens his palms, releasing Raava. Wan and Korra’s spirits return to their bodies, they simultaneously open their eyes, taking a deep breath of air. The two stare at each other and break into a laugh, then into a huge hug, sobbing tears of joy. 

Meanwhile at Katara’s healing hut, Jinora opens her eyes, awakening from her coma. She turns to smile at Asami and her grandmother. Katara rushes up to her and gave her a hug. “Oh my sweet child!” 

“Gran-Gran, I missed you.” Jinora smiles, Asami then asks, “What about Wan, Korra and the others?”

Jinora smiles widely, “Don't worry, they're alright. Korra and Wan saved the world.” Senna and Tonraq joyfully hug each other.

Wan and Korra walk out of the Tree of Time holding each other's hand, “Promise you’ll hold my hand during this?” Korra breaths out. “Promise,” Wan smiles warmly, wiping his tears as he looks at Raava who is enormous, he gives Raava a big toothed smile. Raava flies toward the dual avatars allowing them to hop and, and soar to the overlapping portals. Wan and Korra hold each other's hand as well as reaching up to the portals. Raava splits herself in two and goes inside Wan and Korra at the very second they touch the portal. Harmonic convergence is over, the portals separate and spirit lights retreat. The portals stand upright and beam the respective colors.

The light fades slowly showing Wan and Korra holding each other's hand, basking in blue light while the sigil of Raava glows brightly on their chests, they both descend gently.

“The Avatar spirit have returned” Tenzin breaths in awe, the Dual Avatars descend back to the ground, using an air spout to slow their fall. They both land on the ground, they slump at first but they stand upright and open their eyes revealing pure white eyes then quickly fades and say in unison,

“It’s over.” 

Wan and Korra stop holding hands then give each other a hug, Tenzin, Bolin and Mako rush up to them. Bolin hugs the Dual Avatars tightly, “I don't even know what to  _ say _ .” Mako smiles, Wan chuckles, “To be fair, I don’t either.” 

“You both were amazing.” Tenzin smiles, Bolin joins in saying, “And the way you guys fused like that, wow, You had four arms and eyes and you looked beautiful! I just wished Varrick was here to film it! It would be the greatest movie ever. After the Nuktuk chronicles of course.” Wan laughs, “I don’t know Bolin..” Wan teases the earthbender, “Maybe  _ ours  _ would be better.”

Wan and Korra walk up to the twins, “I’m sorry, your father's spirit was annihilated by Vaatu, we couldn’t save him.” Korra says, giving her condolences. “Vaatu betrayed him in the end.” Korra adds, wincing at the memory, “It seems cousin Korra is under the impression we're saddened by our father's demise.” Eska says to her brother, “In the end, you were right.” Eska turns to Wan, “Our father loved nothing but power.” 

“Agreed, I will not miss him at all. In the end, he became a deplorable man.” Dessna sighs, Eska then looks at her brother, “But how will we explain this to mother?” Bolin walks by and The Dual Avatars walk away.

“So what a ride huh?” Wan starts, Korra sighs then grins as she looks at the portals, “A really crazy,  _ painful  _ ride. We lost and gained things didn’t we?” Korra crosses her arms, “Yeah.” Wan then sadly looks down, “The past avatars are gone…So much history and legacy  **gone** .”

“There still one piece left” Korra smiles being optimistic as she places her hand on Wan’s chest, “You.” Wan simply smiles as he holds Korra’s hand that she places at his chest, he closes his eyes. “I guess we have to start all over again, huh?” 

“I guess so.” Korra says looking at the northern portal, Wan’s attention is grabbed by Bumi and Bumi Jr., who are playing with each other, Tenzin walks up to the Dual Avatars,

“Now that you're both bonded with Raava once again, are you also reconnected with the past avatars?” Wan and Korra shake their heads sadly. “Oh, I see. Why don't you two close the portals, and we'll go home.” 

Wan and Korra walk up to the northern portal, Korra’s palm is on it but Wan hesitates, "I think Unalaq was right about one thing." Wan brings his hand back and glances at it.

"What do you mean?" Korra asks, "I lived with the spirits for two years, it was hypocritical for me to say that other humans couldn't. What if Unalaq was  _ right  _ and I was  _ wrong _ ?” Wan clenches his fists and turns to Korra, conflicted. "What if humans and spirits are meant to live together right  _ now _ ?”

"I guess, but you did what you felt you _needed_ to do. If anyone, you closed the portals and you can open them back up. You always go with what you feel is right, if you feel like the portals should stay open then I’m with you.”

Wan and Korra look at Bum-Ju fetch a stick for Bumi, who in return strokes its head, Wan smiles warmly at this sight. Things aren't like the past, Human and Spirit can co-exist in peace. A world Wan always wanted but never had the chance to fulfill. Well...until now. It will take much effort but Wan is willing to put it forth. Korra glances at her partner as he cries tears of joy, “I have a second chance at life, a new beginning." Wan smiles at the portal. “The world deserves the same,” Korra smiles at Wan as she softly holds his hand, he accepts it and holds her hand tight, “Then, let's keep the portals open.” 

"Well, Tenzin what do you think?"

"I think you two should trust your instincts. There is nothing else I can teach you both. You are the Dual Avatars. Whatever your decisions, I support both of you." Tenzin answers smiling proudly at the Dual Avatars. Wan breathes, he feels an overwhelming joy bubble inside him, after so many months not knowing who and what he was. He now knows much more than he ever had.

* * *

A few days later at the Southern Water Tribe, Mako walks up to Korra, he softly says, “Can we talk?” Korra nods, “Sure.”

“Look, I know we didn’t end on the best of terms. But we both said something we regret.” Mako holds Korra’s hand, as she glances to her side regretfully saying, “Sorry for blowing up at you.” 

“Korra, I’m sorry for what happened, but I want to try again, so can you take me back?” Korra closes her eyes, “Mako, you're a great guy, but I think we both know this.  _ Us _ ? Doesn't work. I’m sorry, but it’s over for good.” The firebender looks down in sadness, “You're right, friends?” Mako smiles softly, the female Avatar hugs Mako, “Yeah, friends.” Korra then walks away and Mako looks heart broken, Bolin slides towards Mako. “You want a hug?”   
  


“Yeah bro.” Mako and Bolin hug. Korra walks to where Wan was waiting, leaning against the wall deep in thoughts, “How did it go?” he asks, somewhat unaware. 

“Fine. Ready?” Korra grins, putting her hand on her side, Wan glances at Korra and nods.

They walk outside to be applauded with cheers and whooping, Wan and Korra stand next to each other and behind them are Korra's parents and Aang’s family. “The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent and the Southern Council of Elders has appointed Tonraq, to be your new chief!" Korra announces as the crowds went wild, Wan then spoke up.

"I've learned that though we may make the right choices at the time, we can be wrong in the future and affect the generation after us and beyond. As the First Avatar, I learned this first hand with Korra. The spirits have given me a gift of life once more and I will be more than happy to aid Avatar Korra."

"We should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why we've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world." Korra adds.

"We will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together." Wan smiles as he looks at Korra. "Our mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world towards world peace.”

"Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it." Korra adds,

"Things will never be the same again." Wan says,

"We're entering a New Age," the Dual avatars say in complete unison, up in the sky the spirits roam free.

* * *

Up in the mountains, in the most remote part of the world lies a prison. The moon is high and the stars bright. The man inside the prison waits patiently, he eats his rice sparingly. He is surrounded by darkness. Zaheer looks down at his hands and smiles to himself as he summons a small airball. 

He smirks.

**End of Book II**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist- https://www.deviantart.com/llemayer  
> His sooo Good Pleaseee follow and check him out!


	24. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book III: Change _

_ Chapter I: A Breath of Fresh Air _

Ms.Nami hums as she walks to work, the librarian is very lucky, her job and her home are safe from the vines that the monstrosity brought a few weeks ago. She had to avoid some of the ends of the spirit vines but other than that, she had a good day. She opens the door to the Shu-Ha library, takes a deep breath and begins her work, she climbs up a six foot wooden ladder to get to the highest shelf in section B-3, however the woman trips and falls, but before she does a gust of wind softens it. Ms. Nami looks around for anyone in the library but she finds no one. She gasps as she sees that below her is air, making her levitate. The air dissipates and she crashes on her butt. She looks at her hands, in horror. 

“I’m a bender?!”

* * *

In the new spirit forest, the vines have overgrown dozens upon dozens of houses, the Dual Avatars, Tenzin and Jinora venture, but behind the young airbender are spirits. “How are we ever gonna clear away all these vines?” Korra mumbles asking herself, she pulls her glider away from her and fire bends at the vines, for a second they are burned but they grow back in seconds. Korra groans, “Come on! Wan, do you have any ideas? You dealt with the wilds before.”

“Well,” Wan awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, holding his own staff embarrassedly, saying, “I have no idea,” as he lowers his head. Korra clenches her fists and throws her hands out, “Ugh, I don't get it! We can vanquish a literal freak of nature but not a bunch of stupid vines!?” Korra storms off frustrated. “It’s bad enough Wan doesn’t even know what he's doing now I don’t!?” she rants, Wan sighs as he shakes his head, rubbing his temples. “I'm sure you'll find a way.” Tenzin reassures Korra, Jinora looks up at Korra while holding a spirit, “Why do you want to get rid of them? You and Wan changed the world. We're connected with the spirits again. The wilds are their home.”

Wan sighs, “I wish most people would be that understanding.” The First Avatar pushes aside a bunch of vines, and exits the forest; he opens his staff, the interior is light orange. “Korra, you coming?”

Korra sighs as she opens her glider as well, hers is blue, “We gotta go face the press and tell them we  _ still _ don't have a way to get rid of the vines.” 

“All in  _ great  _ fun.” Wan sarcastically remarks, the duo flies off.

“How do you fly like this!?” Wan yells at Korra as he struggles to hold his glider, Korra rolls her eyes. “You're too comfortable with your cloud, you have to keep up with the times.”

_ Korra is right, Wan.  _ Raava says inside of them. “See, Raava agrees,” Korra smirks, Wan scoffles, “I’ve been doing that technique for years, I’m surprised that you guys lost  _ that  _ to time. That’s the perfect move for airbending!” Wan complains, Korra snorts, “Okay, old man.”

Wan groans annoyed, “I’m twenty!"

“Ten thousand and twenty, if you want to be accurate, but you were dead,” Korra corrects, she looks at Wan who looks a mixture of annoyed and disbelieving. Korra gives a small chuckle, “Teasing you never gets old.” The duo sees city hall, overgrown with spirit vines. The press is congregated around the entrance. Wan and Korra land, creating a gust of air and Wan tries to be graceful with it but fails, the press quickly starts to get loud and begins to bombard the dual avatars with questions.

“Dual Avatars, a few questions please!” one pipes up and the others follow, “Avatar Korra and Avatar Wan, do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq Crisis?” 

“Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?“ A female reporter asks, Wan tries his best to answer this without getting upset, “We’re not forcing it. Look, we are trying our best to get rid of the vines. I know this is difficult for everyone but can you please stay-”

“Why can't you both fix this?” Another one yells. “Are the vines here to stay?” Another cries out. 

“Is this part of the new era?” Wan closes his eyes as his nerves begin to get worse and lets Korra speak, “Look, Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago. We just needed a little more time to get everything back to normal.” Raiko cuts Korra off, “The Dual Avatars have put us all in a very difficult position, but my administration- “

"Oh, excuse me, my  _ bad, _ " Wan sarcastically starts, "Did we put you in a difficult position by fighting the most abominable thing in the universe that was going to destroy the whole world!? Oh, you poor thing, you must be  _ aching _ , do you need a healer? I’m sorry that you had to deal with a few annoying vines instead of a dark entity,” Wan taunts further, however Lin walks up to the podium, “That's all, no more questions.” Raiko storms into his office as Wan rolls his eyes, folding his arms, the crowd mumbles.

Later on, the crowd disperses and Wan and Korra sit on the stairs, they are both tired and aggravated. “This is a disaster.” Korra says, downcast, “You can say that again,” Wan mumbles, Asami walks over to the dual avatars, “Are you two okay?”

“No.” Wan and Korra say in unison, Wan begins his rant, “I can’t believe that people can rate me!  _ Ten Percent approval _ !”

“You're lucky, you don't have  _ my  _ poll numbers.  _ Eight  _ percent approval.” Korra crosses her arms, “Okay, yours is worse," Wan points out.

Asami sits down beside Wan, “You guys can't take that to heart. People are just frustrated.”

Korra looks at Asami, “I don't blame them. We should be able to fix this. We're the Dual Avatars, Wan is the first avatar, this should be easy for us!” 

* * *

Ms. Nami rushes and buys a ticket to air temple island, holding her brown suitcase and wearing her flapper hat with a white ribbon flower. Once at the island, she talks to the aycolates and she is sent to the dining room. Once she enters, she sees the room of people in shock of what they are seeing, Bumi is holding the plate with a gust of air. “Wait 'till I tell Mom, she's gonna love this!” Bumi smiles then the plate drops and so does Ms. Nami's mouth. Wan stands up, “Ms. Nami?”

The first Avatar rushes over to her, she hugs Wan tightly, “Wan, you are the only one that I could go to about this,” The librarian says hurriedly. “About what?” Wan asks, she takes off her hat and bows, “It is wonderful meeting you all, I am Ayame Nami, Master Tenzin, I believe we’ve met?” 

“Yes, but why are you here?” Tenzin asks, Ayame breathes in, “When I was working today, I tripped on a ladder, and the strangest thing happened- like with him,” the woman points at Bumi, “A gust of wind slowed my fall.” 

Tenzin's eyes widen, Ayame looks at Wan. “I’m an Airbender and I don’t know how. I’ve been a non bender for my entire life, even my parents are non benders and so forth. I don’t understand! I’m  _ terrified _ !” Ayame starts to panic as her heart races, as she feels an overwhelming dread. Wan helps her sit down, “Someone gives her water!” Wan yells as he tries to calm the woman down, Korra and Tenzin help as well.

“Ms.Nami, everything's going to be okay.” Wan rubs her back, the woman cries out in fear, “Why is this happening?” Pema rushes up to give her a cup of water, after a few moments the new Airbender slowly calms down as her breathing becomes steady. “Ayame, may I speak with you?” Tenzin asks, Ayame accepts and walks with Tenzin. Wan looks at Korra, “Bumi and now Ms. Nami? Something’s up. I’m speaking to Raava.”

Wan meditates out near Yue Bay, focusing on Raava, “Raava, Ms. Nami, and Bumi have gained airbending. How did this happen and are there any more?”

_ Yes. Wan, are you familiar with the One Hundred Year War? _

“Yes, but I heard the major things.”

_ Good, During that time, Fire Lord Sozin slaughtered the Air nomads only to leave Aang, who escaped. Though the war ended, the balance was not completely restored as the air nomads were such a small number. However, with Harmonic convergence shifting the planet's energy, adding that you and Korra are keeping the portals open... _

“The airbenders came back,” Wan gasps.  _ Yes, You and Korra brought them back from near extinction, now almost a half of the nonbender population are air benders, Balance with the elements isn’t restored yet, more will come but this is a start. _

“Does it also have to do with descent in any way?” Wan asks. Raava hums then answers.  _ That, I am not aware of. Maybe so, depends on the person. _

“Alrighty then, so airbenders are going to be popping up.” Wan glances at the bay. For the first time in weeks, he feels relief.

* * *

Korra starts the engine with Asami on the seat next to her. "Do you think talking to Mako is gonna be like pulling teeth?" The female Avatar asks, still trying to focus on the road as she presses the breaks then gas to let the car move.

"Well, Mako has never been the most ... 'in touch with his feelings' guy, but it'll get better eventually." 

Korra sighs as she closes her eyes for a brief second, "So, when me and Wan were gone, did he tell you that we broke up?"

Asami winces, then says. "Yeah, we all knew." Korra blushes as she turns away embarrassed, "Wow, Okay."

Asami then looks even more uncomfortable as she says, "and I should have told you this sooner, but ... while you were gone I kind of... kissed him. I'm sorry." Asami gets the exact opposite reaction that she expected when Korra laughs, wholeheartedly in fact. "No wonder he's so nervous around us! Asami, don't worry about it. I mean, I kissed Mako when he was going out with you and I also know that you know that."

"Let me guess, Wan?" Asami crosses her arms, Korra nods as she blushes a bit, "Yeah, he's really great."

"Korra, Do you have feelings for Wan?" Asami asks. Korra's eyes widen abruptly, she turns to Asami, in a state of shock. "What do you mean by that?" her voice is in a higher pitch, almost screeching. "I saw the way you act together, I couldn't help but notice there is a chemistry between you two," Asami states while shrugging, as she glances back at the road. Korra’s heartbeat begins to speed up. "And it's not just an Avatar thing?" Korra questions, as her blush gets more furious. 

"I don't think so, but it's okay if you tell me. Wan won’t know a thing.” 

"No, I don't have feelings for Wan. We're  _ just _ friends" Korra clenches the wheel, focusing on the road. Asami quickly notices her reluctance and a bit of anger so she backs off. She turns her head back to the front and screams, "Vine! Vine!"

Korra quickly slams the brakes, narrowly missing the vines. A hedgehog-like spirit phases to the car making Asami gasp. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Korra throws her hands up, directing to the vines as she says, “What are you doing living in the middle of the road in the first place?!"

"Don't ask me, Avatar! You and the other one made the world this way; we're just living in it!" The spirit retorts, Korra sighs as she rubs her temples, "Look, I don't have anything against spirits, but these vines are causing major problems all over the city." 

"Spirits, vines. We're all the same. Seems like the Dual Avatars would've known that." The spirit walks away leaving Korra to stare into blank space. Then an idea hits, a bright smile comes on her face. "I think that spirit just gave me an idea of how to get rid of these vines… But I'm gonna need a lot of water, and Wan."

* * *

"Sure this is going to work?" Wan asks unsure, the two are on a bridge. "A spirit gave me an idea, if vines are the same as spirits and it was caused by the monstrosity, maybe we can purify it?" Korra ponders. Wan’s eyebrows arch questionably. He looks forward at the apartment near the bridge overgrown with spirit vines. Lin and Bolin wait, then Raiko and the small group of reporters approach them

Wan hums, he isn't so sure. The spirit bending technique  _ could _ work plus Korra has a very good point, but it seems too easy for Wan that the vines are meant to stay the same with the spirits. 

"I just hope it works," Wan mumbles. Then he turns his head and sighs, his shoulders slump out of annoyance, "Great, look who’s here." Korra looks over, "Why are you all here!?" Korra yells The president says with his normal demeanor, " I was alerted that you and Avatar Wan had a new plan to wipe out these  _ noxious _ weeds. So I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch."

Wan’s eyes twitch as a male reporter comes near him asking him another question, "Avatar Wan do you really think-" Wan is about done and shouts, "Okay, no more questions! Just watch silently!" Wan turns back around and mumbles to Korra, "This has to work."

"It should, hopefully," Korra replies, a bit nervous but nonetheless confident. The duo steps up to the vines. They focus for a moment and enter the Avatar state at the same time. The duo begins their dance, circling one another, in a yin-yang motion. At the same time, water begins to incircle the vines on the building as the water starts to glow. The vines begin to slowly retreat, soon they retreat from the building. Wan and Korra finish their dance and bow respectfully.

"Go in peace," Wan and Korra say, the news reporters rush up to Korra and Wan asking even more questions that make Wan clench his teeth groaning, then the first avatar hears a loud splash. He turns around as the vines grow back, thicker than before as they spreads to the opposite side of the block as if the weight causes it to tip over. Korra opens her up glider, and flies uptop helping people get out while Wan tries to help at the bottom. Wan gasps as he sees the tip of the building collapse, he quickly acts, using his earthbending to hold the tip from crushing the civilians below. Korra holds a child that was stuck inside, she flies down as Wan slowly lets the tip land softly. Lin and Bolin are behind the Dual avatars who look at the wreck. 

“That went wonderfully,” Korra mumbles to herself sarcastically. 

* * *

“Okay, Raava doesn’t know what to do either so-” Wan starts walking on to the Pavilion, the male avatar stops while he sees Korra meditating. “You're meditating? Woah,” Wan smirks, holding his hands up in shock and amusement. “Yes,” Korra replies annoyed, her eyes still closed. Wan chuckles as he crosses his arms, “We  _ really  _ must be in trouble.” 

“I’m glad you’re amused Wan,” Korra retorts trying to focus, “Sorry, it’s not everyday I see you do that.” Wan says sitting next to her looking out at the sun set. “I wish Raava could help, but she’s stuck too,” Wan sighs. Tenzin walks up to see the dual avatars sitting and watching the sunset. “You two need to talk?” The duo turn to him, and stand up as Tenzin steps forward to them. “Yeah, Raava doesn’t know what to do, in fact no one does,” Wan shrugs, a bit tired of the whole vines thing.

“Did we ruin everything by leaving the spirit portals open?” Korra asks a bit regretfully, Tenzin puts his hand on her’s and Wan’s shoulders, “You didn't  _ ruin _ anything. You both did what you thought was best for the world, and now things have changed. Change can be good or bad, depending on your point of view.“

“Well, the people hate us for it,” Korra mumbles and Tenzin hears her, he sighs and responds with, “You're not the President, Korra. Your job isn't to fix the daily problems of every person in Republic City. You and Wan’s responsibility is to bring balance to the entire world, and that means no matter what you do, some people are not going to be happy about it.”

“He’s right, some people weren't all too happy about leaving the lion turtles ten thousand years ago, believe it or not.” Wan smirks at the memory of it, ah it was so rich seeing the faces of those Shai after they saw him, though he didn’t step foot in the lion turtle it was too good seeing the chou’s without his caste title. “On the other hand, some people will be very happy. Like me. What you both did during Harmonic Convergence brought back the Air Nation, and that can only be good for restoring balance. That is an act of great Avatars. You've started a new age, there's no going back to the past.” Tenzin says.

Wan and Korra glance at each other, as if they are in complete sync they both understand what must happen now. Bolin interrupts the conversation, yelling as he runs up to the pavilion, “Mako called. The cops found a new airbender guy, but when they tried to bring him in, he ran away and climbed to the top of Kyoshi Bridge and won't come down. Ooh sorry, did I interrupt?”

“Yes, but that can wait. Who’s the man?” Wan asks.

* * *

Oogi lands at the bridge as several metal benders block the entrance and exit as the man holds on uptop of the building, gulping. Lin pulls out her microphone and speaks, “Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action.” 

“Stay back, I’m dangerous!” He cries out, The man is attacked but he uses an air dome to protect himself. In shock he gasps, “I’m sorry!” Wan and Korra fly uptop and land, “Everything is going to be okay, don’t panic.” Wan resaures as he and Korra are on both of the man’s sides, he turns to Wan, “Please, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to hurt anyone.”

“Tell me about it. Rough day, huh? We’re having kind of a rough day ourselves. You mind if we sit down here?” Korra and Wan sit down, on the surface while the man stands horrified. Wan sighs, having a heart to heart with the man. “I know you're scared. You're going through a huge change and it's me and Korra’s fault. But you're not alone, there are other airbenders just like you, a person I know who just found out she’s an airbender today. She’s scared like you, but there’s a lot of airbenders who can’t wait to meet you and help.” 

“I don’t want to be an airbender! Please, you're the Dual Avatars, make it stop.” The man pleads, Korra sighs as she gets up, “I'm sorry, we can't, but I promise you things will get better if you just give it a chance. Let us take you over to Air Temple Island and we can talk this through. Okay?” Korra offers her hand and the man hesitantly takes it, but then he falls. Wan opens his glider and with the help of Korra saves the man. The crowd cheers as Wan helps the man up, Korra introduces him to Tenzin. Korra sighs, rubbing her back, “Today couldn’t get any crazier-” 

“So, is this the deal?” Korra groans at the mere presence of Raiko. Wan rubs his temples as a Metalbender cop opens the fence for Raiko and closes it once he walks though, “We have a crisis every other day now thanks to you two.”

“Korra, you take care of this before I burst into flames,” Wan whispers, Korra nods as Raiko walks up to her. "Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes and I'm sorry for that, but you and everyone else are going to have to learn to live with it. The vines and the spirits are here to stay." Korra says, Raiko points at Korra,"Well, you know who's not here to stay? You! I order you and Avatar Wan to leave this city. You've both caused nothing but trouble since you arrived." Wan’s eyes widen, then he grits his teeth, “Consider yourself a fool for losing two Avatars in one day." Wan smiles tauntingly, "Good evening Mr. President."

With that, Wan walks off fuming and Korra sarcastically says, “We were leaving anyway, but thanks for the order.” Korra joins Wan and Raiko walks off in the opposite direction.

Korra smiles at Wan, as they walk up to Tenzin, “There are new airbenders out there and we’re going to find them and rebuild the Air Nation.” Korra announces and Wan nods in approval. 

Tenzin smiles gleefully, “Don't think I'm not going with you. It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time?”

* * *

The doors open to reveal light as Zaheer waits in his prison cell, sitting calmly and composed. “You know the drill, Zaheer,” A white lotus guard calls out, Zaheer stands up and faces the wall with his hands behind his back, “Of course.” 

“Hope you still like rice,” The guard says as he puts the bowl of rice under the opening of the cell door. “Have you ever read the poetry of the great airbending guru, Laghima?” Zaheer asks, the guard looks around and shrugs, “What?”

“Guru Laghima lived four thousand years ago in the Northern Air Temple. It is said that he unlocked the secret of weightlessness and became untethered from the earth, living his final forty years without ever touching the ground.” Zaheer explains, the guard laughs and begins to walk away from the door, not before mocking the prisoner, “Is that how you plan to escape? With something you picked up from an old airbender  _ children's  _ story?” But the man is stopped in his tracks as he hears Zaheer once more, “Like all great  _ children's  _ tales, it contains  _ truth  _ within the myth. Laghima once wrote: ‘Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong.’“

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Zaheer slowly puts his hands down, “It means that when you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality.” Zaheer turns, using his new airbending to slam the guard against the prison bars. He runs forward then turns the man’s body, grabbing him by the neck and making a choke hold. The rest prepare to attack, but stop.

“You wouldn't want to burn your friend, would you?” Zaheer smirks, the guard gasps trying to get more air, “You're not a bender!?” 

“Nature is constantly changing. Like the  _ wind _ .” Zaheer snaches the keys from the guard and opens himself up, the guards attack but Zaheer is efficient with his new bending, forcing the guards in by airbending. Zaheer shuts the doors, as he is now a free man, the guard looks up in shock. “Now you might want to ration that bowl of rice. You've got three weeks until the next shift change. It's the dawning of a new age. The end of the White Lotus, and soon, the end of the Dual Avatars. _ ” _ __   
  



	25. Rebirth

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book III: Change _

_ Chapter II: Rebirth _

The sky is only lit up by the stars as the airship seemingly glides above the clouds. Wan in his room with a small candle continues to write his thoughts in his journal on a small brown desk wearing black sweats, shirtless.

_ New airbenders around the world. I wouldn't believe it myself either. There’s not much to say other than finding other airbenders who want to come is like pulling teeth. And I mean not literally, but people have their own lives and much more and to uproot it. I wouldn’t be happy if I was in their predicament, they have to change their habits, even their entire lifestyle. I feel at fault for this since I changed my mind and kept the portals open. But on the other hand, It’s restoring a long lost nation and the world's elemental balance…. _

Wan is soon interrupted by a small knock. The first avatar closes his book while sitting. He opens the door to see Korra in a white tee shirt and grey sweatpants with her hair loose. “Hey.” Korra's eyes widen as she looks at Wan’s shape. Wan blushes out of embarrassment “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone to come this late.” Wan shuts the door as he lets Korra in. The female Avatar chuckles a bit, closing her eyes, “It’s alright Wan.”

“So!” Korra flops down on his bed, Wan shakes his head with a soft smile, “Whatcha doing?” Wan gives her an amused questionable expression, “What are you doing up at this time?” Korra pouts a bit, crossing her arms, “I don’t know, talk?” 

Wan sighs as he sits on Korra’s left side, Korra lays back, admitting her thoughts, “A lot has happened, and we should talk about it since well, you regained your memories and we reopened the portals and other things in that spectrum,” Korra sighs. Wan slumps as he rests his chin on his palm. “Is it bad that i don’t feel anything? You know about the airbenders. I don’t think this is the best thing ever but also not the worst thing ever. I’m just neutral,” Wan shugs as he looks at the wall. Korra sits up, glancing at her partner, listening to him intently. “On one hand, it’s restoring balance but this is uprooting people's lives.”

“I never thought of it like that,” Korra mumbles, “I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us…”

“So, what did you really come here for? I know you didn’t come here late at night  _ just  _ to talk,” Wan smirks knowingly, She was too easy- always a sucker for sharing beds. Wan started the trend but over time Korra would ask to sleep on the opposite side for someone to share warmth with. Korra has a slight blush on her face, “Can I sleep with you?” Korra asks a bit shyly. Wan nods and gives her a pillow. Before the duo go to sleep fully, Wan blows out the small candle with a light blow.

* * *

After another long day of rejections from nearly every new airbender, Wan sighs as he crosses off another part of the map. “Okay, so Tenzin, you’ve confirmed that you are a bad salesman,” Wan sighs, “No new airbenders joining.” Tenzin grunts as he crosses his arms, pouting. “Ugh, I really thought I had that last guy. Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?” Tenzin complains to the group. Bumi glances to his brother smiling, “It's okay Tenzin, I still want to be an airbender.”

Korra stands up from her chair, “Okay, we've tried it your way, and people just don't seem to be responding. It's time for a little tough love.” The female Avatar punches her fists with a cocky smirk, Wan looks at the female avatar with fear, not for himself but for the next airbender. “By tough love you mean beating them into submission?” he mumbles with a bit of sass in his voice, Korra cross her arms looking at Wan, who seems concerned. “Well, no,” Korra replies defensively. “Translation: yes,” Wan smirks.

The dual avatars and bending brothers knock on the door and are answered by a middle aged woman who gasps in shock for a moment, Wan and Korra put on a small smile. “Are you the Dual Avatars?” the woman asks. “That’s us,” Wan replies, the woman lets them in and guides them into the main room, while talking, “When my son got airbending, my husband and I were so happy. We thought this could open a lot of doors for him, maybe he could finally move out of the basement.“ The woman chuckles, elbowing her arm slightly at Korra, Wan chuckles as well, and asks a bit awkwardly, “How old is he?”

“He's twenty-two, and you know, still just figuring his life out.” Wan whistles as his pitch goes down a bit. “Okay, ugh, well-” Korra steps in smiling ecstatically, “Well, I have a great opportunity for him. We're looking for airbenders to join us at the Northern Air Temple!” The woman squeals in excitement, “Ah, that sounds wonderful! I'll get him.” Her tone changes in an instant to a more authoritative one, “Ryu! Get up here!” She once again smiles at her guests.

Korra gestures to the boys with a thumbs up, Wan replies with a thumbs down earning an elbow nudge from Korra. Ryu walks into the living room, looking like a slob and with a pink slipper on one foot. Korra smiles, stretching her hand out, “Hi, I’m Korra.” Ryu glances to the side, uninterested in what the female avatar has to say. “So you're like the Dual Avatar or something. Big deal. I Heard you talking to my mom, and I'm not interested.” Wan quickly sees Korra getting impatient, then before he can intervene Korra grabs the man’s shirt, and throws him down on the seat that the airbender furrowed. Wan sighs, “Here we go.”

The female avatar slams her hand on the table, “You're an airbender now and you have a responsibility as a citizen of the world.” 

Ryu scoffles, “Whatever. I didn't ask to become an airbender, you know.” He crosses his arms, Korra retorts, “Well, I didn't ask to be the Avatar, but I am, and I'm fulfilling my duties.” 

“So? You or him don't have to.” 

“Yes we do.” Korra's patience is running thin. Wan sees it from a mile away; his partner keeps arguing with the air slacker. “Well, you're about to care, you little slacker, because you're coming with me!” She grabs the man by the collar and pulls him, “Korra!” Wan shouts, Ryu’s mother joins in at the doorway while Korra is pulling Ryu, she is pushing him forward. Ryu uses his airbending to push himself away from Korra, landing on his mom, in the process ripping his shirt. Korra throws the torn jacket to the ground. “That's it!” 

Wan picks up Korra and puts her over his shoulder. The female avatar screams and tries to hit Wan, “LET ME GO WAN! LET ME GET THAT LITTLE SLACKER!” Wan bows as best as he can to Ryu’s mother, “It was a pleasure meeting you.” Mako and Bolin look on in shock. The dual Avatars walk back to the airship, Mako and Bolin just watch, not saying a word at the two. “Kor, I’m sorry but I’m not going to let you beat the crap out of Ryu,” Wan says. “Put me down, Wan.” Korra sighs, “Please.” 

“Are you not going to lunge at that guy?”

“No.” Korra huffs, a strand of her hair goes up with the puff of air and goes down.

Wan gently puts the water tribe avatar down on her feet. Korra huffs again as her feet touch the ground. 

* * *

Everyone in the air ship either looks exhausted or completely dejected. Wan lays back on his chair, and yawns as Tenzin says, “Well, I guess we should just go to Ba Sing Se and try our luck there.” Wan groans as he covers his face. “Maybe you gotta do more to get them excited. You need to add a little razzle-dazzle,“ Bumi adds, making a little flare with his hands. Bolin chimes in quickly, “Yeah, razzle-dazzle! We could put on some sort of airbending street performance!” 

“That sounds completely dumb,” Wan blurts out, but then shrugs, “but it just might work.” 

“I am willing to try about anything at this point.” Tenzin closes his eyes, Korra nods in agreement. Bolin he leans over to the table grinning, “Yes! That is the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear!” 

“This is going to be a disaster.” Wan mumbles as he closes his eyes.

Later on, the airship stops by an earth kingdom village, which has a relatively small population and is mostly covered in sand. The crowd begins to gasp as Bolin with a microphone begins to walk out with a fake mustache. With a bit of flair to it, he puts on an entertainer impresion, “Come one, come all to witness The Amazing Airbenders! The airbending show that will leave you breathless...with wind!~” he pipes up, gesturing with his hand. “First up, the tattooed master himself, you know him as the son of Avatar Aang, he shaves every hair on his head, every single day!” Tenzin takes off his robe-like shirt, as he turns to the audience. “It's the one, the only guy with an arrow pointing to his nose, Master Tenzin!” Tenzin bends an airwheel, drives it around in a half cycle and stops, the crowd gasps in awe and cheers. Tenzin throws his hands up in the air to the crowd. 

“Now, now, ladies and gentleman, ladies and gentleman, please be quiet. I have some serious news. We've heard that an escaped firebending convict has been spotted near here.” The crowd begins to murmur a bit nervously. “Now, I don't want to panic anyone, but if you see a firebender with a red scarf-” A little girl gasps and points to Mako, “I see him!” 

Mako on cue walks out crossing his arms, and with the most stiff and bored impression says, “I am the escaped convict, and you will all reap my fire.” Mako sends a small blast of fire up in the air, the audience gasps. “Who will save us!?” Bolin shouts, Korra then walks up, “I will, with my airbending skills.” Korra catches Mako with an airbending tornado, but then catches him as he falls. “Ah!’ Mako falls stiffly, the crowd cheers and the show goes on letting Oogi, Jinora and Bumi show off some of their air qualities.

“What’s that!” Bolin points to a nearby building, the crowded mumbles as they look up. Wan sighs as it is now his cue, he flies around with his cloud for a little while. “This man can fly with a cloud!” The crowd gasps in shock. Wan lets his cloud dissipate and does a backflip with some airbending, letting it soften his fall. The crowd gasps and cheers, Wan walks back to where Korra and Tenzin are. “Ladies and gentlemen, if you, or anyone you know is an airbender, please, send them our way! Master Tenzin, Avatar Korra and Avatar Wan would love to teach them all they know!” Bolin announces, Korra nudges Wan playfully with her arm, “Show off.” Wan blushes a bit, “Hay, it's all for show,” Wan winks. 

The crowd disperses, but a young boy runs up to the group. He is tanned with green eyes and is wearing normal earth kingdom attire. “Hey! Hello. If you're looking for airbenders, you just found one.” The boy bends a gust of air, “I wanna join you guys.” 

“Wow, we got one,” Wan mumbles rather surprised, Bolin excitedly says, “Get outta town!” 

Korra turns to Wan, “We got our first recruit.” Wan smiles a bit as he goes up to the boy, “Alrighty, well then, we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se, then to the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation. Is that okay?” 

The boy nods, “Yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad what-do-you-do, I'm in. Let's go right now.” Wan hums as he crosses his arms, the boy seems a little too eager on top of that, he has no parents around. Bolin jumps up for joy that his plan actually worked, “This is going to be so great! You're going to love it, er ... ah ... real quick, what's your name?” He asks, the boy responds quickly, “Kai. So when do we hit the road?” He asks eagerly.

“Hang on a second Kai, where are your parents? We can't have you come with us without their permission,” Tenzin says. Kai downcasts, “My parents are gone.” 

Wan immediately feels his heart strings being pulled, and he looks at the boy with compassion, ”You're an orphan?” Wan asks, Bolin feels the same as well. Kai nods, “It happened about a year ago. My hometown was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry- they would protect me, and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mum and Pap meant everything to me, they were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me.” 

Bolin wipes his tears from his eyes. “Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore,” Wan nods, Tenzin adds on to this, while putting his hand on his shoulder “I'm so sorry about your parents. I know we could never replace them, but we are here for you.”

“We’ll keep you safe,” Korra adds; the group walks on into the airship. Mako looks outside the window to see a bunch of motorcyclists. “Guys, we got trouble.” The leader gets off his motorcycle and takes his helmet and glasses off. He walks up to the airship. “Release the boy, or we'll take him by force.” The leader gives his signal, the rest of the men earthbend rocks from the ground in formation. 

Kai pulls on Wan's arm, “The outlaws! They're here ... Uh, let's get out of here!” Wan pulls back, and walks out. “We’re not running from no one.” Wan walks out of the air ship cracking his fists and neck. “If you want him, you have to get through me first!” Wan announces, the men launch the rocks at Wan who easily deflects them, and sends them right back. He jumps from the door and begins to airbend the men back, knocking them over. The man earthbends at Wan, who punches the rock head on; at contact it splits into two. Wan knocks the man down with airbending, and he walks up to him. “You will never harm that innocent boy again, you outlaws are done!” the man glances at the First Avatar with confusion. “What! Outlaws? Innocent boy? I'm a sheriff!” Wan looks at the sheriff badge, he places two and two together quickly. He has been played like a fiddle. “And these are my deputies, and this kid is a thief. Whatever he told you was a lie, we've been chasing him for months,” The sheriff explains. 

Wan remains silent for a moment, then he harshly yells, “Where’s Kai?” Korra moves back, saying, “Here he is,” as Mako is holding Kai by the collar, he is holding a bag of valuables. “Right here, I found him slipping away.” Mako explains, Kai panics, lying, “I was going to the bathroom!”

“With your stash of gold?” Mako retorts as he throws the bag to the ground, when it hits, gold and jewelry and other valuables come out. “I told you, I found this on the road!” Kai yells, Wan crosses his arms, “No one finds gold on the  _ road  _ kiddo. If you're going to lie and thieve around, do it right.” Wan rolls his eyes at Kai, “So what’s the truth officer?” Kai is arrested and the gold is picked up.

“The truth is, he's the outlaw. He spent an entire life in an orphanage, got adopted by a real nice family six months ago, and how did he repay them? By taking their entire life savings. We've been after him ever since.” 

“So that’s why he was in such a rush to leave?” Wan shoots a glance at the boy, “Look, the person who stole that stuff was the old me. Once I got airbending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like airbending choose me for a reason, like I'm a new person. I'm sorry! Please, you have to listen to me.” Kai pleads. Wan doesn’t want it but his heart melts for Kai, his pleads bring him back, so long ago, like he is seeing a reflection of his former self in the lion turtle. The boy has good in him, he just needs to be guided in the right way, and if what he said was true, then why not? 

“Are you taking him back to the orphanage?” Wan asks, the sheriff looks at the Avatar, “No, he's heading to jail.” 

“Wait, you have the family’s life savings, we can take Kai,” Wan says. Tenzin walks up to him, “Do you really want our first member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?”

“I was a liar and a thief, I stole from the lion turtle and I lied my way in,” Wan replies, looking at Kai, whose mouth drops in shock at this revelation. “Wan, you were desperate.” Tenizin argues, “Desperate or not, it’s still lying and thieving,“ Wan sighs, “All the kid needs is a little push in the right direction. Besides, who better than us?” Wan smiles as he looks at the kid, “I think Kai has potential to be something better.” 

“Do you want this boy or not?” The chief says, a bit annoyed and ready to go. Tenzin strokes his beard, thinking for a while. “Yes, you can release the boy into our custody.” Kai was released and he hugged Wan tight, “Thank you!”

  
“Don’t make me regret it kiddo,” Wan chuckles as he pats his shoulder, and Korra smiles at Wan. The first avatar feels something, a deep feeling bubbling up in his chest. He quickly pushes it down. His whole world stops in a moment, he hopes he won’t feel it again, but her smile…Something about her makes him feel light...makes him feel so  _ right _ **.**


	26. In Harm's Way

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book III: Change _

_ Chapter III: In Harm’s Way _

Wan looks out at the airship as they approach Ba Sing Se below. Wan has heard many things about the city; being dead for ten thousand years he had to catch up with cites such as Omashu. The group watches as they approach the inner wall. “I wonder how many airbenders are down there?” Korra says joining Wan, while he looks down. The first avatar sighs, a bit uninterested, “Plenty from what I heard, it’s a huge city.” 

“What’s wrong?” Korra asks, knowing that something is bothering him. Wan closes his eyes, “This city, it reminds me too much of the lion turtle city I was banished from- the division between classes, the walls. It’s the modern-day caste system.” Wan admits as he looks at the lower rings, he can smell the stench but chooses to say nothing while everyone else closes their noses. 

Wan shuts his eyes as the wind braces his hair and blows it over slightly. They finally make it to the most upper ring and the royal palace. The airship lands with a slight cloud of dust. Wan sighs, as they walk down the ramp. “Let’s just get out of here as soon as possible,” He mumbles. 

As the party walks off from the ramp they are welcomed by a well-dressed Earth Kingdom man, who bows deeply, “Avatar Korra, Avatar Wan, Master Tenzin, it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. I’m Grand Secretariat Gun.” 

Korra bows in respect, while Wan crosses his arms with an annoyed frown. “Thank you,” Korra replies, Bolin strolls up with his hands in his pockets and Pabu on his shoulder with Naga close behind. Gun panics at this, “Oh no, the queen hates animals. You'll have to get them out of sight.” 

“The Queen hates Animals? Sounds like a real  _ wonderful  _ person,” Wan sarcastically mumbles, Gun begins to walk away urging them to follow, “Come with me, hurry, I'll take you to your quarters.” The group follows as Bolin lets Pabu into his shirt, Gun begins to explain the rules “Now, when you meet the queen make sure you bow low enough, that's very important, and don't look her in the eye, she can’t _ stand _ that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Well actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat.”

Wan grunts, not only does this place sicken him but the queen sounds like the worst human to possibly exist. Walls and excessive rules, that’s all he hears from this man. It’s almost sad to him. The party finally makes it to the house, it’s a two story house made of white marble with a golden roof top.

“And here we are!” Gun exclaims with his arms up. “Ooh, very swanky,“ Bolin says excitedly. “Wow, and I thought this place couldn’t get more elitist,” Wan scoffs. The party enters the house, looking around in the various rooms. Gun, after telling Bolin to keep Pabu out of sight, turns to Wan and Korra, “Dual Avatars, if you'll follow me. We don't want to keep Her Majesty waiting.” Wan begrudgingly follows, Korra places her hand on his shoulder. “Wan, relax.”

“How can I be when this place is dreadful?” Wan argues firmly.

“Look, I know this isn’t the greatest city to you, but we are only going to be here for a short time and it’s diplomatic. We need to find more airbenders and we have to do our part, please, for me Wan.” Korra holds his hand, comforting the man, her voice sweet and calming to him. Wan blushes for a split second as he looks the other way, coughing. “I-I Ugh, yeah okay, but only for you. Since you're my partner and all,” Wan stutters as he awkwardly looks away. Korra grins softly. They finally make it to where the Earth Queen is; she is screaming at the top of her lungs at the people below. Wan’s sweetness soon turns to annoyance in a matter of seconds. 

Gun bows as he introduces the dual Avatars, “Your Majesty, may I present The Dual Avatars, Avatar Korra and Avatar Wan.” 

The duo bows, as the queen looks at them. Only after turning away and screaming about how something isn’t right does she finally acknowledge Wan and Korra, who glance at each other awkwardly. “So, I finally get a visit from the  _ Dual  _ Avatars. Let me guess, you want something.” she mouths. Wan glares at her tone, Korra awkwardly responds to this, “Well, actually Your Majesty, I was hoping you could-” The earth queen cuts her off immediately, “I hardly think you're in a position to ask me for favors after everything the  _ last  _ Avatar did to the Earth Kingdom. He and Fire Lord Zuko took advantage of my father's weakness and stole our lands to make their own little empire. The United Republic is Earth Kingdom territory!” She yells. 

“Sorry, but that's not exactly our problem,” Wan mouths back, “We can’t do anything about that.” The earth queen does a double take at Wan, who just looks rather angry. The queen turns away looking at the courtyard, ignoring what Wan said at that moment. “What's left of my kingdom is falling to ruin. Roving bands of barbarians are raiding villages in the countryside. And now, some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes.”

“I wonder why?” Wan lowly says, dismissively, but before Wan can add another insult, Korra intervenes quickly. “Sorry for your troubles but, Your Majesty, the reason for our visit is that we're trying to gather all of the new airbenders who are popping up in the Earth Kingdom, and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba Sing Se.”

“Airbenders in Ba Sing Se. Where did you hear that?” 

Wan quickly notices the Queen’s tone, it’s as if she’s hiding something. Wan looks at her with suspicion, as Korra continues to explain herself. “Before we left Republic City we got some reports.”

The Queen hums, then replies with her hand up, “Hmm. Well, before I even  _ consider  _ helping you, I'll need you two to do something for me.I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town south of here. Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments. Go collect my money and bring it back here.”

Korra and Wan bow. “Yes, Your Majesty.” Korra says. The Queen waves her hand, Gun quickly rushes them out of her sight as she continues to overview the garden reconstruction. 

* * *

Wan huffs, crossing his arms as he looks out the window. “Are you sure we shouldn't have brought more people to collect the tax money?” Asami says while piloting the airship to where the earth queen assigned them. “Well, there will be guards, and I doubt anything would really happen,” Korra responds. Wan scoffs at this whole ordeal, “The queen justs wants her stupid taxes so she can spend it for herself and the rich.” Wan’s eyes narrow, the two girls look at Wan and at each other. “I mean, Wan is right” Korra shrugs, “The queen doesn't seem like the kindest person.”

“She expects taxes but then treats the people like garbage!?” Wan gets on his feet ranting, his face slowly turning red. “She has no regard for her people or her nation!”

“Wan, calm down.” Korra puts a hand on his shoulder, “We have to buy our time.” Wan takes a few deep breaths, and sits back down. They finally make it to the small town, it’s small and a bit barren. Asami lands the airship, Wan decides he’d rather not get in that mess. “Get the tax money, I’ll wait here.”

Asami and Korra nod and understand, they walk out and the first avatar waits in the airship. Wan watches them from the window, after some commands the royal guards begin to load up the money, however, only until a group of bikers come and the truck stops. The bikers circle the two women, holding weapons. Wan grunts to himself, he now has to intervene. He quickly gets up and rushes outside.

“Step away from the gold, ladies, and you won't get hurt,” The leader barbarian says. Korra clenches her fist replying with, “Sorry to disappoint you, but we're taking this gold back to Ba Sing Se.” 

“Aww, we love gals with spirit-”

“Is there room for one more?” Wan says, walking out of the air ship. “I don’t want to fight, but you might wanna leave.” The first avatar cracks his fists, the leader smirks, “Humph, looks like we got a tough guy!” he laughs, “Suit yourselves, gals and guys.” The men begin to attack the trio, Wan easily evades one man, driving towards him and earthbending them out of the way, sending them flying, while Korra and Asami handle their own. The leader is defected and yells, “Retreat, retreat!” The men quickly go back on their motorcycles and rush off, not before yelling to the dual avatars, “You're on the wrong side of this fight, Dual Avatars. That gold belongs to the people, not the Queen!”

* * *

Wan sighs, closing his eyes, knowing that the man was right- the gold does belong to the people instead of her, but Wan has to play the part in order to get out of Ba Sing Se with new airbenders. 

Meanwhile in the Northern Water Tribe, deep in the northern tundra, Eska and Desna walk in as the prison doors open by the white lotus. “Why didn't anyone tell us we have a secret prison we could have been throwing people in?” Eska mumbles, Desna sighs as he looks at his cuffs, “I'd like to put my tailor in here. He never gets my cuffs right. They're so ... crease-y.” The lift comes up and the group walks into the elevator with Chief Tonraq and Lord Zuko. The lift lowers itself.

“We built this place secretly with your father to hold a very special prisoner. She's a powerful firebender named P'Li who can create explosions with her mind,” Zuko explains. “Ironically, I hired a guy with a similar ability to kill the Avatar myself once.”

Silence.

The two chiefs look at the old firebender, Tonraq just glances at Zuko. The old man glances back at Tonraq, “Didn’t work.” Eska then tries to be sympathetic but fails miserably, “Don't feel bad. I tried to kill Korra and Wan after they ruined my wedding. It happens.” Tonraq glances at his niece in silence then sighs, “Let's just focus on keeping this woman in prison.” The lift door opens, and Tonraq is the first to walk out followed by the rest of the foursome. They stand on an expandable metal bridge that slowly extends to the other side.

“The intense cold prevents her from firebending,” Zuko once more explains as the metal bridge gets closer to the cell. “There's certainly no way anyone's breaking out of here.’ Desna says, small clouds of puff form as he speaks. “That's what we thought about the other three prisons...” Zuko says as the bridge finally stops. P’Li simply smirks as she shivers, “There must be something exciting going on. No one interesting has visited me in thirteen years… He's out, isn't he? I'm feeling warmer already.”

“You're not getting out, so don’t get too excited,” Tonraq argues.

“Oh, i doubt that...I have a feeling that he will… Soon.” 

* * *

Wan and Korra are out in the courtyard sparing with each other. Though aggressive, it is not meant to hurt one another. After they got the queen the money she simply lied to them, saying there were no airbenders in Ba Sing Se, which Wan knows is a lie due to the fact that almost a half of the nonbender population are now airbenders.The facts are too much to ignore.

Wan attacks, he punches a blast of air while Korra dodges. “That stupid insenstive Chou! I know she’s lying to us!” Wan yells, “She’s using us for her own selfish gain, you wanna know how I can tell?”

“How Wan?” Korra responds while attacking with fire. Wan with a circular motion of his hands dissipates the flames. “Because she’s completely imcompetent.” 

“I know! She has that queeny smirk of hers! I can't believe we helped her. And she was yelling about her stupid garden!” Korra then mocks the Queen, her voice loud and hoarse, pointing, “NO! That's supposed to be an eil swan, not a turtle duck, you're beheaded!” Wan bursts out laughing at her impression, Korra continues with a smile, “Like don’t you have better things to do, like ruling an entire country?”

“No wonder the earth kingdom is falling apart, because she’s a tyrant screaming about flowers,” Wan smirks. Pabu rushes up to them, chattering, the dual Avatars turn to see Mako and Bolin running toward them, panting. “Mako. Bolin. You're okay. Where have you been?” Wan asks, Bolin gasps for breath then begins his explanation, “We chased Kai. Train. Slipped away. Lower Ring. Slept in a trash pile. Met our family. Grandma tears. Mako scarf. Earth Queen. Lying.” Bolin slumps onto the ground. Wan blinks for a second, “Okay, can I get a clearer explanation?” Wan turns to Mako.

“The Earth Queen's been secretly taking away airbenders and  _ forcing _ them into her army.” Mako explains, Wan breathes a bit of fire in his nostrils. “I  **knew** it.” Korra grunts as her anger begins to overtake her as well, “She  _ was _ lying. I knew it! I swear, the next time I see her-”

“The Queen.” Bolin whispers, Wan and Korra quickly turn to see the queen who is carried in a sedan with Gun, Pabu rushes into Bolin’s shirt. “Good. You're here. Gun, tell them the news.” The Queen says glaring at Gun who then speaks, “We've received word from the Yang Province. There have been reports of airbenders there.”

“Wonderful, isn't it? It's the very thing you've both been looking for.” 

“Yay, Oh I am so gleeful for this, thank you,” Wan sasses with a bit of a sarcastic undertone, “So, I assume you and your friends here will be leaving immediately.” She suddenly begins to sneeze excessively, Wan has a small subtle smirk on his face, “Is there an animal in my presence?” Gun gasps nervously as the Queen begins to sneeze even more “N-no, Your Majesty. I would never allow an animal near you.”

“If I find one within fifty feet of me, it's  _ your _ head.” The queen's attention turns back to the Dual Avatars, “Anyway, if you need any assistance packing, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you're on your way by evening.”

“Uhh, this evening? I'm not sure about leaving so soon-” Korra starts, Wan quickly backs her up, saying, “Because our airship is having engine trouble. It'll take Asami until tomorrow to finish the repairs.” The Queen looks at Wan, her lips thinning, then she closes her eyes as she sneezes, and Gun walks away. Korra smiles at Wan, “Always know when to back me up huh?”

“Always” Wan grins.

Tonraq and the chief twins wait outside of P’Li’s prison. Druk lands with Zuko on top of the dragon. “Did you see Zaheer?” Tonraq asks, Zuko points behind him, “The only thing I saw was a snowstorm heading our way!” Tonraq looks at the snow storm ahead, his eyes glares at it.

“That’s no snow storm, that’s him.”

Meanwhile inside the man made snow storm, Zaheer bends the air around the snowcat for cover, which inside is his group, Ming-Ha and Ghazan, who were recently freed from their prisons. The cover dissipates, and the new Airbender and the armless waterbender begin their attack. Tonraq attacks with blocks of ice saying, “I put you away once, Zaheer, and I'm going to do it again!” 

Zaheer evades with ease, and sweeps Tonraq out. The chief twins attack Ming-Ha with ice shards but she knocks them out. She jumps up and breaks the ice on the ground, going under to get P’li. Zaheer takes care of the rest until P’li and Ming-Ha reach the surface, Druk breaths fire at the criminals but P’li tames the fire, she breathes deeply. With a smirk, she says, “I’ve never felt so  _ warm.”  _ She then combust bends at the dragon, who flees at the attack. Ghazan defeats Lord Zuko with a couple of hits of rock that the older man can’t deflect due to the cold. 

Tonraq tries to attack one more time, but the fight easily ends by P’li’s blasts. The red lotus make their escape back to the Snowcap. P’li kisses Zaheer passionately, “I thought I'd never see you again.” Her voice wavers from being away from her love for so long. “I've never doubted it,” Zaheer replies with a kiss on the cheek, Ghazan huffs as he continues to focus on driving. “Right  _ now _ ?”

* * *

Dual Team Avatar sits on a table inside their temporary house. Wan's legs bounce as he tries to calm himself, he knew the queen was hiding something. Tenzin is upset, Korra is upset, Wan on the other hand is furious…Wan closes his eyes as he hears the confrontation unfold, he remains silent as he begins to think.

Where could she be hiding them?

“Don't worry, Jinora. We'll find him. We just need to figure out where to look.“ Korra says to the young airbender, Wan then finally enters the conversation, “How about Lake Laogai?” The room turns to him, “I read that they used to train the Dai Li agents. It was like their secret fortress beneath the lake. Honestly one of the reasons why I hate Ba Sing Se.” 

Jinora smiles, “Wan's right! It's the perfect spot to hide airbenders, and I know how to check it out without being caught. I can project my spirit into it! It's not as powerful as it was during Harmonic Convergence, but if I can get close enough, I think I can do it.”

“Well then, Let's go get Kai out. Let's get all the airbenders out.” Wan announces, “Let’s show this tyrant whose she’s messing with.”

* * *

After failing to find anything at Lake Laogai, and Jinora’s new spiritual projection technique that’s a mixture of high level airbending along with spiritual things, Wan is very surprised that the queen was actually smart enough to go under their noses, the airbenders are under the earth queen’s temple that is currently under construction. “I can't believe Miss Queenie Smug Face had them right under our noses the whole time!” Korra is now fuming with anger as she paces left and right. “We have to get into that compound tonight and get those airbenders out,“ Tenzin adds. Bumi joins in with the plan, “All right. We go in under the cover of darkness: two small insertion teams and a third on the outside. Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium-sized bulldozer and ... does anyone have a badgermole that knows Morse code?”

“Honestly, why is everyone having these ridiculous-” Wan and the group hears a knock on the door. Asami stands up quickly from her chair, irritated, “Oh great, not the Queen again.”

“Everyone act natural, Bolin.” Wan says, Bolin opens his shirt and Pabu jumps in, hiding the fire ferret. Tenzin opens the door and gasps, the police chief enters the building. “Lin?” Tenzin gasps as she walks in, turning to Tenzin. “We need to get Korra and Wan out of here  **immediately** . Their lives are in danger.” Wan blinks awkwardly as the dual avatars walk up to Tenzin and Lin, “What’s going on?” The female avatar asks confused, the two adults glance at each other and back at the dual avatars. “I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq. Zaheer and the others have escaped and Zaheer’s an Airbender.” 

Korra's head begins to spin as she hears these sudden names and topics, “Zaheer? Lord Zuko, Dad?” 

“No,” Tenzin whispers, his silver eyes broaden, now horrified at this new revelation. Meanwhile, Wan begins to get even more confused and now irritated. “Wait- Hold up! Can you stop ignoring us please!” Wan yells, the two adults look at Wan, Wan pinches his nose taking long exhales then asks, “Okay, what in the world is going on? Who is Zaheer, what does he want?” Wan simmers down from his yelling earlier. Tenzin exchanges a small glance at Lin then walks up to the Dual Avatars, “Shortly after we found out Korra is the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap her. Luckily, her father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities.”

Korra glacees at Wan, in shock, “So  _ that's _ why Tenzin and my dad sheltered me away.” 

“Now that there's  _ two  _ Avatars...Both of your lives are at risk…” Tenzin then looks at Wan. “Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?” Wan asks, almost protective of the female avatar. Lin answers this, “We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was. Now we need to get you two back to Republic City, where I can protect you both.”

Wan downcasts for a moment, thinking, even if they sound dangerous, he and Korra are strong. They can take just about anything. Then he looks up, “No, We’re not running from anything or anyone.” 

“Wan, you haven’t been alive for quite some time, but these criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before,” Lin argues. Wan then spits back, “I’m the  _ first  _ Avatar, I fought the embodiment of darkness and chaos twice and won. Whatever these criminals have, I can take. Me and Korra, can take. We don’t need to be handled.”

“Right,” Korra joins in, “Look, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't need to protect me or Wan. We came here for one thing: to find airbenders. And I'm not leaving without them.”

Lin sighs then asks, “Fine. Let's get them and get out of here. Where are they?”

“Under the Earth Queen’s Temple.” Wan answers.

* * *

After successfully busting into a military compound, Wan opens the cell, waking the new airbenders, behind him are Korra, Tenzin and Bumi. Wan steps forward, “I'm Avatar Wan, and we’re getting you all out of here.” The group begins to whisper among themselves, Tenzin adds on trying to calm the frightened airbenders, “Everyone, please! You must stay calm and quiet if we want this to work.” 

A man's eyes widen slightly as he stands up, “We're sneaking out?” Korra nods slightly, “Yes, and we must leave now.” 

“We're going to get you away from the Earth Queen and out of the city.” Tenzin assures them, the airbenders turn to each other and promptly run out of the cell. Except a man, who turns to Wan, Korra and Tenzin. “There's an airbender that's not here. His name is Kai. We need to get him.” He explains, Tenzin nods, “We're already taking care of it.”

Bumi kneels down, in his hand is a walkie-talkie, speaking in some type of code. Wan simply lets out a long sigh. “Let’s just get out of this horrible city.”

The trio and the airbenders run off into the courtyard, Wan glances around then turns to the rest, “Come on! It's clear.” While running out, the Dai Li begins to surround them in front of the temple, and the agents move to the side to reveal the queen walking in front of them. “So, you've discovered my elite army. I see their loyalty still needs some work.” She mouths off at the airbenders, Wan steps up, “You know, I’ve seen a lot of atrocious leaders but you are by far the worst- incompetent, lazy and comeptely tyrannical. These people have the freedom to choose what their path is, and you as a leader should respect that. People shouldn’t be used as a weapon for your selfish gain!”

“How dare you, Avatar! These airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens, and I am their queen. Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you and Avatar Korra disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire  **force** of my kingdom!” She hollers. Wan’s eyes narrow at the Queen, “No, These people are going to choose their path and come with us, maybe you should be a more gracious leader than one that just screams about flowers.” Wan sasses, “Maybe, you’ll have a little more loyalty from your subjects, you hippo cow.”

“Arrest them!” The Queen shrieks at the Dai Li while pointing her finger at Wan, she turns her back, walking away as the first row of Dai Li agents bend rock gloves towards Dual Team Avatar. The airbenders have had enough and begin bending a gust of air back at the Dai Li, who begin to be pushed back. The airship ladder above the temple pulls down the ladder. Wan joins in holding the agents off as everyone gets on the airship. Bumi then screams, as the last two gets in then himself, “Everyone's in. Let's go!” 

The Dual Avatars and Tenzin attack the Agents who try to stop the escape, “We need to go now!” Wan screams as he airbends a Dai Li agent off of the building they were up top of. Tenzin digs to grab his whistle and blow it. “Oogi!” Tenzin calls out, the sky bison rushes in and the trio hops on. “Wait, where are the others?” Korra’s eyes widen, as she sharply turns her head to look down as one rock hand tries to hit Korra. Wan instantly gets in control of the air bison, steering him away from the airship and back to where Mako, Bolin, Kai and Jinora are running away from the agents. Bolin earthbends him and the rest up to land on the sky bison’s saddle. Wan quickly steers Oogi back, flying away.

The Queen enraged by this screams at a man, but a small bit of fur makes her sneeze excessively. 

* * *

“Finally, free at last,” Wan smiles, watching Oogi from the window of the airship. Now fully escaped, they are flying away from Ba Sing Se. Korra walks up now looking a bit dismayed. Wan turns to her, “You okay Kor?” The water tribe Avatar sighs, “Seems like wherever I go, I make a new enemy.” Wan embraces her by the shoulder, trying his hardest to cheer her up. “But, we got each other.” 

“Yeah, we always do. I told Tenzin that we’ll send more airbenders his way.” Korra smiles softly at this, looking out of the window. Wan does the same.


	27. The Metal Clan

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book III: Change _

_ Chapter IV: The Metal Clan _

Korra airbends the ball far so that Naga can catch it, while Wan on the sidelines writes in his journal. Lin stands there crossing her arms at the Dual Avatars, “While you're playing fetch, and while Wan writes in his diary, the four of the most dangerous criminals are hunting you two down. We should get moving.” Wan huffs as he closes his journal, “First, this is a  _ journal _ , second, we are the  _ Dual  _ Avatars. And I’m the  **first** Avatar. Trust me, I don’t think they stand a chance between me and Korra.” Wan smirks a bit boastfully, Korra then adds to this, with a bit of a smile on her face. “Besides, no one knows where we are except us.” Naga comes back and drops the red ball on Lin’s feet. Wan smiles at the polar bear dog, “I think she wants you to throw it, Lin.” The Chief looks down to see the grossly covered ball and Naga whimpering, “I’ll pass.” 

Asami rushes out and meets the Dual Avatars, “We just got a call from the radio about another airbender.”

“Finally,” Korra exclaims excitedly, “Where?”

“A city called Zaofu, the home of the Metal Clan,” Asami answers, Wan immediately notices Lin’s uneasiness at the city's name. Wan questions her, concerned, “Lin, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” The chief says defensively, “I don't want you two going there. I would rest a lot easier if you were back at Republic City.” Lin folds her arms, Wan grunts a bit out of annoyance for Lin’s protectiveness of the Duo. “Sorry but we’re kinda banished, we can’t go back.” 

“if there's an Airbender in Zaofu, then that's where we are going next,” Korra replies, Lin glares to the side and huffs in disapproval.

* * *

Ms. Nami, now in air nomad clothes, is eating, it’s quite a new change for the former librarian, but she is willing to help rebuild a nation, besides Air nomad studies are far more interesting. She is sitting next to Daw who realized they were airbenders on the same day, or rather he was on a bridge and the Avatar duo had to calm him down. The two newbies with the airbending children walk to the two, Daw quickly gets up with his airbending and bows. “It's so nice to meet you. How exciting. New friends.”

Ms. Nami gets on her feet, bowing at the new airbenders, “Pleasure to meet you both.” 

“Excuse me, hello?” A voice says. Ms. Nami turns to see a Zaheer with a clean-shaven head and beard cut off, “My name is Yorru. I heard this is the place to come to if you're a new Airbender.” Zaheer shows a small vortex in his hand, Ms. Nami gasps as she mumbles, “Oh Heavens, Wan was right, more airbenders are popping up.” 

“Wan?” Zaheer asks, unaware of this name, he is aware of the dual Avatars, and of Korra. but he hasn’t heard about this name. The former Liberian nods, “Oh yes, Avatar Wan, the first Avatar reborn, one of my favorite pupils.” She smiles at the thought of him. ‘ _ Interesting, this must be his closest ally,’ _ Zaheer thinks. “He sounds like a joy to be around,” he responds with a small smile. The woman grins at this, “Ah, he’s such a bright one, he studied so much in my old job. Sometimes I would see him with a pile of books on the floor.” She giggles warmly at this.

“Mom, we got another one!” Ikki calls out to the other room, Zaheer smiles as his deception has come to full motion. 

* * *

The First Avatar watches in amazement as he sees overhead the airship, an entire city made of metal in the shape of a lotus flower, with smaller metal flowers along the main one. Wan is completely breathless at the city. “This is incredible, definitely a step up from Ba Sing Se!” Korra giggles at Wan, meanwhile Bolin is gushing at the city as much as Wan, maybe even more. Lin on the other side, seems unimpressed. 

The airship gracefully lowers itself on the landing pad, metal benders use metal strings to loop it around a hook under the airship to connect the metal cable to the airship. Two other metal benders bend to build a stairway for the airship's passengers. Bolin is the first one to rush out, excited, the rest of the group walks out calmly while Lin chooses to stay inside. Wan’s mouth pokes out a bit at this but he says nothing. Once Dual Team Avatar walks out, they are greeted by a man in green and yellow robes who bows with his hands clasped. “Dual Avatars, Avatar Korra and Avatar Wan. It is an honor to meet you both. My name is Aiwei.”

Wan and Korra bow in acknowledgment of the man, “Thanks for having us.” 

Aiwei gestures to Dual Team Avatar behind them, “Is this everyone?”

“Yep! That’s about it, just us five.” Wan’s tone is chipper as he gives a reassuring smile. Aiwei, however, stiffens at Wan’s attitude. Wan’s hands go on his hips, “So, uh, can we meet the new Airbender?” 

“Right this way.” Aiwei gestures for them to follow, Wan’s eyes wander around the city; he gasps as he looks at all the technology and innovation. They all board a train, Wan stares out at the window as they pass by a statue of Toph. “That statue honors the first metalbender, Toph Beifong, who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his, or her, highest potential.” Aiwei explains to the group before Wan can even ask. Bolin steps in, more excited about the city than Wan is. “Does Toph live here? Are we going to get to meet her?” Wan blinks awkwardly at this, then points at him while speaking to Aiwei, “As he said.”

“I'm afraid not. She would visit from time to time, but years ago she left to wander the world, in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since.” Dual Team Avatar is disappointed by this, Wan sighs as he lowers his head. The train stops at the edge of the city, right at the edge. “Wow. Is this where the Airbender lives?” Korra asks, Aiwei nods as he stands up and so does the rest. “Yes. But first, her mother wants to meet you.”

They are led into a dance studio where a group of dancers are practicing. They use metal cords with extreme gratefulness, gliding up and down. Wan looks on in awe. “Wow, this reminds me a lot of our spiritual dance,” Wan whispers to Korra, who nods in response. One particular dancer stops and looks at Dual Team Avatar, then looks on at her dancers. “That’s it for today everyone.” While everyone else packs and leaves, she walks up to the team right next to Aiwei. “Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin.” 

“Please call me Su. Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra and Avatar Wan.” She bows at them, Dual team Avatar does the same, “And this must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami.”

“Wow, you do your research huh?” Mako states, Suyin nods, “I make it my business to know who's visiting my city.”

“Wow, you're an amazing dancer,” Wan compliments the older woman, she replies with, “Dancer. Leader. Wife. Mother. Collector of rare meteorites. You'll find people here have many skills and interests.” Aiwei leans into Suyin's ear and whispers to her, her eyes widen and she glances at Wan with suspicion and unhappily says, “Wan, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?” Wan glances at Korra surprised, his copper eyes widening at this. Meanwhile, Bolin gasps, clasping his hands on his mouth.

“How did you?” Korra asks, turning back to Suyin, “How did you know Wan was lying?”

“I'm a truth seer. When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase.” Aiwei explains, Wan huffs a little. “I can sense the most subtle of changes.” 

“Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city,” Suyin adds, having a small grin. “Expect Aiwei. He could be hiding anything for all we know,” Wan says under his breath, not liking that he was read so easily. Korra sighs as she admits, “We came with Republic City's Chief of Police. She didn't want anyone to know she was here.”

“Lin's here? Well, I would love to say hello,” Su smiles excitedly, while Wan seems confused “How do you know her?”   
  
“I’m her sister,” Suyin replies simply. 

“What!?” 

* * *

Ms. Nami is hit by another panel from the spinning gate, she pants as she falls down on her back. The woman groans as Meelo looks above her. “Be the leaf!” Her hands cover her face, even more frustrated, “What does that even mean!?” she throws her hand up. Zaheer calmly walks past the group and begins his way through the gates with ease. The former librarian blinks, surprised, same as the rest of the group. Kya walks up to the training courtyard watching Zaheer. The man finishes and turns, clasping his hands in respect for Meelo. 

“Now, that man is a leaf,” Meelo grins. “Apparently so.” Ms. Nami looks on as Zaheer bows at Meelo, “A student is only as good as his master.” The little Airbender bows back to Zaheer. The librarian looks at Zaheer with a newfound suspicion, something isn’t sitting right with her about him. Kya soon interrupts her thoughts, “Great news! I just got a message from Tenzin. He's with a whole group of other airbenders at the Northern Temple and he wants all of you to join them. We leave first thing in the morning.”

“Wonderful!” Ms. Nami perks up as she gets on her feet with her airbending, clasping her hands together. “And the Dual Avatars are with him?” Zaheer asks, sending more suspension through the women’s back. She doesn’t mind him asking about Wan, she adores the first avatar and his intelligence. He is her prized pupil. However, the more she talks to Yorru the more she feels something malevolent is going on.

“That's unfortunate. I was really looking forward to meeting them.” Zaheer looks disappointed by this, Ms. Nami feels something in her heart; something is drastically wrong.

* * *

Wan is in his own thoughts, things went so fast for him. Suyin practically introduced most of her family. And the new Airbender Opal. Lin and Suyin seemed to have some type of...rivalry or bitterness? The first Avatar couldn’t really tell. Now he is sitting next to Korra at the dinner table, at Suyin’s home. “So,” Wan whispers at Korra, “How long do you think we’ll be here?” 

The female Avatar shrugs, then whispers back, “Not sure…Besides, it's not bad here, it's practically safe as Suyin said.”

“I know, but we should still keep our guards up. Whoever these… criminals are,I have a feeling they will be after us wherever we go.”

“Agreed,” Korra nods, then Suyin turns to her, “How's your search for the new airbenders going?” Korra shugs, “Could be better, We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen.” 

“A tyrannical Queen at that,” Wan adds with a hint of resentment. Suyin adds to this, “The idea of even having a queen is so outdated. Don't you two agree?” 

“I mean, I don’t really think about it.” Korra glances at Wan, Lin then cuts in with a sarcastic remark, “Hey, everyone. My little sister is an  _ expert _ on world affairs now!” Wan glances down as he sips his tea in silence, as Suyin replies, “You want to talk about what's really bugging you? Because  _ I'm _ right here!”

“That's none of my business,” Wan mumbles under his breath. Soon his eyes catch two familiar figures dressed in Zaofu clothing and his mouth gapes in shock. “Sorry, we're late, everyone.” Varrick says. “Varrick!?” Wan gasps. “What are you doing here?” Asami says bitterly to the businessman, Wan glances at Korra who looks just as stunned. “Great question, Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow, food for thought. Anywho, how's our company doing?”

“You mean  _ my _ company. Future Industries reverted back to me after  _ you _ plotted to abduct the President.” Asami retorts, Varrick quickly wits back with, “ _ Allegedly _ plotted to abduct the President. Never convicted.”

“You escaped prison,” Wan retorts with sass as his eyebrows arch. “Of course you wouldn't be  _ convicted _ . _ ” _

“Good Old Avatar Wan sass,” Varrick smirks at the first Avatar who rolls his eyes at the businessman. “No, the universe decided to set me free. So, I looked up my old friend Suyin here, pitched her a few ideas, and bam! We're in business together. I've seen the future, and the future is magnets! I'm working on a high-speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it. But that's not all, I'm-“

Lin soon stands up at this, snapping at her sister, “All right, enough! I'm trying to keep the Dual Avatars safe and you're harboring a criminal?” 

“Ease out, Lin. Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past, but that doesn't mean he should pay for it for the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate, but now he's a culinary master. People change.” Suyin responds but her sister points at her with an accusing finger, “You haven’t!” She walks out of the dining room. Wan blinks awkwardly at this, and before Korra can intervene Wan shakes his head.

* * *

Zaheer sneaks inside of Tenzin's study. He glances at a small shrine of an Air Nomad and takes the amulet, with Guru Laghima on it. He opens the amulet to read the inside,“‘Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind.’” The man is soon interrupted by a tired Ikki, who rubs her eyes, awakening from her sleep, “What are you doing? No one's allowed in Daddy's study except Daddy.” Zaheer turns to the young girl, “I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep.” 

“What were you reading?” 

Zaheer kneels down to her level, showing her the golden amulet, smiling at her, “A poem by Guru Laghima, the wisest Airbender who ever lived.” Kya walks in on them, “Ikki, it’s past your bedtime, c'mon.” The younger Airbender waves at the man walking out, “Night.”

“Good night,” Zaheer repesonds, Kya's attention soon turns to Zaheer, her eyes narrow as her suspicion finally comes to the surface. “You seem to know  _ a lot _ about Airbender history for someone who  _ just _ got airbending. You moved through those gates like a natural.”

“Where did you say you were from?” Kya says as she finally realizes who the man is, she clenches her fists. “A small village up north. You've probably never heard of it.” Zaheer replies, Kya quickly bends water from the fountain next to her and incircles it around her, projectile icicles attacking the man, “I know who you are, Zaheer!” Zaheer quickly grabs the staff and defends himself with it, he jumps out of the window preparing his escape but Kya follows and uses her water to pull him down by his right leg, slamming him down. Kya prepares to freeze him but he quickly escapes, effectively knocking everyone and the white lotus sentries down. He opens the glider, “Sorry, I won't be joining you at the Northern Air Temple. I'm afraid I have  _ other  _ plans.” With that he flies off.

* * *

Korra sighs as she slumps into Wan’s room, groaning as her face hits the bed, Wan closes his book, “What happened?” Wan rubs his temples knowing that his partner has gotten herself into something she shouldn’t have. “I tried to let Opal talk to Lin...but-”

“She basically rejected it didn’t she?” Wan finishes as he opens the book back up. “Yeah and she practically yelled at Opal.” Wan winces as he turns the page, “Well, that’s not exactly our problem Korra, it’s wrong to get into a family drama that isn’t yours.” Korra slumps as she lowers her head, “You’re right.” 

“And I know I am,” Wan smirks, Korra blushes as she realizes Wan is indeed shirtless, again. As he sits up from his bed, the water tribe Avatar yawns, “Ima go take a shower, since we share the same room...mind if you do not look at me-” 

“Ugh, yeah sure, I respect your privacy,” Wan says blushing a bit, his mind wandering at his partner, who is...Wan quickly shakes his thoughts off. Policing it firmly, no way. He isn’t attracted to her whatsoever. The shower starts to run and Wan can hear it, his heart beats faster and he turns to his side focusing on his book intensively. “You know, I'm really glad Su let us have the same room, I mean, sure we have to share a bathroom but it’s not like we like each other.” Wan blushes furiously as his whole face is hot, “Ugh Yeah! I feel the same way.” Korra finishes as she exits the bathroom, her hair wet and down and a towel covering her body. Wan is tempted to look at her, he clenches his eyes. “Okay, you can look now,” she says and Wan opens his eyes to see Korra in a white tee shirt and gray baggy pants. Her hair is out and the girl yawns, stretching, while Wan is composing himself. The female avatar turns off the lamp on her side of the room and snuggles in her bed. Wan does as well, as the tension starts to settle in on their relationship.


	28. The Traitor Within

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book III: Change _

_ Chapter V: The Traitor Within _

It’s late at night and Wan after a couple of days finally has time to write in his journal. After the fight with Suyin and Lin, Opal ending the fight and telling her mother and father she wanted to join the rest of the airbenders at the northern air temple, and Su and Lin somewhat healing their relationship, Wan has much to talk about, yet little to say. The man lets the bottom of the pen touch his lips as he thinks. Thoughts roam his mind, he isn’t quite sure what to say, his face scrunches then quickly relaxes, as the ink graces the paper.

_ The past couple of weeks have been strange, though I wouldn’t say entirely new. Me and Korra learned metal bending thanks to Su, Lin’s sister. Training has been fun, though Bolin seems to have a jealous streak; he can’t get metal bending. Maybe he has something better than metal bending he hasn’t discovered yet? Who knows with him. _

_ Bolin is full of surprises. Crazy how things have advanced so much. I remember a time where bending all four elements was crazy talk. Now somehow being an Avatar is the norm...well...not entirely since I exist again and there's two now. I kinda see why my memories were washed away, I’m used to modern-day tech. If I was to be reborn with all my memories I would have been confused and hyper overwhelmed. I guess that’s why the spirits did it? I’m not sure at this point. All I know is I’m here now, and I’m making the best of it. _

The First Avatar yawns, stretching his arms, glancing at Korra’s sleeping form with a smile. He closes his book and heads to bed, not before sweeping Korra’s hair out of her face. He snuggles in the bed falling asleep. 

Suddenly he hears a sharp scratch on the window. Instantly he and Korra are awake. The armless waterbender makes a hole in the window. Zaheer and his gang enter, not before a blast of fire meets them and a chunk of earth hits Zaheer’s chest throwing him back.

“Do you think we’re stupid?” Korra yells as she prepares another attack. Wan’s eyes narrow, “We haven’t let our guard down. Try again.” Wan smirks a bit.

“So much for the element of surprise,” Ming-Hua mumbles as she attacks with ice spears as Wan promptly defends himself with earth. The Dual Avatars hold their own quickly, and work completely in sync. The criminals are surprised at their agility and combat. Their attacks wake everyone else up. The darts thrown at them prove useless as they defend each other. P’Li and her combustion bending would throw them off at times, but it proves not to be a problem when they hear Zaheer’s shouts. “Retreat!” He yells as he and his gang go into a small area of the space. Sirens and lights are turned on but Wan isn't finished, he breathes in and unleashes the  _ Dragon's Breath _ . A large burst of fire is unleashed from his mouth and aimed at the criminals. Ghazan tries to attack with lava bending but Korra, defending Wan, cools it down with her airbending, using it as a platform to attack once more with a gust of wind. 

The criminals are backed into a corner, surrounded by platforms of metal, placed by the many metal benders. 

“It’s over!” The guard woman yells. Ghazan smirks as he begins to compress the ground making it heat up into lava. Everyone moves quickly for fear of being burnt. “It’s far from over.” The four criminals knew this was not a fight to be won. “We failed!” Zaheer angrily airbends a huge cloud of smoke for cover, Wan tries to intervene but when it clears, the lava has cooled and they are gone.

* * *

Inside Suyin's office, Lin could be heard yelling at her sister, “How could you let this happen?! You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world!” Suyin sighs as she rubs her temples, Wan and Korra simply stand to the side crossing their arms.  “It is. I don't know how this happened. Obviously this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me.” Su frowns.

Wan glances down to the floor, as he begins to think of how they could have gotten in. He strokes his goatee now in deep thought as the conversation progresses. Then he strikes gold, his eyes sharply widen. Korra turns to her partner knowing he has figured something out.  “Maybe, someone on the inside gave them our location.” Wan starts as he looks at the people in the office, “Someone who knows Zaofu inside and out.”

“The Guards.” Korra says, as she turns to her partner, “They secure the entire city. They could’ve done it.” 

“I agree.” Aiwei says. 

Wan remains silent but nods. His mind narrows down into three things: the guards, Suyin or Aiwei. One of these people could be the culprit. So far his bets are leaning towards the guards and he highly doubts Suyin but he isn’t going to count her out just yet.

Wan, Korra, and Lin watch Aiwei begin his questioning of numerous guards and people. Wan has a good laugh with Varrick’s questioning, his ridiculousness is quite amusing. However, over time, Korra glances at Wan with a defeated expression while Wan’s hands rest on his chin as he watches. Lin nods to let the next person in.

Aiwei soon finds the mastermind of the attempted kidnapping, Hung Li. A young man, only about eighteen. 

They search his room to find lots of evidence and Mako wants to instantly question the young man but Aiwei refuses, only wanting him to sweat it out as he walks away. Wan starts to piece things together in his mind; if he is correct, Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for thirteen years and if Korra is eighteen- The Guard is eighteen.

“That guard is only eighteen years old and has lived in Zaofu his entire life. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than thirteen years.” Mako says almost reading Wan’s mind bit by bit, Wan nods agreeing with Mako.“The evidence, It seems too overwhelming, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. Like it was plotted.” Everyone turns to Wan. “I had three suspects in my mind, Aiwei, Su and the guard. Su is out of the question now, and the guard seems to be a fallback.” Wan starts.

Mako adds on to this, “You're right. All the evidence points to this guard, he is just the fallback. So we need to look at someone else.”

“Someone who can keep a secret,” Wan starts.

“Without getting caught,” Mako finishes.

“Someone who’s old enough to have ties with Zaheer,” Wan smirks as he glances at Mako.

“Aiwei,” The boys say in unison.

Team Dual Avatar makes it to Aiwei’s home, Bolin peeks through the window to see the house completely empty.

“He's not home. Or he's hiding in there. Or he's invisible. Probably just not home.” Wan opens the door and the Quintet starts their search for evidence. Asami opens a book that is completely blank.

“It's just an empty book.” 

Wan turns from his part of the search to see Bolin mesmerized by a jar. Wan quickly turns to the earthbender.

“Bolin, put that back! We don't want Aiwei to know we were in here if we can't find anything.” Bolin quickly puts the jar back in the wrong place. Wan sighs deeply as he takes the jar and places it a few centimeters away from its original place. Mako glances down near the bookshelf, and sees a few markings, he pushes the bookshelf open and it turns out to be a cellar.

Wan smirks, “Bingo, that’s how Zaheer got in and out.” Asami gasps and turns to Dual Team Avatar.

“Guys, Aiwei is coming back!” Wan quickly pushes the bookshelf back, and the team rushes back upstairs as Aiwei closes the door of his house, angrily yelling. 

“What are you doing in my house? You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city. You'd better have a good explanation!” 

Wan glares at the man, “We came here because things weren't adding up, and we thought you might have some answers.” The truth seer looks at the first avatar, evenly and unemotional, “Now, what is not  _ adding up _ exactly? Hong Li was clearly lying and we found evidence in his apartment.”

“The guard is a young man, the same age as my partner, Korra. No way he would've known about Zaheer.” Wan’s deep copper eyes stare into the man’s soul, Aiwei looks at the jar and moves it to the right position while going to the bookshelf, to which he notices the smallest flaws.

“Perhaps through a relative, or maybe he was bribed. We will find out those answers in time. But if it wasn't him, who do you think it was?” The truth seer notices the bookshelf has been moved, he remains silent as tension fills the room.

“You think  _ I  _ had something to do with this, don’t you?” His back is turned from the group. “The truth always reveals itself,” Wan retorts, Aiwei remains completely silent for a moment, he smirks as his head slights to the right.

“You have no  _ idea  _ what’s coming for you, Dual Avatars.”

Aiwei quickly metal bends the stairs upwards, Mako blasts a gust of fire to try and attack but fails. Korra metal bends the wall but only makes a small hole. Wan joins in with Korra, both metal bending the wall. Once they do break through, Dual Team Avatar rushes down to the cellar. Wan stops in his tracks to see a bomb that has stopped ticking. Wan and Korra airbend a spear to protect themselves and the team from the immediate explosion. Once the fires die down, the dual avatars stop bending.  Mako looks around and grunts, “He's gone!”

“Not exactly.” Wan says looking at the small hole that is almost covered by debris, “He must have escaped there. Korra help me out!” The Avatar Duo bends the rubble to reveal a tunnel entrance, Su and Lin rush into the room.  “We heard explosions!” Lin says, Suyin's eyes widen as she glances around for her adviser, “Where's Aiwei?”

“Traitor, as I expected. He plotted the attempted kidnaping for me and Korra.” Wan responds. Lin slams her foot on the ground using her seismic sense on the tunnel.

“He escaped through the tunnel. This is where Zaheer got in and out.” Wan explains, “He bombed the evidence to try and hide.”

Su glances down, her green eyes show a sense of sadness for a moment, then a flicker of anger and betrayal. The guard woman runs in, “Is everyone okay?” Su turns to the women, “Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside, and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!”

* * *

Zaheer and his gang are hiding in a cave far out, while also recuperating from their injuries from their failed attempt. Zaheer meditates while Ming-Hua begins the conversation. “I was not expecting the Avatars to be  _ that  _ strong, did you see the way they  _ moved _ …” 

“No wonder, that Wan kid is really something.” Ghazan sighs as he crosses his arms, Zaheer opens his eyes. “Avatar Wan, the first Avatar reborn into the world. Of course, he’ll have  _ experience  _ and it must have rubbed off on Korra.” Zaheer sighs as he continues to meditate while listening to the conversation.

“We’ll have to change tactics, obviously together they are stronger and we can’t attack directly,” P’Li adds. 

“P’Li is right...and, I think I have a plan…” Zaheer smirks to himself. 

* * *

A few spirits roam about in a small dusty earth kingdom town, Dual team Avatar with Naga’s tracking hopes to find Aiwei and bring him back to Su to face judgment. Wan is on Naga with Korra, while Dual Team Avatar is on Asami’s jeep. She pulls over as Naga stops. Korra scratches her Animal guide softly.

“Nice tracking, girl.”

“Aiwei has definitely been through here.” Wan hops off of the polar bear dog, crossing his arms, ”Let's ask around. Maybe someone's seen him.”

The team enters a small tavern, as Wan pushes the green dusty curtains aside something catches his eyes, he snatches off the paper and reads it but his face morphs into a one of horror. 

“I look like a crazy person!” he shouts, Korra takes the paper and she struggles to hold her laughter at Wan’s mugshot. Mako snaches the paper from Korra. 

“Would you two cut it ou-” Mako's mouth slightly gapes as he stares at Wan’s picture. “What happened to you?”

“I don’t know but, it's a bounty for all five of us. ‘Wanted by Her Majesty, the Earth Queen, for crimes against the Kingdom.’” Wan recites in a sarcastic tone. Korra glances at hers and becomes increasingly infuriated. “I swear, if I see her pinchy little queen face again, I am going to-”

“Uhh, guys?” Asami starts as the people in the bar begin to stand up and one man pulls out his sword, “We should get out of here...” The team exits quickly, Wan rolls his eyes as he walks out, not before pointing two fingers first at his eyes then back at the people at the bar in an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture. 

The team continues their search for the traitor, leading them to the Misty Palms Oasis, while Bolin and Mako go undercover. Wan, Korra, and Asami, along with Naga, stay behind. Korra sits on a boulder watching over the city, while Asami digs in Aiwei’s jeep, which they found. Wan joins Korra.

“You okay?” His hand touches her shoulder softly. The female Avatar sighs. “I'm just frustrated. What does Zaheer want with us? What's his plan?” 

“I don’t know.” Wan looks out, then he smiles at Korra. “But, I do know that we can beat him. Together.” Korra blushes for a split second, “Heh, you always know how to make me feel better huh?” Wan blushes as he closes his eyes, “I guess?” he chuckles a bit.

“Guys, I found something!” Asami calls out. The Dual Avatars walk over as Asami pulls out a piece of paper, and hands it to Wan. The first Avatar looks at it for a moment. “Xai Bau's Grove, Sundown.” He reads. “This must be where and when Aiwei is going to meet Zaheer!” Korra exclaims. Asami pulls out a map of the earth kingdom as she begins to glance around the map for the name. “All right. Xai Bau's Grove, where are you?” She mumbles to herself. A blue cute little octopus spirit hops on the map and Asami shrieks in alarm.

“Go away!”

“Hold it Asami,” Wan says as he takes the octopus spirit into his hands, “They’re trying to tell us something.” Wan smiles as he holds the little light spirit, “So little guy...Where Is Xai Bau’s Grove?” The spirit blinks, and Wan remains in an awkward silence blinking with them. “I don’t think the little guy can talk...” Korra points out, Wan’s shoulders slump.“All spirits can talk Korra, just in their own different way,” He chirps up as he continues to try and find a way the little spirit can talk.

”Bobia,” They say in a soft tone. Wan's eyes spark with joy, as he turns to Korra who looks at him cross-eyed, while Asami seems impressed. “See!” he yells as he begins to focus back on the light spirit. Mako and Bolin return to the team’s hideout, they glance at Wan for a moment as Wan lets the little spirit go. “It was nice talking to you.” 

“We found Aiwei hiding in an inn,” Mako announces to the team. Wan smirks a bit- the man was  _ awful  _ at covering his tracks, Wan honestly expected better. “We found something too. A letter, it looks like he's gonna meet Zaheer at sundown at a place called Xai Bau's Grove. But I can't find it anywhere on the map.” Asami says, giving the letter to Mako. 

“Because It’s not in the Physical World,” Wan states, “That little spirit, with some help from Raava, told me exactly where it is...The spirit world.” 

“Wan, that makes perfect sense!” Korra smiles at her partner, “Follow Aiwei, and when he enters the spirit world...”

“We find Zaheer.” Wan finishes, the duo fistbump each other.

* * *

At sundown, while the Dual team Avatar watches over their bodies in a motel, the Avatar duo enters the spirit world at Xai Bau’s grove, Wan and Korra watch behind a large tree trunk as Aiwei waits nearby on a hill in front of another tree. Zaheer materializes across from him, his face twisted in anger for the man.“What happened back in Zaofu? You told me we wouldn't have any problems getting the Dual Avatars. Because of you, we've all been compromised!”

“Any evidence was destroyed when my library burned.“ Aiwei tries to reassure the man. Zaheer’s eyebrows arch as he senses something, he glares at the man. “You left a loose end.” Aiwei’s green eyes widen. “What- No I didn-”

“ _ You _ are the loose end!” Zaheer grabs Aiwei by force, as Wan and Korra come out of their hiding place. “Zaheer!” The dual Avatars yell in unison, ready to fight. Zaheer vanishes for a split second. Once he comes back, Aiwei is nowhere to be seen.

“It seems Aiwei was mistaken. He was followed…”

“Not exactly the  _ smartest  _ person to leave a letter out in his car,” Wan sasses as Korra steps up. “Yeah, we followed him, now what did you do to him?” Korra questions. Zaheer smirks. 

“He'll be spending eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls, which just leaves the three of us.” As he takes a step forward, the dual Avatars quickly take their stance. “Don't move, Zaheer. You're going to give us some answers.” Korra glares. Zaheer stops for a moment and sits down.

“There's no need for aggression. Neither of us has our bending, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll answer whatever questions you have. You both deserve  _ that  _ much. What would you two like to know?” The dual Avatars glance at each other, surprised at this. They nod and glance back at Zaheer, sitting down next to each other. Korra asks her question first.

"First off, who are you people, and why do you keep trying to take me and Wan?"

"We are part of a secret society, dedicated to restoring freedom to the world. We are the Red Lotus." Zaheer answers. 

"The Red Lotus? Are you related to the White Lotus?" Wan questions, tilting his head slightly.

“We are what the White Lotus was meant to be. But after the Hundred Year War, the White Lotus lost its true purpose. Its members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They became nothing but glorified bodyguards who served corrupt nations. So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the White Lotus and began his own society."

"A split faction. Huh," Wan mumbles to himself, now he is getting interested but his gut is telling him this is a game, a game to capture them. "That's a great story, but it doesn't explain why you tried to take me when I was a kid." Korra mentions. Zaheer answers, "That was Unalaq’s idea." 

“Why am I  _ not  _ surprised, all Unalaq ever wanted was to control Korra. Let me guess, he was a part of the red lotus and when It came to taking Korra, he washed his hands clean of the entire incident.” Wan pulls up his hands, Zaheer simply nods,"Yes. I met Unalaq when I was a teenager after we had both joined the Red Lotus. We learned about Raava and Vaatu, and how you, Wan, foolishly severed them, disrupting the balance of the world forever."

"Wan wasn't foolish! He was trying to restore balance!" Korra retorts as she defends her partner.

"He closed the portals, severing humans from spirits. Even you and him realize the error in his ways after he was reborn," Zaheer mentions. Wan leans forward. " _ But _ . You're forgetting a fact- humans, and spirits, we're at  _ war _ . Yes, I did split Vaatu and Raava. Yes, I did change the world forever. But, do not say what I did by closing the portals was foolish. I did that because humans and spirits, we're at each other's necks! You  _ never  _ lived in that time period. I did. It was madness, humans were being killed left and right! I did what I did to protect both kinds! And if you want to talk about foolishness? Let's talk about you, kidnaper. You tried to kidnap Korra. Which was already discovered at a young age. Now that's foolish! The only reason why I reopened the portals was that I realized that spirits and humans changed. The world has changed.” Wan finishes.

Zaheer smirks at this small speech, “My point exactly, change is upon us.”

Korra once again asks her questions, “You and my uncle planned to use me to open the portals and release Vaatu? That's why you tried to take me when I was a kid?"

"Yes, and with members of the Red Lotus as your elemental masters, we could've taught you so much." Zaheer seems slightly saddened by this. Wan scoffs at the man. "Doubtful, I admit your skills are impressive. But Vaatu would have killed us all. The world would be in darkness.”

"You think of Vaatu in the wrong light Wan, he's the one who can bring true order." 

"I'm sorry, I need to clean my ears because I didn't hear you right. Did you say  _ Vaatu  _ could bring order?" Wan sasses as he blinks, looking at the man with a completely baffled look. 

Zaheer smiles at this, "Yes, the natural order is disorder." 

"Wow, we have reached new levels of contradiction,” Wan says completely bewildered at this concept, instantly rejecting it. "So, how do you plan to make this new order?" Wan asks with a very sarcastic undertone which Zaheer ignores, continuing to tell his philosophy. 

"The idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the human and spirit realms separate. You've both had to deal with a moronic president and a tyrannical queen. Wan, you were ruled under a classist family that wouldn't feed its  _ own  _ people. Don't you think the world would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?"

"What, No!" They both say in unison. "They are bad leaders, yes, but killing them is just...wrong," Korra says. Wan looks down, remembering his encounter with the younger Chou- how he spared his life in the heat of the moment.“If you do kill them, you’ll be just as bad as them!” Wan argues as he gestures out signaling the awful world leaders.

“It wasn't too long ago that the airbenders were nearly all wiped out, thanks to the Fire Lord's desire for world dominance. True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down. Do you know who once said, 'New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old'?" Zaheer asks.

"Yes, Guru Laghima," Wan answers to Zaheer’s pleasure, but it is short-lived as Wan continues. "An Airbender master who didn't touch the ground for the last years of his life. And why are you using his words for your own gain?”

"His words have the truth, that applies to our cause," Zaheer starts, but he is cut off by Wan, who is now infuriated. 

" _ Wrong _ , first of all, the man was a  _ peaceful  _ anarchist. A monk, a  _ poet _ . He didn't believe in taking down governments by force, but rather by natural progression. A society working together for the betterment of the people. I study, Zaheer, so don’t try and use quotes to make yourself look smart and philosophical because just now you contradicted yourself more times than I can count. So the real question is... What do you plan to do with us  _ if  _ you capture us?" Zaheer remains silent then speaks.

"You know, being locked away for so many years, I was beginning to lose hope. But when I awoke with airbending, I knew I would be the one to destroy the old world and plant seeds for a new world to flourish."

"Answer me!" Wan yells, Korra then looks at Zaheer, pleading. "Zaheer, please, as an Airbender, you could help make a positive difference in the world, instead of destroying it." Wan turns to Korra.

"Korra, he is stuck in his ways. He isn't going to change by a pep talk. Zaheer, you heard what I said, what are you doing to do to us!?"

"You both must realize that once change begins, it cannot be stopped, even by the Dual Avatars."

Korra and Wan quickly stand up in their defensive stances. “Enough with your philosophical mumbo-jumbo!" Korra shouts as Wan steps up to Zaheer. "What are you going to do to us, Zaheer, if you capture us!?" Wan yells in his face. Zaheer smiles menacingly. "You'll have that answer soon enough, First Avatar. The Red Lotus should have you both by now. See you in the physical world." With that he vanishes, Wan’s eyes widen as he turns to Korra. "This was a trap!" Wan yells.

The Duo swiftly go back into their bodies, they awaken to find themselves tied up by a straitjacket and muzzled with Asami. “That son of a-” Wan rages as he struggles in his restraints, “Where is he! Where's the Red Lotus!” Wan yells, Asami looks at Wan, confused. “What's the Red Lotus? And Zaheer didn't capture us, the Earth Queen's forces did.”

“ _ Great _ .” Wan grunts in a low voice, Korra sighs as she closes her eyes, “Where are we?”

“I'm not sure. Some camp by the desert. They're taking us back to Ba Sing Se.” Asami answers Korra.

* * *

Ghazan and Ming-Hua come back to their hideout dragging Bolin and Mako, who is tied up. 

“The Earth Queen's army snatched up the Dual Avatars before I could,” The duo throws the bending brothers on the ground, both physically beaten up by the attack they made. “But we figured you could find a use for these two.” The armless waterbender adds, Zaheer looks at them, then back at his group, “Load them in the truck. We're taking a trip to Ba Sing Se.”


	29. Long Live The Queen

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book III: Change _

_ Chapter VI: Long Live the Queen _

Wan struggles in his binds, oh how he misses the days where warlords would bind him with just rope and he’d wait until the perfect time to attack. He and Korra are being pushed by Via dolly, Asami following close behind in chains. “You have to let us out! The Earth Queen is in danger from a group of terrorists calling themselves the Red Lotus.” Korra shouts underneath her muzzle as the trio is loaded up onto the airship. The captain's eyebrows arch as he takes the toothpick from his mouth. “We talked to one of them in the Spirit World yesterday. He's insane!” Korra finishes. 

The Captain rolls his eyes at the female Avatar’s pleads, “Screaming about terrorists in the Spirit World? You're the one who sounds insane.” 

Wan lowers his head as the latch closes and the airship takes off. 

* * *

The Earth Queen sits on her throne, bored, as Gun, her assistant, walks in clapping, he bows. “When are the Dual Avatars scheduled for delivery?” The Queen asks, her chin resting on her finger. “The airship already left Fort Bosco and should be arriving in a few hours.” Gun says.

“Also, your majesty, there are some people here who captured two of the Dual Avatars’ friends. They would like to present them to you personally.”

The Queen sneers at this, “You know I don't meet with bounty hunters.” 

Gun sweats nervously as he nods, “Of course I told them that. But they said they have some information about the location of your stolen airbenders that might interest you.” The Queen’s attention is grasped at this, her eyes widen slightly and a small smile appears on her face as she waves her hand, allowing the Red lotus into her throne room. Little did she know this would be her undoing. The group enters the throne room, throwing a bounded and gagged Mako and Bolin in front of her. 

She smirks even more, “Ah, yes, I remember these two. We'll find an acceptable home for you in prison, with the rest of the dissidents.” Her attention turns to the Red Lotus. “Now, I was told you might have some information for me. I hope this isn't just some ruse to increase your bounties.”   
  


Zaheer steps up, “We don't want any bounty, Your Majesty. You can consider these two a ‘thank you’ gift for simply taking the time to talk to us.” The Queen's eyebrows arch, her gut telling her something isn’t right, but she ignores it, only wanting her forced soldiers, “How very magnanimous. So, where are my airbenders?”

“I'd be happy to tell you, once you hand the Dual Avatars over to me.” Zaheer responds. The Earth Queen stands up, both enraged and alarmed by that very statement, “Who told you that we have the Dual Avatars?!” 

“How I know is not important. But if I found out, others will too, and that could put you in a difficult position.” Zaheer starts, now his plan is rolling into motion, “Your Majesty, imprisoning the Dual Avatars will cause the other nations to turn against you and demand their freedom. Before long, we'd be in the midst of a sticky international incident. If you let me take them today, no one would ever know they were here, and you can get your airbenders back without interference. We both win.” 

The Queen sits back down, simply observing the Airbender, “And what do you plan to do with the Avatars should I see fit to grant your request?”

“All I can say is: I have business with them. But they won't be bothering you again, I can assure you of that.” Zaheer states simply with a malicious undertone. Mako and Bolin glance at each other with worry for the Dual Avatars. 

The Queen taps on the arm of her throne with her long fingernails, making small clicking sounds. Her eyes stare at Zaheer, who stares back. After a long moment of silence, she leans back on her throne. “I find these terms agreeable. Gun, escort them to the antechamber until the Dual Avatars arrive.” Gun escorts them out of the throne room while Bolin and Mako are arrested by the Dai Li, “Send these two to the dungeon!” 

* * *

Wan smirks underneath his muzzle, after working up some sweet talking by Asami, their capturers foolishly chain her to the rails, which she easily pulls off the wall and jumps over. Now all they have to do is get the captain. “Guards!” Wan cries out, in his sweet begging voice, “Get in here!” Not to his surprise, The captain runs in opening the hatch to the door. “Something happened to my friend. She needs help.” Wan pleads.

The Captain looks around for a moment, “Where is sh-”

He is quickly knocked out by the rail Asami is chained by, she takes the keys and frees herself, then Wan and Korra. “Nice job,” Korra softly elbows the first Avatar who smiles with a slight blush. “I try. Now, let's take control of this airship,” Wan says as the trio exits the small room and runs into the cockpit. Wan barges in using his metal bending, The Co-pilot runs up but is knocked against the steering wheel with Korra's air blast, knocking the man out instantly and causing the airship to lose control. 

Wan glances at Korra, “That was too aggressive…” He mouths, Korra rolls her eyes. “No it wasn’t-”

“Actually, Wan is right...The controls are busted. Also, you broke the radio.“ Asami holds the radio that is broken into two pieces, Wan crosses his arms glancing at Korra who is wincing at her mistake. 

“Hold on to something!” Asami shouts; the airship soon crashes into a large sand dune.The trio after pull themselves out of the airship, Wan looks around to see nothing but desert. The wind howls for a moment bringing small specks of sand with it. Wan huffs as he rubs his temples, “We are stuck in the middle of a desert.  _ Lovely.”  _

Korra glances at Asami, who intently looks at the airship. “You're the engineer. What do you think? Can we get it flying again?” Asami shrugs, “I think...But even if you and Wan metal bend the gears back to shape, the airship is in a pile of sand.” As the crew climbs out of the airship, Wan rushes to one of them who is struggling, the man snatching himself away from the first avatar as he gets up again. Wan pulls his arms up defensively, the co-captain glances at his leader, “What the heck happened?”

“He said his friend needed help, then they knocked me out!” Wan sighs at this, of course, this would have to have happened. “Look, I’m sorry, But I couldn't let you take me and Korra to the Earth Queen as a captive. There are dangerous forces at work that you don't know anything about..” 

“More dangerous than being stranded in a desert?” The man retorts. Wan visibility slumps, as he faces palms, he had to admit, he was right there. The man smirks at this, “So you admit it, you doomed us all-” 

“Don't worry, Kong. I've radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down, we just need to sit tight. Somebody will be here to rescue us.” The captain replies, making Kong relieved. Wan crosses his arms, “Yeah well, we don’t have time for that. We need to leave right now. Maybe if we work together  _ maybe  _ we won’t die by dehydration” Wan added a bit of sass at the end, the captain glares at the male avatar, “This ship isn't going anywhere. And neither are you. You're prisoners and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen.”

“Ugh, I think you  _ forgot  _ who we are” Korra smirks as he gestures to herself and Wan. “You guys don’t want to fight us” She frowns pointing at the crew. “I'm afraid you aren't giving us much of a choice. We have our orders.” The captain says while preparing to fight but before he could start, out of the corner of Asami’s eyes she sees a moving sand dune, “Wait, did that thing move?” The captain dismisses this quickly, “It was probably just a mirage. The desert will play tricks on you.” the sand dune moves again this time everyone can see it. “That's no mirage,” Wan whispers to himself, Kung fearfully looks out seeing it glide across the desert. “I heard that since all the spirits came back, this desert has been haunted by them.”

“Well, that leaves two choices: Do you want to help us get this ship up and running, or do you want to wait around and meet  _ that _ thing?” Wan points to the moving sand dune, the captain sighs relenting to Wan. “Let's get to work.” 

Wan and Korra nod, “Stand back, it's about to get windy” Wan says as he and Korra begin to bend an enormous spout at the sand dune. After the unlikely team gets to work, surprisingly the airship engine starts to work. Just as a sand shark jumps up from the surface and grabs the airship with its mouth, snapping it into two. Everyone looks in fear and runs away quickly, The sand shark takes the airship down causing it to sink below. 

“That’s  _ not  _ a spirit!” Wan screams as the creature sinks down in the sand, “I think it’s gone…” Korra says still in complete shock due what just happened, Wan gulps as he looks out. Now, this was going to be more of a challenge. “Easy, Arik. Another ship is on the way. We just need to hold our position for a few hours.” The captain says comforting one of the men, Wan turns to the man, “You’ve got to be joking...We don’t  _ have  _ a few hours. We need to find a way and now.”

“How far are we from the edge of the desert?” Korra asks, “Too far to walk, if that's what you're thinking.” The captain says. “Asami any ideas?” Wan glances at the engineer who hums then picks up a scrap of metal. “Maybe we can still build something to get us all out of here, we might have enough material to construct a makeshift sand-sailer. Like the sand benders use to get around. All we need is a sail and some kind of sled to attach it to.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Wan says and the captain nods, “Gather every piece of metal you can find. We'll give that sandy beast a run for its money.”

* * *

Zaheer follows a Dai Li Agent and swiftly watches from afar. The agent bows and glances up at the Queen, “Your Majesty, we received a distress signal from the airship carrying the prisoners. We believe the ship crashed in the Si Wong desert and the Dual Avatars may have escaped.” 

“What!? This is outrageous! Send out another airship to retrieve the Avatars immediately!”

“Already on its way, Your Majesty.” The Dai Li agent bows once more, Zaheer swiftly goes back to his chambers to meet the rest of the Red Lotus, explaining what the Dai Li agent said. “What are we going to do now?” Ming-Hua shouts, Gazhan crosses his arms as he sits on a lean chair, “There's no way we can track them down in the desert before the queen gets to her. Let alone get them.”

“You really think we'd be lucky enough to even get the chance to capture them again? They'll be long gone by the time they arrive. Even worse, they are stuck to each other like glue.” P’Li adds, Zaheer quickly formulates a plan and smiles. “Separating them… isn’t a problem. We're through chasing them. It's time to make  _ them  _ come to us and to call an  _ old  _ friend of ours.”

The Red lotus barges into the throne room, with Zaheer blowing the doors open. The Queen glares at them. “What is this riff-raff doing in my throne room unannounced!?”

Zaheer bows slightly, “Apologies, Your Majesty. But I couldn't help overhearing that the Dual Avatars won't be joining us today.” 

“The Dual Avatars are still in my custody. However, eavesdropping on royal conversations will land you in a cell right next to those boys you brought in. Now, if you value your freedom, you'll tell me where the airbenders are right now!”

“No.” Zaheer states simply, the earth queen's face turns red in outrage, she points at the Red Lotus group, “Seize them!” The Dai Li agents surround the Red Lotus. P'Li instantly fires a combustion beam at the floor, knocking the agents off. Dai Li agents fire rock gloves at Ghazan, who easily redirected them back to the agents. 

An agent attacks Zaheer with an earthbending attack from below, he leaps up to avoid the attack and he counters with a gust of wind. The fight ended as soon as it began. Gun looks around and runs out of the throne room, The earth queen glares at the cowering man. “Gun! Get back in here and lay down your life for your queen, you  _ coward _ !” The Queen stands up and walks towards Zaheer, pointing at the man, who lifts himself up standing up on the top of the throne “You wouldn't  _ dare  _ attack a queen!” 

“I forgot to mention something to you. I don't  _ believe  _ in queens.” Zaheer swiftly rips the air out of the earth queen's lungs with a few motions. Her eyes bulge, as they turn blood red and she feels her lungs compress tightly. She gasps for breath but Zaheer surrounds her in a vacuum sphere, She collapses onto the floor. “You think freedom is something that you can give or take on a whim, To your people freedom is just as essential as  _ air _ . And without it, there is no  _ life _ .” He pulls the air away from her as she reaches up, effectively suffocating her.

“There is only, death _. _ ” The Queen finally drops dead on the floor with a hard thump.

The prison doors open to Mako and Bolin’s shock, but theirs remain closed as havoc starts to ring across the prison and soon the entire earth kingdom. Zaheer approaches them and opens the cell, The bending brothers’ attack but are quickly neutralized with Zaheers airbending.

“Listen to me. I'm going to set you free, but I want to talk to you first. I have a message that I need you to take to Korra and Wan.”

* * *

After building the makeshift sand-sailer and avoiding the giant sand shark, the team makes it to Misty Palms Oasis, where they park the vehicle next to onlooking sand benders in horror of the contraption before the sail and mast break off. Wan smiles sheepishly, “Anyone wanna buy a makeshift sand-sailer?” Wan pats the vehicle. The two men look at each other and back at Wan. Everyone leaves the contraption.

Wan turns to the captain, “Look, sorry if I was being a pain, we really didn’t mean to make us all stranded on the desert” he says regretfully as he looks to the side, the captain nods, “You know, whatever the conflict between you two and the queen is, I'm sure it's above my pay grade.” Wan chuckles at the joke, Korra joins Wan's side, he shakes both of their hands with his hooked arm “You've both got a tough job. Good luck, Dual Avatars” he saluts to them, Wan and Korra bowing in response.

The airship crew leaves and Naga pins Korra down, licking her with affection, snuggling her. The trio enters the cantina, where they see Lin, Tonraq, and Zuko at the far end. Korra smiles and approaches them. “Dad!” Korra rushes up and hugs her father, “Korra, you're safe” He smiles, he looks at Wan and nods at him.

“Do you remember Lord Zuko?” Tonraq asks Korra, Zuko approaches the female Avatar, “I met you when you were a very young girl. It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra.”

“Good to see you too, Lord Zuko” Korra bows and gestures to Wan, “This is Avatar Wan, the first avatar reborn and my partner ” Wan bows at the lord, “Pleasure to meet you” Wan smiles Zuko bows back, “The pleasure is mine, Avatar Wan” 

“Thanks for ditching me back at Zaofu.” Lin says annoyed, Wan chuckles nervously, as he is rubbing his back, “Sorry” He mumbles. 

“But, how did you all find us?” 

“I am a detective you know” Lin responds to Wan. “Did you find Mako and Bolin?” Korra asks

“Some people at the inn saw them being captured by Zaheer's crew. We don't know where they are currently.” Lin shrugs, Tonraq turns to the dual Avatars with a worried expression. “Did you hear about the Earth Queen?”

“What abou-” Wan is interrupted by the radio, he turns and his eyes widen as he hears the news, “The Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end. As of today, she was murdered in cold blood. Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos, rioters and looters have overrun the palace.” Wan clenches his fists tight, he couldn't believe it. Sure he disliked the earth queen and felt no sympathy but he did feel it for the hundreds of lives in danger and not only that but the unrest in the earth kingdom. 

“The Red Lotus.” Wan hisses.

“The red what?” Tonraq says confused, Korra turns to her father, “The name of the group that has been trying to capture me and Wan...and just killed the Earth Queen. I'm afraid this is only the beginning, Dad. “


	30. Enter The Void

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book III: Change _

_ Chapter VII: Enter the Void  _

Wan paces around not knowing what to do, they traveled back to Zaofu to try and get a radio signal, to warn the newly made air nation. While Korra seeks knowledge from somewhere else, his hand fidgets as his palms become sweaty, lives are on the line now. Mako and Bolin escape Zaheer’s grasp and the Earth kingdom’s anarchy with their family to deliver a message that rings in his head non stop. When Wan heard it his eyes widened in horror. 

_ ‘Zaheer is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak. He's gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it. Unless The dual Avatars surrender themselves to different red lotus members. Separate. _

Wan needed to think, he needed to think clearly. He quickly sits in a meditative position, breathing deeply as he focuses on Raava. “Raava, I need your help... Zaheer is going to wipe out the air nation unless me and Korra surrender to him. Raava what should I do?” Wan pleads as he clenches his eyes. 

_ Abandon them, Wan, you and Korra are too valuable to lose. You are the Dual Avatars, You are  _ **_my_ ** _ Avatars. The universe can and will rebalance itself.  _

Wan is speechless for a moment, “How can you say that!? This isn’t about the air nation, or the airbenders, this is about human lives!” Wan yells, as he slams his fists on the floor, “I’m not going to sacrifice others to save myself!”

_ I can’t lose you again Wan! I almost lost the both of you to that monstrosity that was once Vaatu and Unalaq. What if that human kills you both, what if the Avatar cycle is broken! Wan you must think things through! _

“My duty is to protect people.” Wan spits out in spite, “I can’t sit aside letting an entire group of people die in the hands of a mad man!” he clenches the clothes on his chest, “Raava, you have to trust me…” The Avatar spirit remains silent for a moment, Wan holds his breath.  _ I think what you and Korra are attempting to do..Is a waste of time and could get you both killed...But, If you feel it is necessary...I will support you.  _

Wan releases his breath, “Thank you Raava. Not exactly what I needed to hear... “ The light spirit scoffs,  _ Don’t get yourselves killed. _

Mako barrages into the room, “We got to the southern air temple!”. Wan quickly gets on his feet rushing to the communication room he swiftly grabs the radio, “Meelo, this is your commanding officer. Go get your dad, now!” Wan screams, Korra and Asami are right behind him. Tenzin soon picks up the radio from the other side, “Hello? This is Tenzin.”

“Tenzin! You have to get out of there! Zaheer is on his way to the temple. He's coming for the airbenders. You have to get everyone out of there immediately, drop everything. Leave! Now!” A moment of silence is heard, then Tenzin whispers “Oh no”.

“Tenzin!” Korra screams as she gets on the radio, “What happened?”

“It's too late. He's here…” Korra heart drops to the floor, she slowly turns to Wan. “No.” Wan shakes, now he has to make an impossible decision. 

* * *

Daw and Ms.Nami are training intently when Kai runs up into the training courtyard. “Guys, we got an emergency, we're evacuating the temple. Come on.” He waves them to follow, the former librarian gasps as she and Daw run but they are soon blocked by Lava erupting underground. The three airbends eject themselves back.

Soon, they are all rounded up in the courtyard surrounded by the Red Lotus, Mrs. Nami holds a younger girl about sixteen in her arms. “It's a pleasure to finally meet a true airbending master.” Zaheer says, addressing Tenzin, “What is it you want from us?” He glares at the man.

“Nothing at all. In fact, if everyone cooperates, you will all walk out of this situation unharmed.” Zaheer says, Ms.Nami hears the teenage girl cry within her arms, scared, shaking uncontrollably. Something in the former librarian turns on, she didn’t know if it was the Airbender within her or her own bravery. “Then what are you doing here!?” Ms. Nami yells at Zaheer. 

“I want Korra and Wan. I'm tired of chasing...”

“You're using us as leverage,” Tenzin says, realizing Zaheer's plan, Zaheer replies with a simple yes. Tenzin stands up outraged at this, “I will never let you get to Wan and Korra.” 

Zaheer glares at the man, “Unfortunately, you  _ don't  _ have a choice.” 

“Yes I do.” Tenzin blasts the three away from the group. Ms.Nami stands up with the teenager. Tenzin sharply turns to his older daughter, “Jinora, get everyone out of here. Bumi, Kya, help me hold them off!” P'Li then shoots near Tenzin from the airship, but he uses his airbending to protect the new airbenders. “And stay out of her line of sight! Go, go!” 

Mrs. Nami runs with the group, grabbing the teenager’s hand as they run while being bombarded with combustion beams. They reach the bison stable, Ms. Nami and Daw and the teenager hold on close to each other as they and the rest of the airbenders hide. The former librarian watches as Kai takes his glider and rushes out to distract the combustion bender but she fires a combustion beam. Kai protects himself with an airball but is knocked out. Jinora screams his name with tears in her eyes, Ms.Nami gasps at the horror of it all, her hand covering her mouth. Even worse, the bison flees in a panic when P’Li fires a beam to scare them away. 

Now they truly have no choice.

The new air nation is led into a cave by other Red Lotus members, one particular woman watches and smirks. She points to Ms.Nami. “Get her.” Ms. Nami’s arms are grabbed by some Red Lotus sentries and she struggles for a moment. Daw gasps as he sees her struggle “Let her go!” he yells. 

The women smirks, “You are in  _ no  _ position to give orders” 

“Why do you want her?” Jinora yells at the women, as she's being chained up along with her fellow air nomads. “None of your concern,” she responds, as the former librarian is led out of the cave in chains with her shirt being held.

“Don’t you dare do any tricks woman. Your life depends on it” She hisses at her, “Who are you?” Ms.Nami is pushed down to the ground of the courtyard in front of Zaheer and his group. Her amber eyes look at the airbenders sliver. “Is this the woman you asked for?”

“Yes, thank you Loua” Zaheer nods in approval, his attention turning to the female airbender.

“What are you going to do to me, you monster!?” She shouts at him.

“Nothing,” Zaheer starts, “It’s who you are allied with that I want.”   
  


“Wan?” Ms.Nami gasps, tears running down her face. It clicked fast, she is being picked among the rest as bait for Wan. She leans forward as her teeth clench, with a hint of rebellion “Why!? Are you afraid Wan is too strong for you?” She taunts. Zaheer remains silent, as he steps up to the woman. Ms.Nami tries to move back but fails. 

“Listen carefully, you can’t win this fight. I will get Wan and Korra, with this, a new age will be built, one where true freedom is felt everywhere.”   
  


“ _ Darling _ ,” She says with much sarcasm in her voice, “You sound like an uneducated egomaniac” she spits back. Zaheer sighs, “Take her away,” Loua grabs her and drags her out. She closes her eyes, “Wan...I’m so sorry”. 

* * *

Wan looks out the window of the airship with Suyin, Lin, Tonraq, and the bending brothers. Korra interrupts the conversation, “It won’t work, Once Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the airbenders.” Korra closes her eyes, Suyin looks at Korra, “And Opal is one of those airbenders. Believe me, I understand what's at stake.” 

“So is Ms.Nami” Wan clenches his fists as he glances down, Korra breathes in. 

“Then I think you’ll agree that the only plan that will work, is for us to give ourselves up separately. ”

Wan eyes widen as he turns to her, “Korra, no. I’m not leaving your side!” 

“What choice do we have Wan?” Korra looks up at the man, her eyes watering a bit. “You can't expect me to sit by and let Zaheer take you, I’m not leaving you, Korra!” The group watches the duo in silence.

“If Zaheer finds out we’re  _ together _ , they will be killed. I know what he's trying to do, but the world has been out of balance for far too long: it  _ needs  _ the Air Nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. You know this Wan, so please.” Korra holds Wan’s hand firmly. 

“Be strong for me...and I’ll be strong for you” Wan sheds a small tear as his forehead touches hers, “I'm going to be alright” Korra whispers, consoling her partner. “I know..You’re so strong and amazing Korra, I admire you so much” Korra slightly blushes at this but smiles warmly, “I admire you too...You are so intelligent and strong” The duo hugs and everyone in the group looks at Tonraq, who then says, “We're with you two”

“Yes, whatever you need, we’re here.” Su adds. 

Wan and Korra nod, “I’ll radio Zaheer,” Korra says, the duo walks out of the meeting room. “They are really close, huh?” Lin says processing that moment. “He wants to say...something more..” Su states looking quite sad as she glances at the direction the two left at. “But he can’t. Something is preventing him..Korra as well..”

Wan picks up the microphone to the radio, “Zaheer, are you there?” There is a slight pause for a moment then he picks up, “I've been waiting for your call. So, do we have a deal?” Zaheer says on the other side of the connection. “Yes, we’ll surrender... As you stated. You release the airbenders, and then we’ll turn ourselves in.” Zaheer chuckles, and clicks his mouth at the first Avatar “And take away the only leverage I have? No, I can't do that. Now, I know Korra is with you. So listen carefully, here's what I need you two to do. I want you both to separate. Korra meets me at the top of Laghima's Peak at noon, alone. Wan, you will meet with someone else at the courtyard of the temple. Alone. Same time, understood?”

“Yes.” the Dual Avatars says. Zaheer then signs off. Wan abruptly puts down the microphone, his hands shaking in fear. But he remains calm, he needs to remain calm. They go back to the meeting room of the airship, “Did you two talk to Zaheer?” Tonraq asks, Wan nods solemnly and as he explains, Suyin light bulb goes off, “I have an Idea, Zaheer doesn't know how many of us there are, so we have the numbers advantage. I say we split into two teams: Mako, Bolin, Asami and some of my metal benders will take the airship up to the temple, to protect Wan. Meanwhile, the rest of my metal benders, Tonraq, Lin and I will get in position below Laghima's Peak.” 

The Dual Avatars nod in agreement to this plan.

* * *

P’Li enters a room where Zaheer is chanting and meditating while holding the golden pendant. “The airbenders are secured. That one Airbender is with Loua.” Zaheer opens his eyes and responds “Thank you, P'Li. For everything.” she smiles, “Of course.” and she prepares to leave. Zaheer stands up, “Wait, I want you to know: not one day went by in that prison when I didn't think of you.” P’Li walks up to Zaheer, “The years apart only made my love for you stronger. And deep down I knew you would find a way to get me out. Just like you saved me from becoming that warlord's killing machine when I was a girl. You've shown me what true freedom means.” a small tear rolls down her cheek, Zaheer hands intertwined with hers, “And after today, we'll show the entire world what it means. No more prisons, no more running.” P’Li smiles softly, “I love you Zaheer.”

* * *

“I love you too” They embrace each other with a small but soft kiss.

The Dual Avatars say their goodbyes first. Everyone giving the dual team Avatar a bear hug, Wan then looks at Korra, they hold each other's hands as they look at one another. Holding each other one last time before they would leave.

“Stay safe out there” Korra eyes water as she isn’t sure if she would see Wan again. Wan does so as well, “I will. Korra, you are the best partner ever.”

“You too” Korra smiles softly.

* * *

“Wan isn’t a fool!” Ms. Nami screams at the brown-haired woman, “I doubt that” She yawns as she walks with a bit of a sway. “I could easily kill you...But, Zaheer doesn’t want me to hurt you until the  _ main  _ event” She grins at the women, who gulps. “The main event?”

“Well, I’ll use you as bait to make Wan totally surrender, since giving up the air nation is a bad move” She sasses as her index finger touches her cheek, faking curiosity.

“It-It’s a double-cross!” Ms.Nami gasps as tears swell in her eyes.

“You are right, Zaheer knows that Wan is strong but... He also knows his weak spot as well, you.” Loua snickers softly, Ms.Nami shakes her head in horror as Loua waits for her entrance. 

By the time Wan figures out he had been double-crossed via radio, Loua enters the scene, “Well hello Avatar Wan'', Wan quickly blasts fire at the woman who quickly dodges, generating electricity and shooting it at Wan.

Wan looks up as this was no ordinary lighting, it was completely black. The metal benders help Wan start to attack and so does the first Avatar. However the metal benders prove to be not much of a help, Loua’s skills weren’t anything any bender had ever seen before. “Now...Wan, don’t be so hard-headed...Besides, I have a gift for you” a few Red Lotus members drag Ms. Nami gagged with a black rag and crying. 

“No!” Wan gasps, “Surrender to me or I’ll personally and gladly electrocute

her with black-lighting. It's quite painful. She may die..or she will die.” She giggles quite sickeningly, as the lighting nearly touches the airbenders neck. Wan trembles for a moment. Tears running down his cheeks, he closes his eyes and puts his hands up. Loua releases Ms.Nami and chains him with platinum cuffs then quickly uses a small dose of sleep toxin to knock him out. He collapses to the floor not before seeing a blurred Ms.Nami sobbing, his vision going black.

“Well, my job is done here.” Loua smirks as she picks the man up carrying him on her shoulder. “Take her back to the rest.and take the metal benders as well.” The Red Lotus sentry says as they drag her off.

* * *

Gazhan bends the exit way and with Ming-Hua take over the airship, Loua finally makes it, throwing an unconscious Wan to the ground. “I’m done here” She flips her hair, Ghazan carries Wan over his shoulder. “Aren't you coming with us?” Ming-Hua asks, Loua shakes her head “Unfortunately not, I have other things to do. Besides, I’m not that lucky to see the avatars die” With that she uses fire boosters to fly away from the temple.

“Well, that was sudden,” Gazhan mumbles as he and Ming-Hua load Wan up.

Suyin takes off her metal armor and bends it to wrap around P’Li’s head before her combustion shot could finish, instantly killing her. “P'Li!” Zaheer screams, his heart broke into pieces, his eyes widens. Korra gets up glaring at the man, still in her set of chains. Angry at the loss of her father. She seizes the moment, attacking the airbender with fire. Zaheer dodges the attack and sends an air blast hard to Korra, knocking her out. Zaheer carries Korra and walks to the edge, watching the unmanned airship fly off. Suyin and Lin ascend the peak, landing behind Zaheer. The Half-Sisters go into a fighting stance, “It's over Zaheer!” Suyin yells.

“Let go your earthly tether.” Zaheer recites closing his eyes, Lin glares at the man “Let go of Avatar Korra!” 

“Enter the void.” Zaheer eyes open, now feeling a sudden lightness, “Empty, and become wind” He steps back, falling over the cliff, but he rises flying. The half-sisters run up to the edge, where they see Zaheer floating in mid-air. Both fire cables at Zaheer, who dodges the attack and flies off to the airship.

“Did he just fly?” Lin asks in shock. 

Meanwhile, Tonraq holds on to a metal cable held on by another metal bender who thankfully saved his life, he looks in horror as Zaheer flies away with his daughter. “Korra…”

* * *

Asami and Mako carry a beaten up Tenzin, while Bolin tries everything in his power to stop the Lava that Gahzan had created earlier to try and kill them but also destroy the air temple. They have reached the end of the tunnel. The group turns back to see the lava approaching them. Bolin runs toward the lava knowing that he might die and stretches out his hands. “Bolin!” Mako cries out but Bolin grunts by an amazing miracle, pushing the lava back and solidifying it. 

“Amazing” Tenzin gasps, Mako smiles at his younger brother, “You’re a Lava bender!”

Bolin blinks at this, “I know, I just found out.” In a nick of time Kai is riding a baby bison flying up to the hole, “Hey, you guys need a lift?” Tenzin eyes widen, muttering “Kai”.

* * *

Zaheer is seated cross-legged while levitating. Ming-Hua and Ghazan approach him, in shock, “Why didn't you ever tell us you could fly?” Ming-Hua yells. Zaheer responds to this, “I wasn't sure I could. Only one other Airbender in history had the ability. I found true freedom. I am no longer bound to this earth by worldly desires, I have entered the void.”

Ming-Hua noticed someone is missing, she glances around “Wait..where's P’Li?” Zaheer gently returns to the floor. “She sacrificed her life for our cause. Now let's make sure it wasn't in vain.” He and the two others walk into the cave where four other members are waiting. Wan slowly regains consciousness as he glances around in a panic, Korra is right beside him in chains bound to all four of her limbs. Behind them is an enormous painting of the sigil of the Red Lotus. “No..” Wan whispers then glances at Zaheer.

Korra gasps as she awakens, she turns to see Wan, then back at Zaheer “You killed my father!” Korra unleashes flames within her mouth but doesn’t go too far. “I understand your grief. I also lost someone I loved today, P’Li, my love. But your pain, both of your pain will soon be over. Bring the poison.”

The Dual Avatars glance at each other in fear.

  
  



	31. Venom of The Red Lotus

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_Book III: Change_

_Chapter VIII: Venom of the Red Lotus_

Wan couldn’t believe it. He pulls on his chains, trying everything he can to escape. Korra screams at the Red Lotus members, specifically Zaheer. “When we get out of here, none of you will survive!” Wan is now shirtless and without shoes. Korra is without her armbands and her boots only leaving her pants and shirt. Wan glares at the man, “I will _ruin_ you Zaheer! _Mark_ my words.”

“You won't. Unless The Metal Clan taught you both a way to bend platinum.” Zaheer taunts as two metal benders bend the metallic poison out of the two bowls, holding it over. Zaheer starts his explanation, “Once we administer this poison, your bodies will naturally react, forcing you into the Avatar State in an effort to keep both of you alive. Sadly, you'll be entering it for the _last_ time.” 

Wan stomach drops to the floor, he turns his head to Korra, who as expected has the same terror-struck expression.

“No, The Avatar Cycle!” Their voices are trembling. Wan closes his eyes shut hoping this was some type of bad dream that he could wake up from. Unfortunately, this is a nightmare he cannot escape.

“Yes. When we kill both of you in the Avatar State, the cycle _will_ end. So we lucky few, this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy, are witnessing the beginning of an era of true freedom. Together we will forge a world without Leaders, without borders or nations, where a man's only allegiance is to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order. And though the cycle will end and no new avatar will be reborn, your names will echo throughout history.” 

“Korra and Wan, The _Last_ Avatars”

Jinora, spirit projecting and hiding behind a small rock, eyes widened with shock and horror of what Zaheer is about to do, however, she quickly comes to a decision. Her eyes narrow with determination as she returns to her body.

Wan pulls on his chains, refusing that **this** would be the end of him. He would defy it. He _must_ defy it. He glances at Zaheer, making his voice loud and clear. “I won’t let that happen, we’ll fight the poison as long as we can!” 

Zaheer simply smirks at this, “But for how _long_ ?” He turns to the two men who held the poison via bending. But is stopped by a soft pleading voice.“No, please let Wan live! Let me take the poison” Korra pleads with the man, Wan glances at Korra in horror of what she just said. “No! Zaheer I will take the poison, please don’t let Korra suffer. Not like _this!_ ” Zaheer simply closes his eyes as the dual avatars' effort to save each other is futile. He ignores their pleads.

“Administer the poison.” 

As he walks away, the benders behind him move the poison in the air before sending it off. The poison splits into eight globs. Four for both Wan and Korra, going on all of their limbs, the poison latches on to their skin, the benders clench their fists, forcing the poison inside them. Wan gasps in agony, screaming so loud heaven and earth could hear his pain. Korra cries out in agony as well, as her eyes shoot open. The poison completely makes it inside their bodies. Wan fists clenched as he turns over to see Korra arching her back as her eyes begin to flash between the Avatar state and her natural blue. Wan feels the same effect as well, between the Avatar state and his normal copper.

“Get ready. As soon as they're both in the Avatar State, kill them." Zaheer orders. Ming-Hua bends the tips of her water arms into sharp ice, while Ghazan bends the floor beneath the avatar duo, melting it into lava. Korra and Wan continue resisting the poison, entering and exiting the Avatar State.

"Why aren't they staying in the Avatar State?" Ghazan asks Zaheer, whose eyes narrow.

"Give it time. They can't resist for long." 

Wan screams as he fights Raava’s power, beads of sweat run down his naked back and his forehead. He violently arches his back, hollering as he feels the poison starting to ravage both his mind and body. His mouth begins to dry and his lips begin to chap. But this was not the worst part, that is... Korra.

Her consistent screams of pure agony and torment that she is feeling. Wan though in the same predicament as she didn’t make him feel better, it is his _worst_ nightmare. He had to hear her suffer and couldn’t help her. He is helpless and he couldn’t save her or take the pain away. The poison burns throughout his body, he couldn't even _look_ at her. He couldn't bear to see her like this, it is too much for his dying soul.

Korra trembles as she turns away hearing Wan’s cries of pain, her heart cracks more and more as his screams and cries become mixed in with hers. She could tell that the poison is slowly winning, slowly killing them. Every Avatar State activation becomes numb to her as she pushes it back screaming and thrashing left and right. Hearing Wan in the background makes her cry out in anger as the Red Lotus watches their downfall. 

A small whimper escapes Wan’s mouth, he wants to speak, he wants her to know. But no energy could be wasted as the poison continues to make him suffer. Korra tries everything in her power to resist but as she fights, her mind grows weak, her vision blurs, her eyes flicker once more as she tiredly lets her body slump.

“It's working….They’re growing weaker.” Zaheer states watching without mercy for them, not caring that two people are dying in extreme _torment_. All he sees are just Avatars, an old regime that must end. 

However, not the people behind the title. He doesn’t care for Wan’s second chance of life, a blessing that is being stripped away. He doesn’t care that Korra is only _eighteen_ and just began to see the world. He does not see or rather ignores how much horror and heartache the duo is feeling hearing one another cry in agony.

He sees them as necessary sacrifices at the altar of anarchy.

  
  


_“Weak.”_

Wan is startled, his eyes scan the cave then he finds Vaatu, right in front of him. _“You failed.”_ The spirit laughs as they circle Wan. _“Not like other humans, hum? Look at you! Dying, just like in your last lifetime, an absolute failure. You will never fulfill your life goal. There is no use fighting Wan, I have grown stronger and stronger. Let go.”_

Wan trembles as he cries out, in tormenting insanity, as the same two words are drilled into his mind and soul…

_“Let go”_

* * *

Ms.Nami is now chained to the floor like the rest of the airbenders, her silver gaze on the floor. Daw leans on her, sympathetically saying, “You okay?” The former librarian closes her eyes as small tears roll down her cheeks. “This is my doing...Wan was captured because of me...” she sobs as guilt floods her very heart. “Ms.Nami” The teenager calls for her, she glances over to see the girl. “This isn’t your fault, it's none of ours.” 

The bald man smiles, even in chains they comforted one another, “Misako is right, none of this is your doing” Ms.Nami closes her eyes as she leans on Daw feeling the newly shaved airbender heartbeat. She hears Iikki claiming she’s thirsty, and Pema pleading, “Sir, please. We just ask for some water. There are children and a baby here.” 

The sentry glances at his partner, who shrugs, before he brings the water to the airbenders. Jinora airbends at the sentry, covering his face with his robes, which causes the keys to fall off. Meelo airbends, throwing the keys to Opal, who catches and hides it out of view in between her thighs with her hands. Once the man settles his robes and looks at the young Airbender girl, “Oh, so you just called me over to attack me? Fine! Now nobody gets any water.” He selfishly drinks the water from the skin and walks out. Bitterly saying, “I don't know how we ended up in daycare while everyone else gets to watch the Dual Avatars being destroyed. I can hold a bowl of poison!”

Ms.Nami watches as Opal begins to unlock herself but not before someone notices, “Hey! What do you think you're doing?!” the Red Lotus sentry yells but he is quickly hit by a rock. Dual Team Avatar attacks, The other sentries bends two rocks at the team, Suyin quickly acts and protects them by a bent wall. Asami leaps over the wall and stuns the sentry with her electric glove

“Mom!” Opal cries out as Su hugs her daughter, “Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're safe.” Bolin joins in the hug with her mother. Ms.Nami is freed by Asami, she nods solemnly. Asami goes to free the remaining airbenders. Lin supports Bumi, while Kya is supported by two other air benders. After Asami frees Jinora, Kai is standing behind her. The girl gasps and hugs Kai, “You're alive! I can't believe it.”

Kai blushes a bit, “Why? Just because I was blown out of the sky, and fell hundreds of feet down a cliff? Don't you know it takes more than that to get rid of me?” Jinora nudges him on the shoulder. 

“You guys get everyone out of here. I'll search for Korra and Wan.” Tonraq says Mako and Bolin chime in with “Me too”

“You don't have to search for them. I know _exactly_ where they’re being held.” Jinora says looking up at the three men.

* * *

Wan and Korra scream nonstop as the pain starts to become overwhelming, their eyes flash more and more. Wan couldn’t fight the poison and neither could Korra. His copper eyes filled with rage and terror as it blinks on and off. He sees Zaheer, he sees all the destruction and pain he has caused for a **_stupid_ **philosophy. Something builds deep inside him, unlike anything he has ever felt. One thought crosses his mind, so twisted and dark. 

Yet so _satisfying_.

**_KILL HIM_ ** **,** **_MAKE HIS FOLLOWERS SUFFER. KILL THEM ALL._ **

Rage fills his every limb, even though he is in complete anguish, He could feel his adrenaline pumping through him, He knows he and Korra can’t fight for long, but they do anyway. A soft thought fills his mind, Korra. He clenches his mind as his rage-filled mind has a temporary feeling other than animosity and an undying rage, he thought of the people he loved...Who he cherished most. 

_I'm sorry, everyone_. Wan whispers in his thoughts before pure blood lust takes over his soul. Finally both Wan and Korra went into the Avatar State, the poison overcame them. “Now, Kill the Dual Avatars!” Zaheer commands.

Ming-Hua and Ghazan. Ming-Hua attacks with ice shards to the dual Avatars, Wan unleashes a breath of fire so powerful that it almost consumes her, Ming-Hua moves out of the way, but not before Korra pulls the chain on her right arm. Bringing a chuck of the earth with her and slamming it to her knocking her completely out.Wan pulls on his left arm grunting, snapping the chain in the middle. While Wan and Korra rap their chains off their arms, Ghazan erupts lava towards the duo. Korra with her free arm blasts the lava back by air. Ghazan eyes widen as he quickly dodges the lava coming towards him. The Dual Avatars snap the chains on their legs. With the last chain they had left, they propel themselves and snap them off.

They land in front of Zaheer, who jumps back as other red lotus members flee in fear of the Avatars’ wrath. Zaheer's eyes widened as he sees with his very eyes, their pure white eyes with a thirst for blood. 

A thirst for _his_ blood.

Tonraq, Mako, and Bolin rush into the opening of the cave to see the Dual Avatars unleashing their power. “Korra! Wan!” Tonraq calls out. Zaheer decides to give them a chase as he flies mid-air, thinking that they could never catch up. Korra uses propels fire from her feet and Wan uses his air cloud and gives speeds unlike anything they saw.

Zaheer flies out of the cave as he is being chased by the dual Avatars. Zaheer turns in shock to see Wan right behind him, trailing on the man. Korra wasn’t too far behind but not as close as Wan. Zaheer tries to blast away Wan but it proves worthless. Zaheer tries his best to flee, Korra lunges boulders at the man. Zaheer dodges, Wan catches him but Zaheer flings Wan. 

Wan hits a nearby rock peak. Korra attacks with all her furry, she breathes a mouth full of fire at Zaheer. 

Zaheer tries to dodge but is hit, the fire burns his whole arm. Zaheer grunts in pain, but he keeps moving. Trying to avoid both Wan and Korra, but also tiring them out. 

Tenzin looks up, watching the fight in front of him, as he holds on to his side. The airbenders and Dual Team Avatar rush out, Tenzin is greeted by his family who gives him a hug, "Dad!" 

"I'm so glad you're all okay” he smiles, the airbenders help the rest of Aang's children up. Tonraq also runs out of the cave to see the fight above him. “We have to help them!”

Wan charges slamming two pillars towards Zaheer, who dodges the attack. Korra follows up with two boulders. The flying airbender while also ignoring his injury, tries his damnest to not get crushed by the dual Avatars who charge at him with wrath. His main priority is to weaken them enough to where the poison can do its work. Korra lands atop a pool of water and directs whips toward Zaheer. He manages to dodge all the attacks but is struck on the right leg. Forcing him to lose altitude. Wan uses this to his advantage and slams Zaheer but Wan screams in pain as he grabs his arm, crashing as his cloud dissipates. Zaheer throws him to the side, and with quick direct hits he smashes the ice on his leg and flies back to Korra, who attempts to breathe fire but is stopped by the poison.

Zaheer smiles as his plan is working, “You can't fight me and the poison!” 

Little did he know, Wan is approaching him at high speeds with his cloud. He grabs Zaheer in a chokehold before he could even realize it. He flings Zaheer to the pillar, hard. Zaheer gasps as pain radiates through him of a few ribs cracked. Wan goes for the kill but the poison acts up once more as that is his saving grace. Zaheer gets back up, groaning from the pain and begins to fly, toying with the dual Avatars. 

Meanwhile, everyone on the ground looks at the ongoing battle, “Maybe I can get on my bison to help.” Kai suggests, Lin shakes her head, “You'd never be able to keep up with Zaheer. He's too powerful.” Ms.Nami clenches her fists, as she screams “We must do something, Anything!” She gestures out, “They need our help!” 

Bumi weakly turns to his brother, “How can he fly like that?” Tenzin looks up, “He's unlocked powers of airbending that haven't existed for thousands of years.” Jinora glances at the group and back at her father, “There haven't been this many airbenders in one place for a long time either. We have power together. “ She stands and addresses the airbenders, “Hurry, everyone form a circle! Follow me.” The airbenders follow her and get into a circle. Jinora stands in the center and creates a small vortex that grows larger, while the airbenders around add more power with their bending, making it larger.

Zaheer with enough strength that he has, pushing through his injuries, zooms past Wan and Korra, trying to knock them out. Zaheer watches floating mid-air, Wan and Korra are next to each other groaning.

“The poison has done it’s work. Soon, the era of the Avatar will end momentarily.”

Wan observes as Korra is pulled up by Zaheer's bending with glowing eyes as air from her lungs is being pulled out creating a spherical void around her head, suffocating her. Wan still being in the avatar state faces helplessly twisted in horror, he tries to attack but he is losing to the poison. Small tears roll from his eyes, Zaheer smiles malevolently. Out of nowhere he feels a gust of wind, he turns and sees an enormous vortex approaching him. At the surface Mako and Bolin exit the cave, both having defeated Ming-Hua and Gahzan. They shield themselves from the gust, where they see the airbenders adding more power to the vortex and in the middle in Jinora guiding it.

As Korra is freed from Zaheer's suffocation, she tumbles over. Wan finds the strength in himself in that moment, he struggles to get up, overcoming the poison just enough to stand up. Zaheer flies out to grab Korra but before he escapes with her, Zaheer gasps as he feels a hard grip on his leg. Zaheer tries to get away from Wan’s grasp, but his hand is firm and unwilling. They are all being sucked in by the vortex, Zaheer tries to pull Wan off of him and escape, but fails. He throws Korra, but only to be caught by her chain as it catches him by the left ankle. 

Wan with all his might and pure rage, with the strength of a thousand Komodo rhinos. He crushes Zaheer's right leg to the point of his bone in his leg crack and snaps, to the point of no return for the bones to heal, even with the best of healers. Zaheer hollers in pain, his screams vibrate in the sky. Wan throws him away, Korra smashes him to the ground. 

The airbenders stop adding to the vortex, letting it dissipate 

Zaheer is apprehended by an earth shell created by Su, only leaving his head open. He cries out, still in agony . Wan pants angrily then his eyes widen in agony as he and Korra succumb to the poison. Jinora and Ms.Nami run up to the dual Avatars while the other airbenders look on with worry. Tonraq, Mako, Bolin, Asami and the weakened Tenzin run up to them. 

Tenzin weakly takes up Wan’s side holding him close on his chest, “Wan, Wan. It’s me Tenzin, look at me, don’t give up” Tenzin says with tears in his eyes, Ms.Nami holds his hand as Wan glances at both of them. His hand reaches out to Ms.Nami, touching her cheek. His eyes widen and then he collapses. Ms.Nami stares in shock, as the thought of Wan's death finally forces itself upfront.

“Wan, Darling?” Ms. Nami eyes water, Tenzin chokes on tears spilled from his eyes.

No response.

A loud agonizing piercing cry shakes the world. Ms. Nami sobs on Wan’s bare chest. At the same time in Tonraq’s arms, he cries as Korra faints as well. Zaheer despite the great pain he is in laughs, Lin glares at him, “What's so funny?”

He laughs in mania, “You're too late! The poison has been in their systems for too long. The Red Lotus has won!”

Jinora steps up looking at the Bafong sisters, “You can save them, The poison is metallic!” Lin and Su glance at each other and rush to the dual Avatars aid. Lin's hand rests on Wan’s forehead, focusing on the metal within him, she quickly finds it. Ms.nami gets up and covers her mouth, still sobbing. The police chief and her sister bends the metal out of the Dual Avatars body. Wan and Korra’s eyes snap open glowing white as the poison comes out of their mouths, Wan gasps as his eyes return to their normal copper. Korra coughs as her eyes return back to normal. Su and Lin toss aside the poison. 

Wan groans as he turns to the two airbenders beside him, he greets them with a soft smile. Ms.Nami kisses Wan’s forehead softly, with a breath of relief. 

Korra’s head weakly turns to her father as he holds her, a small smile on her face. “Dad you're alive...” Her voice hoarse, she looks over to see Wan being held by Tenzin, also alive. Tonraq holds Korra in a tight embrace, “I’m here sweetheart” 

Ms. Nami smiles at Wan, softly stroking his cheek, then turns at Zaheer. who screams in outrage as his plan failed, his sacrifice was for _nothing_. She stands up, whipping her stray tears and marches towards Zaheer, completely enraged. “No! No! You don't understand! The revolution has already begun. Chaos is the natural order of-” The woman punches Zaheer dead in the nose and adds another one to the cheek. “Shut your mouth! Bolin, your sock.” Ms.Nami demands, Bolin quickly takes off his sock, “yes mam" 

The Airbender shoves the sock down Zaheer’s mouth. Zaheer screams under his makeshift gag. Ms.Nami takes a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. “You deserve eternal suffering for what you have done today.” Ms.Nami says eerily calm, “You're lucky that I am an airbender and had to take an oath for no violence. If this wasn’t the case, well that the spirits help me.” 

Wan closes his eyes fainting once again from exhaustion.

* * *

A few weeks have passed, on the Air Temple Island Ms. Nami pulls Wan’s hair back arranging it into a traditional fire nation bun. She takes a small golden pin and places it on his hair bun, “There, a perfect fire nation bun for a ceremony.”

She takes a mirror and passes it to Wan, he looks up seeing himself, though in his formal appearance, he looks miserable. He has black circles under his eyes and is paler than usual. His once vibrant eyes are now dulled. “It’s nice...thanks,” He says completely tired. Ms.Nami places the mirror down and holds his hand as she kneels next to him in his wheelchair. “Wan, darling. No one is expecting you to heal right away, this will take time." Wan says nothing, staring emotionlessly into the distance. “I know it's difficult , and I know you want to do much more. You're going to get better. I promise you will be a butterfly coming out of its cocoon, beautiful and strong.”

Ms.Nami strokes his cheek motherly, “Let’s enjoy this, for Jinora.” Wan breaths in as he looks down. “Let’s go.” Ms.Nami nods as she wheels Wan out of the room and into the courtyard, He looks at Korra who is just as broken as him, they both had lost feeling in their legs. “Hay...” Wan says to her, she turns to him, having a small sad smile.

“Hay.” The airbenders besides Ms.Nami are entering a building up a flight of stairs. Asami and Ms.Nami wheel Korra and Wan in front of a crowd, Lord Zuko bows to them. The duo nods back. Korra's mother runs forward to hug her, Tonraq kisses his daughter's forehead. 

Wan in shock feels Senna’s hug him as well and he pats her back. Raiko approaches the Dual Avatars, “I would like to officially welcome you both back to Republic City." Ruiko starts, "I know we didn't leave on the best of terms but I would like to thank you both for stopping those red lotus terrorists." Wan glances at Korra, though weakened and tired, he has an irritated look but he nods in response. Ikki rushes up to Wan's side, "I want to help" Wan warmly smiles at this. Meelo then sits on Korra's lap "I want to sit on Korra's lap, Jinora is already inside, it smells like shoe trees" Wan and Korra we're wheeled though. "Sandalwood, Meelo" Ikki corrects.

Lin earth bends a section of her hands going on both Wan and Korra's shoulders, "Hang on kiddos" Lin moves the group up. "They aren't looking good," Ruiko says, "Neither would you if you went through what they have," Tonraq retorts, "They'll be fine, they just need time to heal." Tenzin reassures as he closes his eyes."The poison took a great toll on both of their bodies" 

"Of course, I'm just saying that the Earth Kingdom is in chaos since the fall of the Earth Queen." Raiko mentions, "And even with Zaheer locked up again, we don't know how many Red Lotus members are out there" Zuko adds.

"Exactly, The world _needs_ The Dual Avatars more than ever but who will protect us while they are in a wheelchair?”

Tenzin ponders for a moment. Then an idea came up.

In the ceremonial hall, Ms.Nami, Kai, Daw, and other airbenders stand on the stage, incense sticks are burning. Air Acolytes and guests are seated, witnessing the ceremony. Jinora is in the middle of the stage, wearing a yellow hood. “Jinora, come forward,” Tenzin says, Jinora bows and walks forward before kneeling.

"Today, we welcome the first airbending master in a generation. And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Dual Avatars lives hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Wan and Avatar Korra: they reopened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And they were even willing to lay down their own life in order to protect ours. There's no way we can ever repay them for all they've done. But we can follow their example of service and sacrifice. So while they recuperate, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace. Dual Avatars Wan and Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world.” Tenzin bows to Korra and Wan who nods back with a small smile. "Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path." Tenzin pulls down Jinora hood, revealing bald head with her new tattoos.

Jinora removes the coat and stands up. The air benders bend the smoke from the incense, bending it to sounding the wind chimes around the hall. Jinora hugs her father. The crowd around them claps.

Wan watches completely numb except for small tears running down his cheek. In a way, Zaheer won. 

He had broken him and Korra.

* * *

She had a difficult job ahead of her, she looked at the map of the earth kingdom. She needed to fix it, The Dual Avatars are recuperating, Suyin won’t step up to do the job, actually, no one would. So all that was left was her… She needed to unite her people, she needed to restore balance to the earth kingdom.

Kuvira places the first puzzle piece where she would restore order to her country, Ba Sing Se.

**End of Book III**


	32. Kintsugi

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book IV: Balance _

_ Chapter I: Kintsugi _

**_Kintsugi- (Noun) To repair with gold; The art of repairing metal with gold or silver lacquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken._ **

A large cargo ship docks on Air temple island; the sky gray is covered with clouds. Asami, Ms.Nami, Mako, and Bolin, with Pabu on his shoulders, walk up to Tenzin, Jinora, Wan and Korra. It is after Jinora’s coronation. They both sit on their wheelchairs, Bolin walks up to the duo. “Now don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait for you two to leave!” He says a bit too chipper, Wan’s eyebrows arch slightly in confusion. Mako beside his younger brother looks at him with annoyance as he crosses his arms to his chest, “How else are they supposed to take that  _ but _ the wrong way?”

Bolin shrugs sheepishly at his brother, “I mean because I've never had a pen pals before! I'm gonna write so many letters and, just to get the ball rolling, here.” Bolin takes out two letters from his pocket and hands one to both Wan and Korra. “Spoiler alert: Pabu and I already miss you two.”

“That’s very kind...Thank you.” Wan glances down at the letter, Tenzin’s hands rest on both Wan and Korra’s shoulders. “Now, I don't want you both to worry about a thing while you're gone. Your recoveries should be your number one concern. Jinora, the airbenders, and I, have everything under control.” The former librarian kneels down to Wan’s level, “Wan, I brought you something that might help you not get bored.” Ms.Nami hands Wan a brown sack of books. “I have gotten a few classics for you.” She winks before as she hugs the man with care. “Take care, darling.”

The ship departs with both Wan and Korra, along with Kya and Korra’s parents. Wan downcasts as he hears the team’s goodbyes.

The first Avatar twists and turns in his bed in the Southern Water Tribe. His face twists in pain at the nightmare taking place, his mind goes back to Korra, and how he watched her suffocate. How the poison went through his skin. Wan hollers as he wakes up from his nightmare, he pants heavily with shaky breaths. He looks over to see his wheelchair, he hasn’t truly spoken to Korra in  _ weeks _ . He doesn’t know what to say, what could he  _ possibly  _ say? Wan uses his upper body strength to get into the wheelchair, he wheels himself out of the room and into Korra’s. He hesitates for a moment, before closing his eyes and knocking on the door, hoping Korra would hear. The door opens to reveal Senna. “Wan?” 

“Hi, Can I speak to Korra please?” Wan asks, Senna nods as she walks out the door. Wan pushes his wheels to come in. Korra is sitting out on the porch looking out at the stars and the southern lights, her mind drifting off, once again waking up in cold sweat. “Hay..” Korra says, almost aware of Wan’s presence. “How are you holding up?” Wan says looking at her. “Fine,” Korra lies.

“I know we haven’t spoken to each other, but I want you to know...I’m here. I understand your pain.” Wan says, his voice trembling as he is near tears. “I know how you're feeling because I feel the same." Korra's eyes start to water, as she starts to speak. “It was so  _ hard _ . Seeing you...like that. In pain...” She admits as she closes her eyes letting tears fall down. “I couldn’t help you…” She clenches her robe on her leg, “I’m sorry if I have been distant with you…Sometimes it hurts to see you after what happened.”

“It’s okay, I understand… I felt the same way.” Wan says as tears fall down. Korra takes a few deep breaths, “I’ve been having really bad nightmares, and you're the only person who understands this, so...can we share the same room?" Korra glances down. Wan nods and for the first time in a while, he smiles with some happiness. 

The Dual Avatars sleep together face to face, feeling each other’s heartbeats, and warmth as they both rest, knowing that the other is alive.

Together they’ll be okay.

* * *

Korra wheels into the living room, where Wan is reading. Her once gloom expression is now filled with happiness. Wan glances up and down at her, and asks, “How was Katara?” Korra smiles, exclaiming, “I moved my big toe!” Wan gasps in excitement, “That’s great, I knew you had it in you! Now come on, give me some..” Wan offers his fist, Korra fist bumps it, and they wiggle their hands making a boom sound. The duo laughs at the end, but then Korra's face turns serious, “Wan, you should really go to Katara. I mean it, she can really help.” Her hand touches his hand, tenderly. “Just give it a shot, Wan.” 

Wan glances down at Korra’s hand then back at her gorgeous cyan eyes. He is hypnotized by her beauty. “Alright...I’ll go.” Wan relents softly, still staring at her eyes. Korra blinks at Wan staring at her. “Are you okay?” Her head tilts to the side a little bit. Wan snaps out of it and blinks, “Yes- Ugh, of course. I was just thinking.” Wan picks his book back up but Korra pops up next to him. “What are you reading?” Korra curiously looks at Wan, Wan blushes, “Ugh...The tale of the two dragons.” Wan answers then he smiles, “You want me to explain, don’t you?” 

“Well, obviously,” Korra sasses a bit. 

Without the duo realizing it, Tonraq and Senna watch Korra interact with Wan, both seeming in much better moods. “They get along quite nicely,” Senna smiles as she looks at her husband, who smiles as well. “I’m glad Korra is up and in spirits.” 

The next day, Wan goes to see Katara, with some tough love from Korra. Screaming while counting made him relent. Katara bends the water as the glow follows her moments. “The poison did a lot of internal damage…” Katara mentions, Wan breathes in, “Is it fixable?” Katara hums, “Yes, but whether you get better or not, is up to you.” She looks at Wan as she stops healing and the glow fades, Wan closes his eyes. “If you dedicate yourself to getting better, you'll recover, stronger.” 

Wan nods as he looks up at the ceiling still in the water, “That’s what I want. I want to walk again, I want to run again...” 

“Try something for me. Concentrate, on your big toe. Visualize it moving in the sand,” Katara smiles at the first avatar as he closes his eyes taking a few deep breaths. “Good,” Katara guides him. Wan opens his eyes and his big toe twitches. He gasps and sits up, trying to do it again, and it works. “I-I did it!” He stammers in stunned surprise.

* * *

Wan screams as he covers his mouth, his entire body trembling and shaking. Tears falling from his copper eyes, another one. He could swear he saw the poison dripping from his mouth, it tastes like nothing yet he feels it burning in his throat. He isn’t sure if it's real, but it feels like it. The burning sensation gets even worse, making the first avatar cry out in pain. He whimpers, hoping Korra won't awaken from the noise. He gurgles as he feels the poison begin to suffocate him. The night lamp turns on and Korra gasps as she sees her partner in a mental breakdown. “Wan, Wan listen!" She exclaims, "What’s going on?” Her voice almost breaks in worry.

“My mouth,” Wan sobs, “The poison.”

Korra tries her best to move over, she rubs his back seeing nothing. “Wan, I don’t see anything." Wan looks down and where he once saw the poison flowing is nothing-- it was only his imagination. Wan lowers his hand in shock. He turns over and hugs Korra, sobbing. “Shhh.” Korra rubs his back as he cries himself to sleep. Soothing him with her voice, but soothing herself just as much-- it's not like she's free herself from the plaguing memories, and the years leaking silently from her eyes prove this.

But they have each other, and that's all that matters.

* * *

Korra has gone through the letters that are sent from Dual Team Avatar back in Republic city, reading each and every one. Today, Korra decides she wants to take a step but ends up falling to another flashback of Zaheer. She collapses on the ground and starts to cry, Katara does her best to comfort her but it does little. Korra places the letters from her friends down and begins to cry. Wan quickly notices on the other side of the bed, Wan hugs her as she leans on his chest. No words are needed, Wan stokes her soft hair as she continues to sob on him. “Everythings going to be okay,” Wan reassures as he rocks her back and forth with his upper body. “I’m useless,” Korra sobs on his chest, “I’m completely useless!” Wan lets a few tears fall down his face. He has no words, because what more can he say to comfort her?

* * *

Nearly eight months pass. Wan sits on his wheelchair in front of two metal parallel bars while Katara sips tea. Wan has been consistently failing at even taking a small step, Korra has already started to walk months ahead of him, and he is stuck on a wheelchair. Of course, he’s happy for her, why wouldn’t he be? She worked hard to even take those few steps. Katara places her tea down, “Whenever you’re ready Wan.”

Wan downcasts to his feet, unmoving. He closes his eyes while his hands cover his face. “It’s been eight months and I can’t even take a single step. Korra is almost able to walk with crutches.”

“Every person is different with recovery, Wan,” Katara reassures. “What’s the point!? I’ve been at this for nearly a year!” Wan yells, now starting to get more frustrated with himself. “A mad man poisoned me, and I can’t even do the tiniest things for myself! And this whole time, my friends have been off  _ helping _ the world, while I'm what? Being a failure of a first avatar!” Wan shouts as he pants, finishing his rant. “Let your anger and frustration  _ flow _ like water,” Katara says. Wan trembles, “Why me?  _ Why did  _ **_this_ ** happen to me?, I’m so frustrated and angry and tired.” The waterbender master kneels next to Wan, “Wan, I know you feel alone right now. But you're not the  _ only  _ Avatar who's trying to overcome great suffering right now.” 

“I know.” Wan recognizing the reference to Korra, “But it feels as if she's doing better...” he admits, Katara shakes her head, “You’re on different paths of recovery, and that’s okay. Sometimes it may feel as if the other has a lead but remember you are two different people, with two different realities of things. Everyone’s melody plays at a different beat. But you two, you create harmonies, understanding and supporting each other no matter what step you’re on, so your song can continue to play. I’m going to tell you what I told Korra.” She gazes deeply into his eyes. “Aang lost his entire  _ culture.  _ But he never lost his spirit, and in the end he found meaning within his suffering and eventually... found peace.” 

Wan glances at the old waterbender master, “What am I going to find?” Katara smiles at the first Avatar. “I’m not sure Wan, but won't it be interesting to find out?” Wan remains quiet at this and nods, “Let’s try again.” He determinedly gets on the two metal bars, holding on to them for support. Katara is right beside him, speaking softly. “Close your eyes. Visualize yourself walking, across the sand. Can you see it?” Wan closes his eyes and nods firmly. “Good, now take the step.” Her voice is a calming presence in the back of his mind, a forceful guidance for him to take the right direction. Forwards.

Wan braces himself for the pain as he takes his right foot forward, slowly placing it on the ground, followed by his left foot. He continues to take more and more steps. Grunting and struggling but completely focused and determined, he reaches the end of the bars and Katara smiles widely. “Wonderful job, Wan. You did it!” 

* * *

Wan rushes down the hall putting on his coat, now fully on his legs and able to run and walk. It’s been a full year and a half. Today, after numerous therapies he is finally able to bend fully again. The first avatar runs down the stairs and uses his airbending to catch himself. Korra smiles waiting for him, “Hey, you ready to go?” She rubs Naga’s fur softly. “Yeah, I’m pretty excited to be training again,” Wan is almost beaming, “So where do we go?” 

At the compound, Oogi flies by, descending towards it. After landing, Tenzin dismounts, and as soon as he turns he sees the dual avatars running towards him. “Tenzin!” Wan bear hugs the airbending master, who smiles and parts from the two.“You two look great!”

Korra grabs Tenzin’s wrists and drags him along, “We’ve been great! Come on, me and Wan want to show you something!”

The Dual Avatars are now geared up and in the firebending training mat, Wan’s longer hair is in a low ponytail with Tenzin and Katara standing on a viewing platform behind the dueling mat, observing. The two firebenders take their positions, Korra and Wan attack, sending multiple blasts of fire towards them. They don’t attack, only block. 

“Attack! We can take it!” Korra yells. The firebenders look at each other and begin to attack, Wan dodges gracefully as he uses the fire blasted at him and redirects it back. Then, Wan is hit with another flashback of the poison being forced through his skin and the agonizing pain he felt. He sees Zaheer flying over him. Wan completely stops in his tracks, Korra and him collapse at the same time. Tenzin rushes to their aid, holding his hand up signaling the firebenders to stop. “All right! The sparring match is over!”

Tenzin helps the dual Avatars up, Korra, frustrated, throws her helmet down. Wan takes his off calmly with a defeated look on his face. “I thought we were ready.” Wan says. Tenzin’s hand rests on his shoulder, “There is no shame in taking the time you need to make a full recovery. Being the Dual Avatars can wait.”

Korra glances down, “But what about the Earth Kingdom? I hear it's still chaos out there.”

“The situation has been stabilizing since Kuvira took charge,” Tenzin answers. Wan scoffs, “Kuvira? I’m sorry but that should be  _ us  _ helping bring balance and peace back, not  _ her _ .” he crosses his arms.”I know you both want to help. But trust me, everyone has this under control. I just think both you need to...” Tenzin drifts off as he sees both Korra and Wan’s spiteful expressions. “If you say ‘be patient’ I swear I'm gonna water-smack you in the mouth,” Korra angrily retorts. Tenzin avoids the Dual Avatars’ glares, “Nooo ... I was going to say, you both need to ... not worry about the future. Be grateful for where you are now and the progress you've made.” 

Wan sighs, exasperated, as he and Korra walk off.

* * *

Wan breathes in and out, focusing on trying to connect with Raava again. He hasn’t heard her voice in ages, longer than usual. He meditates on top of the Water Tribe Avatar Temple as spirits place themselves around the building. Wan’s eyelids close tighter as he becomes more upset. He can’t feel her...Why can’t he feel her? He is so used to her light inside of him but now, he doesn’t feel her warmth. “Raava...Please, talk to me.” He whispers. No, he couldn’t be alone again. Raava was his only friend from his first lifetime. Please, no.

Please no.

No response.

“Raava, please...I want to talk to you...I need to talk to you please, I can’t go into the avatar state...Talk to me.” Wan pleads and his hands shake, as he waits for a response, nothing comes up. Wan’s eyes open as tears swell in his eyes. “Raava!” Wan screams as tears fall from his eyes. He can’t speak to her, and his heart breaks into a thousand pieces.

* * *

Wan’s hair has grown immensely long over time. Frankly, he doesn’t care. While the Dual Avatars can move and walk again, their minds aren’t yet healed. Both would have horrible night terrors and the other would have to do what they could to best comfort the other even though they too, are in pain. Korra softly rubs Wan’s cheek as he sobs from another nightmare, both are sitting close to each other in nightwear. Korra can’t help but cry at her partner's suffering; she clenches her teeth as sobs wracked her body. 

It hurts her more than he’ll ever know.

She isn’t sure of her feelings, but she knows she deeply cares for Wan. He was there for her even in the direst of times, he supported her, defended her. He was her partner, he understands her better than anyone. Korra in her tears starts to realize her newfound feelings for the other Avatar, she looks at him for a moment, her mind instantly noticing how handsome he is, despite being in tears. 

Korra’s mind rejects this, but her body doesn’t. No. No. She doesn’t think of Wan like  **that** _. _ How could she?  _ He is like a brother to me. No. No. This is not the time, it is not the time for this-  _ The more she denies the harder her feelings knock on her door. Oh, this has been brewing for years now, Korra has been fighting for too long. She always knew in her mind that he was very attractive but this is pushing bounds. Korra tries to not give it too much thought and goes to sleep.

Wrong move.

Korra doesn’t wake up in a cold sweat because of Zaheer like she is so used to-- something else wakes her up. She turns to Wan, who is thankfully asleep. Korra turns away blushing, her face begins to turn red as she remembers her little dream. Wan not only attacked her very heart but her mind as well. Soon her head is filled with lewd thoughts about her partner. It’s not the change of pace she was hoping for but she can’t complain. After all, it felt so  _ right _ . She wanted to touch his bare chest, she wanted him to hold her and kiss- Woah. 

* * *

Wan hums as he turns over to Korra’s side, yawning. He strangely had a good night, his hair is all messy and all over his face. Korra smiles as she brings some tea into the room offering Wan a cup. “Morning.” Wan takes the offer and takes small sips, “Morning.”

“Korra, I wanted to ask you...Can you go into the Avatar state?” Wan asks while looking at his reflection, Korra's eyes widen, “You too?” Wan nods, “And...I can’t contact Raava.” Korra's face slowly turns sympathetic for Wan, she moves in closer. “Oh...Wan. I-” Wan shakes his head, “It’s okay…” Korra hugs him tightly, and Wan through trying to withhold it begins to sob on her, long agonizing pauses. “I’m a failure and Raava knows it...I failed not only once but  _ twice _ . Now people are taking up for my failure.” Wan breaths as sobs go through his entire body. “Wan...Look at me.” Korra’s hand softly guides his head for her to see him, “You’re not a failure. You changed the entire world. You outwitted Vaatu, You are the first person to master all four elements, you are completely  _ amazing _ .” 

Wan sniffles, “You're just saying that.” He averts his gaze from Korra. “What?” Korra gasps while she laughs, “I adore you so much! You're intelligent, brave, kind.” Wan's face reddens with a soft blush despite his tears. “You're great, really great.” Korra hugs him and the duo falls back to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Wan takes a hike after another failed attempt to talk to Raava. Wan’s long black locks, now down to his back, flow in the cold breeze. He doesn’t want to cry but sadness washes over him and he hugs himself letting his tears flow, something big and furry sits next to him and nudges him. Wan turns to see a huge white-patched black, four-legged mammal, which is shaped like a cat, but much bigger and furrier. Wan blinks awkwardly at the Arctic cat-deer who blinks back, its green eyes reminding him much of Mula. Wan rubs its fur to which it purrs. “Aren’t you cute?” Wan sniffles as he smiles, “You lost?” 

The Arctic cat-deer purrs again, sounding a bit remorseful, Wan turns sympathetic. “Oh..I am too in a sense, I guess we are both lost in a new environment, I was reborn into an entirely different era..crazy huh?” The creature continues to purr as it moves closer, snuggling the first avatar and making him laugh, Wan looks down and realizes that the cat-deer is a girl. “Hmm, now what should I name you?” Wan pounders as he rubs her fur, “Hum, how about Baru?” 

She purrs with delight, Wan chuckles, “Baru it is.”

* * *

“Naga!” Korra yells as Naga chases after the Arctic cat-deer trying to avoid the chase, she hisses at the polar bear dog. “Knock it off you two!” Wan shouts as he rubs Baru’s fur. Korra glares at Naga, who whimpers. “Naga, you and Baru will be spending a lot of time together. You have to be nice.” Korra explains to her animal guide, softly stroking her fur. “Which means stop chasing each other.” Wan turns to Baru, who wiggles her tail. Wan pokes out his lips, “I mean it Baru..”

Later on, the duo is in the bed while their animal guides are beside them. Korra chuckles at the thought, “Baru is sassy. Just like  _ someone  _ else I know.” Wan shrugs as he softly rubs her gray fur, “Yeah but she’s a softie, and haha, very funny.” Wan pulls his hand back and begins to read. Korra folds her arms in amusement, “What? It’s the truth. Wan, you are notoriously sassy.”

“Like you’re notoriously hot headed?” Wan retorts playfully. He is soon hit with a soft blow from a pillow. “I am not!” Korra pouts with a laugh. Wan closes the book, “Sure, keep telling yourself that.” 

“Well, you're boring.” Korra smiles. Wan bursts out laughing at this, Korra joins in. The duo calms down with a sigh. “She reminds me so much of Mula.” Wan smiles at the thought of his old companion. Korra moves next to him, “Can you tell me about him? Or her?” She adds. 

Wan chuckles, “Him. Mula and I met when I was banished; I was searching for food and I stumbled on him as he was trapped. I wanted to free Mula, so I could eat him.” 

“You tried to eat your- Wow.” 

“In my defence, I was hungry and I had nowhere to go, but I didn’t have the heart to do it. So I decided to free him instead. The hunters from my old home wanted Mula but I defended him and outwitted the hunters. Aye-Aye saved me when one of them got the best of me, and I stayed in the oasis with the spirits and Mula.” Wan finishes with a soft sigh, his eyes watering as memories come back. “He had a long good life,” he smiles softly as he wipes his tears, “When I saw Baru, I just couldn’t help but be attached. She’s just like me, lost in a new world.”

“I get it, I met Naga when she was a pup, I ran away from home when I was four and she lost her pack. We got lost in the snow storm and she really helped me feel better, my dad found me and she was my best friend since.” Korra grins, she looks over to the side and gasps. Wan does too as the duo see Naga and Baru sleeping next to each other. “Awh.” 

* * *

Wan notices Korra has been very withdrawn over the past week, he makes some warm jasmine tea for the female Avatar to help her get back in good spirits again. He opens the door to their room, or rather Korra’s room. He opens the door to see Korra crying and hugging herself, Wan quickly pushes aside the tea and rushes to her side. “Korra?”

“I saw him--I keep seeing him. It never stops!” 

Wan’s eyes widen and his hands shake, she didn’t say the name but he  _ knows _ . It’s like an unspoken connection between them, making them closer than anyone, anything. Wan cuddles next to her as she sobs on his chest. “I keep feeling the air being ripped out of me.” Korra chokes on her tears, and all Wan can do is rub her back, unable to speak as her words sink in.

He has felt the same.

And despite all his efforts to shut it out, deal with it and move on, it still plagues him. But he has to push through. For Korra. He breathes deeply and focuses on the fact that he is ok. She is ok.  _ He  _ is gone. The poison is gone. He has air in his lungs, oxygen running through his veins. Wan tries to convey all this through the hug, and as if she feels this, Korra gulps, beginning to calm down.

And step by step, they will get through this.


	33. Desire

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_Book IV: Balance_

_Chapter II: Desire_

Korra screams as a night terror hits her again. After she gets up and wakes Wan by accident, she pants, holding on to Wan, breathing into his chest. Wan instantly turns red, “Korra!?-” The female Avatar's eyes meet Wan’s copper ones. “Hum?” She asks sweetly, Wan begins to sweat as he begins to really notice how beautiful she is, he begins to notice her curves. Her body-

What?

“Wan...Don’t think I’m crazy...but. I want..I want to touch you.” Korra admits as she blushes. Wan’s eyebrows arch, “How?” But the first Avatar _knows_ what she was talking about. “I want to touch you.” Korra's breaths are getting heavier, “It would help me, _so_ much. It would help _us._ ” Korra whispers. Wan is hit with a flood of emotions, he doesn’t know how to even respond… He didn’t know how to say no or yes. Korra glances to the side, now embarrassed and a bit upset. “I knew it.” 

Wan rashly kisses Korra’s neck, she gasps as the flood gate opens up wide. Korra lets her eyes close slowly as she lets out a soft moan. Wan parts from her neck, his eyes shot open as he feels a hand under his pants. He moans, “Do-Do you want this?” Korra huffs, her body is burning in the most satisfying way. Wan’s hand goes under her pants, wordlessly they begin to play with each other.

* * *

Wan lays in the bed as the sun touches the sky giving off is its light to the southern water tribe. He stares at the ceiling, now processing what he and Korra just did. He feels a tinge of guilt, He didn’t necessarily do anything too far.. Well, in a sense of touching his partner and helping her out a bit while she helps him out. Wan’s thoughts go a thousand miles per minute. He can’t believe what’s just happened, he can’t believe he _touched her._ It’s if he had done something so forbidden, yet not? Did they cross the boundaries of their friendship, if he could call it that? Wan shuts his eyes as a ferrous blush takes over his face, he thinks back to how she would look at him with those cyan eyes, how her eyes told of great lust as she touched him- Wan feels shivers go down his spine. They are just friends, that was just a heat of the moment thing. 

A fling.

Korra yawns as she sits up on the bed, mumbling, “Morning.” She rubs her eyes, Wan glances away from Korra in shame. “Morning.” 

Korra sighs, “Look, about what happened last night-” Wan blushes as he blurts out interrupting Korra. “You don’t need to say anything! I um-” Wan stumbles on his words, Korra’s eyebrows arch as she folds her arms, “Well.” Wan sighs in defeat, “I hope this doesn’t change anything.” 

Korra scoffs as she rolls her eyes, “Wan, we don’t count as _just_ friends anymore. Call it friends with _benefits_.” 

“First off- are we even going to be doing that again?” Korra turns to Wan, sighing, “Beats me, but you did _quite_ enjoy it,” Korra smirks, making the other avatar red. Korra glances down, “But it helps me sleep better at night, I didn’t even think of Zaheer…” Wan's face morphs into a soft sympathetic one as he leans in closer. “Korra…” The water avatar smiles softly as she blushes, “I really enjoyed myself last night...We’re still friends...Just with benefits. Agreed?” Korra holds out her hand, Wan nods and shakes it. “Agreed.”

Both know something more is brewing, both deny it.

* * *

The sparring match between the dual Avatars goes like any other day, both focused and determined to win. Korra blasts three hot flames at Wan who easily dissipates the fire using his bare hands, with a small smirk he yells across from Korra tauntingly, “Come on Korra, I know you can do _better_ than that.” Korra uses the snow from the mountains to attack Wan who gets piled by the snow. Wan pops up from the top of the pile, Korra’s hands rest on her hips as Wan uses his bending to get out of the pile. He dusts himself off as Korra begins to laugh. “That’s not funny,” Wan huffs as tiny flames come out of his mouth trying to heat himself up again. “Awh, Avatar Wan can’t handle the cold!” Korra teases. Wan rolls his eyes, “I’ve been in the cold for the past two years.” 

“Still.” Korra sticks her tongue out, “I know you’re used to the heat and volcanoes.” Wan runs up and playfully tackles her on the snow, Korra laughs, “Wan! Stop!” She begs playfully, Wan smirks, “Guess you can’t handle heat, Avatar Korra,” Wan teases, not realizing that he is pinning the other avatar down with his own body. Korra stops giggling, as soon as she realizes what is happening, her face turns bright red. “Wan-” She whispers. Wan is completely silent at his realization.

Both are face to face, staring at each other's eyes, completely breathless at each other.

* * *

As Korra sleeps soundly, snuggling under the warm sheets, Wan writes a small letter to Asami. It isn't much, since they both haven’t written in two years and they get letters back constantly. 

_Dear Asami,_

_It’s me, Wan. I don’t have much to say, so I apologize for not sending anything. I wanted someone to write to you since...Well, things happen. I think I am falling for this water tribe woman..I think she’s the most beautiful and strong and unwilling to give up even in the darkest times. I won’t tell you her name because well… You probably won’t know her, but she has given me so much peace within these two years. She’s so passionate and I adore her and she understands me more than anyone. But, enough about that, I want to tell her how I feel, but I’m worried. I’m worried that she doesn’t feel the same way… She thinks we’re just friends...Deep in my heart I know we are more..But at the same time, I feel conflicted. Don’t tell that I wrote to you before Mako and Bolin. Their feelings might get a bit hurt, I just needed someone who could understand._

_From Avatar Wan._

Wan places the pin down and sighs as he turns to a sleeping Korra. He smiles gently as he places the letter inside an envelope and hides it away so Korra won’t find it. He joins her going to sleep. But Korra sneaks out of her bed, takes a pen and paper, and begins to write her own letter.

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never know what to say. I think I’m falling for someone. I don’t know why but.. He’s the most handsome, compassionate, man I have met. He understands me and he matches my passion. You don't know him, but he is intelligent and brings me so much happiness and peace of mind within the hardest two years so far of my life… When I think of him, my mind just goes blank of all the awful things that have happened. One thing that scares me is that he doesn’t feel the same. He thinks we’re just friends and that’s all, but I feel as if we have more than that, something deeper. I’m conflicted, Asami. I don’t know why. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand._

_From Avatar Korra._

* * *

Korra pulls Wan into the restroom, the male avatar begins to flush as Korra closes the door. Korra pulls off her shirt and pulls down her hair in front of Wan. The man’s mouth drops as Korra slowly begins to expose herself fully to him. Wan’s eyes begin to soak up her skin, her body, everything. The female avatar covers her breasts, blushing. Wan takes off his shirt and pants, quickly getting Korra’s attention. Once naked in front of her he asks, noticing Korra’s eyes are wandering across his body, “You like what you see?” 

“I- um...Yes.” Korra covers her face with her hands in shame, she feels Wan’s hand pulling them away from her face. His body comes closer to hers till they touch, Korra gasps as Wan kisses her neck. Korra's eyes shut as she feels his warmth, “Let’s get in the shower…” 

Once in the shower, they begin to embrace and let the water wet their skin and hair. Korra kisses Wan's lips, going deep. Wan pulls back in shock. "Korra?" He gasps touching his lips. Korra closes her eyes in regret, "I'm sorry…" Wan’s eyes widen as he starts to process what just happened. "Did you just… kiss me?"

"Yes." The female folds her arms, covering her breasts. Wan flushes as he blinks awkwardly. "Can...we do that again?" Korra nods, and Wan goes in. Both enjoying each other's taste. Korra parts with a bit of saliva dripping. "Wow, you're a good kisser," Korra smirks as she wipes the spit from her mouth. 

"I...I liked it too." Wan shrugs, blushing, "It felt _good."_

"Good?" 

"Yeah. You're really pretty, I mean, really pretty," Wan says sheepishly. Korra steps back, "Wait- Really?"

"Yeah, dare I say prettier than Asami." 

He kisses her once more and she moans in the kiss. Wan hands go lower, Korra grabs his manhood stroking him. Korra is pushed to the shower wall as Wan's fingers are still inside her, her fluids drip down her thighs mixing with water. Wan hungrily kisses her neck and lips, pressing her clit and any pleasure spots. "I want you, I want you so _bad._ " Wan whispers in Korra's ears as she finally releases. Wan does so as well.

However, the man couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to go all the way. His tongue glides across her skin, one at her breast, he takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking them. Korra lets out an audible gasp as his head begins to lower, ever so close to her sex. "Ah-Wan stop!" Korra shouts clenching her eyes. Wan stops completely in his tracks, "What's wrong?" Wan questions as his tone filled with concern. "Did I go too far?"

Korra avoids his gaze for a moment, hugging herself. "Yeah, but It's fine." Korra deep inside herself wanted Wan to continue, she wanted to so badly, yet something stopped her. She couldn't bring herself to push past it, it frustrated her to no end. Wan stands up, turning off the shower "I'm Sorry, I won't go that far again unless you're ready."

A long awkward pause follows as the duo gets out of the shower.

* * *

Korra plays with her food, lost in her thoughts, Wan instantly picks up her mood. “You okay Kor?” Korra sits up looking at her parents, “There's something I need to tell you all. I want to go back to Republic city.” Wan’s eyes widen sharply, “What?” he turns to her. “I know I'm not a hundred percent yet, but I feel like I've hit a wall. I need to be where the action is.” Wan is completely stunned as she continues. “Wan, you wanna come? I mean, you miss the heat...” 

“I don’t think it’s a good time for me to go back...” Wan mumbles, Korra seems a bit heartbroken at this but nods. Tonraq looks at Senna, worried, but nods. “I'll have the White Lotus prepare a boat and they can take you back to Republic City as soon as you're ready.” 

“I would like to go alone and clear my head,” Korra smiles, “It might be good for me.”

Korra packs her things for the trip tomorrow morning, while Wan stays in the bed reading his book in complete silence. “You can always come with me,” Korra starts as she finishes standing up looking at Wan. He averts the female Avatar’s gaze. “No… I don’t think I’m ready.” Korra’s hand touches his cheek, “Wan, tell me, please. We always tell each other about our problems.” Wan sighs, “I know, but I’m fine Korra, truly, I just don’t think I’m mentally prepared. but promise me something.”

“Yes, anything.” 

“Wait for me… No matter how painful or scary it is… Wait.”

“I promise. I will.”

In the morning, Korra sets sail for Republic city as Wan waves goodbye, heartbroken that he can’t join her.

* * *

A soft brush combs his matted hair, it flows down to his back. He never brushes his hair.

He gulps in silence as he keeps brushing. Wan needs to find peace, he needs to brush. Distract yourself, he repeats in his mind. Wan can’t feel Raava. He would feel her light dance inside of him and he would smile. But now all he feels is emptiness. Korra left about a few months ago, she would send letters and he would somehow reply.

The room is quiet, he doesn’t protest- she wanted to go back. He wanted to stay. Baru sleeps soundly next to his bed as Wan brushes his hair. He feels his lips tremble. His arms shake, he puts down the brush and sobs in his hands, finally cracking. Sobs go through him, he can’t stop. Why does he feel this way?

He only hopes she would keep his promise


	34. Wan's Agony

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_Book IV: Balance_

_Chapter III: Wan’s Agony_

Wan kisses Baru on her fur then rubs her under her neck, Naga licks Wan a bit and he giggles. “Now, you two play nice, I don’t want to hear about you two fighting, alright,” Wan says as he sets up his small boat. Tonraq and Senna hug the first Avatar and he embraces them. “Thank you.” 

“Stay safe,” Senna smiles, Wan waves as he sets sail for Republic City, smiling at the thought of seeing Korra once more, knowing that she waited for him. He docks a couple of times at a few stops and gets some food. Once he makes it to the Republic City bay, he smiles to himself as it is past sundown. He turns his head to see a figure in with distance and he backs up once he realizes it’s him in the Avatar state like that fateful day. Wan panics but breathes in... and keeps moving to dock in the city. Wan begins to ask people if they have seen or heard of Avatar Korra’s return but he gets confused looks and nos. 

Wan’s heart cracks into a million pieces - she didn’t wait. She didn’t keep the promise. Wan is lost for words, he rushes back to the ship and leaves Republic City as soon as he arrives with a heavy heart. 

Wan docks the boat at a nearby bay in the Earth Kingdom and keeps himself hidden. Once he is far from anyone’s sight, he makes a fire, changing out of his old clothes into a green poncho with patterns of brown, pants, and sandals. He burns his old clothes and looks at himself in a nearby puddle. He takes his hair, angry and tired of all the pain he has suffered, putting the small dagger behind his hair as he holds it firmly in his other hand. He hesitates for a moment, he must leave Wan, the first Avatar behind. He cries a few tears, then opens his eyes filled with determination. 

He needs to heal on his own.

He needed to be just Wan, even for a moment. A moment of decision graces him, he chooses to let go of his old self, his old wounds, his old burdens.

With one stroke, his long hair is cut, letting go of his old identity. 

Wan burns the cut hair with his fire bending, leaving behind his new style cut high above his shoulder. He wipes his tears and moves forward with his backpack. Not looking back even once.

* * *

Wan braces himself as he pushes through a snowstorm keeping himself warm through breathing techniques. He uses his brown scarf as another way to keep himself warm and he wears black boots. He looks up to see the Northern spirit portal. He walks into the Spirit World where the two worlds meet and breathe as he takes off his scarf, as he feels warmer now. He looks around to where spirits roam and the sky is bright with oranges and reds as friendly spirits rest. Wan meditates in the middle of the tree trying to concentrate on anything but he sees nothing. He sighs as he falls on his back, groaning. A few spirits walk across to him, “Everyone, come here! It's the first Avatar reborn!” 

The other spirit looks at Wan, “Why isn’t he with his partner? And, he doesn’t seem to have Raava’s energy. Plus, doesn’t the first Avatar have longer hair and different clothes?” another spirit ponders. “I can hear you know,” Wan retorts. The spirits gasp as Wan sits up. “I am the first Avatar, I just cut my hair and got some new clothes and my partner left me behind” Wan sighs. “How come and her you've been away so long?” Wan glances down sadly, ‘We were badly hurt...and I lost my connection to Raava.” 

“Why did Avatar Korra leave you?” the spirit asks, Wan shakes his head, “I left her in a way.”

“Wait! I saw her a few months ago,” a snail spirit with legs says. Wan perks up, surprised. “She said she wanted to heal, and she needed to do it alone.” Wan clenches his eyes, upset by this but he keeps his cool. The spirits sense this, as Wan breaths in and out. “The last time I was here, during harmonic convergence I saw so many things. Now I don't see anything.”

“Maybe, we can help you and her, to be friends again, she probably didn’t mean to hurt you.”Wan smiles at the little spirit and gets up, “I wish it was that simple, but she broke my promise, thus breaking my heart.” Wan closes his eyes, a small tear in his eyes, “All these years people have been telling me they can help me get better, even Korra, but now I know that I must take this path alone.” He looks over his shoulder as he jumps out of the Tree of Time. 

* * *

Wan travels around the world, he trains by himself, taking his journal and writing down all his thoughts and fake letters. He sees the ghost of the past glaring at him repeatedly and he ignores him. Wan walks through an empty hillside with his backpack in the middle of the night, he paces in a somewhat tired manner until he drops his backpack onto the ground. Above the hill is Raava. Wan smiles “Raava?” he rushes up to her “Raava!” He makes it to the hill, only to find that the vision was simply a fragment of his broken mind. Wan drops to his knees at this revelation, tears fall down his cheeks as he screams in pure agony. He bangs his fist on the ground as he releases his frustration and anger out to the world. 

* * *

Wan walks through a random Earth Kingdom town, he sees an earth rumble match which he ignores as he walks past it. Unknown to him, Korra is in there, she stands up in the ring, her hair now cut into a short bob and wearing a green tank top and brown pants with normal shoes. She is fighting a random earth bender but, in her eyes, she is also fighting the ghost of her past which bears her likeness from the day she and Wan fought Zaheer. “Is that all you got?” Korra yells, the ghost smirks as she attacks with her chains. Korra tries her best to dodge but she is hit several times until she falls. The earthbender woman raises her hand in victory as the bell rings throughout the arena. “We have a winner!” 

Afterwards, Korra wipes herself off with a towel and wraps bandages on her hands while sitting in the stands. A man throws her a bundle of yuan cash to her side “Here, for your lackluster participation.”

Korra gets up with her backpack and shoves the cash in. “Thanks,” she says indifferently. The man looks at her for a second, “You know, you look very familiar. Yeah, you ... you kind of look like that Dual Avatar girl!” Korra walks out, turning her back, before leaving she says, “I get that a lot.” The announcer then asks, “What happened to them anyway?” 

“I wouldn't know.” She looks down, downcast as she walks into the shadows. She leaves and heads to a public bathroom to heal her black eye. She winces a bit as she does so.

In another part of town, Wan goes to a street merchant and slams down two yuans on the desk, “Two please” Wan mumbles. The man gives Wan his food, “Hey, you look a lot like that Dual Avatar guy,” Wan huffs, “I get that a lot.” The merchant hums, “Say what happened to them? They just disappeared after those Red Lotus guys somehow hurt them.” 

“Muhm...sounds tough,” Wan replies as he eats his fruit, “I mean, Kuvira is doing their job anyway.” Wan walks away from the merchant, upset, then he sees himself once more. He clenches his teeth. “Enough!” Wan throws a fire blast at the ghost who disappears, the town people look at him like he has gone crazy, “Are you, okay young man?”

Wan turns as he keeps going, “I’m fine.” He walks off along the empty road for a long period of time until he looks down to see a white kitten with light blue eyes. Wan picks the kitten up, “Awh, aren't you a little cutie. I never saw you before.” The kitten meows, Wan snuggles her, his face quickly turning to dread as he sees his ghost, but the little kitten does a small little roar, and the ghost vanishes. “How did you do that?” Wan says astonished, as the kitten licks its paws. Wan blinks at the cat, “If you can see him too, maybe I’m not going crazy.” The kitten begins to sprint and Wan follows. Wan chases the kitten to the outskirts of town until he is in the swamp. “Wait, where am I?” Wan asks, the kitten with a bright light turns into Istina, she smiles, “Hello Wan.”

“Istina?” Wan gasps, “You should have told me who you were,” he says firmly. Istina sighs, “You wouldn’t have followed. I know you seek truth within yourself and the swamp will lead you to it. I will reveal many things, especially about you and Korra's relationship.”

“Korra?” Wan eyes widen and he glares, “No, I hate her. She betrayed me.”

Istina sighs and smiles,” Hum, do you really or is your anger talking? Truth will always reveal itself and all sides of the story will be unfolded.” Once she disappears, Wan quickly tries to follow her but he begins to be sucked down by a pool of metal poison. He tries to get out but it’s a sinkhole, his ghost watches as Wan tries to claw his way out, now in tears, soon deep in the hole. Then everything goes black.

Wan groans as he wakes up in a dark cave. “I knew you would wake up sooner or later,” an old woman says, “Korra was quite worried about you.” The first Avatar sits up rubbing his head, he quickly turns around to see Korra sleeping. He is shocked to see that her hair that short, but his shock soon turns into anger. 

He will deal with her later.

Wan bends a small flame to illuminate the area as he walks to her his eyes wide, “Oh my goodness...Toph?”

Toph chuckles, “Great to meet you, Wan.”

  
  



	35. The Calling

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars can master all four elements and bring balance to the world.**

_ Book IV: Balance _

_ Chapter IV: The Calling _

Wan has been waiting for this moment, he waits for Korra to finally get up, poised to strike. Korra yawns as she stretches her arms, rubbing her eyes. Wan blushes for a moment, thinking of how adorable she looks but this soon turns to anger. “Hello Korra,” Wan says with venom in his voice. Korra glances at where the voice came from and her cyan eyes widen. “Wan?” She quickly realizes what she has done, “Wan listen-” Wan snatches her hand away from him, grasping it firmly, “I don’t want to hear it!” He screams. He harshly lets go of her arm and walks away. Korra gets up onto her feet and rushes out of the cave, “Wan listen to me!” Wan laughs coldly, “Why should I? You broke the promise.” He continues walking away.

“Wan, I can explain,” Korra pleads. “Oh, so  _ now  _ you want to explain. You lied to me the entire time saying you were in Republic City, I read every single letter Korra! How about telling me you weren't there huh?” Korra tries to go closer to Wan but he quickly attacks her with an air blast making her land in the swamp water. “Leave me alone.”

Korra grunts as she slowly gets up from Wan’s attack, clenching her fists. She throws a fire blast at Wan who avoids it with ease. “Would you just listen to me?” Korra yells, frustrated with the other Avatar. Wan stops for a moment and continues forward. “Go talk to Toph or something, just leave me alone,” Wan sasses as he walks away from her.

Korra watches in shock and sadness, Toph walks up next to her. “What did you do now?” she says in a bored tone. “I... think I hurt him,” Korra sighs as she rubs her other arm with her hand. Toph scoffs and walks away “He’s in his own feelings, let him cool off we have work to do.”

* * *

After a rough day of training and Toph beating Korra up every five seconds, Korra lays on her back as Toph begins to make dinner. Wan walks into the cave and throws some fish down and makes his own fire. “Well, I guess firsty don’t want my dinner,” Toph sasses. Wan closes his eyes, ignoring what the older woman says and keeps cooking the fish. Korra glares at Wan, who looks back with an equally angry face. “You could have come,” Korra says under her breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you” Wan mouths as he cleans the fish, “Say it  _ louder  _ Korra.” 

“I said, you could have come. But instead, you  _ sat  _ around at the South Pole,” Korra retorts. Wan clenches his fists, “And you could have kept your promise but instead, you left like a  _ coward.” _

Toph whistles to herself as she keeps stirring her stew around, the blind earthbender makes a bowl for herself as the dual Avatars argue. “Well, maybe if you could just not be so  _ sensitive  _ and just listen, we could just solve everything!” Korra’s hands go up as she looks at the cave ceiling, “Can I just have my side of the story? Nope, Wan already thinks I’m a bad person.” 

“And selfish,” Wan mentions with spite, “And a prick. You know what? How did I deal with you for two and a half years?” 

“Oh, you know exactly  _ how, _ ” Korra says with a spiteful tone, suggestively glaring at him. Toph chokes on her food for a second, now it all makes sense. Wan folds his arms. “And you were the one who  _ asked _ . Plus, we didn’t even do anything, nice try,” he retorts. Toph interrupts them from her eating, “Children, children, children! You two bickering was funny at first, but it’s getting stale and I have to deal with you two for a while. So, let’s cut the crap, and let’s get to the part where you admit your sexual and romantic feelings for each other.”

“Woah!” Wan screams in shock and Korra's mouth drops, “You are way off base!” Toph laughs, “Oh, spare me, spare me, spare me. You're dancing around each other in this mind-numbing mating ritual! I can see it from here. It’s almost more visible than the metals both of you are carrying around.”

Both Korra and Wan stop their bickering turning to Toph. “Wait...what metal?” Wan and Korra say in unison. “You two are really are love birds in denial, look at you saying things in unison. Yes, the little bits of metal poison stuck in both of your bodies. Neither of you can even feel the metal in your own body? You really are the worst Avatars ever,” Toph says while eating some of her stew. “I thought Su and Lin got it all out,” Korra says in complete shock at this revelation. Toph sighs as she moves her spoon around, “Oh, my girls never really picked up metal bending all that well if you ask me.”

Complete silence follows, only for the occasional ribbit from a frog-squirrel. “Can you get it out?” Wan asks. Toph scoffs, “Of course I can, finally I can get some peace from you two arguing.” Korra glares at Wan, “This isn’t over.” 

“Far from over,” Wan glares back while eating his cooked fish. Korra lays down while Wan turns his back away, a small flicker of sadness growing inside of both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wu’s coronation is, unfortunately, not what was expected. He wanted it to be big and lavish but instead only got a small coronation in Republic City. Gun places a royal earring on Wu’s chest like a small brooch, “Now rise, Wu of the Hou-Ting Dynasty, King of all the Earth Lands and glorious defender of Ba Sing Se. Long may you reign!” A few people clap. Wu sighs as he speaks into the microphone, “Thank you, for that incredibly brief, but very moving ceremony. I am touched by the love of my devoted countrymen, who have worked so hard to restore their beloved leader to the throne. One of them deserves special attention. Kuvira, rise! For your service to the realm, I would like to present you with the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom, our nation's highest honour, which was somehow  _ not _ stolen, unlike the royal pinky rings.” 

Kuvira bows a little as the metal is hung over her neck, “Thank you. And if you don't mind, I would like to say a few words.” Wu moves out of her way, folding his arms grunting at how his ceremony is completely ruined and how it is going to get ten times worse for the new king. “Sure, we only have  _ six hours _ to fill.” Kuvira steps up to the microphone, “Growing up in Zaofu, with Suyin Beifong, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was  _ archaic  _ and that  _ technology and innovation _ should be what drives a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such  _ incredible  _ disarray. It's taken me three years to get it back on track, and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I would like to make an announcement to the world: The Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out, Wu has no authority.” The crowd gasps, Tenzin and Raiko exchange worried looks. Wu exclaims “What? I just got the royal brooch!”

“I have created a new Earth  _ Empire _ , and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for  _ my _ people. And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing.” She tore off the metal from the ribbon and levitates it over her hand with her bending “Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way, will be  _ crushed. _ ” She crushes the metal with her bending and lets it fall to the floor. The crowd goes into an uproar, Bolin nervously stands up with the crowd clapping. “Thank you, Kuvira! All hail the Great Uniter!” the crowd chants. Wu slumps, “Worst coronation ever.”

* * *

Wan trains on his own, letting his frustrations flow, he couldn’t believe what Toph said when she tried to take the poison out of him. She said that he didn’t want to heal, and that he wanted the poison to stay inside of him, so that he wouldn’t get hurt again. Wan hits the tree with slices of waterbending, getting more upset. How was he supposed to get it out? He feels out of sync with his bending and himself. His mind goes back to when he was sobbing on his bed, feeling alone and helpless. How he almost thought about another way out.

Wan screams as he turns the water to ice and slices the tree, Korra had no idea what he went through, how depressed he was, which frustrates Wan. He sighs as he wanders around the swamp, following the sounds of nature. Wan closes his eyes and once he opens them, he gasps as he sees the wars he fought in his former life, he sees men charging and Wan pushing them away with his bending. Wan quickly runs away but the vision changes to Amon walking towards him while his whole body is held in place by his blood bending. Wan pants, shaking, he clenches his hair and runs another way, but the swamp shows him another vision. It’s of Unalaq hitting Raava, slowly killing her and him in the snow screaming at him to stop. Wan steps back slowly as Unalaq's head turns, his glowing red eyes bringing Wan terror. Wan trips on himself landing on solid ground, he looks up to see himself being tormented with Korra by the Red Lotus. He is right behind Zaheer and the four other members. Wan sobs as he sees Korra in agony and Zaheer turns his head. Wan opens his eyes to see that everything is back to normal, he’s in the same old swamp. Wan panics as he glances at his hand and clenches it tight. 

Wan walks around to see Korra seated on a tree root and hugging her knees to her chest. Wan airbends himself up to sit with her. “What do you want?” Korra retorts, “You obviously hate me.” Wan rolls his eyes, “Well that doesn’t mean I don’t care,” he sasses. “There you two are, did you get my dinner,” Toph climbs up the tree and sits next to Korra, “No, this swamp it did crazy things to my mind. I had visions, of all the times my enemies hurt me.” Wan’s eyes widen,”The same happened to me.” Toph digs in her eardrums, “Yeah, I figured something like that might happen.” 

“What? You know what, you wanted me to see those visions. You are one twisted old lady, you know that?” Korra glances to her side. “Look, I know you both want to get better, and the swamp wants it too. It can sense that you are both out of balance. It will teach you what you need to learn  _ if _ you're both open to listening. It brought you two back together for a reason.” Wan slumps, “Okay, okay, I'm open to hearing what the swamp has to say.”

“Good, now you said you saw your past enemies. Now, why do you think that is?”

“I don't know, because they've made us, and a lot of other people suffer,” Korra says as she lets her hand rest on her chin. “I saw war from my former life,” Wan closes his eyes. “Sounds like you're both carrying around your pain the same way you're still carrying around that metal. You both need to face your pain, make peace, and grow from it. You can't expect to deal with future enemies while you're bleeding from old wounds,” Toph replies. Wan and Korra blink glancing at each other. “Boy, you Avatars sure need a lot of hand-holding. Tomorrow we are going to the Banyan Grove Tree,” Toph gets up and walks away.

* * *

He hated her with every fibre of his being, her arrogance was sickening, her hot-headedness annoying. Her utter lack of self-awareness was so frustrating to him. The first Avatar could go on and on about how much he hated her, he hated those pristine cyan eyes, so beautiful. Her hair, so silky, he hated that haircut, but it fit her face wonderfully. Her body, ugh, so strong yet delicate, her breasts, her brown milky skin.

Wan snaps out his trance, he wasn’t going to fall into that trap. He hated her, with every bone in his body, he didn’t love her- he couldn’t love her. Loving her would be a nightmare that he could never wake up - or a dream…

Wan clenches his eyes policing his thoughts about Korra. He then opens his eyes to watch the fire in the cave, narrowing them when he hears footsteps. Korra sits down next to him, a few fishes in her hand. “What are you doing here?” Wan says his voice filled with venom. Korra rolls her eyes, “I don’t know, giving you company? I know you’re bored. We haven’t done anything in weeks.”

“I’m fine, thanks. Not like you cared months ago,” Wan sasses. Korra groans now frustrated, “Wan, I was trying to heal nothing was working, I needed time alone away from everyone.”

“So, you admit it, you are selfish.” 

“What!? Oh, so now I can’t have time to myself, you know what? Wan, you're clingy!”

“At least I’m not selfish. At least I didn’t break a promise!” Wan yells standing up. “At least I tried to heal!” Korra glares at Wan and scoffs disdainfully, “I am trying! I just needed some time!”

“Time for what!  _ Away  _ from me? Say it Korra, you were tired of being weighed down by me! I wasn’t healing fast enough for you?” Korra clenches her eyes “It was never like that Wan!” she stands up. Going toe to toe with the man, Korra and Wan are up against each other, screaming at each other's faces. Korra is then pinned to the cave wall. She looks up and gasps, her heart pounding in her chest, her brown skin showing a furious red blush.

“I hate you,” Korra mumbles into Wan’s face. The tension rises and they both begin to heat up, they have reached the threshold. Wan glares at the woman but something else is burning in his eyes.

_ Lust _ .

“I hate you too,” Wan retorts. He rashly kisses Korra, who embraces it fully. They completely melt in their hate kiss. Fumbling and moaning, wild. The duo falls down, Wan on top, the dual Avatars hungrily tasting each other's lips. As their adrenaline rises so does their lust. Wan pulls back taking off his poncho frantically as Korra takes off her tank top. Wan’s hands run down her waist, causing Korra to lose her breath. Wan wastes no time ripping off her bandage-like bra, he grabs her rear tight. Korra’s nails dig into his back, leaving scratch marks. Both enjoy each other's flesh. The fire burns out but a tiny spot of ember is left, Korra’s back arches as screams of pleasure ring throughout the cave and swamp. Wan hungrily kisses her once more, holding her and guiding her up and down as she sinks down on him. “Oh f-f!” 

Beads of salt roll down Wan's back and forehead, as he grunts in ecstasy. Both of their hearts thump faster and faster, as they move in a beautiful rhythm ever so close to nirvana. They scream as they finally reach the peak. Korra then collapses on Wan, who pants.

Both take a moment to breathe, “Again,” Korra demands aggressively with a low voice. Wan grins a carnivorous smile.

“Gladly,” Wan growls in a low husky voice, a sharp anger in his words.

Wan flips her over and once again is on top of her. Just like at the South Pole, Wan’s movements were slow and powerful. Korra moans but Wan covers her mouth, making long strokes each time making her body convulse. Korra cries out, he was hitting all the right spots, and strangely he had a softness about him. “Go harder,” Korra hisses.

“No.”

“Why?” Korra gasps as Wan whispers in her ear, “I like that you beg for  _ more. Like a good girl _ .” Korra's face becomes red instantly. “You like this,” Korra whispers, turning her head over to him. Wan smirks, “Yeah I do. I wanted this for  _ years.” _

“Me too,” Korra arches her back as Wan hits a sweet spot. Wan holds her close, this time kissing her softly. Korra's eyes widen at this sudden change of pace and her eyes close softly. Wan pulls out of her slowly, the female Avatar thought it was over until she felt a wet tongue over her sex. Korra gasps loudly as she sees Wan’s head in between her legs. “Wan-”

“Relax.” Wan says breathing down on her, kissing her thigh. “You taste good.”   
  
Korra blushes harder, “Why are you being nice? I thought you hated me.”   
  
Wan didn’t respond to this but instead kisses her and licks her gently, he devours her until he feels her or rather tastes her reaching nirvana once more. The water tribe Avatar is panting from the left over pleasure. She gets up pushing Wan down on his back, and takes his sex into her mouth. Her reflexes were impressive to Wan. They exchange eye contact a few times, making the male Avatar blush and look away. “Look at me,” Korra says seductively.

Wan orgasms on the spot, and Korra wipes the fluids off of her face, licking it.

“Sorry,” Wan flushes.

“It’s fine…” Korra blushes as well. The two sit in silence for a moment, then Wan hugs Korra kissing her body. 

In the end, the duo falls asleep cuddling. Toph walks into her cave after her midnight stroll, she quickly gets a sniff of sweat. With her earthbending she could see clothes scattered all over the floor and Wan and Korra sleeping. At first Toph is disgusted but then a small smirk graces her face, “ _ Finally _ , took them long enough.” The blind earthbender goes to sleep.

Morning comes and Wan wakes up, groaning as he yawns. He turns over to see Korra naked and peacefully sleeping. Wan eyes widen in shock as his thoughts run at thousands of miles per hour. It all comes back to him. He lets out a small gasp at what they did last night in a fit of rage and passion. They went all the way. Wan quickly puts on his clothes, trying to hide any indicators. He brushes his hand on her shoulder for her to wake her up, she yawns and looks down, blushes and rushes to put on her clothes.

“Korra-”

“I already took care of it,” Korra puts on her shoes. “No, I won’t get pregnant with your baby,” she finishes. Wan breathes in relieved. Korra turns around away from Wan as the shame starts to sink in. “This means nothing,” Korra mumbles, her back turned away from him. Wan silently nods, “No strings attached…” 

“Good,” Korra walks out of the cave, in her mind she replays the memory and her whole body trembles at how good he was. How high he made her feel, him inside of her drove the water Avatar crazy. 

Toph sits on a tree branch as Wan and Korra arrive. “So, did you enjoy yourselves last night, did you get it all out?” 

“Get what all out?” Wan asks dumbfounded. Toph scoffs at the first Avatar, “Oh don’t play dumb with me firsty, you had sex last night. Good, I’m glad you got it all out, and you two are not bickering anymore.”

“Well...I can’t say I'm not mad at her but…” Wan shrugs blushing, Korra looks away, her face turns dark with a flush. “Don’t act shamefully now, I was only getting started with teasing you two. I remember when I was young and frustrated-” Toph starts off, “Have you two ever had the talk before?” Korra covers her face with her hand. “Stop!” Wan shrieks, “For the love of Agni!” 

“This is humiliating,” Korra mumbles as she hides herself behind her hands. “Well you banged in my cave, now I have to make sure there's no... fluids. Korra, how was he anyway? He must have been  _ something  _ for you to be screaming like that!” Korra is now completely mortified and her mouth hangs open, “You are some sick old woman!” Toph laughs, “Oh he was something good, tell me was he-” Korra walks away before Toph can even finish, Toph slams her leg crackling dying of laughter at the dual Avatars’ reactions. “Alright you two, come on let’s get to the tree.” Toph gets up and the duo follows.

It takes them the entire day but once they reach the tree in the evening and climb up Wan is completely breathless at the scenery of the Banyan Grove Tree. “This is...incredible,” he gasps. “You can say that again,” Korra breathes. “The roots of the Banyan Grove Tree spread out for miles in every direction, connecting this whole swamp and in a way, the whole world. The problem is you've both been disconnected for too long, disconnected from the people who love you and disconnected from  _ yourself  _ and from _ each other _ ,” the older woman guides both of the dual Avatars’ hands to touch. Wan glances at Korra, who wipes tears from her eyes. “Now, Korra, do you have anything to say? And Wan, you shut up and  _ listen. _ ”

“Wan, I didn’t mean to break your promise. I was heading to Republic City and I saw something, I wasn’t ready...and I knew it. I only lied to you so that I wouldn’t hurt you more...I knew you were deeply depressed. I was wrong, I should have told you the truth. I should have trusted you. I’m sorry if I ever broke your heart.” Korra finishes. “No, I’m sorry,” she glances up, in tears.

“It was selfish of me to say that, to ask you for that promise. I am petty and self-centred to be angry at you. We are both going through turmoil and I should have been more understanding.”

The duo hug each other tightly, crying in each other's arms. Toph smiles softly, “Okay, are you love birds done?” The duo parts and rolls their eyes “We’re not love birds.”

“Sure, sure just keep saying that.”

They set their hands on the tree, an orange and blue glow on the tree and it’s trails zap down through the vines. And they see Ikki, Meelo and Jinora on top of Pepper. Wan and Korra gasp and smile at each other, “Ikki, Jinora and Meelo! They’re here!”

“Good. Hopefully, they're here to take you home,” Toph sighs. Soon Pepper flies to the tree and the three airbender kids fly to the Dual Avatars, “Wan! Korra!” The dual Avatars cry tears of joy, making an attempt at wiping them. Jinora lands and rushes towards them, embracing the Avatars’ waists. Ikki and Meelo throw their arms around them as well and the duo hugs them back. “Oh, we missed you guys so much,” Wan smiles as he ruffles Ikki’s hair making the airbender girl giggle. “You guys got so big.” 

“How did you find us?” Korra asks. Ikki smiles, “Jinora sensed both of your energies, we figured you two would be together.”

“But we never would've been here if it weren't for Ikki,” Jinora smiles at her little sister. “I never would've stormed off and found those soldiers if it weren't for Meelo,” Ikki shrugs. “I was trying to toughen up these ladies, but I guess it was a team effort,” Meelo smirks. Wan laughs whole heartedly. 

“Oooh, I love your hair,” Ikki looks at Korra and turns to Wan, “And your hair too!” 

“I like it too,” Korra looks at Wan smiling in a flirty way, making the other Avatar blush. “Nah...it needed to be trimmed anyway,” Wan waves Korra off. Toph clears her throat loudly, “I'm so sorry. This is Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki. Aang and Katara's grandchildren,” Korra gestures to the children. Toph walks up to them, “Your grandpa was a real pain in my butt.” Wan bursts out laughing at this, Korra elbows him and he quickly shuts up. Meelo stops digging in his nose and flicks the booger away, “Wait a minute - cranky, old, blind. You must be Toph!” Toph smiles at this, “Oh, I like this one.” Jinora turns to Wan and Korra, “You guys need to come home, Kuvira is taking over the Earth Kingdom. You have to stop her.” 

Wan and Korra glance at each other, uncertain if they are ready. Wan closes his eyes.“I don't know. We’re not the Dual Avatars we used to be. We can't even go into the Avatar State,” Korra starts. “Or connect to Raava,” Wan solemnly adds with a tinge of sadness. 

The airbender sisters plead with them. “Please, guys,” Ikki starts. “The world  _ needs  _ you both back,” Jinora adds.

* * *

Wan and Korra stare at the burning fire, Wan closes his eyes breathing out. The duo turn to Toph behind them are the airbender kids watching. “Okay. I’m ready,” Korra says. “Me too,” Wan adds. “I'm not bending it. You two got to do this on your own,” Toph states. Wan glances at Korra concerned, he nods. “We can do this,” Wan smiles softly. 

The duo gets into horse stance with their arms raised to their torso at the side, palms facing up, side by side. “Close your eyes. Clear your mind. Now, focus your energy.  _ Find the metal.  _ Let it move through your body.” 

Wan and Korra close their eyes and begin to find the metal and start to draw it out. As he starts drawing out the metal, Wan is hit with flashbacks of Zaheer. He crumples to the floor, sweating. “I can’t-” Wan whispers. “Yes, you can!” Toph yells, Korra glances at Wan, “Get up and try again, release the  _ fear _ . That fight is over, you both won, you both survived.” Wan gets up with the help of Korra, both are anxious but they continue, to the point where small little droplets of liquid metal start to form on top of their skin and move down their forearms. Both continue to push through the pain and the flashbacks. Both are trembling as more metal is pulled out of their bodies. The liquid metal flies out from both hands in two separate blobs which merge into a big globule and the two globules, Korra’s and Wan’s, form into one. More and more metal builds up and Wan and Korra bend the poison out completely. Toph smiles as the duo completes their ordealm passing the metal to her. She bends two halves of a rock together to capture the poison in its centre. “Well done, Wan and Korra. Well done.” She spins the rock to completely seal it. 

Wan gasps as his eyes snap open glowing pure white. The same happens to Korra. Both enter the Avatar state and stand with pride. Meelo throws his fists up, jumping for joy. “The Dual Avatars are back in business!” Jinora rushes over to Wan and Korra as they exit the Avatar state, Wan grins showing his teeth as he looks at his hands flexing them into fists. “That’s  _ much  _ better,” he says as he stretches his fingers. Korra smiles, “Wow, I feel lighter. Thank you so much for helping us. I'd like to give you a hug now if that's okay with you.” Toph sighs as she closes her eyes then opens them with a small smile, “All right. You earned it.” Korra embraces Toph but Wan joins in as well. Toph pats both of their backs, not even fighting the first Avatar’s embrace. Later on, the duo are settled on top of the sky bison. “Bye Toph,” Korra waves as Pepper takes off and the rest of the airbender children say goodbye. “Thanks for everything! Bye!” Wan smiles as he looks at the night sky, tears running down his face.

“We’re coming home.”

Toph looks out at the sky bison leaving the swamp, then sighs as she walks back into her humble home. “Finally, some peace and quiet and no more pining from the love birds, just confess already. Is it  _ that  _ hard!”


	36. Battle of Zaofu

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_Book IV: Balance_

_Chapter V: Battle of Zaofu_

Pepper flies past mountains and trees, it is dawn. Wan watches the entire way, holding on to his only keepsake, his journal. He wants so badly to even take a small pen and write but he lost it, along with other things. Korra is right next to Wan, asleep, and strangely enough cuddling into his chest. Jinora glances back at them for a moment, the young master Airbender slowly realizes what is going on and looks back. But Ikki, as per her usual self, points out the interaction. “Do you like Korra?” Ikki blurts out, Wan blushes as he averts his gaze, “Ugh...What do you mean by _like_?” 

“You _like_ her like her!” Ikki claps, almost sending Wan on a nostalgia trip.He huffs dismissively ”Of course, not-” 

“Not so sure about that Wan,” Jinora smirks while guiding Pepper, “I saw the way you look at her, it couldn’t be more obvious that you’re in love.”

“No, I’m not! I’m not in love with her…” Wan refutes as Korra cuddles on his chest, yawning and groaning. Wan blushes, looking down at her and stroking her hair, once he glances up, the airbenders all look at him with wide grins. Jinora’s eyebrows arch, “Right...I'm sure you don't feel that way," she remarks sarcastically. "No friend strokes a girl's hair." 

Wan gives a long sigh as Korra yawns, stretching her arms and legs. She sits up next to Wan, “Morning.” The male Avatar quickly changes the subject with the airbenders from his crush to Kuvira, as Korra fully wakes up from her slumber. “So, Kuvira is currently taking over the Earth Kingdom and is headed to Zaofu, correct?” Wan asks. “Yes,” Jinora responds, “Well, we should go too.”

“Are you sure we should be going to Zaofu? Dad wanted us to bring you guys back to Republic City,” Jinora asks. 

“If Kuvira's heading to Zaofu, so are we,” Korra agrees with Wan, who smiles in the process. “She needs to know that the Dual Avatars are back. The world needs to know,” Korra finishes. Meelo stands up excitedly, “Whoo-hoo! Avatar fight! This is going to be awesome!” Korra chuckles, “Meelo, there's not gonna be a fight. Kuvira saved my Dad. She was a captain in Su's guard. I think she can be reasoned with.” Wan shrugs, grinning, “True, plus being the Avatar isn’t all about fighting, it’s about finding peace. So, might as well talk things over but...I must admit I am worried that she isn’t to be reasoned with, I mean she’s on her way to becoming a dictator.” Wan glances down, his thoughts now going to what he heard about Kuvira during his travels, he heard some rumors of her taking city-states by force, some were good, and some were bad. The first Avatar reborn is concerned about what might happen. 

Soon they reach Zaofu, Wan’s eyes bulge wide as he sees an entire army before the city. “I hope we’re not too late,” he gulps with concern in his voice. Korra glances down as well, “This isn’t good. Wan what should we do?” Wan freaks out as he glances at her, “I don’t know? Look I haven’t dealt with Armies and Warlords ever since well, I died and frankly I didn’t do so well back then.”

“Well do you know how to be a good talker?” Korra sasses as she pinches her nose. “Well yes. I think,” Wan chuckles nervously as he then looks down. “This is going to be fantastic,” he mouths as the air bison lands.

Wan and Korra walk into Su's study room, the airbender kids behind them. As the Dual Avatars walk in, they catch the attention of Suyin and her family. Su gasps as she looks at the duo’s changed appearances, “Korra? Wan? I can't believe it.” Su quickly hugs both with separate yet embracing hugs, “Where have the two of you been? You both disappeared. Everyone was so worried.”

Wan and Korra glance at each other, Wan brings his attention back to Suyin, “Long story, but we need to stop Kuvira as soon as possible,” Wan replies. Su nods, as she gestures the duo to follow along to which they comply. Soon they walk into the metal bending courtyard, Korra starts the conversation, “How did things get so bad between you and Kuvira? I thought she was your protege?” Su glances down sadly, “She was more than that. She was like a daughter to me. I took her in when she was eight years old and nourished her talents. Kuvira was smart, a natural leader, and quickly rose through the ranks. I saw myself in her.”

“So, what happened?” Wan asks, leaning a comforting hand on the matriarch, who’s expression hardens as she starts her story **.** “Three years ago, after the fall of the Earth Queen, with you both being in recuperation, Raiko and Tenzin came to see me. They wanted me to reunite the Earth Kingdom and take control. I refused. Kuvira however stood up and I quickly denied her, but she went on anyway. I didn't realize at the time, but that moment created a rift between us. Kuvira turned my own _son_ against me. And together they plotted behind my back. Kuvira and Baatar left that day with Varrick, my security force, and a few of Zaofu's wealthiest citizens. After Kuvira proved herself by stabilizing Ba Sing Se, Raiko and the other world leaders made her the provisional head of the Earth Kingdom. Once she refused to step down, I knew it was only a matter of time until she made her way back here.” Su finishes. Wan shuts his eyes wincing at the story, “We need to fix this.”

“There is a way, go into the Avatar State and demolish her army. Remove Kuvira from power once and for all,” Su replies, the dual Avatars glance at each other with worry, both not knowing what to say. Wan speaks up,“I don’t think that’s the right move. Kuvira has the upper hand here. She has credibility and a lot of loyalty within the Earth Kingdom , and she currently has us surrounded with an army. I wouldn’t take that type of move yet,” he reasons.

“Fighting is something the old me would do, but that always made things worse. Let us talk with Kuvira. Maybe we can reason with her,” Korra adds. Wan turns to Korra surprised at this, somehow his heart skips a beat at that phrase. She really has changed...but his love for her remains.

In the morning, the duo go to Kuvira’s campsite, guided by Baatar Jr. Wan can almost taste the tension in the air, he sees soldiers training and talking, bringing him back to when he would try and fail to ask a warlord to stop or if the warlord wanted him to join his cause. Wan honestly thought that this was a thing of the past, oh how wrong he was. “We have an unexpected guest.” Kuvira turns pausing her talk with general Aiwei, who bows knowing his time was for later. “The Dual Avatars is here to see you.”

Kuvira smiles as she greets the duo, “Korra and Wan, it's such an honor to see you both again. The last I heard; you were still healing at the South Pole.”

“Well, we’re _all_ better now,” Wan shrugs, trying to hide his unease from Kuvira. Her entire demeanor is sending him back to those days. Warlord. _Warlord._ “That's wonderful news,” Kuvira smiles. Korra as usual, cuts to the chase, **“** Look, we’re here to ask you to back down. Please take your army and leave.”

Kuvira seems unaffected by at this,“I think we both know that's _not_ going to happen.” 

Now, Wan’s warlord signal is going haywire.

“We can't let you take Zaofu,” Korra holds herself firm, and Kuvira relaxes her posture,“I was tasked with bringing stability to the Earth Kingdom. Why should I treat it differently than any other state? I understand you are both just trying to do Su a favor, but you cannot come to me as I'm on the verge of reuniting my nation and tell me to stop. The world was _descending_ into chaos while you _both_ were gone. To fix it, I had to make some tough decisions.” Wan winces at this, Korra glances down ashamed. 

Wan glances down as his eyes narrow and he faces Kuvira, “But _we’re back now._ I understand that you had to make tough decisions, but so does any leader,” Wan retorts. 

**“** Exactly, if you _really_ want to help, go back to Su and try to talk some sense into her. Let's call a temporary _truce_. I won't make any moves until one of you talks to her and gets back to me,”Kuvira states, Wan glances at Korra as she contemplates. “Maybe that will be for the best,”she says. Kuvira turns to Wan, “Do you agree with your partner?” Wan closes his eyes and nods slightly in silence. “Good.”

The walk back is silent. Korra looks down, her voice low as she confronts Wan with the truth. “You didn’t agree with me, didn’t you?” Wan sighs as he rubs his back, “I would be lying if I said I did. Korra, I understand what you're doing, and I applaud you for it. Trying to solve this with peace. I get that Kuvira saved your father. I thought I could reason with her too, but somethings _off. She_ sounds like those warlords who would just say they’re trying to unite but the way I see it they’re all the same, they get corrupted and inflated with power. I just wish-” Wan simply sighs at this statement, “I just wish I would’ve done more. What she said about us being gone…I feel like all of this, is our fault? I know we were sick, and stuff happens, but this is our responsibility.” 

“Wan,” Korra’s hand gently touches his cheek, the first Avatar lets out a small gasp, “We can fix this.” Her cyan eyes glance down, and a small sweet smile graces her face, “You know, I missed you. I mean, I missed you a lot.”

“I-I missed you too,” Wan is flustered and stutters over his words.

* * *

At nightfall, the dual Avatars rush up to Baatar Sr who paces around anxiously. “Where's Su? We have to talk to her,” Korra says hastily, Baatar glances at them worriedly, “She's not here. She took Wing and Wei. They're going to sneak into Kuvira's camp to try and put _an end_ to this.”

“She's a fool!” Wan blurts out, “No disrespect, but she’s been out of her mind! Now this will lead to an invasion of the city!” The male Avatar begins to fume in anger, small fire breaths flare in his nostrils. “Wan, calm down,” Korra puts her hand on his shoulder, and Wan slowly but surely relaxes. He takes a few deep breaths to find his center again. Later, Jinora, Opal and the dual Avatars meet in the square.

“You have to go stop Su before she does something terrible,” Jinora says to which Opal retorts,“Stop her? We should be helping her.”

“We have no idea where your mom is, or what her plan is. If we go charging into Kuvira's camp, we could get you all captured, or worse. All we can do now is wait,” Korra responds, Wan massages his temples as he hears the confrontation, choosing not to say what’s on his mind. His thoughts are interrupted by the speakers of Zaofu turning on. “Attention citizens of Zaofu. Your leader, Suyin Beifong, attempted to attack me tonight while I slept, breaching the terms of our truce. Luckily, I now have her and her assault team in custody. Rest assured that I will not take revenge on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu if your remaining representatives meet me outside the city at dawn to offer the full and unconditional surrender of your city. That is all.” With that, the speakers go silent, and once again Wan is cursing mentally. In his view, Su was stupid for doing what she got but him saying that would blow up Opal. Korra is being the most peaceful she can be.

“She was going to attack our city! I can't believe you're both refusing to fight!” Opal yells. Wan grumbles as the door opens and Meelo and Ikki wake up from the speaker then Korra says, “Jinora, Wan and I will go talk to Kuvira at dawn, and, maybe, we can work something out. I promise we'll do everything we can to keep the peace.” 

Opal hesitates then looks up, “I'll go with you.” 

“We'll go, too,” Ikki pipes up. “No! Dad told us to find Korra and Wan and we did. Now you need to stay safe,”Jinora says firmly. “Come on! Let us help!”

“I can't risk anyone else being captured. You can stay with Baatar and Huan while me and Wan work things out with Kuvira,”Korra says. Wan nods to this and turns to Baatar,“ Make sure they get back to Tenzin if anything goes wrong.” 

“Aw, man! When am I gonna see some _action_?” Meelo pouts.

* * *

The sun rises above the horizon, Kuvira's army stands ready for battle, the banners of the Earth Empire flapping in the wind. The Dual Avatars and the two airbenders walk to a meeting ground, and in front of the army is Kuvira, who stands waiting for them. Behind her is Suyin, and her twin boys are imprisoned in massive steel cases behind her. Opal yells at Kuvira, “Release them!” 

“If Su agrees to bow to me and turn over Zaofu, she and the rest of your family will not be harmed. I have already laid out my terms, and I think they are very reasonable. After all, Su did try to take me out during our _peaceful_ negotiations.” 

Wan knew this would happen, he is getting his body ready for a fight. “Now _turn over Zaofu_ ,” Kuvira demands. Wan cracks his neck, already knowing how this is going to end. “We can't just let you take the city!” Korra yells.

“Dual Avatars, you are both interfering with internal Earth Empire business and letting your _personal_ feelings get in the way of reason. Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself. They have been hoarding their riches and technology too long. I am here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the nation. This is about equality. The _only way_ you are going to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you _physically_ stop me. Now, what are you both going to do?” Wan cracks his knuckles, “Well then, looks like we have no choice.” 

Kuvira smirks at this, “Fine.” She turns to address her troops, “I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. So, rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Dual Avatars _myself_ . Korra and Wan, if you win, then you can do whatever you want with Zaofu. But after I beat you _both_ , I want you two out of my business for good. _I am_ the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire. You're both not relevant here anymore.” 

Something about that very line sets the first Avatar off, he glares at Kuvira with anger.

“Fine you want to fight the Dual Avatars!” Wan shouts as he pulls off his poncho, exposing his bare chest,” We’re right here!” 

Korra turns her attention to Wan, her heart skips a beat as she bites her lips. A wave of arousal washes her in the most unexpected and embarrassing way. She quickly ignores this and gets in her fighting stance. “Are you guys really ready to fight her?” Jinora says with worry, Wan cracks his knuckles, “Trust me, I have too much pent-up rage that I have been waiting to direct,” Wan says with a low husky voice. Meanwhile Korra is sweating out of her mind at the way Wan _sounds_ and his body- Korra gulps, trying to keep herself focused, “Just stay back and let us handle this.” 

“Don't mess around. Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with,” Opal says, Wan rolls his eyes at the Avatar state being mentioned , “No, that’s our last resort.” 

“Be careful,” Jinora says as the two airbender girls step back. “Somethings up with Korra,” Opal whispers.

“You two can use whatever you want, all the elements, the Avatar State, anything you need,” Kuvira gets into her stance, smirking confidently, “I know you two are _rusty_.”

Wan attacks first, blasting fire at Kuvira who evades it with ease. Korra steps up and attacks with air which she also easily evades. Korra runs up and attacks with an arch of fire but Kuvira instantly notices that the dual Avatars are completely out of sync. She’s heard of how _fluid and synchronised_ they were, now they are completely fractured. Kuvira quickly takes advantage of this, first she attacks Wan with a strike to the stomach with a small rock. Using the metal slabs to blind him to throw him off. At the same time, Kuvira throws two metal strips which latch onto Korra's wrists and ankles, she flings her off as well. 

Korra and Wan get up, and the first Avatar throws the metal slab off his face. Kuvira laughs while she bounces on her feet. Wan glares at Kuvira once more. The duo get back into fighting stance. “She wants you both to make a mistake!” Opal yells. 

The dual Avatars go in with their own movements and combat not even working in sync with each other, Kuvira smirks as she dodges and evades the three elements the Avatars have available to them and hits them with several attacks and retractions. Wan is once again thrown back, and this time he struggles to get up. It seems as if every time he would try to strike, Kuvira was one step ahead. “Come on, Dual Avatars. Get up! Show me what you've got,” she taunts. Wan is now a bit bruised up.

“We have to help them,” Opal cries out but Wan puts his hand shaking his head, “No.” Wan's hand is incased with fire. Kuvira smirks as the duo gets back up, she goes back into her fighting stance. It is painful to witness the most powerful duo be beaten left and right by Kuvira, while the army cheers in the background at the dual Avatars decline. Wan and Korra pant as they’re both tired and beaten. Su yells at them, “You both have to go into the Avatar State! Do it!” Wan sees Kuvira landing for the final blow. His eyes snap open, pure white. Korra's eyes turn white as well. Wan lands an air slash at Kuvira and it flings her back. Wan and Korra attack with more power, the duo rises on an air sprout. Korra hauls a giant boulder as Wan has a fist full of fire in his hand. Wan’s eyes widen as he sees Kuvira slowly start to look up, but as she does her face is revealed to be Wan’s ghost. Wan snaps out of the Avatar state and at the same time Korra does as well. Dropping to their knees.

Kuvira stands up, “I knew you both were weak.” She uses her metal slabs to capture the duo by the wrists and pull them up mid-air. Wan lowers his head in shame. Kuvira slams the duo down, then trapping them back to back near the shoulders. Kuvira walks towards them shaping her slabs into razors. Opal and Jinora send a wave of air at Kuvira before she can land the killing blow. Kuvira is knocked back and lands at her soldiers' feet. She is helped up as she yells, “You broke the agreement! Attack!” 

The airbending girls step in front of the Dual Avatars, bending a huge wind barrier to block out anyone who dared come at them. Jinora meditated to get help and help did arrive with Meelo and Ikki on Pepper. Opal and Jinora stop bending and quickly get the duo out. As soon as they do, they rush out of the scene. 

Kuvira watches their escape and turns to her army raising her fist up in victory, “Zaofu is ours!”

  
  



	37. Reunion

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_ Book IV: Balance _

_ Chapter VI: Reunion _

Wan looks out as Pepper flies to Air Temple Island, he sees the large skyscrapers intertwined with the spirit vines. Wan sheds tears of joy, he was finally home after three years. Pepper lands in the Air Temple Island courtyard. Wan airbends himself down from the sky bison and Korra jumps off too she is greeted by Naga who runs up to her. “Naga! I missed you so much, girl.” 

Wan runs up to Baru, who perks up. She greets him by her big old self, rubbing herself on the first Avatar. Wan laughs, hugging the arctic cat dearly, “I missed you too, girl.” She responds with a low purr of affection. “Mom! Dad! We're back! And we got Korra and Wan!” Meelo calls out, Bumi is the first one to rush out. Wan is surprised at how fit and trim the man was also with his air suit along with Bum-Ju. “Well, aren't you two sight for sore eyes!” Bumi hugs the duo, “Bum-Ju and I sure missed you.” The spirit lands on Bumi’s shoulder and Wan smiles “It’s good to see you too” Wan beams. “It's so great to see you again, Bumi. And you too, Bum-Ju,” Korra says.

“Oh, my stars!”

Wan peaks up at the voice, Ms. Nami rushing to him in an air suit. Wan rushes up and hugs her. Ms. Nami parted from the first Avatar, “Ms. Nami!” Wan hugs “Oh Wan, I missed you dreadfully. You just disappeared for three years and no- oh, Wan darling your hair.”

“Yeah-” Wan rubs his back, blushing “It was much longer before…”

“You’ve changed, darling. I can feel it, you can’t hide from me,” Ms. Nami smiles. Wan blushes even harder, “Yeah, I know.” Tenzin hugs both Wan and Korra, Wan embraces him firmly, “Welcome home,” Tenzin says. Wan smiles, “Great to be home, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Tenzin,” Korra says. Tenzin pulls away from the hug, “Now, I hate to get right down to business, but I want to hear what happened in Zaofu.” 

Ms. Nami notices Wan looking away in shame, Bum-Ju chirps sadly, almost in sync with the dual Avatars. “Way to ruin the moment,” Bumi sighs. “Kuvira's entire army was there. She captured Mom, Dad, and my brothers,” Opal explains. Wan closes his eyes, “we thought we could handle it but... We failed.” Korra nods in agreement. Tenzin gently touches the dual Avatars shoulders, “No one expected the both of you to handle Kuvira on your own. It's up to all of us to deal with her. We're just glad to have you two back.”

“Where's Bolin? I’m sure that he wouldn’t join Kuvira with all of this… mess.” Ms. Nami says waving her hand awkwardly gesturing to the Earth Empire. Opal glances down at this “I can't believe he would stay with her after what she did to my family. But we don't know where he is.” Ms. Nami hums with worry, as she turns to Wan, “Now then… Let’s get the Avatar duo all fixed up.”

* * *

Asami reads from a small job advertisement, Korra walks in now wearing an updated version of her clothes. “I hope you didn’t wait for too long,” Korra has a slight grin, Asami hugs her friend, “Only three years. It's so great to see you again.”

“You too Asami,” Korra smiles. Wan walks in with his new clothes, blushing a bit, “I hope I’m not late.” Korra blushes at the sight of Wan and quickly turns away, “Good to see you, Wan.” Asami smiles as she notes the tension in the room. Now it clicked.

“Good to see you too, Asami,” Wan says, distracted with Korra’s looks. “Come on, Mako got us a table at the restaurant, Asami smirks as she guides the duo who was adorably awkward. “By the way, I’m loving the fresh look you guys have.” 

“Thanks,” Wan blushes as he turns to Korra, “So Ugh... You look great,” Wan stutters, Korra chuckles nervously, “Back at you” Korra's eyes glaze upon his biceps now exposed with his shirt. Mako is leaning against a pillar beside an empty table. Once the firebender turns he walks up to the duo “Korra! Wan!” Wan smiles and gives a soft hug, “Hay Mako.” 

“Hi, Mako,” Korra says. As Korra embraces Wu pops up, Korra is stunned. Wan blinks awkwardly “Hello there, Prince Wu, rightful heir to the throne and this guy's boss. I bet he's told you a lot about me.” Wan smirks, “Nope. Not a thing.” Wu drapes an arm on Korra's shoulder and Wan's eyes widen at this and turns into a possessive glare.

“Then we have so much to talk about,” he says excitedly as he turns Korra away and pushes her towards the plush seats of the table. “You are going to love the food here. I know the chef personally.” Wan sits next to Korra, the female Avatar quickly notices Wan’s irritation at Wu. Asami on the other hand notices Wan’s protectiveness of Korra.

“Let's start with a round of your spicy octopus fritters. And keep the cucumber-aloe water flowing. Got to keep this princely skin hydrated.” He sips from his straw, Wan rolls his eyes. Asami whispers irritably to Mako, “I thought it was just going to be the four of us.”

“Sorry, I couldn't ditch him. But he promised to be on his best behavior.”

Wu leans near Korra, “Hey, pop into the Avatar State for me. I want to see your eyes glow.” Wan groans, “The Avatar State is a defense mechanism not a toy for a spoiled prince,” Wan sasses, he leans back rubbing his temples. ”Anyway, so what has been happening to you guys,” Wan changes the subject. “Well, I kind of have some big news. I went to visit my father for the first time. He'd been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try to forgive him.” Asami glances down, Wan blinks at this, “Ugh, umm-” Wan has no words, but Korra just as usual goes in, “You sure you can trust him? He might just be manipulating you again.” Wan covers his face with his hands groaning, “You think I don't know what my father is capable of?! You don't get to disappear for three years and then act like you know what's best for me.” 

Wan slams his face on the table, “It's not like I planned to be gone that long. I wanted to get back, but I never felt ready until now.” Korra explains. “I felt the same way,” Wan admits. Wu slams his empty glass on the table, catching their attention. Wu stands up. “As much as I'm enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode.” Wu snaps his fingers, “Mako? Come on, I need you to stand guard.”

“I'm not going to hold your hand every time you have to empty your bladder. Go to the bathroom on your own for once,” Mako retorts.

“Fine,” Wu walks away to move to the restroom, Wan meanwhile is silent for a short while then Wan turns to Mako. “How do you deal with him?” Mako grunts, “I don't want to talk about it.” 

“So, what about you and Korra?” Asami asks, “Anything interesting happened?” Wan blushes as he looks at Korra as she holds her right arm and sheepishly glances over from away from him. “No.” Korra blushes as well, as she waves Asami off. “Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

Wan clears his throat, “Agreed.” Mako and Asami glance at each other, “Are you two okay?” Mako asks.

Wan laughs nervously, but with a chipper tone. “Perfectly fine.” 

Asami pulls Mako to the side away from where the duo can hear them. “What is their problem? Wan is acting weird, Korra is acting weird. They are normally completely comfortable with each other.” Mako whispers. Asami smirks at Mako’s confusion. “They’re in love.” This caught Mako completely off guard, the firebender's eyes widened “What?” 

“Okay, don’t get upset, but they sent a letter to me, both of them. They were talking about each other. They’re at that point where they are starting to realize that their friendship has blossomed into a full-blown relationship.”

“How do you know?” Mako asks, “I hate to admit it but Korra has been having chemistry with Wan from the get-go. Korra always liked Wan, even when she was with you. But now she is in love with him. Same with Wan, the signs are way clearer now.” Asami explains. Mako just sighs, “That would make a lot of sense, there aren’t’ even...confessing.” 

“Maybe because they’re scared of rejection? I honestly don’t know.” 

Wan and Korra sit next to each other awkwardly, as Asami and Mako come back to sit down to see them shy glance away from each other. The waiter comes with all sorts of food, he bows and goes about his day “Wonder what's taking Wu so long. He's not one to miss out on lunch. I'll go check on him.” Mako stands up and goes to the restroom. Wan and Korra glance at each other with worried looks, they walk to the bathroom hallway with Asami. 

Korra glances at the bathroom attendant wheels a trolley of dirty laundry, her eyes narrow with suspicion. Wan picks up on this quickly, he follows Korra’s lead. The duo went into the back of the restaurant where the crew loads up the dirty laundry. Wan ears picked up small noises to him that sounded like the young prince. Wu pokes his head out of the laundry pile, “I'm in the laundry.”

Before Wan and Korra could react, they are outwitted. The truck screeches and pulls away, The Avatar duo is helped up by Mako and Asami. “They got Prince Wu!” Korra yells “Come on we have to go after him!” 

They chase after the truck and after Korra hijacks the kidnappers’ truck to Wan’s amazement and adornment. Mako grabs the bathroom attendant by the shirt and slams him against the truck. “Where's the Prince?”

“Halfway to Kuvira by now. All hail the Great Uniter.” He says with a gleeful smile. Wan completely gets shivers from this, and not in a good way. He knew Kuvira was a warlord and a dictator, now it is crystal clear. Police sirens are blaring as they pull up to them “ They must have moved Wu when we lost sight of them” Wan sighs. Mako talks to the cops and arrests the man. Wan hears the conversation between Asami, Mako, and Korra of how the kidnappers could get Wu to Kuvira. Wan glances at a spirit vine, he walks towards it and touches it. The vine glowed bright orange and set a trail. Wan focuses and quickly finds where Wu is headed. Wan lifts his palm. “They’re taking him to the train station.” 

“How do you know,” Asami asks, Wan hops into the Satomobile. “I’ll explain later, just drive!” The four of them hop in and Asami drives off. Once there, the four split looking for the train that Wu is on. They all met back up with nothing, “If we don't find Wu soon, we might never find him.” Korra knees down on the floor and a blue glow is under her hand, she quickly finds where Wu is. “He's on that train!” Korra points at the train, and they manage to get on it.

“How do you know for sure he's here?” Mako asks, “ I don't. But I had a feeling, okay?” Korra says as she, Wan, and Mako walk on the train. “And I'm just supposed to trust "Avatar feelings"?

“You wouldn't have to if you had guarded the prince like you were supposed to!” Korra yells as she turns back to Mako. They walk on, into the luggage. Asami opens the door and turns on the light “Oh, so it's my fault Wu disappeared.” Mako says. “It's certainly not mine!” 

“Would you guys shut up!” Wan yells as he hears the suitcase tapping. “Are you deaf? You don’t hear that” Mako closes the door and walks over to the suitcase. 

He opens it and Wu sits up, flailing his arms. Mako grabs his shoulders. “Wu! Wu, it's me.” 

“Mako! Am I dead?” Wu says.

“No, you're on a train. We're gonna get you out.” Mako tells the prince the door to the luggage car, and they look to see Kuvira supporters. They attack with metal strips and Wan quickly directs them back with his metal bending then airbends them up to the ceiling knocking them out. More of them are on the other cart. Korra metal bends the cart ceiling open. “Everyone out now!” Korra commands. “I'm not going up there!” Wu shrieks, Wan annoyed grabs him and flings him out with his airbending landing on top of the car. Korra jumps after him and helps Mako and Asami up. Dual Team Avatar and Wu begin jumping train cars going towards the back.

Mako tosses Wu over to Wan as the prince yells in terror. Kuvira supporters exit the train car and metal cables to pull themselves on top of the train. After Mako and Asami take care of them Korra airbends a whirlwind around them and grabs everyone and holds Wan closer before jumping off the side. “Jump!” Korra yells. The group yells as they fall to the ground below. They bounce off the support column before hitting the ground, cushioned airbending, and all yell as they tumble down. Wan sighs in relief as he gets up.

“You all right?” Mako asks, Wu hugs Mako and repeatedly says thank you.

“You should be thanking Korra and Wan. We never would have found you without them.” Mako says Wu bows to Korra and Wan. “I owe you my life, Avatars. If only there was some way to repay  _ you _ . Ooh, I know.” He takes Korra's hand, Wan glares at Wu, “How about I take you out for a night on the town?”

" _ Excuse me _ ?" Wan starts eyeing Wu.

"Really, you’re asking me out, right now?" Korra asks annoyed, Wu smiles nervously, "So, I'll take that as a maybe?"

"How about, never," Korra sasses as she takes her hand away from Wu. "She is way out of your league big boy," Wan smirks. “Not exactly what I imagined for our first day back together,” Korra says to Mako and Asami as Wan walks next to her.

“But to be honest it was kind of like old times. Except for the getting on each other's nerves part,” Asami says, Wan smirks, “Actually, that's exactly old times, seeing Korra and Mako argue and me being in the middle and breaking you guys up.” Wan chuckles at this.

“I'm sorry things got so tense earlier,” Korra says to Asami, she nods, “It's alright. I guess after being apart for three years, there's bound to be a bit of an adjustment period.”

“Yeah, but it's great to have both of you back,” Mako chimes in, Wan smiles, “And there is no place we would rather be.” The team goes into a group hug, Wu tries to join in but Wan pushes his face away. “Don’t you dare,” Wan says still in the hug.

“You guys are the greatest friends a guy could have.”

“I'm not your friend,” Wan sasses.

After Wu is dropped off at Asami’s place with Mako’s grandma who just loves royalty. Wan sighs as he finally crashes on his bed. He takes out his journal and smiles at it and begins to write a new page. 


	38. Beyond the Wilds

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_Book IV: Balance_

_Chapter VII: Beyond the Wilds_

Wan walks around the spirit wilds. Along with him are Korra, Opal, and Jinora. “Are you sure you felt a disturbance? Maybe you just had some rotten food for breakfast,” Opal says. Jinora turns to Opal with a worried expression. “I'm telling you. I felt it. Maybe something happened to Ryu's tour group. We should've run into them by now.”

“Yeah, but it's Ryu. They might be at the mall for all we know.” Korra shrugs, Jinora leans her head, “Korra, can't you feel how strange the energy is?” Korra turns away, “No…” Wan sighs, “I haven't felt anything spiritual in a while,” Wan admits.

“Maybe I can get a reading.” Korra lands her palm on the vine as she closes her eyes. Wan joins in. with their touch, the vine glowed blue and orange. The Duo sees Kuvira’s mecha tanks standing on the roots of Banyan Tree Grove. While the vines attack the mecha tanks cut the vines and collect them. Wan and Korra gasp as they pull themselves away. “What is it? Are you okay?” Opal says.

Wan pants in fear, then he breathes in, “She’s taking vines from the swamp, it might affect our spirit wilds. That's what you were sensing, Jinora, and whatever reason she’s getting them... I doubt it would be benefiting the world.” Wan finishes. “We have to tell Raiko. This might help him convince the other leaders to finally take her down.” Opal argues, Wan nods, agreeing with the Beifong. “I'll keep looking for Ryu and the others,” Jinora says while flying off. The trio goes to City Hall. 

Once there, Wan barges in beside him are Korra and Opal, “President Raiko, I'm sorry to interrupt, but-” Korra stops as she sees all the world leaders. She blinks confused. “What's going on here?” She asks while they also confuse Wan. 

Wu leans back on his chair, “Oh, hey, Dual Avatars. Just kickin' it world leader-style, trying to figure out what to do about Kuvira. For the record, I told Raiko he should've invited you two.” 

"You invited this _dimwit_ instead of us?!" Wan hand leans towards Wu, yelling. "Please, Wan, it's not personal. We just thought, perhaps we called you both back into action a little too soon." Tenzin says. Korra scoffs, "What Wan said, him, but not us?!" Raiko stands up, “We’re in the middle of a meeting, and we can't have people just barge in whenever they want!”

“Guys!” Bolin yells as he and Varrick run into the city hall “Oh, perfect! You're all here!” Bolin pants. “Bolin?” Opal, Mako says in unison while Wan and Korra have a wide broad grin on their faces.

“What are you doing here?! Guards, remove these traitors!” Raiko commands as the Duo gets restrained by the guards. “No! We escaped Kuvira's army! We're back on your side now! We have top-secret information for you!” The guards with Raiko nod release them. “Listen to me. Kuvira is making this thing that goes. I don't know how it works, but it has this…” Wan blinks confused at Bolin’s emission. 

“It's a superweapon! Like a regular weapon, only super!” Varrick explains, Wan eyes widened as it all came together. He couldn’t believe- No he thought that is impossible. It couldn’t be.

_Kuvira is making a superweapon with the vines._

**_Kuvira is making a superweapon with the vines._ **

“She’s using the vines as a source for power for her weapon,” Wan says in realization and horror. “I and Korra saw a vision of her taking spirit vines from The Swamp.” 

“If she figures out how to harness their power, we are all _doomed_ ,” Varrick adds, Wan clenches his fists in anger at this. 

_How dare she. How dare she use the spirits as a weapon for her power._

All the world leaders refused to attack Kuvira first. To Wan was the right choice but a lingering thought is in his head. Would he ever heal fully? He and Korra got their asses kicked by Kuvira at the same time and ever since people have been treating him like a child. No, it was before that...ever since.

Zaheer.

Wan clenches his fists at the thought of that man. Ever since that fight, he felt weaker and helpless. The days after that showed him how truly vulnerable and human he can be. It took the spirit water from the northern water tribe to heal them. Wan remembers how much he slurred due to the poison. He was so confused and deranged, the poison had **_destroyed_ **his body. Kya explained that their nerve endings were broken, and the spirit water was their saving grace. 

Literally. 

Wan's body slowly came back to normal, and almost everything was healed but then a new plague graced them... Trauma. Never Wan in his two lifetimes experienced such horror and agony, it shattered him more than once. 

Korra was the one person who kept him sane and in a way _alive_.

He wanted to die, it felt as if that was the only way to end the pain and suffering he endured. But it wasn’t. 

Wan snaps out of his thoughts watching Korra with a small smile. Her beauty never ceases to not amaze him.

Out of nowhere, Jinora's projection shows up in front of them, startling Mako.

“Korra! Wan! The vines! They're taking me! Help!” The projection disappears, Wan eyes widen as he and Korra glance at each other thinking of a plan, and Mako with Lin’s permission go into the spirit wilds and are chased by the vines half-way and they go into an abandoned building. Wan and Mako attack the vines with firebending. Korra quickly shuts the wall with her earth bending. The trio pants, Wan turns his head as he gasps to see the green pods and humans inside them. Wan touches the pods and sees Jinora. “It's Jinora and the rest of them. Their spirits are trapped in the Spirit World.” Wan explains. 

Mako bends a fire dagger in his palm “Let's get them out.” Korra quickly stops him, “Don't! You'll provoke the vines.” Korra turns to Wan and he nods. The Dual Avatars bend the water on the floor and begin their purification waterbending dance. Nothing happens, and the duo holds their hands out shaking in strain. Wan throws his side of the double helix down and groans. Korra does as well. 

“They won't open. Maybe if we meditate into the Spirit World, we can free them.” Korra says. Wan and Korra sit down and go into a lotus flower position. Once the duo opens their eyes, they are in the canyon.

Wan looks around, something's off. He remembers this place, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. “This isn’t the spirit world,” Korra says as a gust of wind blows their hairs, they turn and Wan’s stomach goes to his throat. 

Zaheer is floating in front of them, just like that same day.

“No!” Wan panics, Zaheer blasts the duo away with his airbending. Wan tries to attack but feels the all too familiar pain of the poison, Korra does as well as they both go to their knees. Zaheer smirks, “You can't fight me and the poison!”

“No, we got it all out!” Korra screams, Zaheer chuckles darkly, “You both will _never_ get it out,” Zaheer uses his airbending to pick Korra up and makes a spherical void around her, and rips the air out of her mouth. Wan screams sobbing as he is trying to reach out and save her, but he is stuck. 

Wan's eyes snap open as he breaks into a sweat, he is trembling and so is Korra. Wan tries to hide the tears in his eyes but it fails. He quickly tries to compose himself, Korra looks at Wan. “What's wrong?” Mako asks the duo, Korra pants trying to hide her tears as well “It's Zaheer.” She says shakily. “He's been haunting us ever since we fought him. We can't get any peace!” Wan yells as he clenches his hair. Mako supportively holds Wan and Korra’s shoulders “I'm here for you guys. What do you need?” 

Korra turns to Wan, “We need to face Zaheer.”

* * *

“He's too dangerous. Even when he's locked up, he can't be trusted.” Tenzin says as the dual Avatars and Mako are at the front of the spirit wild's entrance. “We need to. We need to find closure, Tenzin, this is the only way if I want to save Jinora and the others; there's no other way.” Wan explains. “There is another way. I'm calling Korra’s father. He can lead an expedition into the Spirit World from the Southern Portal.” 

Korra’s eyes widen as she downcasts, “You've lost faith in us, haven't you?” Tenzin expression softens “It's not that at all.” 

“Tenzin, please, We have to do this” Wan pleads softly, “I know you want to protect us. The only way we can truly heal if we face him.” Tenzin looks at Wan’s deep copper eyes, “Zaheer's imprisoned deep in the mountains outside the city. I'll call Raiko and get the clearance.” Wan and Korra embrace Tenzin tightly, “Thank you.”

* * *

Wan breathes in and out as he sees Zaheer’s prison, he narrows his eyes taking on a brave face but in actuality; he is terrified. He would have to encounter the man who brought him suffering in ways he never dreamt of, who almost _murdered_ them. Korra is right beside him, “Are you ready?” Korra asks. Wan exhales and closes his eyes, nodding. The Duo enters the prison with Mako behind them. The ride down the elevator is daunting, and once everyone gets out. The white lotus guard says, “Approach the wall.” 

Mako walks with them but Korra puts her hand out signaling to stop, “We can handle this Mako.” Mako frowns but nods in understanding.

Wan and Korra face the wall, side by side. Korra hand grabs on to Wan’s, gripping it. The wall behind them closes and the metal gate creeps up slowly, revealing the prison. Wan eyes widen as he sees Zaheer with one leg amputated. The exact leg that he crushed. He is in chains, meditating, and completely disheveled. His hair is long and his beard is overgrown. He is in a brown robe, seated in the lotus position in the air with chains on each limb or in the case of his amputated limb, a cage going up to his hips. A burn scar is on his arm. His eyes are still closed. “I figured you two would show up sooner or later,” he says calmly. “So the dual Avatars must be in trouble if you came all the way down here to see me.” 

Korra steps up infuriated, “We came here to look you in the eye and tell you that you have no power over us!” Zaheer remains silent for a moment; he opens his eyes and suddenly dashes forward with a growl. Korra retreats in fear, but Wan unleashes a flame in his hand in a dagger style, protecting Korra. “Stay away from us!” Wan screams. Zaheer laughs as the chains hold him back. He glances up. “I guess it didn't work. You both seem _startled_.” Wan glares at Zaheer. 

Korra steps back in fear, “This was a mistake. Wan let’s go.”

Zaheer gets up with one leg, “I know why both you're here,” Korra clenches her fists, “You know _nothing_ about us!” She screams in anger.

“You both can't enter the Spirit World,” Zaheer says with a slight head lean. Wan’s eyes widen in alarm. "I spend most of my time in the Spirit World and it's well known that both halves of the Avatar's spirit haven't been there for a few years.”

“Oh, so you get to the Spirit World from here? Well, that's a lie. There is _zero_ spiritual energy _here_ ,” Wan rolls his eyes. Zaheer shakes his head, “That's your problem. Republic City is flowing with spiritual energy and you two can't even tap into it.” 

Korra clenches her fists in frustration, “No, our problem is you! You poisoned us! You _ruined_ us, People used to think we were an _unstoppable_ duo, but now they think we're not capable of anything!”

“Blaming me is a crutch to make yourselves feel better-”

“Oh, so we shouldn't condemn you for causing this?” Wan says sarcastically, “Oh, sure! Relent all responsibility. We have every _right_ to feel angry!” Wan chuckles cruelly “Don't tell us how we should feel when you robbed us for any stability! We should blame you!” Wan screams as he points an accusing finger, “And guess what? Thanks to you, Kuvira has become the most tyrannical dictator in the _entire_ Earth Kingdom history!”

Zaheer's eyes widened in embarrassment. “Yeah! That’s right you should feel ashamed! You were talking about freedom and anarchy then it backfired and created a power vacuum for a real dictator” Korra screams. “Thanks to you, me, or Wan won't ever be the same!”

“Neither of us are the same as before. I sacrificed my leg for my flight. You both have all the power in the world and the freedom to use it, yet choose to hold yourselves down. That poison should've killed you both, but you both survived. I've heard rumors about her, but I didn't know she achieved so much power. She needs to be stopped,” Zaheer says.

“Well, we can’t go into the spirit world, we have a block,” Korra says. 

“I think I can help. Let me lead you into the Spirit World. if you two had any alternative options, you wouldn't be here now, would you? We may have been enemies once, but for now, our interests align,” Korra looks at Wan, whose eyes widen in realization, then he glares at Zaheer. 

“No, We have other options. I can't believe it wasn't clear until now. I just realized how sad and pathetic you are. Do you think sharing an enemy would make me and Korra beg to be helped by you? The man who ruined our lives?” Wan starts, his voice shaking in anger. 

“You _watched_ us be _tortured_ and _killed_ for your foolish philosophy about anarchy and at my hour of need, you claim you want to help? No. I had to look _deep_ inside myself, I had to suffer days and nights, while you what? Stay in chains, you can escape any time you desire into the spirit world while Korra and I, we are stuck, suffering over and over by your hands! You may be chained, but you chained mentally us and then you lecture us about the trauma you caused?!” 

Zaheer remains quiet but every word Wan and Korra says is a stab into his stony heart, Wan sheds a few angry tears,

“You are the most deplorable man I have ever seen trying to act like a monk! All of your actions that I’ve seen have made so many suffer! You watched me and Korra die in agony and claimed it was righteous. This isn’t about being the Avatar, and your distaste against me and Korra, this is about being human!” Wan's hand goes to his chest, crying “I’m human Zaheer. Korra is Human, you may have gained flight, but you lost your humanity. Dying is easy, living in the shame above you is much _harder_ . And you deserve to rot in that shame. You failed in every way, Zaheer. Your love is probably disgusted at you, if you _truly_ loved her, you would mourn for her, not let her go for flight but always keep her in your heart.” Zaheer's heart shatters at that moment, Wan was right. All of it was _right_. Korra holds Wan’s hand supporting him.

“We will recover and overcome this block without you, and we will break the chains you put on us,” Korra says. With that, the dual Avatars leave without his help. Zaheer is left a broken man from what Wan said.

Wan breaths out shakily, “So how are we going to enter the Spirit World?” Korra asks her partner, “I think we have to relieve what happened,” Wan says in fear, then he smiles warmly. “Together, we can do this.” Korra nods.

* * *

The Duo meditates facing each other, feeling the spiritual energy around them. They both clear their minds, Korra and Wan cross over to the spiritual plane. Instantly they are blasted with flashback after flashback. Korra and Wan tremble, letting it play out. Wan watches Korra being suffocated, but instead of being in fear, he closes his eyes. “It happened... We survived. It's okay,” Wan says, letting his tears flow. It switches on him as Korra and Wan fall through an air vortex about to hit the ground, both losing control. They scream, holding on to each other. 

Wan kisses Korra as they hit the ground and go through it. The duo opens their eyes in the Spirit World meadow, both standing up taking in their soundings. Wan and Korra glance at each other in shock. 

They did it.

Instantly, their bodies glow blue as the sigil of Raava is shown on their chests for a moment. Once it stops, Wan feels Raava again, and so does Korra. The female Avatar looks down at her heart with glee, “Raava, we missed you. Where have you been?”

Wan breaks down into tears, he hugs his chest, sobbing tears of joy. “Raava. Your back” _I have always been inside of you both, and I missed you two as well._

“I'm so glad I can hear your voice again” Wan wipes his tears, _I know Wan,_ Raava says with a soft tone. “Raava, can you help us find Jinora and the rest?” Korra asks. The duo is quickly transported until they reach a dark forest that has a green sphere containing all the souls of the people who got taken from the Spirit Wilds in Republic City. “How do we release them?” Wan asks. 

_You both must bend the energy within._

“Great,” Wan mumbles, “Raava we are powerless in the spirit world.”

_No Wan, you're most powerful here, In the Spirit World, you're both connected to all the spiritual energy._

Wan and Korra touch the green sphere entering the Avatar state, and bending the energy. The captured souls are released and free going back home.

* * *

Wan watches the bay alone in silence, as it crashes against the shore. The sun is setting below the horizon “You know I missed hearing from you..” Wan says to Raava. _Mum, Indeed. I apologize for not being there when you most needed me. Ever since what that human did to you and Korra, I couldn’t seem to reach either of you._

“It’s fine Raava, I understand.”

_Wan, do you remember what I said to you when you died in your first life?_

“No, I don’t remember what happened…” Wan shugs, 

_Well, you felt like you failed me and the world. You were surrounded by war, you were very old and you kept fighting. I remember saying ‘We will be together for all of your lifetimes. And we will never give up. I didn’t know that I meant this lifetime but here you are. You never failed me, Wan._

Wan eyes waters, he looks over to the bay. “Did you..see everything that happened between Korra and me?”

_Yes. Though I tried to block out the..intimate parts._

Wan blushes a bit, then he laughs, “Sorry..” 

_No need._ Raava chuckles a bit.

“Raava, I think I'm in love with Korra,” Wan admits. 

_Not a surprise. I knew you had feelings for her, whenever you're ready to confess, that is the right time._

Korra sits next to Wan, “How do you feel?” she asks. Wan smiles at the female Avatar, “Good, I feel lighter and happier” Wan grins, “And you?”

“I feel whole again.” Korra watches the bay and the city lights, Wan blushes then looks back, “I don’t think we can ever truly get over Zaheer.” 

“But we can heal from it,” Korra holds his hand and scoots closer to him, “We are finally able to accept what happened and I think that's gonna make us stronger.” Korra smiles, “We can do anything together no matter how painful it is.”

“Yeah.” 

With that, the duo watches the stars and cuddle with each other, their minds free of the chains brought on them.


	39. Kuvira's Gambit

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_Book IV: Balance_

_Chapter IX: Kuvira's Gambit_

Kuvira speaks in front of her army in Zaofu, behind her is the map of the Earth Kingdom almost united. But one piece is missing. “Today we stand on the precipice of history. For the past _three_ years, we've proven that no one can stand in our way. Not even the Dual Avatars. But our mission is not yet complete. There is an injustice that must be corrected. As you all know, after the hundred-year war, Avatar Aang, along with Fire Lord Zuko stole Earth Empire land and formed the United Republic. This land _belongs_ to the people of the Earth Empire, and it is time to reclaim it! Republic City will be ours!

Her army cheers in unison, crying out, “All hail The Great Uniter!” 

Behind the map is Baatar Jr. waiting, Kuvira smiles at him, “Are you ready to show the world what a true superpower looks like?” Baatar Jr. smiles, “Yes. I'm honored to march into the city by your side. I love you, Kuvira.”

“I never could've done this without your help. After we claim victory, we can finally get married and rule our Empire together,”Kuvira smiles as she hugs Baatar. Jr. However, in the hug she looks conflicted. 

* * *

“Eighteen families evacuated?” Wan repeats as he turns to Wu, the prince nods. “There are millions of people in this city!” Korra says in shock at that number. Wu shrugs, “As I said, could be better,” Wan sighs as he rubs his head, “The problem is it's voluntary and there aren't many volunteers. They just don't feel like they're in any immediate danger.” The door opens and Bolin rushes in “Guys! Good! You're all here.” Su and Zhu Li walk in next to Bolin. 

“What's with you interrupting my important meetings all the time?” Raiko stands up, annoyed. Wan eyes widen, “Su!?” as he stands from the seat in shock, Korra is as well baffled by how they got out. “What are you- you're okay!” Korra smiles in relief. “I'm so sorry about Zaofu.” Wan says, “How did you escape?” Bolin drapes his arm around Suyin's shoulders, “Opal, Beifong, and I rescued everyone, but we had a run-in with Kuvira,” Bolin turns his head to Raiko “We saw her super spirit weapon up close. Like, really close. Way too close.”

Tenzin looks concerned and asks, “Is she going to use it against Republic City?”

Zhu Li walks up, “Yes. She's going to attack in two weeks. I pretended to be loyal to Kuvira, so I could sabotage her weapon. It didn't work, but I did overhear her plans to attack.” Raiko slams his fists in anger, “I knew she wouldn't cease at Zaofu.” 

“If most likely she's coming by rail. It's the only way she can transport that weapon,” Lin adds. “Then we cut the rails,” Wan says “Hopefully that would block her weapon…” 

“I agree. Let's get as many citizens evacuated before we do.” The president turns to Mako, “Put out the announcement. The evacuation is now _mandatory_.” Mako stands up and nods. Wan turns to Raiko, “Don’t worry, we won’t let Kuvira take our city or nation.” 

* * *

Korra meditates focusing on the Spirit World, maybe, just maybe the spirits could help. Ever since Kuvira has been tampering with the vines, the spirits are leaving more and more within Republic City. She crosses over the spirit realm over to where the Tree of Time is, Korra stands, “Spirits, this is Avatar Korra.” Korra turns around to face the spirits behind her more and more spirits show up to listen to her. “Please listen to me. Since Avatar Wan and I reopened the portals, spirits and humans have lived together in Republic City. It's all we could have hoped for. I know you felt the effects of Kuvira cutting down spirit vines. Please It's time for you to help me save it from Kuvira, who was perverting spirit energy to use as a weapon against other humans.” An eel like spirit swoops down with a beak, Korra turns to the spirit. “We don't get involved with human wars.”

“Spirits worked with Unalaq.” Korra mentions. “He was _misusing_ Vaatu's power during Harmonic Convergence to force spirits to fight you both. Is that what you want?” the spirit retorts calmly. 

“No, but as the Avatar, I'm hoping that you will come to my aid to save the new world we all share.” 

“What you demand is exactly what Kuvira wants: to use spirits as a weapon in human war. The answer is no.” The spirits one by one fades away. Korra sighs, not even trying to argue, she goes back to her physical body. Wan walks up to where she was meditating and sits down next to her. “It didn’t work,” Korra mumbles. Wan shuts his eyes, “Not a surprise. Spirits are complicated creatures.” 

“Yeah, I know,”Korra slumps dejectedly, Wan pats her shoulder, “Hey, don’t feel bad, we just have to find another way.” 

* * *

Ms. Nami and other airbenders fly from above, monitoring the Earth Empire and any other signs. Satomobiles and airships are scarred and everyone is trying to get out. In the train station, Pema and Wu guides the people as they wait to board the trains. Everyone does their part. Wan looks out at the bay at night, as ships from the United Forces come through and prepare the incoming attack. He remembers all the times he would stare at the city's lights, not knowing what his place was or if he even was. He knew one thing from his amnesic times, Republic City is his home.

He had a duty to himself to protect it from Kuvira. 

Late at night, two guards take a stand in the towers near the mountains. A guard becomes suspicious at the slight faded crashing noises. He takes binoculars and peers through them. “I see something-” Through his binoculars he sees Kuvira’s army covered from the fog. “It's Kuvira's army! They're a week early! Get the commander and radio Republic City!”

The other guard quickly sets up the radio call but is stopped when he hears a loud crash and a boom. The guard who holds the binoculars eyes widens as he lowers it in horror he sees a humanoid colossus, made of metal and dwarfing the size of anything they ever saw. “Zung! We have to leave!” The Colossus prepares the spirit energy cannon attached to its right arm. As the tip of the pipe starts to glow purple aiming at the guard tower. Zung and the rest of the guards run out of the tower, but before they could even escape the energy beam is fired. After it finishes the attack, the tower is left in ruins.

In the morning Dual Team avatar fly on a sky bison to attempt to try and dismantle the weapon. Korra is guiding the sky bison while everyone else surveys the area. Wan uses his air cloud to get a better look around, he finds nothing and lands in the saddle. “Odd, I don’t see anything on the tracks. How is she transporting this weapon-”

“Any theories?” The rest of the Dual team Avatar asks in unison. Wan thinks for a moment, “I honestly don’t know. It’s strange, how is she even-”

“Guys! I see something,” Bolin points down. Wan looks down to see Kuvira’s army and his eyes widen, “She’s a week early, she must have known how-” the team hears thudding, Wan turns and his mouth gapes in horror as he sees the huge mecha tank. He twitches his eyes as everyone looks on in dismay and wonder. 

“You know, I’m really happy that humans advanced technology, but now I want to go back to sticks as weapons _please_.” The spirit energy cannon prepares itself for an attack, pointing at them and glowing a purple hue. Bolin’s eyes widened in alarm, screaming, “We gotta get out of here, now! Now!” The Mecha tank fires the weapon, it nearly hits the sky bison. The team screams as the sky bison starts to recourse themselves as Korra guides the bison to head back to Republic City. On Air Temple Island, the bison lands in front of a group of people, “Korra, Wan? Are you two all right? Why are you both back so soon?” Tenzin asks.

Korra glances up with a serious expression “It's Kuvira. She must have known Zhu Li had the information. Her army is only a few hours away.” 

“And that spirit weapon of hers is attached to a monstrous mecha suit. It's over _twenty-five stories tall_!” Wan joins in with a somewhat horrified look.

“Get General Iroh on the line and tell him that the strike is happening today. We need to lock down the city,” Raiko commands Lin, who hurries off. Everyone finds their places and quickly, now the city is in a war. Ms. Nami and the rest airbenders mount on nearby buildings, waiting for the attack. Wan and Korra wait for Kuvira’s army next to General Iroh on the battlefield. All are silent as they hear the mecha tank come closer and closer. 

It finally appears along with the army behind her army and an airship. Ms. Nami's eyes widened in shock. Everyone who can see the mecha is in shock. It eventually stops near the barbed-wire fencing. 

The duo listens to the radio nearby in the tent, hearing the conversation between Raiko and Kuvira “Kuvira, this is President Raiko. I order you to stand down. Turn your army around and stand down, or we will attack.” 

“I don't think you _understand_ the power I possess. Let me make it _clear_.” With that, the Mecha fires another blast, aiming at the ships near the bay. It reloads and launches another one aiming at more of the united force’s ships. Other airbenders try to rescue any survivors. Kuvira’s mecha aims near the army in front. Wan looks at the rising smoke ahead. 

General Iroh goes on the radio, “Mister President, do I have your order to engage?”

“You have three seconds before I wipe out your army,” Kuvira says through the radio, “Time's up!” 

“Stop! We surrender. Republic City is yours,” Raiko says, defeated. “Good. Turn your troops and the Dual Avatars over to me, and give Baatar your location. He'll present you with our terms.” Kuvira goes off the radio, general Iroh slams the handheld microphone ferrous, “I’m not surrendering!” Korra yells. Wan scoffs at Raiko’s response to the entire ordeal. “Coward,” he speaks under his breath. “Neither am I.”

General Iroh glances at the pair, “Get back to the city before she sees you two. Find a way to beat that thing.” Wan nods “We will.” The duo rushes off on their gliders, going to Varrick's warehouse. The Dual Avatars step in, “Raiko surrendered, looks like we have to do it ourselves…” Wan announces.

“How are we supposed to challenge an entire army, a mecha giant, and that crazy weapon?” Bolin asks, petrified. “We can't fight it, but we can cripple it. Zhu Li, when you were spying on Kuvira, did you learn anything about that metal monster?” Asami asks Zhu Li, who shrugs,”I had no idea they were even _building_ it,” Varrick sighs. “Wow, Baatar Jr. is a better inventor than I thought. Don't tell him I said that.” 

Korra and Wan glance at each other, both smiling in realization. “That's it! Baatar Jr. built it, he'll know how to take it down! I say we capture him and make him talk.” Korra smiles as she slams the side of her fist on her palm. 

“Good thinking.”

Tenzin hums for a minute then with a decisive tone he says “ I'm in.” 

“We'll need a stealth team to get in and out of Baatar's airship and grab him.” Wan starts, “Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Kai, Ms. Nami let's get moving.” Meelo looks disappointed and pouts, “What about me?” 

Korra kneels, “Sorry, buddy. This mission counts on everyone being as silent as possible, and your farts are just too much of a wild card.” Korra smiles. Wan ruffles Meelo’s hair, “Some 

missions aren’t made for some people, kiddo,” Wan smiles at the boy. 

“I can be quiet!” As soon as he says that he farts loudly and blushes. The dual Avatars laugh. “Okay, point taken.”

Before the airbenders could start, Wan breathes in and walks up to Korra. She turns to her partner as he closes his eyes. “Korra, I want to let you know. I care deeply for you, more than the deepest oceans. What I'm trying to say is-'' Korra's finger touches his lips, and she shushes him softly. “I know.” Korra smiles, blushing softly and so does the first avatar reborn “I know Wan, you don’t have to say a word. Right now, we need to focus.” Her hand touches his cheek softly. 

“Once this is finished... Well, we can talk about it later,” Korra closes her eyes, before she walks away, wan gently grabs her hand, as the female avatar looks back. Korra’s heart thumps faster, and so does Wan’s. “I waited three years, I'm tired of waiting for the _right_ moment,” Wan breathes, “We might not...make it.”

“We will make it. I know it.” Korra says coming closer to wan.

“Just let me say it, at least as a whisper. I’ve wanted to say this for years, please. I need to get this off my chest,” Wan pleads, Korra sighs but not out of annoyance but adornment, “Okay.”

Wan whispers in her ear, holding her gently, “I love you Korra, I've _always_ loved you and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Korra's eyes widen, as she hears these words, dopamine lights up her brain like no tomorrow. The water avatar is weeping tears of joy, Wan smiles crying as he looks at her. “I love you too,” Korra cries, trying to get herself together. “Korra, are you ready to-” Tenzin stops seeing the two crying but smiling. Korra giggles, looking at Wan. “We’ll continue this later?…”

“Um hum.”

The stealth team takes Baatar Jr. muffling him and placing him in a brown bag and heads back to base. They tie Bataar Jr onto a wooden chair. Wan ungags him and uncovers his face. “You've made a terrible mistake. Once Kuvira finds out I'm missing, you're all done for.” Korra steps up “That's why, before she finds out, you're going to tell us how to stop that thing, or else.” “Baatar Jr. smirks, “Or _else_ what? Avatar Korra?”

“Her eyes turn pure white glowing in the Avatar State, and she walks to Baatar, grasping him by his bonds and lifting him into the air with one arm. Baatar Jr tries to escape and looks at the female Avatar glowing eyes. “You won't hurt me. I know an empty threat when I see one.” Korra leaves the Avatar state and lets Baatar fall back on the floor. “He isn’t bugging.” Korra groans, exasperated. “Was this your best idea? You've lost,]only you haven't accepted it yet.” Baatar gloats. Wan glances at Baatar for a moment and smirks as Suyin tries to talk to her son and him refuting it. 

Wan steps up to the inventor, “No, we’re not going to hurt you if you don’t talk. You don’t fear the Avatar state but know something much _worse_ to you.” Wan starts as he leans down to Baatar, looking into his eyes. 

“You love Kuvira with all your heart, so much so that you betrayed your own flesh and blood for her. In all honesty, you're sad, but that's not the point. While you think Kuvira's going to save you, let me make sure one thing is clear... You're **_never_ ** seeing her again.”

Baatar’s eyes widen with horror, he becomes desperate “No! No, you're bluffing!”

“Am I? Heh, I don’t bluff, Kuvira may drive us out of the city, she may take over. But one thing is for certain. If I go, you're coming right _along_ with me. So, you can forget about your marriage or wedding or a happy ending because as long as I live, I will make sure you never see her green eyes again. Is it really worth a tiny country over her?”

“No! You can't!”

“Oh, I _will_. But, if you tell Kuvira to back off, you two can be content with the Earth Empire. Just leave the United Republic alone. Understood?” 

“Yes.”

“Good” Wan stands up and hands in the radio speaker as they try to contact Kuvira. “Kuvira? It's Baatar. I've been captured. My airship was ambushed, and I was taken by force. Korra and Wan refuse to release me unless we back down and leave behind the city,” he says, Kuvira responded and got on the radio line quickly. 

“Are you injured?”

“I'm fine.”

“Is the Dual Avatars there with you now?” Kuvira asks, she goes off the radio commanding the people to find the signal. General Ai Wei opens into the cockpit listening to the radio signal, and he looks at Kuvira. “Yes, everyone is here. Listen to me. If you try to take Republic City, Avatar Wan will never let me see you again ... and I refuse to live that way. Forget the United Republic; we have our empire! We have each other! Let's go back home and get married. The only thing that matters is that we're together for the rest of our lives.” Kuvira closes her eyes, hearing this. She says thick with emotion and heartache knowing what she must do next. “You're right. This city isn't worth sacrificing our future, and I am sorry for the pain that I may have caused.”

Wan smiles, he knew it would work in a sense. Once the radio connection was cut off, Korra unties the binds on Baatar and the man stands up, “As soon as we work out terms, you can go back to her,” Mako stands by the window and turns his head seeing the giant mecha tank preparing to fire. Mako eyes widened as he moves back, pointing at it as it loads up “She has our location! She's pointing that weapon right at us!” Baatar Jr. eyes widened in shock. 

“No! She wouldn't!”

The weapon prepares to fire, as they see a purple glow from the window. Wan steps backward, tuning to Korra who screams as terror and panic sets on her face. “Everybody out! Now! Now!” The cannon fires with a boom aiming at the warehouse and everybody tries to outrun it as fast as they can, but a fire rises from the floor underneath and throws the helpless people off their feet into a cloud of dirt. Luckily, after the dust has settled. Bolin under the rubble lifts the rock with his earthbending standing as everyone gets out, “Go ahead, take your time, just bending a giant wall! Man, have we got a lot of people hurt!” Bumi and Suyin carefully and slowly carry out an unconscious Baatar Jr. “Is that everybody?!” 

“Yes!” Wan calls back, Bolin drops the wall and throws himself out of the disaster. Korra helps Wan up. Tenzin turns to see a horde or mecha tanks and much more. “Kuvira is heading our way, with a platoon of mecha suits!”

“This is my hometown and I hate to say it, but there's no use risking all our lives to fight that giant thing! Let her take the city for now! We'll think of some way to come back and beat her!” Bolin says. His brother then replies with, “What about all the people who haven't been evacuated yet? She might fire that spirit cannon at him and take them all out.”

Wan glances down then looks up, “We can’t give up! We couldn't stop Kuvira from taking Zaofu.” Korra steps beside Wan, “We’re not letting her conquer Republic City. The world isn't safe with that thing.”

“I agree. We take down that giant today.” Lin says up the top of the crater, Wan gasps with a smile, “Lin.” 

“Glad to see you all made it out. You had me worried.” 

“Well, you benders are going to have to fight her alone. She just blew up our factory with all our hummingbird suits.” Varrick says, Asami turns to Varrick, “Not all of them. There are the prototypes back at my office. If we can have those ready to fly, we'll at least be able to offer a little air support,” Wan nods as he turns to Suyin, “Su, you take Baatar Jr. and the rest of the wounded back to Asami's office. Get those suits working as quickly as you can. The rest of us will just have to face Kuvira on our own.”

Meelo passes by a paint store as everyone tries to bring down the metal monster, Meelo comes up with a brilliant plan. Lin turns back looking at the Airbender boy, as he shouts “I just got an idea how to beat the giant. Now, everyone, grab some paint and find me some balloons!” 

The Mecha giant roams the street, groups of airbenders with green balloons strap to their bodies to attack and slam the balloons in the mecha’s windows, covering it with paint of many colors, Pink, yellow, red. Kuvira tries to wave them off but fails, she glares at this. 

Tenzin lands on top of a nearby roof, “Now!” he yells at Lin, who swings onto the mecha suit's right ankle and tries to metal bend the joints but to no avail. “The joints are platinum too! We can't metal bend any of it!” Bolin comes in as Lin moves back, lava bending the floor beneath the mecha’s foot. He spreads the lava across the entire foot, causing it to become unstable. As they tie metal cables around to trap it, Bolin yells at the dual Avatars at the rooftop, “Hit it now!”

Wan and Korra enter the Avatar state for a power boost, building up the attack and blowing an enormous gust of wind at its chest The airbenders below add on to this. The mecha topples, but Kuvira stands her ground and quickly fires the weapon, swinging it wildly.

Wan and Korra duck and turn to see the damage, as buildings explode, the Duo turns back, Wan clenches his teeth and enters the Avatar state for an extra power boost once adding more power, and so does Korra. Kuvira’s mecha grasps at the buildings to save itself. 

Kuvira points the cannon at the building where The Dual Avatars and the airbenders stand and fires, causing everyone to spread as the building explodes. The airbenders plunge through the air, screaming. Wan and Korra, trying to rise above the beam with airbending, throw themselves out of the way screaming. Korra plunges downward, Wan uses his cloud and grabs Korra, slowing her fall. They both crash down with airbending. Wan holds Korra by the waist as they both lay down. Wan lifts his head, seeing the injured airbenders scattered in the street. Wan helps Korra get up and runs to the wounded airbenders. Wan rushes up to hurt Ms. Nami, he kneels at her side. “Ms. Nami!”

She groans, clearly wounded. Wan picks up the former librarian in his arms.

Korra holds a female Airbender on her shoulders “Everyone retreat! Take the injured back to Asami's office!” She demands. Wan nods in agreement.

* * *

After an attempt of depowering the small mechas but the thing they wanted to down power wouldn’t “How come your electro-thingy shut down the small mecha suits but not the big one?” Varrick asks.

“Because it's powered with spirit vine energy. It's unstoppable, ” Baatar says regretfully. Hiroshi Sato comes in, still in his jail clothes. “It's not.” 

Asami is surprised at this “Dad?” Dual team avatar eyes widen, Lin explains herself “I got him out of prison to help. I figured we need all the geniuses we can get right now. If the prison's still standing, after all this is over, we can throw him back in.”

Hiroshi sighs, “I know what you all must think of me, but I love Republic City and I would do anything to save her.”

“Says the one who declared all-out war on her. Sure.” Wan sasses crossing his arms, “Anyway, you think you know how to defeat this thing?”

Hiroshi explains, “You must act like an infection: break the skin and attack its vital organs, disconnect the heart and the brain, and this beast cannot live. Future Industries has plasma saws for cutting platinum. If we had one on the mecha suit. I think I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on the suit and convert it into a plasma saw. Then we'll just have to land on the giant and cut open a hole big enough for someone to get in.”

“Like a metal mosquito,” Asami says, Varrick chimes in. “You know what happens to mosquitoes that land on me? I squash 'em!” 

“We'll have to strike in a swarm to try to keep you guys safe in the hummingbird suits. It looks like they're our only hope.” Korra adds. The engineers work on the suits, Wan watches, pacing around. He wasn’t sure if it would do the trick, but the last shot they got, he just hoped that they were lucky enough to win the day. As Daw came to warn them, the attack started as the non-wounded airbenders.

Wan looks up to see the hummingbird machines as they try to get a good spot to cut through the machine. When the mecha tries to fire, Korra bends a large stream of water, freezing the mecha suit into place. Asami pilots the suit to the portion of the mecha suit that is not frozen, while her father readies the saw, this happens for more minutes. The ice around the cannon arm starts to break. Hiroshi continues cutting a hole, Asami watches worried as the ice continues shattering. “We need to get out of here.”

Hiroshi focuses more on “Almost there.”

“We have to go now!” Asami cries out as Hiroshi makes the hole, “Almost there. Almost there!” The arm breaks free from its hold, “Dad! Now!” 

“Goodbye, Asami. I love you so much.” Hiroshi flips the ejection switch of his daughter's seat. Asami is shocked as she screams, reaching out seeing her father being smashed to death. As the broken suit plummets an open hole. Wan eyes narrow, “Hiroshi's plan worked. There's our opening. Now.” 

Dual Team Avatar rushes in despite Kuvira’s efforts to stop them. 


	40. The Last Stand

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water**

**Only the Dual Avatars master of all four elements can bring balance to the world.**

_Book IV: Balance_

_Chapter X: The Last Stand_

Once Dual Team Avatar enters, they hear the alarm bells ring. “We need to move fast. Su, Lin, climb up to the arm and try to disable that weapon. Mako, Bolin, get to the engine and see if you can power this thing down. I and Wan are going after Kuvira.” Korra says. Suyin glances at Korra with concern, “Are you sure? When you both fought Kuvira before”

“I know, but I can promise you, that won’t ever happen again,” Wan glances up with determination, “We’re more than ready to face her again.” the group nods then goes there separate ways.

On the way to find Kuvira, they approach general Awey. Wan and Korra went on the defensive as the man turned and strikes the duo, shooting metal strips from his backpack. Wan uses the pieces against him and with airbending slams the general to a nearby wall. Awey grunts at Impact, he quickly gets back up to see Wan fists up. “ This is mine,” Wan says.

Awey attacks with a huge metal slab, wan doges, and uses the metal as a protective wall. He leaps up attacking Awey with a face full of air once again slamming him then to add on he slams on his head, knocking him out. Korra looks on in shock as she blushes, seeing Wan’s pumped up muscles. Wan smirks a bit, “What?”

“Nothing,” Korra smiles, her face quickly changes to serious as more soldiers come and confront them. Wan and Korra attack with full force, working together in sync. One of the soldiers gulps seeing Wan’s fire and tells him the directions. 

In the cockpit, Kuvira turns her head, hearing a few bangs as Wan and Korra punch at the latch, metal bending their way in. They enter by blasting the metal hatch off and flying over Kuvira's head just before Korra and Wan jump out on jets of fire. Wan quickly takes out the helmsman with a double kick that sends blasts of fire at both of them. They land and attack Kuvira with fire and air. Kuvira dodges all of them and attacks with metal slabs. Wan uses this and directs it back to her. Korra attacks Kuvira with a powerful air blast that sends her flying backward. Kuvira quickly gets back up, attacking them as much as she can. She was getting more and more frustrated as they were way harder targets now, working together almost in impeccable sync. 

Kuvira hits Korra with Liquid metal, but Korra uses water technique and directs it back to her, solidifying it hard and slams it to Kuvirra’s side.

Wan attacks with a face full of air, Kuvira uses her metal as a shield Korra jumps up and kicks the slide down with airbending. Kuvira finally gets a hit on Wan with her metal shield, but Korra attacks with tenfold. Kuvira is thrown to the wall by Korra. The more that they fight, the more the colossus becomes unstable. They are knocked off balance by a building explosion from below, and the surrounding area becomes purple. The metal giant blew off from the bottom, with a powerful blast of spirit energy. The top of the Colossus falls near a building. Wan holds on to Korra while holding the railings, as does Kuvira. The three are screaming. 

Wan earthbends the rocks from the broken windows from the colossus, while Korra holds Kuvira by her side. Korra puts Kuvira down. The duo sits down, somewhat out of breath. “It's over. You're going to call off your army and surrender to President Raiko.” Korra commands. Kuvira earth bends a rock to hit both of them. Kuvira quickly runs out, running into the spirit wilds where she had ripped off her spirit weapon. Wan and Korra get up, chasing after her.

“Stop!” Wan yells. Kuvira stumbles and falls holding on to a tree hearing Korra’s voice, “Give up!” Kuvira narrows her eyes as she keeps moving. Korra and Wan walk around the spirit wilds “Please, stop this foolishness! It ends now!” Wan bellows.

“If you really want to end it, then come and get me!” 

The Duo runs to Kuvira’s voice but is shocked to find the spirit cannon as it hangs from the vines. Kuvira controlling it with a lever, Wan steps back in horror. 

“Now it's over.” 

“Don’t!” Wan and Korra scream. Kuvira rebels and pulls the lever fully. The weapon loads up and then fires at the dual avatars. The duo quickly gets out of the way in the nick of time. The vines around the cannon start to glow purple, Soon the bomb becomes unstable and starts to sway around. Kuvira tries to shut it down, to her distress nothing happens. Kuvira loses her grip and plummets to the ground.

She stares at the canon and gasps, eyes wide in fear as it comes near her. Korra and Wan suddenly stand in front of the woman. The Avatar duo pushes their hands out, entering the Avatar state, bending the energy from the spirit canon. Kuvira looks on in awe and terror as a spherical mass of energy forms around them, while smaller energy rays scatter in all directions. The orb begins to grow. The orb expands rapidly with a bang, engulfing downtown republic city as its light drowning the evening sun. It grows larger and larger, then stops and shrinks back down, collapsing on itself. The orb crushes itself down at such a small size as it sucks the clouds inward. A bright spark flashes for a second, and soon a burst of golden light bursts out rising into the sky, as orange and blue helixes spin inside the light. 

A new spirit portal is born.

Bolin opens the hatch holding on to his brother and rises from the heart of the wreck. Bolin gasps as Mako turns his head toward the new spirit portal. “Look!” 

“A new spirit portal” Tenzin gasps in awe. General Awey holds his sides and turns to the mecha tanks. “Find Kuvira!”

Dual team Avatar tries to find Korra and Wan, but they’re not able to find them. 

Wan opens his eyes surrounded by a light orange aura, his short hair ruffles as he opens his eyes facing a reflection of himself Ten-thousand years ago during Harmonic convergence. They stare at each other for a moment. The reflection fluctuates to show Wan in the present day. Soon he, Korra, and Kuvira land on the ground. Kuvira groans and slumps down. Korra holds her in her arms. Kuvira once she finds out who’s holding her, pushes Korra away. “What happened? Are we ... dead?”

“No, we're fine, but we're in the Spirit World. All the energy from your weapon made a new portal and blasted us in here.” Wan explains, crossing his arms. Kuvira lowers her head, “Why would you both save my life, after everything I did to you two?” Wan glances at Korra who is surprised and she shrugs. “I guess ... I see a lot of myself in you.”

“Honestly, I can too, in a sense,” Wan admits.

“We are nothing alike!”

Korra says, “Yes, we are. We're both fierce and determined to succeed, sometimes without thinking things through.”

“We just want the best for the world,” Wan adds.

“This wasn't how I wanted things to end. If you had all just surrendered, none of this would have happened!” Kuvira falls to her knees glaring at the duo. 

“Don’t blame us for your stupidity. You brought this on yourself. Messing with the spirits, acting like a dictator over your own people, you were ten times worse than Hou-Ting! You _had_ to know what you were doing wasn't right with this picture!” Wan retorts 

Kuvira glares at Wan, “I was trying to _help_ my people. Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom, you were _gone_! I had to do something!” Wan eyes widen with realization, “I think I understand now..”

_“_ You don't understand anything about me.”

“I do. I completely understand how it feels to be lost and alone, ” Wan says compassionately. Kuvira angrily spits out “Don't pretend you know what it felt like! The Dual Avatars are adored by millions! I was cast aside by _my own parents_ like I meant nothing to them. How could I just stand by and watch the same thing happen to my nation when it needed someone to guide it?”

“You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again. I may not have been an orphan, but believe me, We understand what it feels like to be afraid.” Korra says as the duo sits down, and is at eye level with Kuvira.

“When Wan and I were poisoned, we both wanted to feel in control of things,” Korra admits. Kuvira's expression softens. 

Meanwhile, in the physical world, the spirits return and so does Wan, Korra and Kuvira walking out of the spirit portal. Everyone laughs happily and runs up to the Dual Avatars. “You're okay!” General Awey marches forward, going into defense. “Release Kuvira, or we will attack!” 

Kuvira removes herself from Wan and Kora’s shoulder, addressing her soldiers. “Stand down. This battle is over. I owe the Dual Avatars my life. Their power as partners and as individuals are beyond anything I could _ever_ hope to achieve. I'll accept whatever punishment the world sees fit.”

Kuvira and General Awey are arrested by Lin, Dual team Avatar looks back and then hugs each other. Lin and Suyin take Kuvira away, while everyone in Dual Team Avatar hugs Korra and Wan. 

* * *

“And though the battle took a severe toll on our beloved city, out of the destruction, love did bloom! So that is why, dearest friends and family, we gather today to celebrate the wondrous, and at times the inexplicable bond between Sir Varrick and Lady Zhu Li!” Bolin announces. Wan watches the wedding smiling but also looking at Korra, who in his eyes is the most beautiful woman. 

“True love is a fickle creature. Difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame. But Varrick and Zhu Li have proven that even the longest of long shots. Can have a chance at happiness together. Now, for the vows!” Pabu climbs on top of Bolin's shoulder with a small scroll around his neck. 

“Thank you, Master Pabu. Do you, Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick of the Southern Water Tribe, Master of the High Seas, take Lady Zhu Li Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you promise to treat her not as your assistant, but as your honored and cherished partner?” 

  
“You're darn tootin' I do!” 

“And do you, Zhu Li, take Varrick, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him, in sickness and in health, face? and also scrub his callouses on a bi-weekly basis, which isn't that much to ask.” Bolin crumbs up the paper looking at Varrick annoyed. “Okay, I'm not reading all this.” 

Zhu Li smiles lovingly at her husband “I do take Varrick. Calluses and all.” Bolin smiles “You may now do the thing.” Varrick and Zhu Li kiss, while the crowd applauds.

Late at night, Everyone is dancing and having fun. Ms. Nami and Daw share a loving kiss and a small dance. Wan watches with a smile, everything seems just right in the world. 

Mako smiles at Wu “My cousin told me how level-headed you were during the whole evacuation. I got to admit, I'm impressed. I think you're going to make a great leader.” Mako glances at Wan, who dances a bit laughing then says to Wu. “But that doesn't mean I'm gonna set you up with Korra, so don't ask, _Somewan_ has sights on her already.” Mako smiles at the small pun.

Wu shrugs, “That's okay, Mako. Sometimes, a good evacuation is its own reward.” Korra walks up to Wu, “Good to see you, Prince Wu. Or should I say, King Wu? Are you ready to get back to Ba Sing Se and finally take the throne?” Wu looks down to the ground, rubbing the back of his head “Yeah... about that. I was actually thinking of stepping down as king and getting rid of the monarchy altogether. Now I know what you're gonna say, 'm putting my singing career before my people, but it's none of those things. I really think the Earth Kingdom would be better off if the states were independent and had elected leaders, like a parliament or something.” 

Mako and Korra are surprised as Korra smiles. “That's actually pretty mature of you. I think it's a great idea. The Earth Kingdom should evolve. I and Wan do everything in our power to help you make that happen.” 

Wu smiles and suits “Looking forward to working with you both. But for now, the dance floor calls.” Wu scoots off dancing. Korra turns to Mako, “How's the arm?”

“Much better,” Mako says. Korra looks at Mako sincerely. “The words "thank you" don't feel big enough for what you did. But I honestly don't know what else to say.”

“You don't need to say anything. I want you to know, I'll follow you and Wan into battle, no matter how crazy things get. I've got your backs.. and I always will. Now you might want to go talk to Wan…” Mako smirks knowingly, Korra smiles and nods. 

At the decorated gate at the entrance to the island, Wan is leaning against it alone, looking at the city across the bay as the portal. Tenzin walks up to Wan, Wan looks over to Tenzin, “I can’t believe that I and Korra created a portal. Old me would have never imagined...Any of this” 

“Wan, you and Korra transformed the world more in a few years than most Avatars did during their lifetimes and you have a second chance at life.”

Wan looks up, “There is still much to be done” Then he smiles, “But I think we can do it.”

“You don't know how happy I am to hear from you so full of life again.” Tenzin’s hand rests on his shoulder. “Ha, yeah. Life has been one crazy ride even at the second lifetime” Wan jokes.

“I've come to realize life is one, big, crazy ride,” Tenzin adds. 

Wan hums, “You know, back then i used to always think of myself as different from other humans. I was cocky and arrogant, I didn’t know what true suffering was. But now that I do know, I learned that even if I’m the first Avatar, I'm human. And I had to embrace that.” Wan holds Tenzin's hand on his shoulder and smiles in peace.

Korra walks by smirking, “Tenzin, Varrick is looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glider suit to fly off the tower!” Korra yells, Tenzin glances at Korra and rushes out, “That doesn't seem like a good idea!” 

Korra chuckles as he runs off, Wan smiles warmly. Korra steps next to Wan, wordlessly glancing at each other. Wan and Korra take a breath in, lovingly looking at each other. Korra creases Wan’s cheek. 

They know, they know their hearts are in the right place.

And they accept it with pure joy.

They lean in close to each other, gazing into each other's eyes. A small pause just for a moment, no words in the world were needed. Wan leans in closer, Korra hand rests on Wan’s chest as his hand softly touches the back of her neck. Both smile at each other affectionately. 

Wan embraces Korra with a passionate loving kiss, their eyes shut as they hug each other as the newborn portal glows brilliantly in the night sky 

**End of Lost In Your World  
**

  
  



End file.
